Ma vie assassinée
by Rose Potter1
Summary: Et si, en 2017, Zoëlina Potter, tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes  celles qu’on lui a toujours cachées  de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Quelle est la terrible vérité qu'on tient tant à lui cacher ? Spoiler tome 7 !
1. Prologue : Let it be

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Adventure/Mystery/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre.

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Quelle est la terrible vérité qu'on tient tant à lui cacher ?

Résumé : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

Un petit mot pour bien commencer les choses : Si par hasard vous lisez ce blabla, et bien sachez que je vous remercie déjà de vous être arrêté sur cette page, sans doute dans l'optique de la lire. Je ne suis pas de toute dernière fraîcheur sur et j'avoue que cela fait même au moins 2 ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds ; ceci dit, je sens que le goût des fanfiction me reprend. Cette fic est un projet d'il y a bien longtemps, alors même que l'Enfant Secret n'était pas achevé. La première ébauche avait été publiée ici sous le titre de « Lever le voile sur le passé », mais je me suis arrêté après quelques chapitres pour pouvoir finir l'Enfant Secret avant que le 5ème tome ne sorte. Cette fic sera publiée régulièrement, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, qui sortira chaque vendredi. Elle contiendra un prologue, 17 chapitres (dont 11 sont déjà écrits) et un épilogue. Un résumé des chapitres précédents sera mis à chaque fois afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews quelles qu'elles soient (s'il y en a :p) hum… Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Remerciements : A Ines, en souvenir de ce monde Harry Potter qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, et Stéphane qui m'a donné envie, il y a 2 an de reprendre cette fic !

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : Au prologue, 1er volet sur 19 (17 chapitres +prologue et épilogue)

A propos du titre du chapitre : Let it be, le célèbre chanson des Beatles dont voici les paroles

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree,

There will be an answer, let it be.

For though they may be parted there is

Still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be. Yeah

There will be an answer, let it be.

And when the night is cloudy,

There is still a light that shines on me,

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.

I wake up to the sound of music

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.

There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be,

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

Prologue : Let it be

- Tati Sofia ! Dany m'a mis son doigt dans l'œil !

- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! Il m'a tapé sur la joue !

Sofia cessa de démêler les épais cheveux de la petite Abelina et se retourna vivement vers les deux garçons qui se chamaillaient depuis près d'une demi-heure dans un coin de la pièce.

- Arrêtez, vous deux, ou le grand-méchant-Voldy viendra vous chercher !

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire, contrairement à ce qu'attendait la vieille femme.

- Tu t'es trompé Tati Sofia ! C'est le grand-méchant-loup ! Pas le grand-méchant-Vivaldi ! s'écria Robyn.

- Mais non tu t'es trompé, Vivaldi c'est un chanteur ! Il est pas méchant ! le coupa Danny.

Sofia ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à l'ignorance et la naïveté des enfants.

- Premièrement les enfants, ce n'est pas Vivaldi c'est Voldy ! Ensuite, Vivaldi n'est pas un chanteur, c'était un musicien français, il y a bien longtemps.

- C'est qui alors ce Voldy ?

Sofia réfléchi. Elle ne le savait même pas, après tout. Elle se souvenait juste avoir entendu ce nom assez souvent, il y a quelques années. Des gens, un peu étrange il est vrai, chuchotaient ce nom là, _Voldemort _la voix emprunte de terreur… Encore plus étonnant, c'est que quelques années plus tard, ce nom était toujours prononcé avec peur mais avec, cependant, un sourire assez large dessiné sur le visage… Quelle pouvait bien être la signification de tout cela ? Elle n'avait jamais osé le demander, sa timidité naturelle l'en empêchant. Mais il est vrai qu'elle-même était parcourue de frissons à l'écoute de ce nom-là, sans pourtant en connaître les raisons. Peut-être le décomposition Vol-de-mort avait-elle une signification réelle ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ces gens-là étaient-ils au courant et pas elle ? Ils auraient pu en parler aux informations, dans les journaux, à la radio !… Mais rien. Elle avait raccourci ce nom en « Voldy ». Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était plus drôle et sa faisait moins peur… Non seulement aux enfants, mais aussi à elle.

- Voldy ? C'est la pire de toutes les créatures qui puisse exister ! Plus dangereux que le loup-garou, plus effrayant que le Yéti des montagnes, plus méchant que l'ogre mangeur d'hommes, plus…

- Non, s'il te plaît tante Sofia ! Ne nous parle plus de Vol… V… de Tu-Sais-Qui ! implora une petite fille qui jouait avec ses amies dans le coin des jeux avec ses amies.

Cette réflexion fit rire Sofia. Belle manière de désigner quelque chose qui nous effraie sans la nommer vraiment. Elle aussi préférait entendre « Tu-Sais-Qui » plutôt que Voldemort. Il en serait donc décidé ainsi. Ce nom serait banni de la résidence et tout le monde devrait l'appeler « Tu-Sais-Qui ».

Elle finit de brosser les cheveux de la petite Abelina, puis, laissant les enfants jouer en haut, elle descendit raviver le feu presque éteint dans la cheminée. Il devait faire bon dans cette pièce ce soir « pour que le père Noël s'y plaise et qu'il y laisse plein de cadeaux. »

C'était en effet le soir de Noël. Comme tous les ans, elle avait redoublé d'efforts afin d'offrir à chacun de ses petits de quoi passer une bonne soirée et un beau cadeau pour égayer leur vie. Elle avait toujours aimé Noël, les enfants aussi. C'était un plaisir chaque année de décorer le sapin, d'accrocher boules et guirlandes avec goût et patience, de décorer les murs, les meubles, les vitres, les lustres… L'atmosphère de Noël plongeait les enfants dans un tel bonheur et émerveillement que son propre cœur, à elle, en était réchauffé. Elle qui se considérait vieille pour toutes ces choses retrouvait son âme d'enfant qui, finalement, ne l'avait jamais quittée. Ce soir, les enfants ouvriraient leurs cadeaux et, comme par magie, oublieraient leurs malheurs et leur solitude pendant quelques jours au moins. Et puis reviendraient toutes ces idées noires dans leurs esprits et la vie reprendrait son cours habituel, avec un immense vide en eux. Elle aimait ces petits, voilà pourquoi elle s'évertuait, au fils des jours, à leur offrir une vie plus douce en les occupant, en leur proposant des activités, des sorties, des jeux, des activités… Mais un certain nombre d'années les séparaient et elle n'était plus sûre de leur apporter ce qui leur plaisait… Il manquait de la Magie dans leur vie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette Magie lui serait apportée le soir même… une apparition qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Mais à peine se sera-t-elle rendu compte, durant ces sept années, de ce qui se sera passé sous le toit de son orphelinat.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était arrêté devant le feu de la grande cheminée en marbre noir et regardait danser les flammes couleur or. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour eux. Au moins, ils avaient un foyer, une « maison » bien à eux, avec quelqu'un qui les comprenait et les aidait. Elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Au dehors soufflait une tempête de neige et les flocons tourbillonnaient diaboliquement, comme un mauvais présage et le vent faisait lugubrement claquer les volets contre le mur. La vieille Comtoise du salon égrenait les secondes au rythme de son balancier. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. D'autres personnes, elles, passeraient la nuit dehors… seraient-ils encore vivants le lendemain ? Un frisson la parcouru et elle se retourna vers la salle.

Les cadeaux étaient installés sous le sapin depuis le matin, alors que les enfants dormaient encore. Elle avait été aidée d'Elisa, la fille d'un boulanger du village qui l'aidait de temps en temps à l'orphelinat, surtout pour le ménage et la cuisine. C'était une adorable fille qui effectuait son travail bénévolement, avec bonne humeur et sans jamais rechigner. Elle avait aussi été pensionnaire à l'orphelinat jusqu'à l'âge de ses huit ans, lorsque le boulanger et sa femme avaient recueilli la petite sous leur toit. Depuis, Elisa venait au moins une fois par jour afin d'aider Sofia, « sa bonne mère » comme elle le disait.

Á leur réveil, les enfants avaient été émerveillés par ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le salon et certains avaient même tenté de découvrir la surprise avant l'heure. Heureusement, Sofia avait réussi à les calmer en leur proposant une bataille de boules-de-neige à l'extérieur. Ils avaient tous passé un très bon moment et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent gelés jusqu'aux os qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, le repas égayé de leurs éclats de rire et de la joie qui se peignait sur leur visage. Une courte pause suivit le repas, et ce fut l'heure de la leçon où Sofia leur apprit à dessiner quelques lettres de l'alphabet. Plus tard, Elisa vint pour les aider à faire des gâteaux, qui seraient consommés avec gourmandise à la fin du réveillon. Les cadeaux seraient ouverts, tout le monde s'embrasserait, et après quelques essais rapides des jouets, tout le monde irait se coucher, le cœur et l'esprit légers, épuisé de sa journée.

Vingt heures. La Comtoise sonna ses huit coups réglementaires et ce fut aussitôt une avalanche de bruits de pas qui détonna du premier étage. Les enfants accoururent dans le salon en se bousculant et en riant. Ils s'étaient vêtus de leurs habits les moins élimés ou tous s'étaient bien coiffés. Ils tournèrent autour de Sofia durant quelques minutes en jouant sous le regard amusé de la vieille femme et d'Elisa qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle à manger avec les entrées. Aussitôt, les enfants se disposèrent à table, à leur place habituelle et Sofia fit de même. Le repas se déroula gaiement, malgré les chahuts incessants de Robyn et Danny. Sofia, elle, ne cessait de déporter son attention vers la fenêtre d'où elle voyait la tempête de neige qui faisait rage. Une impression de grand froid l'envahit et, avant de voir sa bonne humeur retomber aussi vite qu'un soufflet, elle détourna son regard vers ses petits et la chaleur revint. Au moins, ceux-là étaient en sécurité, au chaud et bien nourris… La dinde était excellente ; Mrs Denison, la fermière, en avait fait don à l'orphelinat. Il en était de même pour l'assortiment de légumes qui accompagnaient le repas ; ils avaient été donnés de bon cœur par diverses familles du village. Chaque année, pour Noël, les habitants se rendaient à l'orphelinat afin de donner, soit des habits qui n'allaient plus à leurs enfants, soit des ustensiles qui ne servaient plus, ou alors quelque nourriture, fruits, légume, viande qui leur était en trop et qui risquait de se perdre. Sofia, au début n'acceptait pas ce qu'elle prenait pour de la pitié : elle voulait subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants par elle-même mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout assumer. Les gens du village lui facilitaient donc bien la tâche et les enfants étaient bien plus heureux comme ça.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent. C'était le signal, le début de la bataille. Les enfants sautèrent de leurs chaises et se précipitèrent vers le sapin. Ils commencèrent à chercher avec frénésie, les paquets portant leur nom inscrit en lettres dorées sur une petite étiquette décorée. La plupart s'acharnaient déjà à arracher le papier coloré qui emballait le trésor qui les intéressait tant, lorsque trois petits coups à peine perceptibles frappèrent à la porte. Tous suspendirent leur geste, les sens en alerte.

- C'est le grand-méchant-Voldy ! s'écria la petite fille rousse que Sofia coiffait trois heures plus tôt.

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique générale. Tous les enfants avaient entendu la conversation entre Sofia, Danny et Robyn. D'un seul mouvement, il se levèrent tous, et se retirèrent en courant dans le coin de la pièce, certains légèrement dissimulés par un grand placard. Sofia capta le regard d'Elisa qui souriait de voir les petits effrayés par une visite nocturne le soir de Noël. Pourtant, la vieille femme savait que ce genre de visite était très rare en pleine nuit… elle regrettait de leur avoir parlé de ce Voldemort… Et le fait d'y avoir repenser quelques heures plus tôt n'était pas pour la rassurer. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle réagit que, qui que ça puisse être, ce n'était sûrement pas ce « grand-méchant-Voldy », il faisait un temps glacial dehors, et l'individu en question devait être presque gelé.

Elle cru un moment à une hallucination collective car plus aucun bruit ne venait de derrière la porte lorsqu'elle y colla son oreille par mesure de sécurité. Peut être n'était-ce seulement que les volets qui claquaient contre les murs à cause du vent… Elle pensa un moment à la possibilité d'une chorale, organisée par le village, qui serait venu égayer le cœur de ses petits… mais cette idée lui parut très vite absurde ; il faisait un temps épouvantable et personne ne voudrait sortir par ce temps-là, même pour une noble cause !

Tremblant légèrement, elle ouvrit la porte ; elle eut l'impression qu'une bourrasque s'était engouffrée dans la pièce. La neige voltigeait à l'entrée jusqu'à se poser au sol et le vent fit trembler dangereusement le sapin. Le froid lui brûla les joues et elle entendit ses petits frissonner alors qu'Elisa se précipitait vers eux pour les calmer.

Mais aucune chorale ne l'attendait dehors et elle cru même qu'il n'y avait finalement personne, que c'était bien une illusion… jusqu'au moment où elle baissa les yeux. Elle se trouva devant une petite fille maigrichonne, emmitouflée dans une petite cape noire. Son visage était adorable, malgré la teinte violacée qu'il avait prise. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes étaient bleues et une couche de neige recouvrait le dessus de sa tête par laquelle descendait en cascade une longue chevelure noire qui paraissait très emmêlée. La petite fille leva son regard vers Sofia qui sentit son corps tressaillir lorsque deux yeux d'un vert intense, d'un vert émeraude comme elle n'en avait jamais vus, se poser sur elle. Les deux yeux s'agrandirent dangereusement à la vue de la vieille femme, comme pris de peur. Cette dernière restait tétanisée et restait plantée dans l'encadrement de sa porte pendant un temps qui lui paru interminable.

Qu'avait-il pu arriver à cette enfant pour qu'elle se retrouve seule, dehors, en pleine tempête de neige et surtout le soir de Noël ?

- Entre, ma chérie, dit soudain Sofia qui se rendit compte de la situation.

Mais la petite fille ne bougea pas et la vieille femme se rendit compte à quel point ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle sentit vaguement Elisa se déplacer pour la rejoindre discrètement. Sofia s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la petite fille et avança sa main vers elle. Mais elle se recula doucement, sans peur, juste par refus qu'on la touche, ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de la vieille femme.

- Sofia ? demanda Elisa pour s'enquérir de l'évènement.

- Que se passe-t-il ma petite ? demanda celle-ci en ignorant l'appel d'Elisa.

La petite fille ne répondit rien et, après avoir regardé Elisa, elle reporta son regard vers Sofia, toujours sans un mot. Son souffle s'accéléra et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la directrice à nouveau.

La petite resta muette durant quelques secondes et finalement, avec lenteur, elle ouvrit la bouche et un murmure enroué parvint aux oreilles de Sofia.

- Papa est mort.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà une entrée en matière. Elle peut être un peu déroutante mais la suite est très différente. Les reviews sont les bienvenues, compliments ou critiques, peu importe c'est vos impressions, réactions et conseils qui m'intéressent !! Merci beaucoup !

Désolée pour la mise en page hésitante, je n'ai plus l'habitude et je suis passée sous le système mac entre temps… ' Si quelqu'un a des conseils à donner, je prends !


	2. Double Je

ATTENTION : deuxième édition du chapitre, rien de bien neuf dedans, c'est seulement une tentative de meilleure mise en page… Si quelqu'un a des conseils à me donner, je suis toute ouïe ! Merci .

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les reviews que vous voulez bien me laisser .

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 1/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Double Je Il s'agit bien sûr de la chanson de Christophe Willem. J'ai eu dur à trouver un titre référentiel, alors ce sera celui-ci !!!

Quand je serai grand, je serai BeeGees

Ou bien pilote de Formule 1

En attendant je me déguise

C'est vrai que tous les costumes me vont bien

Le rouge, le noir

Le blues, l'espoir,

Et moi, de toutes les couleurs j'aime en voir

Refrain, x2

C'est comme ça qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

C'est comme ça qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

(Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux)

(Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux)

Oui, quand je serai grand ce sera facile,

Enfin je saurai qui je suis

Oui mais en attendant je me défile,

C'est vrai je me dérobe et je m'enfuis

Je pleure,

Je ris,

J'ai peur,

Envie,

Je sais

De toutes les couleurs je vais en voir

A qui la faute ?

Je suis l'un et l'autre

Double je

A qui la faute ?

Je suis l'un et l'autre

au Refrain, x2

(Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux) x4

Quand je serai grand, qu'on se le dise,

J'serai vendeur dans les magasins,

En attendant je me déguise

En chanteur dans la salle de bain

au Refrain, x2

Quand je serai grand je serai dans le show biz...

Chapitre 1 : _Double Je_

Un matin comme tous les autres s'annonce alors que mon réveil se met à sonner de son cri strident qui vous vrille les tympans et vous stresse pour le reste de la journée. Pas étonnant qu'au bout de trois secondes il se retrouve fracassé en deux au pied du mur… Plus un bruit, le silence. Mon esprit brumeux commence à se rendormir. C'est pourtant grâce à un intense élan de courage que je parviens tout de même à soulever une paupière dans le but de vérifier l'heure. Et heureusement : il est dix heures. Je m'étire avec flegme et roule sur le bord de mon lit. Mes pieds ayant trouvé le sol, je me lève, légèrement vacillante, le temps de trouver mon équilibre. A tâtons, je me dirige vers la salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir. La lumière d'une belle journée d'Août qui envahit la petite pièce me fait aussitôt fermer les yeux en grognant. Je me débarrasse vite de ma chemise de nuit et j'ouvre à demi les yeux afin de rentrer dans la douche, manquant au passage de me prendre les pieds dans le léger rebord qu'il me faut enjamber. L'eau glacée m'arrache un petit cri mais c'est ce qu'il me faut au mois d'Août. Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin lorsque l'eau coule sur mon visage. Je saisis le champoing et le gel douche, et d'un souhait, je me retrouve avec le champoing sur les cheveux, déjà moussant, et le gel douche étalé sur le corps. Je n'ai qu'à laisser l'eau couler, tout simplement. Lorsque toute particule de mousse a quitté mon corps et disparu dans le siphon, j'arrête l'eau et sors de la cabine de douche. J'attrape mon peignoir au passage et me positionne devant la glace embuée après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. La buée s'en va peu à peu et je commence à voir clairement mon visage. Une serviette vient s'enrouler autour de mes cheveux trempés. Je saisi ma brosse à gent, le dentifrice et fourre le tout dans ma bouche. Après les trois minutes réglementaires, je pose le tout, me rince la bouche et sors de la salle de bain, beaucoup mieux réveillée qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Je descends l'escalier, toujours en peignoir et traverse le hall très lumineux pour entrer dans la cuisine. Le frigo est plein pour une fois, j'ai fais les courses hier. Je sors du jus d'orange et prends dans un placard quelques toasts, que je mets au grille-pain et sors de la confiture d'abricots. Je commence à enchaîner tartine sur tartine lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Je resserre mon peignoir, sous lequel je suis encore nue, autour de ma taille et je vais ouvrir la porte en avalant mon dernier bout de toast. Une femme attend à l'entrée de la porte. Ses cheveux châtains ondulés sont relâchés sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisette pétillent lorsqu'elle tend ses bras vers moi.

- Andréa !?!

La jeune femme m'adresse un large sourire et me serre contre elle. D'origine espagnole, Andréa est une collègue de travail à l'école mais elle est surtout ma meilleure amie Moldue. Cela faisait au moins un mois et demi que l'on ne s'était pas vu, ça me fait chaud au cœur de la voir.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? me demande-t-elle.

- Plutôt bien à vrai dire ! Même si les gosses me manquent.

- Stephen te manque tu veux dire ?

Je la fusille du regard et aussitôt elle éclate de rire.

- Tu sais que j'aime bien te charrier avec ça ! Allez ! Tu m'invites à déjeuner avec toi ?

- Vas-y entre ! C'est avec plaisir !

Je m'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte et elle entre dans le hall d'entrée.

- C'est vraiment beau chez toi ! Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais invité avant aujourd'hui.

Je lui souris et la remercie pour le compliment. C'est vrai que la maison est assez hors du commun et elle se serait assez vite doutée de quelque chose. Je l'invite à passer dans la cuisine pour que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner ensemble.

- Ca sent bon le toast ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Vas-y, sers-toi ! dis-je en lui tendant une assiette qui en est remplie.

- Alors comme ça, tu te promènes presque à poil chez toi à presque onze heures du mat' ?

Je hausse les épaules en baissant les yeux légèrement, le temps de vérifier si mon peignoir est toujours bien en place.

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai revu Stephen récemment, il s'inquiète pour toi ! Il aimerait vraiment avoir des nouvelles ! Il est accro ! insiste-t-elle se servant.

Ma main se crispe instantanément sur l'anse de la bouilloire alors que je sers le café d'Andréa. Si quelque chose m'énerve plus que ce nom, « Stephen », c'est bien la personne qui le porte. Elle rit à nouveau en basculant légèrement son buste en arrière. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calme et me regard d'un œil attendrit. Son visage reprit tout son sérieux.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, m'avoue-t-elle.

Il me faut un certain moment pour me souvenir de quoi il s'agit.

- Ah oui ! moi non plus à vrai dire… conviens-je.

- De quoi ? me demande-t-elle, surprise.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je te l'ai dit.

- Tu le regrettes ? dit-elle à voix basse.

- Non, mais normalement il m'est interdit de dévoiler cela, et je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne.

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, le dernier jour d'école où nous exerçons toutes deux notre métier d'institutrice, je lui avais avoué. Sa réaction avait été totalement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle avait ri, m'avais pris dans ses bras, si bien que j'avais fini par penser qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru. Elle s'était déjà doutée que je n'étais pas « normal », surtout depuis la réunion parents professeurs lorsque le vase sur le meuble juste à côté de moi avait explosé lorsqu'un père de famille était entré dans la salle, un homme plutôt grand et bien bâtis. Mon souvenir le plus net de lui était ses cheveux très blonds – voire même blancs – arborant un air de supériorité insupportable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais réagi comme cela, c'était comme si mon cœur avait fait un bon, pour une raison inconnue et qui était loin d'être un coup de foudre. Cela l'avait fait rire sur le moment –contrairement à l'homme qui m'avait toisé de ses yeux d'un gris perçant et insoutenable - elle était dans la même salle que moi. J'avais remarqué que depuis cela, elle m'observait beaucoup plus et m'analysait avec obsession ; j'avais donc pris le parti de tout lui révéler moi-même avant qu'elle ne le découvre seule.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, repris Andréa, et si tu veux mon avis, tu as aussi peur que je te vois différemment.

Elle a raison. En effet, je craignais qu'elle prenne peur et s'éloigne de moi, ou pire, qu'elle reste près de moi tout en me voyant négativement.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Je te vois différemment, c'est vrai, mais c'est encore en mieux. Je te trouvais déjà hors du commun avant, mais depuis, je te trouve totalement extraordinaire. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas venu ce matin, et je serais venu plus tôt si je n'avais pas eu ce voyage en Espagne, chez mes grands-parents.

Ce jour là, je lui avais annoncé que j'étais une sorcière ; je lui avais dit seulement cela. Elle ne connaissait rien de la Magie, de ma vie magique, de Poudlard, de toute la sorcellerie en général… elle ne savait pas même qui était mon père. Bien sûr, à Poudlard, tout le monde le savait ; c'était parfois utile, souvent gênant… Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu égaler ma fierté d'être sa fille. Peut être en parlerais-je à Andréa aujourd'hui, qui sait ? Si je lui avais dit de venir chez moi à son retour d'Espagne, au lieu de la rencontrer à l'extérieur, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'était exactement que la _Magie._ Et j'étais prête à lui montrer, j'étais même curieuse de voir sa réaction.

- Alors, tu me montres ? me demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants d'impatience.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Comment lui montrer la Magie sous toutes ses formes en une heure ou deux et pour qu'elle en reparte avec une idée très précise de la réalité ? Voyant mon hésitation, ses sourcils se froncent et elle penche la tête vers la droite, essayant de capter mon regard. A l'expression que prend son visage, je devine sa peur à me voir changer d'avis.

- Alors, que veux-tu voir ? demandé-je aussitôt pour la rassurer.

- Heu… pour faire simple, tu me sors un lapin de ce chapeau ? me demande-t-elle en me montrant le chapeau en question, suspendu au portemanteau.

Je la regarde, les yeux exorbités, ayant peine à croire l'idée qu'elle se fait de la Magie.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas faire ? me demande-t-elle étonnée.

- Non, je… enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de la Magie.

A son tour, elle ouvre des yeux aussi gros que des vifs d'or.

- Excuse-moi, c'est la seule image que l'on en a… Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Je cherche le mot me paraissant le plus approprié.

- De l'illusion, je dirais.

Elle hoche la tête doucement, assimilant l'information.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, TA Magie.

Elle me sourit avec curiosité. Après une brève réflexion, je décide enfin par quoi commencer.

- Disons que chez nous, il n'y a aucun trucage ; tout est vrai. Attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite, lui dis-je.

Je sors de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers du hall d'entrée. Une fois en haut, première porte sur la gauche, ma chambre. Le désordre qui y règne est assez impressionnant, j'en aurais presque honte… D'une pensée, les stores de la chambre se lève et les fenêtres s'ouvrent, laissant pénétrer la chaleur et la lumière du mois d'Août. Je vois déjà un peu mieux. J'aperçois le manche de ma baguette et le saisi. Je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre mais, après réflexion et un petit sort murmuré par-dessus mon épaule, le lit se fait, les plumeaux s'agitent près des meubles poussiéreux, le linge sale traverse le couloir et atterrit dans la corbeille de la salle de bain tandis que le linge propre se range impeccablement dans l'armoire. Satisfaite, me m'apprête à redescendre lorsque, en me retournant, je me retrouve face à face avec Andréa. Je sursaute de frayeur, un cri m'échappe et je m'accroupie, le dos au mur, la main sur mon cœur qui bat violemment. J'attends qu'il se calme et que mon rythme cardiaque redevienne normal et je me relève. Andréa n'a toujours pas bougé, elle n'a même pas ri de moi, alors qu'habituellement elle ne m'aurait pas loupé !

- Ça va ? lui demandé-je.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! C'est époustouflant, ajoute-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir de quoi elle parle. Je l'entends rire derrière moi.

- Andouille, je parle de ce que tu viens de faire ! me raille-t-elle.

Je me relève, trop vite apparemment puisque la tête me tourne. J'appuie mon dos contre le mur.

- Ça n'a rien d'époustouflant, m'exclamé-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

Je regrette mes paroles ; il est normal, après tout, qu'un Moldu découvrant la Magie trouve tout époustouflant, même ce qui paraît des plus banals pour un sorcier.

- Je veux dire, il y a des choses bien plus grandioses, bien plus belles… bien plus dangereuses, j'ajoute après une hésitation, que ce que tu viens de voir.

- Montre-moi tout ce que tu peux. Je suis trop curieuse à propos de « ton monde ».

- Il y a tout d'abord les choses simples et pratiques, comme ce que tu viens de voir : laver, sécher et ranger le linge, faire la vaisselle, le ménage, ranger le capharnaüm… en somme, beaucoup de ménage en moins. Il y a aussi les potions à effets divers, bons ou mauvais, la botanique avec les vertus des différentes plantes magies, la métamorphose, c'est-à-dire transformer un objet en quelque chose d'autre…

Je m'arrête quelques instant pour contempler son visage ébahit. Elle semble avoir une envie folle de voir tout cela mais n'ose pas le demander, ce qui est assez surprenant venant d'elle. J'hésite quelques instants, et, sachant que je peux lui faire confiance, je me décide à la faire rentrer dans ce que je pourrais appeler « ma tanière »…

- Suis-moi ! lui dis-je en l'invitant à suivre mes pas, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire.

Nous prenons une porte environ en face de celle de ma chambre et nous pénétrons dans un petit bureau assez sombre dominé par une couleur vert émeraude, une de ces couleurs qui sied uniquement aux foyers sorciers et qui feraient vulgaires chez des Moldus. J'ai toujours trouvé quelque chose de dérangeant dans cette pièce… peut-être la couleur justement… mais jamais je ne me décide à changer les papiers peints, quelque chose au fond de moi m'a toujours dit de ne pas le faire. Nous arrivons devant la bibliothèque où se trouvent tous les romans que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire, c'est-à-dire quelques centaines. Je regarde quelques instants la tête de lion qui orne le dessus de la bibliothèque. Je suis fière de ce symbole, il représente beaucoup plus pour moi que la maison dans laquelle j'ai passés mes sept années d'études à Poudlard. Une tête de lion dans une pièce à dominante verte… cela en aurait choqué plus d'un ! Avec un sourire, j'approche ma main de la tête de l'animal. Il suffit d'un effleurement pour que le lion me fasse un imperceptible clin d'œil, auquel je réponds, et que la bibliothèque s'écarte vers la droite pour laisser apparaître un étroit passage à peine éclairé.

- Zoë, je…

Je la tire par le bras, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, et la fais entrer dans le corridor. Une petite porte sur la droite que nous empruntons et nous voilà dans une pièce relativement grande. Cette fois-ci, les murs, les fauteuils et les rideaux sont rouges. Dans la cheminé ronronne un feu apaisant. La bibliothèque sur la gauche ne contient plus des romans, mais des grimoires, des livres sur les enchantements, sur les animaux et les plantes magiques, sur l'histoire de la Magie, un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ acheté malheureusement qu'après ma scolarité, un livre sur les célébrités magiques et bien d'autres encore. A gauche de cette bibliothèque, une vitrine avec toute sorte d'ingrédients à Potions, certains inoffensifs, d'autres mortels. Sur le côté, à droite, une très grande table avec des plantes de diverses espèces, exposées sous une serre à environnement artificiel (soleil, dioxyde de carbone et humidité, pluie de temps à autre) afin d'optimiser leur croissance.

- Waouh ! s'exclame Andréa.

- C'est ma « tanière »…

- C'est fantastique ! Tu me montres un peu tout ça ?

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers les plantes et je lui montre des mandragores, certaines adultes, d'autres encore à l'état « bébé ». Je lui explique leur fonctionnement et je lui passe un casque afin de lui montrer une jeune mandragore. Elle explose de rire en voyant le ventre bedonnant de la plante mais paraît assez impressionnée (et dégoûtée) par sa ressemblance aux vrais bébés. Je lui fais voir ensuite une plante étudiée en sixième année ayant la particularité de montrer leur affection envers les humains en les enserrant dans leurs feuilles… ce qui peut être mortel si la plante a atteint une certaine grandeur. Je ne lui propose pas de démonstration…

J'arrête mes explications lorsque j'aperçois son regard insistant en direction de la vitrine où les ingrédients à Potions sont exposés ; je l'invite donc à me suivre et ouvre la porte vitrée. Je parcours rapidement l'intérieur avec la paume de ma main et lui montre le flacon posé sur la dernière étagère vers la gauche.

- Ça, c'est la potion tue-loup.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Les sorciers tue rarement les loups, et seulement si c'est nécessaire. Cette potion sert à rendre les transformations des loups-garous moins pénibles et douloureuses.

- Des loups-garous ? Ça existe donc bien !

- Oui. Pour la plupart, ils vivent en bande… enfin en meute. La plupart d'entres eux ne sont pas sympathique, même sous leur forme humaine. Il y a pourtant, comme partout, des exceptions… Comme l'ami de mon grand-père… ajouté-je après une hésitation.

- Tu l'as rencontré ? me demande-t-elle aussitôt, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

- Non, on m'en a beaucoup parlé… mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondis-je tristement. Je sais juste qu'il était adorable, calme, intelligent, sérieux et toujours là pour mon p… pour les autres, me corrigé-je à temps. Il a toujours eu des difficultés à trouver du travail… Mais il a pu enseigner une année à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Où ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? s'écrit-elle.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je en riant. C'est une école de sorcellerie ; on y passe sept année pendant lesquelles des professeurs nous apprennent à maîtriser la Magie.

- Ce n'est donc pas inné ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Loin de là ! On peut faire des choses sans les contrôler, comme ce vase par exemple que j'avais brisé lors d'une réunion parents-professeurs. Mais il faut beaucoup de précision et il y a des sorts et des domaines qui ne sont pas à la porté de tous.

- Et toute ta famille a été là ?

- Oui, répondé-je sans m'étendre plus.

Je me dépêche de changer de sujet, la porte étant ouverte au sujet de ma famille, je préfère la refermer avant qu'Andréa ne saute sur l'occasion pour m'assaillir de questions à ce propos. C'est comme ça, je n'aime pas parler de ce qui me fait mal.

- Et là, c'est un flacon de polynectar.

- Le nom est joli ! Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Si tu ajoutes à ce philtre des particules d'une personne humaine, par exemple, tu peux prendre son apparence pendant une heure.

- Oh c'est chouette ! s'écrit-elle d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Nous éclatons de rire à ce son incongru mais nous reprenons vite notre sérieux.

- Peux-tu me montrer ? demande-t-elle en s'arrachant un cheveu par la même occasion.

- Bien, si tu veux.

Je saisis donc la fiole, verse un peu de la potion dans un verre, et y ajoute un cheveu qu'elle me tend. En faisant ces gestes, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père. Lui aussi a vécu cette expérience, c'est McGonagall qui me l'avait raconté alors que j'étais en troisième année. Il me convoquait assez souvent dans son bureau afin que nous discutions. Parfois, la conversation déviait sur mon père et elle me racontait quelques anecdotes amusantes, cocasses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce que Rogue appelait « son dédain pour le règlement ». Ce n'est qu'en septième année qu'elle me raconta tout ce que mon père avait pu faire tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, les aventures dangereuses, son talent incroyable pour se sortir de toutes les mauvaises situations, ses actions héroïques et aussi sa terrible victoire lors du tournoie des Trois Sorciers. On m'avait déjà parlé de quelques évènements dans ce genre, mais je pensais que la moitié était inventée, encouragée par la « légende du Survivant ». Les dires du professeur McGonagall s'étaient trouvés vérifiés lorsque, au cours d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'étais entrée dans la librairie du village afin de trouver un livre d'aide à la préparation des ASPIC. La tranche verte d'un beau et grand livre avait aussitôt capté mon attention, peut être parce que j'avais trouvé la réplique exacte de la couleur de mes yeux. Je n'avais même pas senti mes mains s'avancer vers lui et je ne m'étais aperçu de ce que je faisais qu'au moment où mes doigts étaient entrés en contact avec le livre. Je me souviens encore de la sensation que j'avais eue à cet instant ; c'était comme si un frisson m'avait parcouru toute entière. Le titre, écrit en lettre dorées sur le devant de la couverture avait fait dangereusement battre mon cœur : « L'Histoire du _Survivant_, Harry Potter ». J'avais ouvert le livre, les mains toutes tremblantes. La première page était une photo de mes grands-parents, James et Lily Potter, le jour de leur mariage, puis une autre suivait immédiatement : une photo de mon père bébé. En-dessous, des textes explicatifs, qui racontaient brièvement la rencontre de mes grands-parents, leur rencontre à Poudlard, leur engagement dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal, la trahison de Sirius Black, leur mort, l'assassinat de Peter Pettigrow et d'un groupe de Moldu. L'enfermement de Black à Azkaban. Tout cela résumé en quelques lignes, avec d'autres photos des personnes concernées. Je m'étais aperçu à la deuxième page que toute une partie de la vie de mon père n'était pas racontée, et que l'on passait directement à son entrée à Poudlard. L'auteur du livre ne s'expliquait pas sur ce manque, comme si cela allait de soi que cette partie là de la vie de mon père ne devait pas être racontée. Je m'étais aperçu aussi que j'avais un point commun avec mon père : une partie de notre vie manquait à tous les deux, à la seule différence que mon père, lui, devait se souvenir de cette époque… Je n'avais pas cette chance là. Venaient ensuite ses années à Poudlard, ses réussites aux BUSES et ASPIC, sa formation d'Auror et sa lutte contre les forces du Mal, « sur les traces de ses parents » disaient l'auteur. A ces mots, j'avais brusquement refermé le livre. La fin, je la connaissais. Ou du moins, j'en connaissais le résultat. Comme beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, je ne savais pas comment cela s'était produit, je ne me souvenais plus. J'avais toujours eu tendance à fuir et à oublier ce que me faisait mal, et cette manie-là ne m'a toujours pas quittée. Le claquement sec qu'avait produit le livre avait éveillé l'attention du libraire qui m'avait rejoint pour me demander si je cherchais quelque chose en particulier. En me voyant, ses petits yeux gris et perçant s'étaient rétrécis, et ses yeux avaient regardés mon visage en détail, puis s'étaient posés sur le livre que je tenais toujours dans mes mains. Là, ils s'étaient anormalement agrandis. Il venait de faire le lien… qui n'était pas si difficile à faire puisque j'étais une copie presque exacte de mon père, avec comme seule différence, la taille, j'étais un peu plus grande que lui au même âge, et la cicatrice en moins sur le front et en version féminine. Il m'avait alors entraîné vers la caisse, avait saisi le livre de mes mains et l'avait emballé dans un papier doré. « Cadeau de la maison. Nous lui devons énormément, et c'est à sa descendance que revient de droit notre dette. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, c'est un privilège pour nous que de devoir honorer sa famille. Les Potter sont rois pour tous les sorciers de Bien ». Et il s'était incliné devant moi. J'avais senti la chaleur me monter aux joues mais, au lieu de prendre feu comme je le craignais, mes joues furent soudain inondées. Je mis un moment avant de réaliser que ce qui provoquait cela était mes larmes. J'avais murmuré un « merci » enroué et avait couru hors du magasin, la biographie de mon père contre ma poitrine… et sans les livres d'aide à la préparation des ASPIC.

- Zoë ?... Zoë ? Zoëlina ?

Une main passe devant mon visage. Je suis du regard la main qui s'arrête le long d'un corps. Mes yeux remontent et tombent sur le visage d'Andréa qui me regarde un peu inquiète.

- Ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

Je baisse les yeux et vois dans mes mains le verre de polynectar bouillonnant et dégageant une odeur non agréable.

- Ça fait longtemps que… ?

- Trois bonnes minutes ! me répond-elle.

- Quoi ?! Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ? m'écrié-je.

- C'est très intéressant de te regarder dans cet état là. J'étais en train d'essayer de deviner à quoi tu pensais.

- Et qu'as-tu deviné ? demandé-je sur un air de défis.

- Qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente… Depuis très longtemps certainement. Quelque chose qui te fait mal et dont tu ne veux pas me parler pour le moment.

Foutue formation psychologique nécessaire aux enseignants Moldus. Ou bien aurait-elle des pouvoirs magiques ? McGonagall aurait-elle oublié d'envoyer des lettres à quelques personnes ? Non, impossible, Andréa se serait rendu compte de quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, tout comme je m'en étais rendu compte, en même temps que Sofia, à l'orphelinat. Elle se serait posé des questions, aurait fait des recherches, n'aurait pas été si surprise lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'étais une sorcière.

- Et non ! dis-je en me reprenant. Je pensais à quoi faire après avoir bu la Potion, pour ne pas que le charme ait d'effets secondaires.

- Et il te faut trois bonnes minutes pour cela ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois une « sorcière de base », bien au contraire.

- Mais…

- Zoë. Mens à qui tu voudras, mais pas à moi.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Andréa me connaît mieux que je ne le pense, je ne pourrais sans doute pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle prenne pitié de moi. J'ai horreur de la pitié des gens, je n'en veux pas. Je l'ai subi presque toute ma vie, cette pitié, j'en suis dégoûtée.

- Alors, tu te décides à me montrer le résultat de cette potion ? s'écrit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle sait que quelque chose me trouble, que j'ai peur de lui en parler, même si je suis assez tentée de le faire. Mais sa délicatesse prend le dessus sur sa curiosité. Quand je serais prête à lui dire, elle sera là pour m'écouter. C'est ce que j'aime aussi chez elle.

Je mène le verre à ma bouche et avale d'un seul trait son immonde contenue. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Je repose mon verre sur la table, avant de le faire tomber, attends quelques secondes que le goût soit passé, un peu repliée sur moi-même. Petit à petit, je sens mon visage se modifier, de même que mon corps. J'attends le cri d'exclamation d'Andréa. Quand tout est fini, je me redresse et la regarde avec un grand sourire. Sa main recouvre sa bouche et ses yeux sont pétillants d'excitation. Elle me saisit le bras et m'emmène devant un grand miroir au contour doré, accroché à l'un des murs de la salle. Une fois devant, elle approche son visage du mien et se met à faire la comparaison, allant d'un reflet à l'autre, poussant des cris de surprise à chaque fois qu'elle remarque les mêmes détails sur nos deux visages.

- C'est incroyable, nous sommes exactement pareilles !

- En effet, mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te montrer.

- D'accord, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la métamorphose.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Cela fait partie des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Dis-moi en quoi tu aimerais que je transforme…

Je tourne autour de moi à la recherche d'un objet à transformer.

- … Cette chaise, par exemple.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et se met à rire toute seule.

- En Stephen.

Je m'apprête à lancer le sort lorsque je me rends compte de ce qu'elle vient de me demander. Son rire redouble lorsque je la regarde, sûrement à cause de la tête que je fais. Je choisis de garder mon calme et me met même à rire un peu avec elle.

- Non, sérieusement, reprend-elle, je voudrais voir… une sirène… non, c'est impossible, cet animal n'existe pas.

Sortilège de septième année assez difficile à réaliser. Elle risque d'être surprise. Je sors ma baguette, qu'elle regarde avec attention.

- _Siripitius_ ! dis-je en en dessinant un espèce de queue de poisson avec l'extrémité de ma baguette en direction de la chaise.

L'objet semble tout à coup moins rigide, plus malléable. Il fond sur le sol et, après quelques secondes, prend une autre forme, vivante cette fois-ci.

- Oh ! C'est moche ! Ce n'est pas une sirène !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Aux sirènes de Walt Disney ? me moqué-je.

- Non, mais… enfin si, je crois que je m'attendais à ça, avoue-t-elle.

- Ceci est une vraie sirène… Il y en a qui habitent dans le lac qu'il y a dans le parc du château de Poudlard.

Andréa considère quelques instants la sirène qui a la peau grisâtre, de longs cheveux emmêlés vert foncé, des yeux jaunes avec des dents assorties, et sa queue de poisson est argentée. Les bras croisés, elle nous regarde d'un air hautain, attendant certainement qu'on lui pale en premier. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir, nous n'avons pas le temps à la discussion. D'un second coup de baguette magique, j'inverse le charme et la sirène redevient chaise. Andréa ne semble rien regretter ; je m'en veux un peu d'avoir détruit ses illusions à propos des sirènes.

- Bien, je vais te faire voir maintenant quelques enchantements. Il y a tout d'abord ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, ensorceler des objets afin qu'ils fassent les tâches ménagères à ta place. On peut aussi faire léviter les objets… _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! dis-je en pointant ma baguette même chaise qui nous avait servi à faire apparaître la sirène.

Elle décolle d'un bon mètre du sol et je la fais léviter jusqu'à Andréa qui la touche avec un sourire béat. Doucement, je la descends au sol.

- On peut aussi faire diminuer la taille d'un objet, comme ceci : _Reducto !_

La chaise se met alors à rétrécir et devient de la taille d'une chaise de poupée. Andréa s'accroupit sur le sol et la contemple avec curiosité. Elle la saisit, la tourne dans ses mains et secoue la tête, comme si elle craignait d'être victime d'une illusion.

- Un sorcier peut aussi transplaner.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ? me demande-t-elle, prête à tout découvrir.

- En ceci.

Et au même instant, je disparais. Elle pousse un cri et je réapparais derrière elle dans un « pop » qui la fait sursauter.

- Ça nous sert à nous déplacer principalement sur les grandes distances en seulement quelques secondes, c'est très pratique. On peut aussi utiliser la poudre de cheminette. C'est une poudre qui se lance dans les flammes d'une cheminée et qui les rend inoffensives. Le sorcier peut donc s'avancer dans l'âtre et déclarer sa destination. Cela ne marche que si, bien entendu, le lieu où il se rend est lui aussi équipé d'une cheminée. Nous avons aussi les Portoloin. C'est un objet qui a été ensorcelé afin que tout sorcier le touchant à une heure donnée se retrouve dans le lieu qui a été prévu dans le sortilège. Les sorciers d'Inde ont aussi des tapis… mais le ministère de la Magie l'a interdit pour les sorciers occidentaux.

- Il existe un Ministère de la Magie ! s'écrit-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, et il s'entretient même avec le premier ministre Moldu de temps à autres. Les Moldus sont les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, dis-je en devançant sa question.

- Je suis donc une Moldue ! C'est fascinant, je me croirais en plein rêve. Dis-moi, est-ce vrai la légende selon laquelle les sorcières voleraient sur des balais ? enchaîne-t-elle.

- Mais oui ! m'écriais-je un peu fâchée d'avoir oublié cet objet si important pour la famille Potter.

- Tu en as un ? s'écrit-elle en sautillant sur place d'impatience.

- _Accio Eclair de Feu_ !

Quelques secondes s'écoulent sans que rien ne se produise.

- Ça n'a pas marché on dirait, dit-elle un peu déçue.

- Je pense que si…

- C'est quoi un « Eclair de Feu » ?

- C'est une marque de balai.

A ce même instant, quelque chose heurte la porte de la salle secrète, plusieurs coups sont ainsi frappés.

- Qui ça peut bien être ? demande André inquiète.

- Certainement l'Eclair de Feu, répondé-je.

- Hein ? s'écrit-elle.

Un coup plus fort que les autres retentit et l'Eclair de Feu défonce la porte pour venir se poser devant moi, à un mètre environ au dessus du sol. Andréa pousse encore une fois un cri… on dirait qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Ta… ta porte ! blêmit-elle.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, la rassuré-je. Un autre avantage de la Magie, c'est que ce qui est cassé ne reste jamais bien longtemps. _Reparo_ !

Et la porte redevient comme neuve. Andréa tâtonne derrière elle pour trouver la chaise qui avait reprise sa taille normale.

- Je… je crois que je vais m'asseoir, il faudrait mieux.

Je lui souris.

- Si tu veux que l'on arrête, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je pourrais te montrer tout cela une autre fois !

- Non, non, surtout pas ! J'aime vraiment tout cela, ça me surprend juste, moi qui étais arrêtée sur mes idées de lapin sortant d'un chapeau.

- Je comprends, j'étais aussi émerveillée en découvrant que la Magie existait, j'étais enfant. Alors, ce balai, c'est donc l'Eclair de Feu, dis-je subitement pour en revenir à notre conversation première.

- Il est magnifique, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Je trouve aussi, acquieçé-je, bien que ce soit un vieux model des années 1993 moins performant que ceux d'aujourd'hui, mais il était excellent tout de même. C'était le dernier modèle sorti à l'époque où il a été acheté, un bijou, tout le monde en rêvait.

- Tu n'étais même pas encore née ! Il appartenait à qui ? demande-t-elle.

- A… mon père, finis-je par dire après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle me sourit, sans rien attendre de plus. Elle me connaît bien : quand je serais décidée à lui en parler, je le ferais. Andréa fait partie de ces personnes qui ne brusquent jamais les gens.

- Je peux le toucher ?

- Vas-y, l'autorisé-je.

Ses doigts entrent en contact avec le bois, longent le manche en tremblotant jusqu'aux brindilles aérodynamiques.

- C'est étrange, même moi qui suis… comment tu dis déjà ?

- Moldue ?

- Oui, c'est cela, moi qui suis Moldue, je sens que ce balai n'est pas un simple balai. Il y a quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui fait que, même si je n'avais pas su sa véritable utilité, je n'aurais jamais osé le prendre pour balayer le sol.

Je souris, c'est tout à fait ce que je ressens. Je ne m'en suis même jamais servi pour voler, cet objet est bien trop précieux pour moi et j'affectionne particulièrement le fait que mon père soit le dernier à avoir volé dessus. Une relique, en quelques sortes. C'était tout juste même pour que j'accepte qu'Andréa le touche.

- Oh ! Il y a autre chose que je voulais te montrer !

Sur ces paroles, je m'approche d'une grande armoire où sont entreposées, d'une part, toutes les robes de sorcier qu'avait mon père et d'autres part, les miennes dont je ne me sers plus vu le peu de contact qu'il me reste avec le monde de la Magie depuis ma sortie à Poudlard… Je saisis une grande cape aussi lisse que de la soie et aussi légère qu'un souffle d'été.

- Une cape de sorcier ? dit Andréa.

- Oui, c'est même ce que l'on appelle une cape d'invisibilité.

Je fais voler la cape au-dessus de ma tête et la pose sur moi de manière à ce qu'elle recouvre tout mon corps. Andréa est une nouvelle fois épatée et tente me chercher. Je l'évite aisément jusqu'à ce que mon rire finisse par lui indiquer ma position. Elle met sa main devant elle et avance ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec le fin tissu qu'elle tire pour m'en découvrir.

- Tu veux essayer ? lui demandé-je en riant toujours.

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle revêt aussitôt la cape et disparaît de ma vue.

- La Magie est vraiment quelque chose de fantastique ! Tu t'imagines un peu le nombre de fois où nous aurions pu aller au cinéma, visiter des musées, disparaître de la cour de récréation pendant les pauses pour aller traîner en ville lorsque nous étions à l'école !

- Dans la mienne, ça n'aurait pas marché ! Je me serais fait repérer d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'autant plus que la directrice et la plupart des professeurs savaient que j'étais en possession de cette cape ! Et puis avec le contexte politique du monde magique ne permet pas ce genre d'escapades.

- Quel contexte politique ?

- Eh bien, comme dans tous les contes pour enfants Moldus, il y a des sorciers dits « méchants » et d'autres « gentils »… Certains sorciers, souvent assez puissants, ont voulu plus de pouvoir, beaucoup plus. Ils pratiquent la Magie Noire. Leur ambition était de diriger le monde magique, voire même Moldu, mais cela aurait été une catastrophe. Ils ont provoqué beaucoup de massacres, leurs adeptes sont devenus de plus en plus nombreux, qu'ils soient là par conviction ou par peur. Leur chef de groupe s'appelait Voldemort, l'un des plus puissants sorciers existant à cette époque. Une ligue secrète s'est liguée contre eux, l'Ordre du Phénix, formée par des volontaires qui n'avaient pas peur de combattre les forces du Mal. Beaucoup sont morts… Voldemort a été cru mort pendant plusieurs années, mais il a fait son retour en 1994, peut être encore plus puissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier parvienne à le tuer, sept ans plus tard… mais les forces du Mal continuent à agir, plus discrètement. Le monde sorcier se voile la face en pensant qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Ils s'assoient sur leur bien être et une sensation de sécurité totalement fausse… Heureusement, à Poudlard, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal continuent à être donnés.

- Ils ont une idéologie particulière ?

- Oui, ils sont pour une race de sorciers purs et veulent exterminer tous ceux qu'ils appellent les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien, il arrive parfois qu'un enfant naisse avec des pouvoirs magiques alors que leurs parents sont tous deux Moldus. Pour Voldemort et ces partisans, ils corrompent le peuple des sorciers, le rendent moins puissant, etc.

- Je pense comprendre. Et… tes parents, ils sont Moldus ou Sorciers alors ? Je ne t'avais jamais posé la question parce qu'il me semblait évident qu'ils étaient sorciers…

Un froid intense parcourt mon corps. Je me retiens pourtant pour ne pas lui crier la vérité en plein visage. Elle doit se douter que quelque chose ne va pas dans ma famille parce que je n'en parle jamais… Mais peut être croit-elle maintenant que mes parents étaient Moldus et qu'ils m'ont rejetée à partir du moment où ils ont su que j'étais une sorcière… Jusqu'à quand ne trouverai-je pas le courage de tout lui dire ?

- Ils _sont_ sorciers, tous les deux. Ma grand-mère maternelle par contre avait des parents Moldus.

Parler de mes parents en employant le présent me fait un drôle d'effet, je ne suis pas habituée. Ils font pour moi partis du passé… même s'ils sont toujours présents dans tout ce que je fais, dis ou pense, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Nous avons aussi un sport sorcier, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Voyant qu'elle ne bronche pas, je continue.

- Ça s'appelle le Quidditch.

Je l'amène à une petite table où se trouve un terrain miniature de Quidditch. Sur le côté, un tout petit coffre où sont enfermées les quatre balles nécessaires au jeu, les six buts et, rangés de chaque côté, les quatre équipes de Poudlard, composées chacunes des sept joueurs réglementaires, plus un arbitre.

- _Animate _! dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur le jeu.

Aussitôt, les joueurs se mettent en mouvement pour venir se placer au dessus du terrain. L'arbitre se met au milieu et ouvre le coffre d'où s'échappent les quatre balles. Un coup de sifflet retentit, le match commence.

- Les trois joueurs que tu vois ici s'appellent les Poursuiveurs, ils doivent attraper la plus grosse de balles, la rouge qui s'appelle le Souaffle, et la mettre dans l'un des trois buts de l'équipe adverse. Chaque but vaut dix points. Les deux joueurs ici, avec des battes, s'appellent des Batteurs, ils doivent envoyer ce qu'on appelle des Cognards, les balles marron, sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse afin de les mettre en difficulté. Il y a un Gardien pour chaque équipe qui est là pour empêcher les adversaires de marquer les buts. Enfin, il y a un Attrapeur qui doit seulement s'occuper de cette petite balle ailée qui est un Vif d'Or. Le premier Attrapeur à avoir saisi le Vif d'Or fait remporter 150 points à son équipe et souvent la victoire. Cela marque aussi la fin du match, mais comme cette balle est très rapide, le match peut parfois durer plusieurs heures.

Nous regardons quelques instants le match et je vois avec fierté Gryffondor gagner contre Serpentard. Au bout d'un moment, je regarde ma montre, il est une heure et demi de l'après-midi et mon ventre commence à sérieusement gargouiller. Je commence donc à partir mais elle reste scotchée devant le match. Je retourne donc auprès d'elle et la prends par le bras pour l'emmener avec moi malgré ses réticences à laisser le match.

- J'aime mieux cela que le foot, me fait-elle remarquer après un moment alors que nous sommes de retour dans la cuisine. Au fait ! tu as repris ton apparence normale !

- Ça fait bien au moins une heure… mais je crois que tu étais trop absorbée par le match, lui fis-je remarquer avec un clin d'œil. Et pour le Quidditch, il y a aussi plus de filles qui y jouent qu'au foot.

- Et bien, dommage que les Moldus ne sachent pas voler sur les balais…

Nous déjeunons ensemble et discutons ainsi pendant des heures sur la Magie. Je lui parle plus en détail de Poudlard, des quatre maisons, des professeurs, du but de chaque matière enseignée, des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, du Chemin de Traverse, des créatures magiques… de la haine de certains « sang-pur » envers les Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle me demande de lui raconter pas mal d'anecdotes de ma scolarité. Nous discutons si longtemps qu'il fait déjà nuit lorsqu'un hibou fait irruption par le vasistas de la cuisine et laisse tomber un courrier sur la table, juste devant Andréa qui étouffe un cri.

- N'aie pas peur, la rassuré-je, c'est juste le courrier. Nous utilisons des hiboux en guise de Poste, mais c'est plus rapide.

Ce qui m'étonne, mais je n'en fais pas par à Andréa, c'est que le courrier arrive habituellement à huit heure trente le matin et qu'il est précisément dix heures et demi du soir… d'autant plus que je ne suis pas abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier et que c'est l'exemplaire d'aujourd'hui que je tiens dans mes mains. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui me l'a envoyé, mais qui ? Ina, ma meilleure amie à Poudlard ? Dans quel but ? Je tourne et retourne le journal dans mes mains et me décide enfin à l'ouvrir. Le hibou vient me picorer la main. Je dépose une mornille dans la bourse accrochée à la patte du hibou qui s'envole aussitôt après.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Andréa un peu inquiète.

- C'est le journal sorcier le plus populaire de notre monde… il n'a pas eu bonne réputation pendant une époque mais les anciens lecteurs se sont réabonnés plus tard, lorsque l'honneur du journal a été rétabli.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Oh, c'est avec Voldemort. Lorsqu'il est revenu en 1994, beaucoup de gens ne voulaient pas croire à son retour. Le Ministère de la Magie non plus, et la Gazette du Sorcier était alors sous son influence. Pendant une année entière, ils ont nié le retour de Voldemort, dans le but aussi de ne pas créer de panique qu'il jugeait inutile. Mais quand la vérité a été découverte, le journal s'est trouvé dans une position fâcheuse. Peu à peu ils ont tout de même réussi à regagner la confiance des lecteurs, principalement lorsque Voldemort a été définitivement tué.

- Qui l'a tué ?

- … Un jeune garçon. Un bébé avait réussi à échapper à un sortilège mortel du Mage Noire et l'a retourné contre lui, c'était au début des années 80. C'est le même qui a découvert qu'il était revenu en 1994, et lui qui l'a tué en 2001.

- Et qu'est-il advenu de ce garçon ? Il est devenu très célèbre je suppose.

- Il l'était déjà… par sa lignée, par son exploit bébé, par ses aventures à Poudlard et ce coup final… C'était un héros, un modèle pour tous. Pour ce qui est advenu de lui, il est mort, déclaré-je la voix un peu tremblante.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Pour éviter une autre question, je me mets à feuilleter le journal assez distraitement.

- Il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans, dis-je au bout d'un moment accablée par la banalité des numéros qui, depuis la mort de Voldemort, ne sont remplis que de faits divers pitoyables.

Je lance le journal sur la table et Andréa s'en saisit aussitôt pour le regarder.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder la « rubrique des faits magiques incongrus », ça peut être amusant pour une Moldue. Tu veux du café ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Je fais donc chauffer le café et, une fois prêt, le verse dans deux tasses que j'apporte sur la table.

- Oh ! Zoë ! Regarde ici, il y a ton nom dans le journal ! s'écrit-elle tout à coup en brandissant le journal.

Je me retourne vivement et le lui arracher des mains. En gros titre sur la dernière page est écrit : « ACCIDENT MAGIQUE POUR UNE AUROR DU MINISTERE, ANCIENNE AMIE DE HARRY POTTER ! ACTE TERRORISTE INDEPENDANT OU ORGANISATION… DES MANGEMORTS ? »

Mon cœur fait un bond.

- Et dire que nous, Moldus, cherchons à faire des titres courts et accrocheurs… rit-elle.

Je la fusille du regard pour la faire taire.

- Ce titre est accrocheur pour n'importe quel sorcier, quelque soit sa longueur, dis-je sèchement. Et je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un accident, ça n'a rien de risible.

- Désolée, dit-elle, honteuse.

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, plongée dans l'article de journal « dont le titre est trop long ». Andréa me connaît assez pour savoir que je ne lui répondrais pas, trop absorbée par ma lecture. Je l'entends se déplacer pour venir derrière moi et se pencher sur mon épaule afin de lire en même temps que moi.

_Chers lecteurs, lectrices,_

_C'est dans la soirée d'hier qu'est en effet survenu un accident au Ministère de la Magie ; des Rebelles – nous ne pouvons encore affirmer qu'il s'agisse de Mangemorts – ont pénétré par effraction et essayaient de se rendre dans la salle des rubriques nécrologiques quand deux Aurors de garde cette nuit-là les ont surpris. Naturellement, une bataille s'est déclenchée, les Rebelles étant au nombre de quatre. Ces derniers ont eu raison de Mr Kinglsey, Auror et ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de Miss Granger honorée des mêmes titres. Ils avaient cependant réussi à donner l'alerte et ce sont les renforts arrivant en masse par la poudre de cheminette qui les ont obligés à battre en retraite. Toujours en vie Mr Kingsley a été transporté à l'hôpital St Mangouste afin de recevoir les soins nécessaires. Quant à Miss Granger, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et c'est selon le souhait insensé de ses parents Moldus qu'elle a été amenée à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie afin d'être soignée « au mieux ». Nous ne remettons pas en cause la médecine Moldue, bien entendu, mais que peut-elle contre la Magie ? Qui plus est de la Magie Noire ?_

_Nous rappelons aussi que Miss Granger était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, dit le Survivant. Elle était a ses côtés lorsqu'il réussit à vaincre une fois pour toute Vous-Savez-Qui, le Mage Noir le plus puissant de l'époque… au prix de sa propre vie ; c'était il y a seize ans. Nous lui serons toujours reconnaissants et redevables pour tous les bienfaits qu'il nous a apportés. Si un Mage Noir est parti, d'autres sont à venir et nous pouvons constater que, même après plusieurs années de paix, la violence et le terrorisme sont à nouveau en pleine croissance. C'est pourquoi nos regards se tournent aujourd'hui vers Zoëlina Potter, fille du Survivant, afin qu'elle nous protège de ce fléau. _

_Nous recommandons par ailleurs à la communauté magique de redoubler de vigilance compte tenu des récents évènements._

_Marius Spellman_

Andréa a crispé sa main sur mon bras. Je me tourne vers elle ; elle me regarde.

- Tu… tu es pâle, Zoë, ça va ? Je veux dire…

- Bordel, les crétins ! crié-je énervée.

Tout au long de ma lecture, j'avais senti mon sang bouillonner en moi. Mon poing s'abat sur la table, faisant sursauter Andréa. Le journal va s'écraser contre le mur sans même que je n'aie à le toucher.

- Mon père s'est sacrifié pour eux ! Je ne l'ai presque pas connu à cause de leur foutue guerre, de leurs foutus Mangemorts ! Mes grands-parents sont morts pour la même cause, mon père avait un an ! Mais cela ne leur suffit pas. C'est toute la famille Potter qu'ils veulent voir mourir ! Pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à croire que je suis aussi douée que mon père ?

A quoi cela sert de crier ? Il faut que je me calme, Andréa n'y est pour rien dans tous cela… il faudrait plutôt que j'aille au Ministère de la Magie pour crier tout cela.

- Il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi… mais parce qu'il a pu réaliser de grandes choses les gens attendent autant de moi…

Je m'arrête ici, ma voix commence à devenir bizarre. En face de moi, Andréa reste prostrée sur sa chaise, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, trop abasourdie et confuse par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Au bout d'un moment je me rassois, lentement, et le journal revient vers moi. Je l'ouvre et me met à le feuilleter jusqu'à trouver la page de l'article.

- Ste Eulalie, murmuré-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte alors que mon index s'était arrêté à ce passage du texte.

Je me penche sur ma chaise pour attraper ma baguette que j'avais laissé sur le bord de l'évier. Andréa regarde chacun de mes gestes, attendant sûrement quelques explications de ma part.

- Accio téléphone ! accio annuaire ! incanté-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard les deux objets demandés arrivèrent en planant à travers la cuisine. Je m'en saisi et feuillette rapidement l'annuaire. C'est là. Ste Eulalie. Je compose rapidement le numéro correspondant et attends patiemment le temps de cinq « bip » que quelqu'un me décroche.

- Hôpital Ste Eulalie bonjour ! me répond une voix fluette et perçante.

- Je voulais savoir quelles étaient les heures des visites, dis-je sans cérémonie.

- De dix heures le matin à midi et de une heure et demi à sept heures et demi l'après-midi, mademoiselle.

- Oh, c'est donc trop tard pour aujourd'hui, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

- Oui, mais venez demain si vous voulez.

- D'accord.

- A qui vouliez-vous rendre visite ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Parce que certains patients ne sont pas en état de recevoir des visites et que, par politesse, je pourrais peut être vous empêcher un déplacement inutile, me répond elle d'une voix faussement polie.

Elle est arrivée à me clouer le bec…

- Miss Granger… Hermione Granger, marmonné-je.

- Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui ? Ses blessures sont assez graves, c'est bien cela ?

- A demain… et merci, ajouté-je juste avant de raccrocher.

Mes yeux croisent ceux d'Andréa… qui attend toujours une réponse à toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, les bras croisés devant ma poitrine et l'air vague. Je la regarde toujours, sans un mot. Elle sait que lorsque je prends cet air là, c'est que j'ai une idée en tête et que rien ne va me faire changer d'avis… elle attend. Moi aussi j'attends…

J'attends impatiemment les dix coups du carillon qui sonneront demain matin.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de cette histoire !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le style change énormément par rapport au prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, et les reviews font toujours plaisir :p Voici les réponses à celles reçues pour le prologue !!!

Mushu1 : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour cette review, tu les as inaugurées :p ! Effectivement, on en apprendra plus sur ses parents par la suite, même si je compte bien faire durer le suspens le plus possible . (bah oui, après tout, j'ai classé cette fic dans « mystery » ! A bientôt j'espère ! N'hésite pas à me soumettre tes questions ou observations… voire même théories sur la suite, ça pourra me permettre de voir comment tout cela est perçu (si les indices sont trop visibles, ou pas assez, avis sur les personnages, etc) :p

Cornett : Salut . Eh bien non, elle n'ignore bien sûr pas tout de son père, celui-ci étant bien trop connu pour qu'elle n'en sache rien ;) Elle connaît ce que nous connaissons (les années d'études de Harry à Poudlard, et ignore précisément ce que nous ignorons (les circonstances de sa mort, etc). Enfin, elle ne connaît pas la vérité sur tout, on lui a occulté beaucoup de choses pour la protéger. Enfin ce chapitre-ci nous éclaire un peu plus sur tout cela, même s'il est loin de tout dire :p Par contre, c'est peut être une erreur d'inatention, mais la petite fille ne s'appelle pas Sofia, mais Zoëlina, comme je le dis dans ce chapitre. Sofia est la directrice de l'orphelinat où Zoëlina arrive le soir de Noël. N'hésite pas à proposer tes suppositions sur la suite, ça m'intéresse de savoir tout ça !!! Merci beaucoup pour cette review, c'est super gentil ! A bientôt !

Didji : Waô o une « vieille » connaissance :p Ca fait effectivement très longtemps ! 3 ans ? D'ailleurs je dois te fâcher, c'est une courte review ça, tu m'en faisais des longues avant :'( ….. :p non, ça me fait super plaisir en tous cas ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que la encore-plus-suite te rendra aussi enthousiaste que pour l'Enfant Secret ! Bisouuuus ! A bientôt !


	3. Pas le temps de vivre

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les reviews que vous voulez bien me laisser .

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue **: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 2/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Pas le temps de vivre (chanson de Mylène Farmer, extraite de son album _Innamoramento_)

Il est des heures, où

Les ombres se dissipent

La douleur se fige

Il est des heures, où

Quand l'être s'invincible

La lèpre s'incline

Mais

Si j'avais pu voir qu'un jour

Je serai qui tu hantes

Qu'il me faudrait là, ton souffle.

Pour vaincre l'incertitude

Ecrouer ma solitude

Il est des heures, où

Les notes se détachent

Les larmes s'effacent

Il est des heures, où

Quand la lune est si pâle

L'être se monacale

Mais

Je erre comme une lumière

Que le vent à éteinte

Mes nuits n'ont plus de paupières

Pour soulager une à une,

Mes peurs de n'être plus qu'une.

Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre

Quand s'enfuit mon équilibre

Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre

Aime-moi, entre en moi

Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivres

Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise

Tu vois, je suis

Comme la mer qui se retire, de

N'avoir pas su trouver tes pas

Il est des heures où

Mes pensées sont si faibles

Un marbre sans veines

Il est des heures où

L'on est plus de ce monde

L'ombre de son ombre

Dis

De quelle clef ai-je besoin

Pour rencontrer ton astre

Il me faudrait la, ta main,

Pour étreindre une à une

Mes peurs de n'être plus qu'une...

Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre

Quand s'enfuit mon équilibre

Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre

Aime-moi, entre en moi

Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivres

Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise

Tu vois, je suis

Comme la mer qui se retire, de

N'avoir pas su trouver tes pas

Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre

Quand s'enfuit mon équilibre

Je n'ai pas le temps de vivre

Aime-moi, entre en moi

Dis-moi les mots qui rendent ivres

Dis-moi que la nuit se déguise

Tu vois, je suis

Comme la mer qui se retire, de

N'avoir pas su trouver tes pas

**Chapitre 2 : Pas le temps de vivre**

Neuf heures et demie. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous, mais j'ai encore le temps. Après avoir regardé une carte, j'ai vu que l'hôpital Sainte Eulalie n'était pas très loin d'ici, à peine vingt minutes à pied. Je fais dans la salle de bain mes derniers préparatifs, les mains légèrement tremblantes, mais déterminées. Mon cœur palpite déjà rien qu'à penser à tout ce que je suis susceptible d'apprendre. Après une brève formule, une robe de soie noire arrive dans la salle de bain avec les chaussures assortie que je chausse immédiatement. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir parvint à m'arracher ma première grimace de la journée. J'ai l'air d'un corbeau ayant son premier rendez-vous galant dans un cimetière. Pas très enchanteur… Si mon père était là, je suis sûre qu'il dirait que je ressemble à Rogue au féminin, rien que pour me faire enrager, même s'il n'en penserait pas un mot. Mes longs cheveux noirs sont en bataille et j'essaie de les coiffer, vainement, comme toujours. Je les laisse alors, flottant au grès du vent sur mes épaules. Mon visage me semble fade, la lassitude et l'éreintement sans doutes. Seul mes yeux pétillent et il en a toujours été ainsi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec des yeux pareils ? Les yeux de mon père… et de ma grand-mère. Du maquillage. Voilà ce qu'il me manque. Je suis si fatiguée en ce moment qu'une petite touche de couleur ne me fera pas de mal. Je regarde ma montre, plus que dix minutes et je dois partir. Je sors alors ma baguette magique, chuchote une formule et du rouge discret apparaît sur mes lèvres, un fin voile couleur or s'étale sur mes paupières et du mascara vient étirer mes cils, intensifiant ainsi mon regard vert émeraude. Mes yeux sont ce que j'aime le plus chez moi, avec mes cheveux peut être, même s'ils ont crée beaucoup de problèmes à Sofia lorsque j'étais petite. Elle s'acharnait toujours pendant une demie heure pour tenter de les démêler.

Je reste là, à me jauger du regard, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne me reste que cinq minutes. Vite, je sors de la salle de bains, attrape mon sac dans le salon et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me regarder une dernière fois dans la grande psyché qui montre un reflet général de moi qui ne me plaît pas trop. Le noir est vraiment trop triste et ne me va pas vraiment. Je préfère le vert, parce que c'est la couleur de mes yeux, et le rouge parce que j'étais à Gryffondor à Poudlard. Mais j'opte plutôt pour le vert, me demandant quand même si elle ne va pas prendre cela comme un honneur aux Serpentard… mais je garde quand même cette couleur là et chuchote :

- _Colores verde !_

- Je ne parviendrais jamais à m'y faire, dis une voix ensommeillée derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement pour voir Andréa allongée sur le canapé avec une couverture posée négligemment sur elle. Elle explose soudain de rire.

- A voir ta tête, me dit-elle, tu avais oublié que je suis resté là hier soir pour dormir !

En effet, je l'avais totalement oublié. Hier soir, j'avais tellement été choquée par cet article que j'avais vaguement répondu à sa demande qui était de rester ici pour dormir, et j'étais montée dans ma chambre, l'esprit tout à fait ailleurs. Suivant son regard, je baisse la tête vers ma robe qui a fini de se colorer.

- Le vert te va bien mais affadit la couleur de tes yeux… dit-elle en baillant. Rouge, ça serait mieux.

Après avoir regardé dans la psyché, je constate qu'elle a raison.

- _Colores rojo ! _

- Parfait, dit-elle. Go maintenant !

Je lui souris, saisi la poignée de la porte et la tourne afin de l'ouvrir.

- Hey ! Zoë ! m'appelle-t-elle.

Je me retourne un peu agacée, je vais finir par être en retard.

- Bonne chance ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, il va m'en falloir, lui-dis-je.

Je sors, fais quelque pas, me retourne, regarde au deuxième étage de ma maison. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma robe qui est encore moitié verte et moitié rouge. Brusquement je retourne vers la porte d'entrée et arrive dans le hall.

- Au fait, commençé-je à dire.

Mais je m'arrête. Le léger ronflement provenant du salon m'indique qu'Andréa est déjà rendormie. Je monte donc à l'étage, en courant, et entre dans mon repère secret. Je saisis le livre vert à l'écriture dorée et le descends avec moi. Je le laisse sur le petite table du salon bien en évidence pour qu'Andréa le voit à son réveil.

Enfin, je m'en vais.

La femme de l'accueil est tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé au téléphone. Une blonde décolorée avec l'air hautain, le nez pointu et des lèvres sèches. Des lunettes plantées sur « l'extrême extrémité » de son nez ce qui lui donne immanquablement l'air pincé.

- Bonjouuureuh, me dit-elle avec une voix d'un accent plus que désagréable.

- Bonjour, je voudrais savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Miss Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît.

Elle pianote quelques instants sur son clavier.

- Chambre numéro 713, septième étage, répondit-elle d'une voix coincée.

Après un bref merci, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvre une bonne minute plus tard, ce qui est excessif vu mon empressement, et pénètre à l'intérieur. Bouton 7. Ce foutu appareil n'en finit pas de monter, jouant avec mes nerfs et avec mes entrailles qui semblent s'écraser au fond de mon ventre. Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs, ils sont trop étroits, trop lents, on y étouffe. Les Moldus n'ont pas toujours le sens pratique, même s'il faut avouer que leurs inventions sont parfois surprenantes malgré leur manque de Magie. C'est avec soulagement pour moi que les portes finissent enfin par s'ouvrir, me laissant respirer.

- Claustrophobe ? demande alors une voix où se mêlent douceur et plaisanterie.

Je n'ai même pas envie de regarder qui est l'abruti qui me demande cela. Je préfère plutôt observer les Moldus qui courent dans tous les sens dans le long du couloir aussi blanc que leurs blouses. Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis hier soir. Pourquoi ses parents l'ont-ils fait interner dans un hôpital Moldu alors qu'elle aurait mieux été soignée dans un hôpital sorcier, ses blessures étant magiques. Que pourraient faire les Moldus pour elle ? Ils ne doivent même pas le savoir. Je constate aussi avec agacement que mon interlocuteur n'a toujours pas bougé de place si c'est bien sa silhouette qui se trouve au bord de mon champ de vision. Apparemment il, puisque la voix était masculine, attend toujours la réponse à sa question. J'ai horreur des gens qui insistent sans en avoir l'air… Vais-je lui donner satisfaction ?

Je me tourne alors vers lui en soupirant. C'est un homme. Il est jeune, légèrement plus âgé que moi ; je lui donnerais vingt-deux à vingt-cinq ans. Il est plutôt séduisant, les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux bleu limpides. Il doit faire un bon mètre quatre vingts cinq, plutôt bien bâti et je devine une bonne musculature, mais élégante, sous sa blouse où est écrite sa qualification d'infirmier sur le côté droit. Un sourire à tomber raide se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rend compte que je le détaille. Je ne rougis pas. Ce n'est pas mon habitude. Au lieu de cela, mes yeux se plantent dans les siens.

- Pas claustrophobe, j'aime seulement les endroits où l'on peut respirer, répondis-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Le parc en bas serait plus approprié mais je doute que vous soyez ici pour prendre l'air, non ?

- En effet, je suis ici pour rendre visite à Miss Granger et…

- Oh… avant que vous ne la voyez, je dois vous avertir que son état n'est pas des meilleurs… ses blessures sont graves et nous n'en connaissons pas les causes, les effets… et leur issue. Vous êtes une parente ?

- Oui, non, je… je voulais juste lui rendre visite… murmuré-je d'une voix une peu perdue.

L'infirmier fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mademoiselle, les personnes ne faisant pas parti de l'entourage des patients ne sont pas autorisées à leur rendre visite.

- C'était une amie de mon père ! Laissez-moi lui rendre visite, s'il vous plaît, c'est important…

Embarrassé, il regarde autour de lui quelques instants puis reporte son regard sur moi.

- Chambre 713, couloir de gauche, prenez à gauche, quatrième porte sur la droite, me dit-il alors.

- Merci, dis-je brièvement.

Je suis donc ses instructions, tourne à gauche et vois les chambres défiler. 707, 709, 711… 713. Je m'arrête devant la lourde porte en bois. Vais-je arriver à pousser cette porte ? Je n'en suis plus aussi sûre à présent. Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi difficile ? Je souffle un bon coup, prend une grande inspiration, pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne, sans bruit. Le cœur palpitant, je pousse la porte qui est pour moi le seul lien qu'il me reste avec mon père.

La porte est à présent ouverte en grand et j'entre doucement dans la sombre pièce. Aucun signe de vie ne vient trahir le calme de la petite salle plutôt chaleureuse. D'où je suis, je vois juste le pied du lit. Doucement, je referme la porte derrière moi et je m'avance doucement, sans bruit, de peur de la réveiller si jamais elle dort.

Je vois enfin son visage, dépassant du drap qui la recouvre. Des cheveux châtains, assez épais et tout emmêlés encadre son visage, très pâle. Elle semble très amaigrie, ses traits sont tirés et de grands cernes soulignent ses yeux clos.

Des fleurs. J'aurais dû emmener des fleurs. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que mon statut de sorcière me permet d'en obtenir…

- _Rosae_, chuchoté-je pour ne pas la réveiller.

Un bouquet de roses rouges au tiges et feuilles dorées apparaît dans mes mains. Une autre formule magique, et un vase apparaît sur la petite table de nuit qui se trouve à gauche du lit. J'y dépose les fleurs et le rempli d'eau. Mes mains tremblent tellement que le vase menace plusieurs fois de venir se briser au sol. Une fois tout ceci accompli, je regarde le panneau de température, de tension et de traitement accroché au pied du lit. Elle semble avoir de la fièvre depuis son arrivée et sa tension est très basse… un « état critique » comme l'ont écrit les médecins en bas de la feuille.

Un froissement de drap se fait entendre. Je relève aussitôt la tête et regarde le visage de la femme encore inconnue pour moi. Quelques secondes se passent, sans que rien d'autre n'arrive. Puis, elle ouvre les yeux, le regard au plafond. Elle semble détecter ma présence puisque ses yeux se baissent et tombent sur moi. Tétanisée, je laisse retomber le panneau que je tenais entre mes mains contre le bout du lit. Ma gorge est sèche, mon cœur bat anormalement vite, la tête me tourne… Soudain, elle se redresse, plus vite certainement que ses membres ne lui auraient permis en temps normal. Elle réprime une grimace de douleur et colle sa main contre sa bouche.

- Mon Dieu, l'entends-je murmurer.

Je veux lui parler, dire quelque chose, une phrase, un mot, un son… mais rien ne sort. Elle secoue la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Comment aurait-elle pu me reconnaître ? Ma ressemblance flagrante avec mon père, sans aucun doute… mais quel choc pour elle. Savait-elle au moins que j'existais ? Peut être pas. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde au courant de ma naissance, sinon, pourquoi aucun d'eux n'auraient fait des recherches sur moi lorsque papa est mort ? Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne serait venu me voir pour me prendre sous son toit ? Mais cette idée me paraît bientôt absurde : j'avais déjà quatre ans alors. Pourquoi ? Je la vois qui se tord dans son lit, les mains agrippées aux cheveux de ses tempes. Une pleine volée de souvenirs douloureux et amers remontent en elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, murmure-t-elle. Je t'en pris, viens, continue-t-elle en me désignant le fauteuil qui était installé à droite de son lit.

Je m'assoie et elle saisit ma main dans la sienne en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Je suis…

- … la fille de Harry, achève-t-elle à ma place. Il n'est pas très difficile de le deviner, il suffit juste de te regarder. C'est incroyable. Zoëlina…

Des larmes viennent perler ses joues alors que je reste là comme pétrifiée. Elle connaissait donc mon existence, et même mon nom.

- Je… oh pardonne-moi… je… je croyais que tu étais morte, me dit-elle avec mal.

Un torrent de sang glacé me traversa les veines de toutes parts, mon cœur manqua un battement. Comment pouvait-elle me croire morte… je n'étais pas inconnue dans le monde des sorciers, tout le monde savait que j'étais à Poudlard… Mon nom était plusieurs fois paru dans les journaux… ce qui faisait rechigner McGonagall à chaque fois, je me souviens. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de l'existence de la fille de son meilleur ami ?

- Je suis désolée, jamais je n'aurais cru…

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui réponds-je.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous me croyiez morte en même temps que mon père ? demandé-je.

- Je…

Elle s'arrête quelques instants afin de fouiller dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux, je vois une larme s'y écraser et venir rouler sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, ils sont remplis d'une sorte de peur et d'incompréhension.

- Je ne me souvenais pas de toi… murmure-t-elle avec une voix étranglée.

Je ne réponds rien, blessée mais en même temps compréhensive. Cette histoire me paraît de plus en plus étrange… comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Un mémoire jeune comme la sienne peut-elle faillir à ce point ? Jusqu'à oublier l'existence d'une personne ?

- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

- Je vous en prie, il ne faut pas. Tant de choses étranges se passent dans notre monde.

- Mais comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? Nous avons pourtant passé beaucoup de temps toutes les deux, lorsque j'allais rendre visite à tes parents… Je me souviens à un moment t'avoir crue morte en même temps que… que ton père… mais il y a un vide dans ma mémoire…

Elle secoua la tête d'un geste agacé par ce trouble de mémoire en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Peu importe maintenant. Tu es là. Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu sois vivante et que tu sois venue me voir.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Nous nous sourions. A quoi cela nous servirait de pleurer ?

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver.

- Un article est paru sur vous dans la Gazette du Sorcier… que j'ai reçu sans y être abonnée d'ailleurs, et à dix heures et demi hier soir. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé…

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Son regard était si intense que je me sentis sondée, fouillée, un soupçon de démence était apparu dans ses yeux.

- Fais bien attention à ce genre de chose. Ça aurait pu être ni plus ni moins qu'un piège. Voldemort est peut être mort mais le danger persiste, la preuve puisque je suis ici pour les raisons que tu connais. Les Mangemorts sont toujours en activité, j'en suis sûre. Et bien qu'il soit impossible que Voldemort revienne encore, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres est certainement en train de préparer le terrain, de rassembler des fidèles et d'écarter discrètement ses opposants éventuels. Etant donné ton ascendance, tu devrais faire encore plus attention.

Serait-elle devenue paranoïaque ? J'ai entendu parler d'un Auror comme cela, Maugrey Fol Œil dont le slogan était « VIGILEANCE CONSTANTE » et qui ne faisait jamais confiance en personne. Aurait-elle attrapé le syndrome ? Mais peut être a-t-elle raison après tout. Pourtant, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris mes précautions.

- J'ai passé un coup de fil hier soir à l'hôpital pour me renseigner sur les horaires de visite. La standardiste m'a dit que vous étiez bien ici, la rassuré-je.

- Bien, tant mieux. A présent, parle-moi un peu de toi. Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil malgré moi.

- Comment je me suis sortie de quoi ?

L'étonnement se peint sur son visage.

- Et bien, le jour où… tu sais bien. Le jour où ils l'ont retrouvé ?

- Là-bas où ? demandé-je alors que mon cœur bat plus que de raison.

Je sens que j'approche du but, de mon passé, de la mort de mon père. Mais elle reste quelques instants silencieuse puis relève la tête vers moi en souriant.

- Ce n'est rien, je crois que ma mémoire flanche de plus en plus, constate-t-elle. Mais qu'as-tu fais après la mort de Harry ?

Je suis un peu déçue par le détournement de conversation. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… alors attendons.

- Et bien, je ne me souviens pas de tout. En fait, je ne me souviens de rien avant que j'arrive dans l'orphelinat où j'ai été recueillie. J'ai juste quelques images de tempête de neige et une impression de très grand froid, expliqué-je en souriant. J'ai donc passé sept ans là-bas puis j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et je suis partie faire mes études en sorcellerie. Je pouvais y rester l'été avec les professeurs, c'était plutôt amusant…même si j'étais la seule élève à rester. J'ai passé mes BUSES, mon ASPIC et puis, je me suis retirée dans le monde Moldu pour y devenir institutrice dans une école primaire.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie du monde magique ? demande-t-elle surprise.

- Oh, ils ont un peu trop tendance à compter sur moi, en m'identifiant à mon père. Ils imaginent que je suis là pour les sauver, tout comme lui… C'était trop de pression pour moi, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

- Cela énervait aussi ton père… dit-elle en souriant. Pour lui, sa notoriété était liée à ce qui c'était passé le soir de la mort de ses parents. Il en va de même pour toi. Mais souviens-toi, les Potter garderons toujours cette réputation là, ils sont ceux qui ont sauvé le monde sorcier et même Moldu de la terreur, de la dictature et de la destruction. Ils seront toujours honorés dans un monde où le Bien est dominant… mais garde bien en tête que si ces tendances devaient par malheur s'inverser, et le Mal triompher, vous seriez les pestiférés de la société, même pire. Vous, les Potter, seriez considérés comme des traîtres, des parasites… qu'il faudrait à tout prix exterminer.

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. C'est pour tout cela que tu dois te battre aussi. Tu dois aider à préserver le Bien dans ce monde… sinon tes descendants seront les martyrs d'une société déchue.

Je reste silencieuse, ses paroles pénétrant mon esprit et s'y imprégnant. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela ; je n'avais même jamais pensé à ma… « Descendance ». Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, je me décide enfin à parler.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pendant toutes ces années.

- Et bien, après Poudlard, j'ai effectué une formation d'Auror, j'ai été reçue à mon examen et depuis j'exerce ce métier. Je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose à côté, je me suis entièrement consacrée à cela.

- Vous n'avez pas de mari ? lui demandé-je.

- Non, répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pas d'enfant non plus, évidemment… j'avoue que cela m'a parfois manqué mais je ne m'en suis jamais trop rendu compte. J'avais toujours la tête dans les rapports d'enquêtes délivrés par les autres Aurors qui étaient chargés de surveiller tout signe suspect d'activité de Mangemorts.

- Vous êtes Auror en chef ?

- Oui, c'est cela, chargée du département des activités maléfiques. C'est pour cela même que je te disais de te méfier tout à l'heure. Les résultat de l'enquête ne sont pas trop bons… les Mangemorts, ou autres adeptes de la Magie Noire, s'agitent un peu trop à mon goût.

- Vous avez déjà des noms ? demandé-je intéressée.

- Quelques uns, mais rien n'est sûr.

- Qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, me répond-elle avec un sourire indulgent. D'autant plus que rien n'est prouvé encore… mais il y a beaucoup de coïncidences qui nous permette de déduire certaines choses. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de tout ça… ce sont des choses qui pourraient te mener tout droit là où je suis actuellement.

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?

- Quelle nuit ? demande-t-elle un peu troublée.

- La nuit où vous avez été attaqué.

- Ah ! Des adeptes de ma Magie Noire sont venus nous rendre une petite visite. J'avais quelque chose à faire au département des mystères et Kingsley était venu avec moi vu que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous déplacer seuls, par mesure de sécurité. Et nous sommes tombés sur ces Mangemorts dans la « salle des portes »… Ça m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs tu sais ? On a bien dû te mettre au courant : à la fin de sa cinquième année, ton père et la petite bande que nous étions nous sommes aventuré ici afin de sauver son parrain… Quelle incroyable bêtise avions-nous fais. Sirius n'était pas en danger… mais c'est nous qui avons provoqué sa perte. Harry s'en est tellement voulu…

- J'en ai entendu parlé en effet. Cela a dû être horrible pour lui… le seul être qu'il comptait parmi ses proches…

- C'est Remus Lupin qui est devenu son tuteur après cela. Mais il n'a pas pu obtenir le droit de garder Harry avec lui pendant les vacances, Dumbledore voulait absolument qu'il reste en dehors du monde magique lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il a même été obligé d'augmenter la sécurité du château… et la sécurité sur Harry. Il avait fait tellement de choses incroyablement dangereuses au cours de ses premières années qu'il craignait que cela ne continue, avec tous les dangers que cela impliquait en plus depuis le retour de Voldemort.

- Ceci est une preuve de plus que je ne peux pas prendre la relève de mon père. Il a fait tellement de choses extraordinaires et ce depuis son premier âge… alors que j'ai toujours fait des choses ordinaires… enfin aussi ordinaires que ça peut l'être pour une sorcière.

- Alors remercie le ciel pour cela car si tu as beaucoup de mal à le supporter, ç'aurait été encore plus dur s'il t'était arrivé les mêmes choses qu'à Harry.

- Vous avez raison, oui, dis-je lentement.

- Enfin, je crois que c'en est assez des leçons de morale pour aujourd'hui ! dit-elle joyeusement. Dis-m'en un peu plus sur toi… quel âge cela te fait maintenant ? 20 ans ?

- 19, j'en aurait 20 en décembre.

- Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'étais en pleines courses de Noël lorsque Harry m'avait appelé pour m'annoncer… ta naissance… je venais juste de sortir d'un magasin, j'y suis retournée aussitôt ! C'était une belle époque, je me souviens. Tes parents avaient...

- Qui était ma mère ? l'interrompis-je aussitôt.

Elle prend quelques instants pour réfléchir puis secoue finalement la tête d'un signe négatif.

- Je ne me rappelle pas encore… je suis désolée, Zoë.

Déçue, je baisse la tête.

- On ne te l'a jamais dit ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Non, lorsque je posais la question, on évitait toujours de me répondre, où c'était dans le vague « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière »… jamais plus.

On ne m'a jamais en effet parlé plus que cela de ma mère. Et même si mon père créait chez moi une fascination et une admiration hors du commun, ma mère a toujours représenté un mystère absolu. Je ne me souviens de rien, pas même la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de sa silhouette, sa voix… rien. Je me demande pourquoi on fait tout un secret autour d'elle. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais qu'elle est morte elle aussi… mais dans quelles circonstance ? Etait-elle avec mon père ce soir-_là_ ? Etait-elle morte avant ? Après ? Et surtout, comment ? Que faisait-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Tant de questions que j'avais posé nombre de fois et auxquelles je n'avais jamais obtenu de réponse. Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour que l'on me cache ainsi tout sur elle ? Tout est si mystérieux autour d'elle que cela fait un moment que j'ai renoncé à découvrir quelque chose… mais pour mon père, tout n'est pas perdu. J'avais en effet démissionné à la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard et m'étais retirée dans le monde Moldu… mais maintenant que je tiens une piste grâce à Hermione, je me dis que je peux en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de sa mort et sur notre vie avant sa mort…

- Et à qui as-tu déjà demandé qui elle était ? me demande Hermione.

- Et bien, j'ai demandé à tous les professeurs de Poudlard… même à Rogue, ce qui a coûté 50 points à Gryffondor, dis-je en grimaçant. Je me suis même introduit une fois dans la tour de Trelawney pour regarder dans sa boule de Cristal si jamais je n'y voyais aucune information… mais je n'ai jamais étudié la Divination, donc cela n'a rien donné. J'ai aussi demandé à des élèves autour de moi si jamais leurs parents leur en avaient parlé… en vain, à des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard mais eux aussi n'ont jamais voulu me répondre, j'ai même écrits une lettre au Ministère… qui n'a jamais eu de réponse. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

Hermione reste quelques instants perplexe.

- Et d'après toi, pourquoi ne te l'ont-ils jamais dit ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants… pourtant je ne vois aucune autre solution que _celle-ci_.

- Je… je me dit que peut être a-t-elle trahit la communauté magique en passant du côté Noir… en se faisant Mangemorte… et qu'étant la femme d'Harry Potter ils avaient préféré étouffer l'affaire…

- Alors pourquoi, dans ce cas là, la décriraient-ils comme une « femme bien » ?

Je ne réponds rien, tout me paraissant à la fois possible et improbable.

- Ce qui est sûr, continue-t-elle, c'est que si je guéris et si je peux retravailler, je ferais des recherches pour toi au Ministère. On ne sait jamais, beaucoup d'affaires personnels entres sorciers sont consignées dans la salle des archives. Je regarderais aussi au rayon Mangemorts si tu veux, pour nous assurer que ta mère n'en était pas une. Mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop compter sur ma mémoire… je ne me souviens pas encore de tout, même si une très grande partie m'est revenue lorsque je t'ai vue.

- Mais est-ce normal de cacher à quelqu'un presque tout des premières années de sa vie, de son ascendance ?

- Non, me répond-elle, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est monnaie courante pour les Potter. Harry n'a connu toute la vérité qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard… je crois que tu as moins de chance, si on peut appeler cela comme ça, car il me semble qu'il va falloir te débrouiller sans l'aide du professeur McGonagall. Harry lui, avait Dumbledore, heureusement. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là. Harry voudrait certainement que tu saches toute la vérité, quoi qu'il se soit passé ce fameux soir.

- C'est tout de même étrange que l'on ne veuille rien me dire. Je ne suis plus une enfant tout de même et je pense avoir le droit légitime de savoir !

- Bien sûr, mais ces sorciers sont têtus, surtout McGonagall. C'est une bonne chose que Poudlard lui soit revenu après la mort de Dumbledore bien qu'elle n'ait pas la même sagesse que lui… on aurait pu trouver pire et peut être pas mieux… Enfin, dis-moi… je suis très curieuse… as-tu un petit ami ? me demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je suis prise au dépourvu. Moi qui pensais que nous allions parler de mon père… et voilà que le sujet se tourne vers moi alors que je n'aime pas raconter ma vie… Mais qu'importe, je sais que j'aurais gain de cause à force de patience… Et puis, si elle ne se souvient que de très peu de choses, je ne peux pas lui demander plus que ce qu'elle est en mesure de me donner.

- Ce silence voudrait-il dire oui ?

- Eh non ! dis-je en souriant.

- Quoi ? s'écrit-elle. Une jolie jeune fille comme toi, aussi connue n'a pas trouvé de prétendant ? Ou alors les aurais-tu tous repoussés ?

- Et bien… je n'ai jamais été extrêmement sociable à Poudlard et les rares courageux garçons qui s'y aventuraient étaient chassés sur le champ… sans même que je prenne le temps de savoir qui ils étaient… expliqué-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle surprise.

Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas trop bien la réponse moi-même.

- J'ai eu quelques histoires oui, mais très rares et jamais très importantes… dès la première j'ai été déçue et ça m'a un peu « refroidie ».

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas te limiter à un imbécile ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon est primaire, immature, ou tout ce que tu veux qu'ils sont tous pareils. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'à cet âge là… ils sont en plein dans ce qu'on appelle l'âge bête. Mais je pense que si tu rencontrais quelqu'un de légèrement plus âgé que toi, tu pourrais vivre quelque chose de très bien !

- Mon père, comment était-il à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, avec les filles ?

Elle fouille quelques instants dans sa mémoire et éclate de rire.

- Un vrai empoté ! Une perle rare, très gentil, sincère, timide et il voulait rendre heureuse sa compagne, mais il était maladroit comme tout !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Mais je crois que c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Et puis, il s'est amélioré au fil des années… il était très populaire auprès de la gente féminine, mais il n'en a jamais profité ! Une perle rare ! Plus d'un garçon à sa place en aurait profité. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme j'étais mal vue par les filles… elles croyaient toutes que nous étions ensemble… enfin, je crois que cela restera toujours dans la mentalité des gens ; un garçon et une fille ne peuvent pas se côtoyer au quotidien sans sortir ensemble selon eux…

Je ris avec elle, moi imaginant mon père gauche comme pas deux avec une fille et elle en le revoyant faire.

- Et vous ? lui demandé-je au bout d'un moment.

- Eh bien un mari, non, comme je te l'ai déjà dis. Et en dehors de cela, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps à cause de mon travail, peut être plus tard si j'ai la chance incroyable de me rétablir.

- C'est vraiment grave ?

- Plus qu'ils ne le pensent, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le couloir, sûrement pour désigner les infirmiers et médecins Moldus. C'est un sortilège de décomposition qu'ils m'ont envoyé, ajoute-t-elle gravement.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? demandé-je de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle soupire un instant en fermant les yeux. Que sait-elle ?

- Ça veut dire que mon corps pourri de l'intérieur, annonce-t-elle sans préambule.

- Oh mon Dieu, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Dans une semaine, cette chambre puera tellement que personne ne pourra plus y entrer, dit-elle amèrement. Ça veut aussi dire que j'ai 9,6 chances sur 10 de ne pas m'en sortir… et aucune chance si je reste dans cet hôpital.

- Mais il faut changer d'hôpital ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici si vous êtes condamnée !

- Tu as raison. On m'avait transféré ici parce qu'ils ont cru que je n'avais aucune blessure magique… seulement physique et St Mangouste est débordé. Ils ont donc préféré m'interner ici.

- Mais pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas dit que…

- J'étais dans le coma, je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre.

- Mais, dans le journal, ils ont dit que c'était vos parents qui ont demandé à ce que vous soyez ici !

Elle secoua la tête après un long soupir.

- Quelle bande d'abruti. Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi je travaille pour le Ministère.

- Mais vous pouvez demander votre transfert !

- Et ils vont me demander dans quel hôpital je veux aller ? Que diront-ils lorsqu'ils verront que l'hôpital dans lequel je rentre est une espèce de boutique poussiéreuse et douteuse avec pour seule décoration un mannequin en lambeaux ? Ils me prendront pour une folle et me ramèneront directement ici !

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? demandé-je désespérée.

- Rien pour le moment.

Un lourd et long silence s'abat sur nous, nous osons à peine nous regarder.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser mourir comme cela.

- C'est justement le contraire de ce que j'aurais cru il y a encore quelques heures… Je n'avais plus vraiment d'attache ici et la vie me paraissait bien morne… mais te voir me rend désormais la mort douloureuse… enfin, j'aurais au moins eu le plaisir de te revoir et de parler avec toi.

- Je vous ne laisserais pas mourir, assuré-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu auras assez de tes affaires à t'occuper. Et qui sait ? Parfois, un miracle…

Je ne réponds pas, trop révoltée pour cela. Il est hors de question que je la laisse mourir sans rien tenter pour la sauver… j'ai peut être une idée, mais encore faut-il calculer toute l'étendu des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir…

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte nous sortent de nos pensées et l'infirmier qui j'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le couloir entre.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger ! dit-il en lui faisant un immense sourire.

- Bonjour, Andrew, lui répond-elle de la même façon. Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser une question !

- Et bien, ça va mieux qu'hier ! lui dit-elle.

- Bien, alors nous allons peut être pouvoir commencer les radiographies et les scanners pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Je vois que vous recevez une charmante visite.

Hermione se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil malicieux.

- En effet oui, elle est la fille d'un ami de collège.

Il me sourit, sans rien dire.

- Bien, je suis désolée mademoiselle mais les visites sont terminées pour ce matin et Miss Granger a besoin de repos.

- Je comprends, lui dis-je toutefois déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps.

Je regarde Hermione, elle a l'air d'être épuisée, malgré le sourire étrange qui s'est installé sur son visage. L'infirmier quant à lui sort et nous laisse à nouveau seules.

- Tu as bien compris surtout ? Occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires avant de te soucier de moi, c'est très important…

- Mais…

- … et sans appel, me dit-elle avec insistance.

- Bien, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je vais m'en aller maintenant, il faut vous reposer.

- D'accord, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu donnes ceci à McGonagall, si jamais tu la vois. C'est assez urgent.

Elle sort une feuille et un crayon de sa table de nuit et griffonne un mot, très bref, qu'elle scelle et me remet.

- Bien sûr, je lui donnerai dès que possible, résignée à enfreindre ma résolution de ne jamais plus retourner dans le monde magique.

- Quand reviendras-tu me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, dès que vous le pourrez.

- Bien, je demanderais à un infirmier de te donner un coup de téléphone… si tu en as un bien sûr, me dit-elle après courte réflexion.

J'acquiesce et lui donne mon numéro de téléphone. Elle me tend ses bras et je la serre doucement contre-moi en guise d'au revoir.

- Zoë… m'interpelle-t-elle juste avant que je ne sorte.

Je me retourne, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte entrouverte.

- Merci d'être venue, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir !

- C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Et je sors dans le couloir heurtant de peu le dénommé Andrew.

- Excusez-moi, balbutié-je.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il en riant.

Je le regarde incrédule. Est-ce la formule à en employer dans ces cas-là ? Il ne me semble pas… Mon regard se pose sur l'ascenseur qui m'emmènera tout à l'heure au rez-de-chaussée et je sens mon estomac se tordre. En face de moi, l'infirmier se tourne aussi vers l'ascenseur, puis vers moi et sourit.

- Pour vous récompenser d'avoir subi stoïquement cette épreuve, je vous aurais bien emmené faire un tour dans le parc pour que vous puissiez prendre l'air mais…

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, merci.

Je me dirige vers la cage d'ascenseur lorsque j'aperçois sur ma gauche une porte menant aux escalier. Je commence à me diriger vers elle mais je sens le regard de l'infirmier posé sur moi. Alors, ne voulant pas blesser mon orgueil, je me dirige le plus tranquillement possible sur la droite et entre dans « la boite en ferraille ». J'appuie sur le bouton 0 et attend que les portes ne se ferment. Les deux battants de fers se sont presque rejoints lorsqu'une main se met entre les deux et les repousse sur le côté et l'infirmier entre à son tour, content de lui. Les portes se ferment, l'ascenseur entame sa descente, créant le fameux chatouillis au fond de mon ventre que je trouve si désagréable.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous d'être venu lui rendre visite, me dit-il. Personne n'était encore venu, pas même ses parents.

- Vraiment ? demandé-je étonnée.

- Oui ! Dans ce genre de maladie, je veux dire, les maladies incurables, comme celle-ci semble l'être, seul le soutient de l'entourage, le bonheur et un moral d'acier peuvent vous permettre de vous en sortir. Votre père devrait venir la voir, si c'était son meilleur ami au collège, cela lui ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Léger silence, il se tourne vers moi et ancre ses yeux dans les miens, attendant une réponse qui ne vient pas.

- Mon père est mort, dis-je pourtant au bout d'un moment.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son visage se recouvre d'un léger voile rouge.

- Je suis navré, je ne pensais pas…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Cela fait combien de temps ? me demande-t-il.

- Cela fera seize ans au mois de décembre.

- Vous deviez être jeune.

- Quatre ans.

A mon grand soulagement, les portes s'ouvrent enfin et une grande bouffée d'air me souffle au visage. Je sors prestement et me retourne vers lui.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demandé-je étonnée de voir qu'il restait toujours dans l'ascenseur.

- Non, j'ai du travail, ceci dit, si vous tenez à cette ballade dans le parc, tout le plaisir sera pour moi !

Je l'interroge du regard. Il s'appuie négligemment sur le mur à sa droite et croise un bras sur son front. A nouveau son sourire, je dois bien l'avouer, est plutôt charmeur.

- En fait, je n'avais pas à descendre mais j'ai préféré vous accompagner au cas où vous feriez un malaise.

Que faire ? Sourire ou me mettre en colère ? Son attention est touchante, mais voulait-il en faisant cela, se moquer de moi ?

- Bon d'accord, en fait, je voulais profiter un petit peu plus de votre compagnie, avoue-t-il.

Les portes se referment déjà, ne me laissant pas le temps de chercher quoi répondre. J'aperçois une main s'agiter en signe d'au revoir. Je reste là, scotchée dans le hall d'entrée, juste devant l'ascenseur et regarde les chiffres affichés au-dessus indiquant l'étage où se trouve l'appareil. Un fois que le 7 s'affiche et reste plusieurs secondes le même, je sais qu'Andrew était arrivé et je réagis aussi qu'il ne sert à rien que je reste plantée là. Je passe donc devant l'accueil où la standardiste, qui apparemment n'a rien manqué de la scène me regarde bizarrement. Je lui décoche à large sourire et sors de l'hôpital. Le soleil brillant à l'extérieur ne manque pas de m'aveugler pendant plusieurs secondes. Je fais quelques pas et me retourne face au grand édifice. Au septième étage, le rideau de la chambre 713 est tiré. Il retombe instantanément. Je continue de regarder, intriguée, et quelques secondes plus tard, il est à nouveau relevé et je vois seulement une main qui s'agite, comme quelques minutes plus tôt par l'entrebâillement des portes de l'ascenseur. A mon tour, je lève la main, amusée et l'agite. Puis je me retourne et traverse seule le parc, étonnement joli pour celui d'un hôpital et reprend le chemin de ma maison.

Cette visite m'a épuisée, j'irais bien rejoindre Andréa dans le canapé histoire de sommeiller moi aussi. J'ouvre la porte du salon et constate que le canapé en question est désormais vide et qu'un mot repose sur un livre vert à l'écriture dorée, posé sur la petite table juste devant. Je m'assoie et saisi le mot afin de le lire. Je reconnais aussitôt l'écriture qui le recouvre.

_Coucou Miss,_

_Je suis partie à midi, il fallait absolument que j'aille mettre de l'ordre dans mes cours pour la rentrée prochaine, je suis désolée. Mais c'est la directrice de l'école qui me l'a rappelée et je crois que je n'avais pas le choix… Tu la connais… D'ailleurs elle m'a appelé sur mon portable et il y avait pas mal d'interférences… tous tes trucs de Magie sèment une sacrée pagaille dans le réseau. _

_J'aurais tellement aimé attendre ton retour pour savoir comment ta rencontre avec Miss Granger s'est passée ! J'espère que tu me raconteras tout ça !_

_J'ai aussi mis le nez dans le livre que tu m'avais laissé ce matin. Que te dire ? Peut être pourrons-nous en parler plus longuement lorsque nous nous verrons mais… je suis assez choquée, en fait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu avais un passé aussi flou… et je ne pensais pas qu'il était mort… je suis vraiment navrée, j'ai dû faire pas mal de bourdes en plus depuis que nous nous connaissons. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit d'ailleurs ? Juste cela et tout ce qui concerne la magie aurait pu attendre ! Enfin, tu as sûrement fait ce choix pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Mais tout cela est tellement étrange pour moi ! _

_Quoi qu'il arrive, garde courage ! Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être simple pour toi de porter tout ce poids sur tes épaules, mais je comprends aussi un peu mieux les sorciers qui remettent leur sort entre tes mains et qui voient en toi leur nouvelle protectrice d'une menace qui les guette. Sois forte et surtout, ne tente rien d'insensé ! La lueur que j'ai vu dans tes yeux hier soir ne me dit rien de bon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ni ce que tu cherches, mais laisse-moi t'aider ! _

_Tu sais où tu peux me joindre si tu as besoin de moi !_

_Andréa_

_PS : Et auras-tu la bonté d'un jour m'expliquer pourquoi ton peuple a eu l'idée saugrenue de dresser des hiboux pour apporter le courrier ??? Bon, une lettre t'attend sur la table de la cuisine !_

Calmement je replie la feuille, la repose sur la table et me rend à la cuisine. Je trouve la lettre en question et la décachette. Elle est du professeur McGonagall à en voir le sceau de Poudlard mit en bas de la lettre.

_Chère Zoëlina,_

_Je sais qu'il y a un an tu as fait le choix de te retirer de notre monde mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes pour faire ce que tu pensais au départ. Je n'ai pas pu trouver de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Avancé cette année et tu dois bien le savoir, cette matière est essentielle par les temps qui courent. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver demain ? Nos élèves ont besoin de quelqu'un digne de confiance, compétente et qui puisse leur apporter son savoir. Je crois que tu es cette personne. Accepte, s'il te plaît, Poudlard a vraiment besoin de toi. Si tu pouvais venir au plus vite, demain par exemple, à Poudlard, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. _

_Je te remercie d'avance,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Je repose la lettre agacée. Enseigner la Magie m'a toujours attiré, surtout cette matière… mais je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus me réinsérer à ce point dans la société magique. Je ne sais pourtant ce qui me pousse à considérer plus longuement cette proposition.

Professeur à Poudlard ? La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Avancé est encore plus intéressant, le niveau est plus poussé, les élèves sont en petits comités et ont faits ce choix surtout en vue de carrières d'Auror, Langue de Plomb ou autres métiers dangereux nécessitant une très grande capacité de défense magique.

M'apercevant que mon estomac cri famine depuis plusieurs longues minutes, je mets d'un œil gourmand une pizza à chauffer dans le four. Tout à coup, mon téléphone se met à sonner et je me précipite dessus avant que la dernière sonnerie ne mette fin à l'appel de mon correspondant.

- Oui ?

- Miss Potter ? me demande la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait faire beau tout l'après-midi et je me demandais si une petite ballade dans le parc vous conviendrait ?

- Vous ne lâchez jamais prise vous ? demandé-je amusée.

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Jamais quand ça en vaut la peine. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? demande-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

- C'est hors de question ! réponds-je sur le même ton.

- Génial. Je passe vous prendre à quatre heures.

Seul les « biiiiips » répétitifs viennent troubler le silence qui règne à présent à l'autre bout de la ligne. Lentement je raccroche et me dirige tel un automate dans le hall d'entrée afin de trouver le chemin me guidant à ma chambre. Au passage je me retourne vers la psyché qui me montre un immense sourire suspendu à mes lèvres et qui, malgré tous mes efforts, ne parvient pas à partir. Agacée, je me retourne furieuse et le miroir se brise sous le coup de ma colère.

Une des choses que je m'étais promises outre rester hors du monde des sorciers était aussi ne jamais me laisser séduire par un homme.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! On commence à entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet maintenant . N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

Karine : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé la suite ;)

Adenoide : Salut Oulà, tout plein de questions difficiles à répondre :p Pour le sortilège d'oubliette, il est probable après tout… Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Zoëlina avait seulement quatre ans à l'époque ; il se peut qu'elle n'en ait tout simplement aucun souvenir. Il est possible aussi qu'elle n'était pas là lorsque ça s'est produit ! Enfin, je me tais là-dessus ;). Si bien sûr, Zoëlina avait une mère ; j'en parle très vaguement dans le chapitre présent . mais on n'apprend rien de bien important sur elle :p Les Malfoy étant Mangemorts il est fort probable qu'ils aient été là au moment où il est mort (je me permets de dévoiler ce genre de détails, ils ne me semblent pas bien importants pour le « mystère de l'histoire », et le plus important est de savoir quel rôle ils y ont joué (ou pas)… Quant à ta dernière question, et bien je dirai que tout simplement Hermione et Kingsley n'ont pas été assez de deux pour se défendre (ou bien ils n'étaient pas assez puissants par rapport à leurs adversaires) !! Voilà :p J'espère ne pas en avoir trop dévoilé, enfin je n'ai rien dis de capitale pour l'histoire en tous cas ! Au plaisir de recevoir de nouvelles interrogations ou commentaires et merci beaucoup !


	4. Je ne t'aime pas

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous voulez bien me laisser .

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti . Je tâtonne toujours pour la mise en page, désolée ! A chaque chapitre je tente une nouvelle technique ;)

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue **: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 3/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Je ne t'aime pas. Il s'agit d'une chanson de Zazie, en duo avec Vincent Baguian. Elle est hilarante, je vous la conseille.

Vincent:

J'étais à l'hôtel Beau Rivage

Un nid douillé face a la plage

J'aurai pu croire au paradis

Tout seul au fond de se grand lit

Zazie:

Mais voila j'ai ouvert les yeux

Et par malheur on était deux

Je rêvais de vivre sans toi

Mais tu étais nu sous mes draps

Vincent:

Je ne t'aime pas

C'est plus fort que moi

J'aimerais crier que je t'aime

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème

Zazie:

Je ne t'aime pas

C'est plus fort que moi

Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues

C'est pas facile à dire mais ...

Je m'en fout

Avec horreur dans ton sourire

J'ai lu l'amour et le désir

Alors en fermant les paupières

J'ai aussi éteint la lumière

Vincent:

Je n'ai cédé à tes caresses

Que par fatigue et par paresse

Et je n'ai connu le plaisir

Qu'en t'entendant enfin dormir

Zazie:

Je ne t'aime pas

C'est plus fort que moi

J'aimerai crier que je t'aime

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème

Vincent:

Je ne t'aime pas

C'est plus fort que moi

Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues

C'est pas facile a dire mais ...

Je m'en fout

Zazie et Vincent:

Tant pis si c'est un peu cruel

Tant de chansons sont consensuelles

On ne peut pas passer son temps

A n'avoir que de bons sentiments

Je ne t'aime pas

Zazie:

Je ne t'aime pas

Vincent:

C'est plus fort que moi

Zazie:

C'est plus fort que moi

Zazie et Vincent:

J'aimerais crier que je t'aime

Je crois bien que j'ai un problème

Je ne t'aime pas

C'est plus fort que moi

Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues

C'est pas facile à dire mais...

C'est pas facile à dire mais...

C'est pas facile à dire

---

---

----

Chapitre 3 : Je ne t'aime pas

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il est là, c'est lui. Avalant mon dernier morceau de pizza mangé tranquillement devant la télévision, je me rends dans le hall d'entrée afin de lui ouvrir. Sa physionomie se dessine à travers la vitre opaque de la porte et mon cœur marque une légère accélération qui me met hors de moi.

- Salut, me dit-il en accompagnant sa parole à un large sourire.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne souhaitais pas sortir cet après-midi ? l'accueil-je tout en lui rendant son sourire malgré tous mes efforts pour rester indifférente.

- Il me semble avoir entendu ces mots, oui… mais ils paraissaient tellement dit à contrecoeur que j'ai préféré passer outre et venir tout de même.

Je le regarde, ahurie, ce qui a pour effet de le faire rire. Je me détends légèrement. A quoi bon être antipathique avec lui si je n'ai pas envie, au fond de moi ? C'est peut être cela qui m'inquiète, d'ailleurs, de ne pas avoir envie de lui claquer la porte au nez et basta.

- Alors, ce parc, vous me le faîtes visiter ou vous préférez attendre qu'il soit enneigé ?

Un nouveau sourire vient illuminer son visage.

- Vous le verrez aussi bien en fleurs qu'enneigé ou sous un tas de feuilles dorées !

- N'y comptez pas trop.

- Prenez cela comme vous le voulez, me répond-il avec un air malicieux. Ceci dit, je préfèrerais ne pas attendre que les feuilles des arbres soient entièrement jaunies alors…

- J'ai compris, je me dépêche !

Je me précipite à l'intérieur, attrape mon sac accroché au porte manteau, jette un coup d'œil dans la psyché pour vérifier mon apparence, et, après réflexion, plonge ma baguette magique au fond de mon sac… on ne sait jamais. Comme l'a dit Hermione, les temps ne sont pas sûrs et mieux vaut prendre ses précautions.

- Rapide ! s'exclame Andrew visiblement impressionné.

- Auriez-vous un certain jugement sur les femmes à revoir ? lui demandé-je d'un ton toujours sarcastique.

- Non, certainement pas !

Je souris vaguement, rassurée d'être en face d'un jeune homme sans préjugé à propos des femmes qui, soit disant, mettraient des heures à se préparer…

- Le fait que vous soyez une exception ne met aucunement en doute mon avis sur la lenteur légendaire des femmes dans la salle de bain.

Il rit ; je suis vexée.

- C'était un compliment pour vous, me fait-il remarquer.

- … Merci… réponds-je en grommelant.

Nous continuons notre chemin en silence et arrivons au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes dans le parc de l'hôpital. Les arbres se comptent par centaines, un petit chemin de fins graviers beiges le traversant, une petite mare que les poissons sillonnent dans tous les sens et où divers volatils viennent se désaltérer. Des bancs permettent de s'asseoir, d'écouter et de contempler cette paisible nature. Des infirmières poussent des fauteuils roulants où des patients s'émerveillent de l'environnement qui les entourent.

- Ce parc nous est très bénéfique, il permet aux patients de ne pas rester cloîtrés dans leur chambre et de ne pas être coupés de l'extérieur, m'explique Andrew.

- Ils sont heureux ici, remarqué-je voyant qu'ils paraissaient paisibles.

- Heureux, je ne sais pas, mais ils gardent l'espoir. Ici, l'espoir est la sauvegarde de la vie.

- Vous voulez dire ? demandé-je.

- Il a été démontré que dans beaucoup de cas, les patients qui gardent espoir, qui ont une volonté de fer et qui ne se laissent pas étouffer par leur maladie ont beaucoup plus de chances de guérir, et encore plus vite.

- Hermione elle, n'a aucune volonté de survivre, j'ai l'impression.

- Ne soyez pas triste, je vous en prie, me demande-t-il. Miss Granger, il est vrai, est dans une position très fâcheuse. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a et aucun des examens qui ont été faits sur elle ne révèlent quelque chose. Sa maladie est pour nous un mystère. Nous ne pouvons que constater chaque jour la dégradation de son état.

- Où tout cela va-t-il la mener ?

Andrew ne me répond pas tout de suite. Nous connaissons tous deux la réponse, mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, avoir SON avis à lui.

- Elle s'en va un peu plus chaque jour. Impossible de savoir si elle souffre, elle n'en dit jamais rien.

- Combien de temps encore ? demandé-je la voix serrée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée et même si je le savais, le secret médical m'empêcherait de vous le dire. Mais il ne faut pas non plus être pessimiste. Si en plus son entourage perd espoir, qui sera là pour la maintenir en vie ? me demande-t-il en me souriant doucement.

- Je n'ai hélas pas cette force là. C'est une femme adorable et je serais vraiment triste qu'elle parte. Je lui dois beaucoup, et lui devrait peut être même encore plus bientôt.

- C'est-à-dire ? me demande-t-il, sa curiosité visiblement piquée.

- Oh, et bien… comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle était l'amie de mon père au collège. Et mon père est à présent décédé.

Je m'arrête. Je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de continuer. Il continue à me regarder quelques instants dans l'attente d'une réponse plus complète. Devinant qu'elle ne viendra pas, il reporte son regard sur le chemin devant nous.

- Vous la connaissiez avant de venir la voir ici ?

- Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Enfin, je ne me souvenais plus d'elle, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mes quatre ans au moins.

- Mais pourquoi n'est elle jamais venu vous voir ? Je veux dire, si elle s'entendait bien avec votre père, il devait en être de même avec votre mère !

Dois-je lui dire que je ma mère elle aussi est morte ? Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Il prendrait sûrement pitié de moi, comme tant d'autres ; je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens. Peut être lui en parlerais-je une autre fois… A quoi est-ce que je pense ??? « Une autre fois » ? Cela voudrait-il dire que je pense à le revoir de la même façon que cet après-midi, en dehors de mes visites à Hermione ? Deviendrais-je folle ? Toutes ces bonnes résolutions qui se consument en seulement quelques heures !

- Mais peut être que je me trompe, dit-il en voyant que je ne réponds pas. Je vous ai blessée ? me demande-t-il alors qu'il n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse.

- Non, non ! Rassurez-vous. Tout va bien, murmuré-je vaguement.

Il me sourit. Il comprend très bien que je n'aie pas envie de parler de cela.

- C'est tout de même mieux qu'un ascenseur ici ! me fait-il remarquer.

Je souris du changement de conversation.

- C'est sûr, c'est beaucoup plus vaste !

- Beaucoup plus romantique aussi, me fait-il remarquer l'air de rien.

- Vous auriez sûrement raison si le bâtiment sur notre droite n'était pas un hôpital, contrecarré-je aussitôt.

- C'est vrai, concède-t-il. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Lui aussi penserait à une « prochaine fois » ? Ca devient vraiment dangereux alors. Va-t-il falloir que je sois des plus désagréables pour le faire fuir ? Il rit à nouveau.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser la paix après une ballade dans le parc ? s'écrit-il.

- Et bien…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je me sens saisie à la taille, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Mon bras vient se placer instinctivement autour des bras du jeune homme et nous tournons ainsi une fois sur nous même jusqu'à ce que mes pieds rencontrent à nouveau le sol.

- Je viens de vous éviter quelque chose de fort désagréable, m'explique-t-il alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour me fâcher.

Je me retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Nous n'apprenons pas aux chiens qui viennent dans le parc à être propres. Le parcours peut parfois être semé d'embûches…

Nous rions tout deux et je le remercie de m'avoir évité cela. Nous continuons à bavarder et, malgré mes efforts, à rire durant une bonne demie heure lorsqu'une infirmière à l'air pincée vient nous interrompre.

- Mr Hodowal, il serait peut être temps que vous retourniez faire votre devoir qui est, je vous le rappelle, de soigner les patients de cet hôpital… et non de faire une promenade de santé aux belles jeunes filles en pleine forme !

Malgré la remarque cinglante de la femme, Andrew continue à sourire et lui répond qu'il arrivera d'ici quelques minutes. Cette femme a suscité ma colère en venant ainsi nous interrompre, je ne supporte pas ce genre de femme. Mon humeur ne manque pas de faire partir quelques ondes magiques jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune femme qui tout à coup, viennent se perdre dans les « embûches » qu'Andrew m'avait fait éviter quelques instants plus tôt. Nous éclatons aussitôt de rire, si bien que nous sommes obligés de détourner nos yeux du spectacle qui s'offre à nous afin de continuer à pouffer librement.

- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez travailler cet après-midi ! m'exclamé-je une fois que je fus calmée.

- Et si, hélas. J'aurais vraiment aimé passer plus de temps avec vous. Et je suis navré, je crois que je ne pourrais pas avoir la galanterie de vous raccompagner…

A ces mots, j'entends avec surprise son ventre gargouiller épouvantablement.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé ? m'écris-je.

Il sourit quelques instants.

- Non...

- Mais, vous devez être affamé !!

Il secoue la tête négativement puis me regarde fixement, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je suis rassasié, dit-il simplement.

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer malgré moi à son plus grand plaisir. C'est une catastrophe ! Je ne rougis jamais habituellement !

- J'espère que j'aurais bientôt le plaisir de vous revoir, me dit-il en saisissant ma main.

Sous mes yeux ahuris, il l'embrasse et je la retire impulsivement. Il rit à nouveau et il se retourne pour rejoindre l'hôpital Ste Eulalie. A mon tour, je reprends le chemin que nous avons emprunté dans le sens inverse et regagne mon domicile où je m'écroule sur le canapé du salon, morte de fatigue, les jambes flageolantes, les joues empourprées et son sourire plein les yeux . Il est six heures de l'après-midi.

---

DRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!

Je me réveille un sursaut. Ce bruit strident parvint à me faire sortir de l'état proche du coma dans lequel je suis et me jette au pied de mon lit… ou plutôt de mon canapé, comme je m'en aperçois avec stupéfaction. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas mon réveil qui me tire de mon lourd sommeil mais… le téléphone ?!? Je me dirige vers l'appareil en question et décroche, toujours à moitié endormie et sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière.

- Allô ? fis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Zoëlina, ma chérie, tu vas bien ???

Aussitôt, je reconnais la voix de mon interlocuteur et une déferlante de mauvaise humeur s'abat subitement sur moi. Le charme est rompu. Euh… Quel charme au juste ? Un « On non, pas lui ! » me traversant l'esprit vient rompre cette réflexion saugrenue.

- Stephen, tu sais l'heure qu'il est au juste ? dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Oui ma douce, il est deux heures passées, mais j'avais envie de te parler.

Voilà que ça le reprend ! Cela fait des mois et des mois que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à espérer de moi, il s'obstine ! Un détail me chagrine… et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver lequel.

- Stephen, comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

- Et bien, l'école a ré ouvert il y a quelques jours pour les professeurs qui voulaient préparer leurs classes à l'avance… j'en ai profité pour aller faire un tour dans les dossiers du personnel…

Ce garçon m'exaspère. De quoi se mêle-t-il ?

- Ecoute, j'ai eu une dure journée, je suis éreintée, et demain je m'en vais en voyage, mentis-je à moitié, alors s'il te plaît…

- Tu t'en vas ? Où ça ? Pas trop longtemps j'espère ! C'est vrai, je n'ai vu aucun document qui spécifiait que tu revenais cette année.

- J'étais juste remplaçante. Et je pars certainement jusqu'au mois de juin. Mais j'ai VRAIMENT envie de dormir alors on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- Bonne nuit, Stephen !

Je repose le combiné avec empressement. Ce garçon est gentil mais vraiment trop… présent et envahissant dans ma vie, bien qu'il n'y ai rien entre nous. Il fait parti de ces personnes que le aime bien mais « à petite dose » et je dirais même « à très petite dose ».

Je me dirige en titubant de fatigue, mais aussi d'aveuglement vu que je suis toujours plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, vers l'escalier menant à l'étage alors que le téléphone se remet à sonner.

- Stephen, grogné-je.

Du pied, j'arrache la prise qui se trouve à côté de moi. Le silence envahit la pièce et je soupire de contentement. Parvenue à mon lit, je m'y laisse tomber et me rendors aussitôt.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. On ne peut même plus dormir tranquillement ! A en croire la force des coups donnés, on peut deviner que la personne est là depuis un petit moment déjà. Je sors alors de ma chambre, descends les escalier tout en resserrant le peignoir qui m'enveloppe et sous le quel je suis nue. Je n'aime pas du tout recevoir des visiteurs dans cette tenue mais si c'est important, la personne aurait vite fait de s'en aller et je ne saurais pas les motifs de cette visite. Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, j'entrebâille la porte. Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond.

- Stephen ! m'écrié-je en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit la personne que j'ai le moins envie de voir en ce moment qui soit là, juste derrière ma porte ? Vite, je resserre encore plus mon peignoir.

- Zoëlina, tu vas bien ? Je suis tout simplement venu pour te convaincre de ne pas partir en voyage, bien sûr !

- Biens sûr… murmuré-je un peu dégoûtée.

Sans gêne, il ouvre la porte en grand et pénètre dans la maison.

- C'est gentil chez toi !

Puis, il se retourne vers moi et ouvre des yeux ronds en voyant ma tenue, mais très vite, un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage.

- Très sexy cette tenue ! C'est tout de même agréable de te voir ainsi alors qu'il est six heures du soir !

Je roule les yeux vers le ciel. Non mais, quel abruti ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormis aussi longtemps ?!? Je suis furieuse contre moi, contre lui, contre l'humanité entière... enfin à part Andr… Non, non non non. Je DOIS être furieuse contre lui aussi. Il le faut. Mais déjà Stephen s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me retire assez vite et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, m'apercevant que quelque chose, à nouveau, me chiffonne.

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'habite ?

- J'ai recherché dans les registres de l'école !

- QUOI ? m'écrié-je rageuse. Tu ne manques pas d'air toi ! Mon numéro de téléphone puis mon adresse !!

Non mais quel culot ! C'est inouï un garçon comme lui ! Stephen est mon collègue de travail dans une école primaire de Moldus. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés et pendant un an, il n'a pas cessé de me tourner autour. J'aurais pu compter sur l'aide de mes autres collègues pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas mais ceux-ci pensaient que nous formerions un très beau couple on n'ont jamais cherché à m'en débarrasser. Andréa a parfois essayé de calmer le jeu lorsque ça dérapait, mais elle s'évertuait à me faire changer d'avis sur lui. Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'année qu'elle a compris que j'étais très têtue et que je ne me laisserais pas convaincre sur ce sujet. Depuis, je me tâte toujours pour déterminer quel est l'être humain, entre lui et Rogue, que je déteste le plus. Et quand j'approfondie mes réflexion, j'ai presque envie de sauter au cou de Rogue…

- Tu sais, je crois que ton téléphone a eu un problème hier soir. Nous avons été coupés et quand j'ai essayé de te rappeler, la ligne a fonctionné pendant une ou deux sonneries, et puis plus rien !

Mais quel idiot ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi crétin que lui. Mais très vite je chasse ces pensées de ma tête car il se dirige vers le salon où son éparpillées toutes mes affaires magiques. Je me presse alors derrière lui et lui barre la route, juste devant l'entrée.

- Tu… ne peux pas aller ici !

- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il étonné.

- Parce que… je fais ma valise et…

- Tu as peur que je vois tes sous-vêtements ?

Je ferme les yeux de dépit et réponds d'un signe de tête négatif.

- Bon, alors tant mieux parce que si c'est ça, ça m'intéresse !

Il me contourne et commence à ouvrir la porte mais je lui barre le chemin une fois de plus.

- Non, tu ne dois pas entrer.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ma douce !

Sur ce, il se met à rire et me soulève sans aucun mal. Il fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et me repose avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois et d'entrer dans le salon.

- Stephen, s'il te plaît…

Trop tard, il a déjà les yeux posés sur mon balai, puis sur les divers objets magiques tels qu'un capteur de dissimulation, un chaudron, ma baguette magique, des grimoires et tout un tas d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres.

- Ma douce, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça chez toi ?

- Je… euh… ce sont de vieilles affaires bizarres que j'ai trouvé dans une brocante. J'avais envie de refaire une décoration spéciale de mon appartement et je me suis dit qu'un petit effet… magique rendrait bien ! dis-je en riant bêtement.

- Mais si tu t'en vas, pourquoi tu refais la décoration ?

Tiens, il est intelligent lui maintenant ? Dire qu'il y a des jours où j'aimerais que ce soit le cas et qu'aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais par-dessus tout que ce soit le contraire…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? me demande-t-il en pointant un objet au-dessus de ma cheminée.

- Un balai…

- Tu fais de drôles de choses, tu sais ? Pourquoi as-tu suspendu un vieux balai ici ?

- Il appartenait à mon père, répliqué-je agacée.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée ce qui m'irrite plus que la moyenne. Je suis toujours très sensible à tout ce qui touche mon père et la moquerie à ce sujet n'est jamais la bienvenue, surtout venant de lui. Je commence à serrer les poings jusqu'à m'enfoncer mes ongles dans la chair. Il faut mieux cela non pas qu'il reparte avec un œil au beurre noir ! Tout à coup, le vase se trouvant sur ma table de salon explose en mille morceaux. Il sursaute, pas moi.

- Ma douce, que s'est-il passé ?

- Stephen, s'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions stupides. Et arrêtes de m'appeler « ma douce ». Passons dans la cuisine, tu veux ?

- D'accord, pas de problèmes, accepte-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh ! Elle est jolie cette cape !

Vite, je lui arrache la cape d'invisibilité de mon père des mains avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la mettre et la lance dans un coin de la pièce.

- Calme-toi, ma douce. Tu m'offres un café ? Je crois que ça te fera le plus grand bien à toi aussi ! Tu dois trop travailler, je te sens tendue.

J'accepte, soulagée de ce prétexte pour le faire décamper du salon. Et comment veut-il que je me calme s'il m'appelle « ma douce » à longueur de journée ?

- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu pars ?

D'énervement, je laisse le café brûlant couler à côté de la tasse pour venir se répandre sur son pantalon.

- Aouhh ! Ma douce, fais attention !

- Excuse-moi, dis-je la moins désolée du monde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès !

- « Ça, pour sûr ! » pensé-je ironiquement.

Je lui tends une serviette que j'ai fait apparaître derrière mon dos. Alors qu'il commence à s'éponger, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je vais donc ouvrir, surprise d'une autre visite.

- Miss Potter ?

- Mr… Hodowal, c'est bien cela ?!?

Je me rends compte que nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment appelé par nos nom, et encore moins par nos prénoms. Je suis surprise par sa visite. Que veut-il ?

- Entrez, l'invité-je, soulagée de ne plus être seule avec l'autre idiot qui s'éponge encore.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Andrew !

- Alors appelez-moi Zoëlina !

Un grognement nous parvient de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui encore ? Il n'est pas content de voir un autre homme chez moi ?

Le regard de l'infirmier va de Stephen à moi, ou plutôt de Stephen à mon peignoir. Manifestement, il réprime un instant un sourire qui se transforme rapidement en grimace, ce qui est plutôt étrange à voir sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Je ne pensais pas que Mr Potter était ici.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ahuris. Ainsi, il croit que Stephen est mon mari ?

- Non, ce n'est pas mon mar…

- Tu ne nous présente pas, ma douce ? demande l'autre imbécile en insistant bien sur « ma douce » et en fusillant Andrew du regard.

- Heu… Stephen, je te présente Andrew Hodowal, c'est un infirmier de l'hôpital Ste Eulalie, juste à côté. Il est chargé de s'occuper d'une amie qui est malade. Andrew, je vous présente Stephen Bromley, un ancien collègue de travail.

- Plus qu'un collègue de travail ! ajoute ce dernier à mon plus grand déplaisir.

- Mais… tenté-je d'intervenir.

- Enchanté, dit Andrew en lui tendant la main.

- De même, dit l'autre d'un ton prouvant tout le contraire.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sans rien d'autre que mon peignoir au milieu de ces deux là ? Andrew se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Viendrait-il me voir à propos d'Hermione ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose ? Non, impossible, il n'aurait pas ce sourire-là… quoi que ce sourire soit plutôt triste…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger va bien, me rassura-t-il comme s'il avait lu l'inquiétude sur mon visage.

- Alors pourquoi nous faîtes-vous l'honneur de votre visite ? demande alors Stephen d'un ton cinglant.

- Je… euh… je venais pour dire à Miss Potter que Miss Granger l'invite à venir dès qu'elle sera disponible. Elle se sent assez reposée.

- Oh… je crains qu'aujourd'hui ça ne soit pas possible. De toutes façons, il est trop tard, dis en regardant la pendule. Pouvez-vous lui dire que je dois aller voir Minerva McGonagall…

- Que vas-tu faire chez cette femme ? me demande Stephen.

- … que j'ai quelques affaires à y régler et que je passerais la voir demain très certainement, continué-je en l'ignorant.

- Je lui transmettrais le message, je vous remercie.

- Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie.

Je me contiens pour ne pas en dire plus, la présence de Stephen étant plus que lourde et gênante. Il me tend tout de même sa main que je serre. Aucun autre mot n'est échangé contrairement à mon envie qui semble être réciproque. Il fait un bref signe de tête à Stephen et ferme la porte non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil.

- Qui c'était lui ?

Mon sang commence à bouillonner à l'intérieur de mes veines.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, un infirmier qui soigne une amie, c'est tout, réponds-je sèchement.

- C'est tout ?

- Stephen, arrête ça tout de suite, tu veux ? Je peux guider ma propre vie tout de même, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais je dois être à vingt heures quelque part et il est plus de dix-neuf heures, je n'ai toujours pas fini ma valise donc, si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Tu me mets à la porte ?

Sa question me surprend. Il a résumé en quelques mots ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre avec des phrases interminables où je me serais répandue en excuse. C'est mieux ainsi. Il m'a vraiment trop agacé. J'aime bien Andrew, il est gentil, aimable, serviable… et lui s'est montré si désagréable et l'a carrément mis dehors.

- … Oui, réponds-je d'un murmure.

Ses traits s'assombrissent alors et il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Sa mâchoire se serre et il ferme les yeux, comme pour se donner contenance. Le voir ainsi me donne presque envie de lui demander pardon mais l'envie d'être seule est la plus forte, je me tais. Après un grand soupir, il me contourne et sort en claquant la porte. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre correctement mes esprits et d'assimiler tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je dois me rendre à Poudlard. Je regarde la cheminée du salon avec appréhension. La poudre de cheminette n'a jamais été mon moyen de transport favori, loin de là... j'en garde même quelques souvenirs fâcheux mais je ne peux pas transplaner à Poudlard et aucun portauloin n'a été préparé. La voie des airs me prenant trop de temps, je n'ai plus que ce moyen là. J'entre dans l'âtre et lance la poudre en ouvrant ma main.

- Poudlard !

Aussitôt d'immenses flammes vertes tièdes me font disparaître de ma maison. Je tourne sur moi-même à une vitesse vertigineuse et je vois des milliers de cheminée défilant devant moi. Très vite, j'atterris presque en douceur dans une cheminée. J'espère que cette fois, c'est dans la bonne… pas comme la dernière fois !

Je sors, les jambes encore tremblantes. Je me trouve dans une pièce sombre, humide et froide, pas agréable du tout. C'est raté je crois. J'avance en me demandant où j'ai bien pu encore atterrir. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante et je peux distinguer divers chaudrons et fioles alignés au quatre coins de la pièce. L'endroit ne m'est pourtant pas tout à fait étranger. Tout à coup, un homme surgit en claquant bruyamment la porte, laissant la lumière extérieure balayer la pièce durant une fraction de seconde, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. J'entends un sec claquement de doigts et des torches murales s'allument instantanément.

A son tour, l'homme sursaute en me voyant et pâlit, sans doute en me reconnaissant.

Je détaille du regard d'abord ses cheveux noirs, striés de gris, extrêmement gras, puis ses yeux noirs et froids, son nez crochu et enfin, son teint cireux. Lui aussi me détaille et me juge d'un regard que je connais bien.

- Zoëlina Potter, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse qui me fait frissonner à chaque fois.

- Professeur Rogue…

- Quel bon vent vous ramène à Poudlard ?

- Je voulais voir le professeur McGonagall, réponds-je sèchement.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et je viens lui répondre en personne, tout simplement.

- Alors que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ?

Je roule mes yeux vers le ciel. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? Pourquoi le mauvais sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Il ne perd aucune occasion de se moquer des Gryffondor, plus particulièrement quand ils s'appellent Potter, alors comment lui dire que je n'ai pas atterri dans la bonne cheminée sans qu'il me rie au nez ? Tout bien réfléchi, j'exagère peut-être en disant que je préfère Rogue à Stephen.

- J'ai eu… un petit problème avec la poudre de cheminette, il y a dû y avoir des interférences. Mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais maintenant aller voir le professeur McGonagall.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Rogue, personne ne l'aime d'ailleurs… sauf peut-être quelques Serpentard, et encore, je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est un être sombre, froid, cruel, solitaire, haineux, aigri et antipathique. Tous les élèves le craignent, les professeurs le respectent mais ne cherchent pas à se lier davantage avec lui. De plus, sa partialité ne fait aucun doute… il avantage toujours les Serpentard surtout quand l'autre maison présente à son cours est Gryffondor… et plus particulièrement encore quand un élève dans le lot a des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts émeraudes… A croire que c'est une histoire de famille ! Mon grand père, James Potter, et Rogue étaient ennemis quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Devenu professeur, Rogue a dû trouver bon de reporter cette haine sur son fils, Harry Potter, qui est vite devenu son bouc émissaire. Et enfin, Rogue et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus. Il n'était pas aussi désagréable avec moi qu'il l'avait été pour mon père et mon grand père mais j'avouerais même que c'était plutôt moi qui était antipathique avec lui. Pourtant, ce n'avait pas été trop mal parti, mon premier jours d'école à Poudlard. Il me traitait plutôt avec une sorte de respect mais sa vieille rancœur revenait de temps en temps, ce que je n'ai pas vraiment supporté. Avec lui, je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre. J'en suis donc venue à me montrer désagréable avec lui ouvertement et il a décidé de suivre le même chemin…

Je commence donc à sortir de son bureau lorsqu'il met son bras en travers de la porte, m'empêchant ainsi de m'en aller.

- Bon, je vous y conduit alors, m'impose-t-il.

Je grogne intérieurement. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne tout de même ! Se promener dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard avec pour seule compagnie un sexagénaire antipathique et bougonneur ne fait pas réellement partie de mes passe-temps favoris !

- Dîtes-moi, Zoëlina…

Tiens ! C'est la première fois qu'il ne m'appelle pas « Potter » avec une trace de dégoût dans la voix ! Pourtant, c'était souvent comme cela qu'il m'appelait en cours, lors de nos fréquentes altercations.

- … qu'êtes-vous devenue durant cette année, depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard ?

Il s'intéresse à ce que je fais lui, maintenant ? Etrange comme les gens peuvent changer en une année seulement !

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?

- Ne faîtes pas votre idiote, Zoëlina, je demandais cela par simple curiosité et parce que, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je m'intéresse à ce que deviennent mes anciens élèves.

J'accélère le pas, vexée de sa protestation plutôt convaincante. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû le rabrouer ainsi. Hermione m'avait raconté que mon père voulait toujours donner une deuxième chance, à tout le monde… Peut être devrais-je suivre ses traces, une fois de plus. Le remords m'envahit un peu. Après tout, je ne connais pas cet homme… pas vraiment, et peut être est-il moins désagréable que je ne le pense.

- Rien, je j'ai cherché du travail.

- Et vous n'en avez pas trouvé ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Si je me décide à lui parler, je préfère mourir que de lui avouer que j'ai travaillé toute l'année durant au compte des Moldus. Je n'ai absolument rien contre eux et les rapports que j'entretiens avec ces personnes sont on ne peut mieux, mais je sais que Rogue n'aime pas ces gens et il ne manquerait pas cette occasion de me faire l'une de ses remarques acerbes. Je ne veux pas lui en donner l'opportunité.

- Vous n'en avez pas trouvé ? Avec les merveilleux résultats que vous aviez dans toutes les matières ? me demande-t-il d'un air étonné.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends dire ça ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

- Ravi de voir que l'année passé n'a en rien altéré la haine que vous me portez, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Il me semble que cela est réciproque, non ?

Il me regarde d'un air étonné.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne vous ai jamais détesté. Il y a juste que votre ascendance et moi n'avons jamais été en de très bon terme et je vous l'ai sûrement fait ressentir, mais je n'avais rien contre vous en particulier. Enfin, si vous n'avez pas travaillé, qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

- J'ai fouillé dans mon passé et dans la vie de mon père, dis-je simplement pour le provoquer.

Je m'autorise à mentir à Rogue, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puisque j'ai bien commencé ces recherches… Mon effet a réussi car une grimace s'étire sur son visage cireux où quelques rides commencent à faire leur apparition.

- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Rien qui vous regarde ! m'entends-je lui répondre sèchement.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé lui parler ainsi. Voyant l'expression de son visage, cela me rappelle une de nos anciennes querelles et pendant quelques secondes, je retiens mon souffle. « Potter, cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor et une retenue vendredi soir ! Et vous resterez à la fin du cours, je crois que vous avez besoin que l'on vous remette à votre place ». Cette phrase se répercute dans mon cerveau et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression que la scène va se reproduire, maintenant. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que Rogue ne peut plus enlever aucun point à Gryffondor par ma faute étant donné que je ne suis plus élève. Quoi que je le soupçonne encore capable d'une telle sournoiserie…

Choqué par ma réponse, il s'est arrêté au beau milieu du couloir et, sans m'en soucier, je continue mon chemin, contente de m'en être débarrassé. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je sais où ce trouve le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Avec déception, j'entends le froissement d'une étoffe derrière moi, mais son pas est silencieux. Pas étonnant que les élèves en aient peur et qu'ils le comparent à une sorte de spectre. Alors que le bruit de mes talons se répercute en échos sur les murs, seul sa robe et sa respiration pourraient trahir sa présence ici.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, professeur Rogue !

Il rit doucement à côté de moi. C'est étrange de le voir rire… quoi que ce rire sarcastique aille bien à son personnage.

- Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de moi encore un peu.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il me semble que vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, je me trompe ?

Ce sale type a raison en plus ! Il a un don incroyable pour me mettre hors de moi. De rage, j'accélère le pas en pestant contre lui.

- Ah… Miss Potter, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir ! se moque-t-il. Toujours aussi fière ! Votre père aussi l'était et votre grand père avant lui ! Une histoire de famille encore.

- Vos remarques désobligeantes envers ma famille, vous les garderez pour vous !

- Et de la répartie aussi ! Magnifique tempérament. Verbatum ! ajoute-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur.

Peu après, Rogue frappe à la porte d'entrée et nous pénétrons dans le bureau qui n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis venue, il y a plus d'un an. Minerva McGonagall est assise à son bureau et sourit à notre entrée. Le temps n'a pas trop marqué son visage malgré son certain âge.

- Oh, Zoëlina bienvenue ! Je suis contente que vous soyez venue aussi rapidement, s'exclame-t-elle en me désignant un siège.

- Je l'ai reçu hier soir mais j'étais tellement épuisée que je me suis endormie jusqu'à ce soir… et je n'ai pas pris la bonne cheminée, dis-je en fusillant Rogue du regard.

- Oh… je vois, dit-il amusée. Comment allez-vous depuis votre sortie de l'école ?

- Plutôt bien…

- Votre sortie du monde magique a surpris et attristé tout le monde…

- Je sais, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Je voulais vous dire, dis-je pour dériver la conversation qui commence à prendre une tournure qui n'est pas vraiment à mon avantage, j'ai vu Miss Granger à l'hôpital.

En face de moi, McGonagall plante soudainement son regard dans le mien puis regarde Rogue qui est sûrement resté derrière moi. Elle reporte son attention sur moi, se balance à gauche puis à droite sur sa chaise et pose ses mains croisées sur la table. Elle semble nerveuse. Derrière moi, j'entends les froissements de la robe de Rogue qui semble s'agiter.

- Vous l'avez donc vue ! Comment va-t-elle ? me demande l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor.

- Mal, à vrai dire. Elle demande à vous voir…

- Bien, j'irais dès que je le pourrais. Mais venons-en plutôt à ma proposition. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- L'idée ne me déplaît pas ! En fait, elle convient parfaitement puisque c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire… J'avais décidé de ne plus revenir dans le monde magique mais vu l'accident de Miss Granger, je me dois d'accepter ce poste. ! réponds-je.

- Magnifique, vous m'en voyez ravie !

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? intervient Rogue.

- Severus, je vous présente votre nouvelle collègue, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard ! dit-elle en me désignant avec un magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres.

Rogue me regarde étrangement. Il ne semble pas heureux du tout… mais pas en colère non plus. Peut être juste un peu déçu.

- Je suis désolée, Severus, mais le poste ne vous reviendra pas non plus cette année.

- Oh, peut être l'année prochaine alors ! Je suis tout de même comblé d'avoir Miss Potter comme collègue. En attendant, je dois aller préparer mes cours.

Il s'inclina rapidement devant nous et partit sans demander son reste.

- Est-il vexé ? demandé-je, comme si cela pouvait bien m'importer quelque chose.

- Oui, très ! Il n'a aucun besoin de préparer ces cours : ils sont déjà tous fait, cela fait des années qu'il les rabâche. C'était juste une fausse excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser « la tête haute ». Cela fait des années qu'il convoite le poste et il ne l'a obtenu qu'une seule année. De plus, vous êtes la fille de Harry et la petite fille de James, une Potter par excellence en définition, et cela suffit amplement à le rendre amer. Enfin… ce cher Severus ne changera jamais.

Là, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec elle. Je trouve qu'il a considérablement changé. Si il est toujours aussi énervant et sarcastique, je le trouve plus… « gentil »… bien que toujours très sarcastique à y penser… et énervant, finalement. Non, peut être qu'il n'a pas du tout changé… mais plutôt moi… Je prends différemment les répliques qu'il m'envoie et il ne me paraît plus si désagréable.

- Bien, alors nous nous revoyons dans une semaine, pour la rentrée ? me demande-t-elle en souriant.

J'acquiesce et me mets devant la cheminée de son bureau. Je saisi la poudre de cheminette qu'elle me tend et la laisse tomber. J'entre dans les flammes à présent devenues vertes et tièdes.

De retour chez moi, enfin ! Le temps m'a paru interminable… sûrement le deuxième effet Rogue. Je me souviens encore comme ses cours paraissaient longs… Je monte donc à l'étage, dans la salle d'eau et me fait couler un bain chaud et moussant. En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, j'entreprends de brosser mes cheveux, chose très difficile pour les membres de la famille Potter. Puis, je me déshabille tout en me félicitant d'avoir insisté pour que la pièce soit équipée d'une baignoire et d'une douche, puis je fais un tas de vêtement dans un coin de la pièce et entre dans l'eau brûlante. Aussitôt immergée, mon esprit se vide de toute pensée et je le laisse aller à la dérive… je ne pense plus à rien, je suis bien.

C'est lorsque que je m'aperçois que mes doigts ressemblent à ceux d'un octogénaire à force du contact avec l'eau que je me décide à sortir de là ma baignoire. Là, je m'emmitoufle dans mon grand peignoir blanc et me sèche. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit… mais cette fois-ci le sommeil ne vient pas. Je tourne et retourne dans ma tête tous les évènements s'étant passés depuis hier. J'ai l'impression que ma vie change, et l'effet produit est étrange. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai peur. Je revois Hermione sur son lit d'hôpital, m'annonçant qu'elle est condamnée, les deux battants de l'ascenseur se refermant sur Andrew qui secoue activement sa main, Andrew devant chez moi, Andrew dans le parc, je sens encore l'agréable sensation que j'ai eue lorsqu'il m'a prise dans ses bras pour me soulever du sol. Stephen devant chez moi, la confrontation de Stephen et Andrew, Andrew refermant la porte, Stephen la claquant derrière lui, Rogue, son visage cireux et ses cheveux gras, le professeur McGonagall s'agitant sur sa chaise lorsque je lui parlais d'Hermione… Sans même que je m'en rende compte mon esprit s'assoupit avec une dernière image d'Andrew, celle de notre première rencontre à l'hôpital, à la sortie de cet ascenseur, au septième étage.

---

_Des portes tournaient à une vitesse hallucinante devant moi. Certaines sont étrangement barrées d'une croix rouge… Tout est plutôt sombre. Bientôt la pièce s'arrête de tourner. Je m'avance vers la porte de trouvant juste en face de moi et une forte lumière me frappe en plein visage, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux durant quelques secondes. Des cris parviennent à mes oreilles, une bataille… J'ouvre les yeux et à ma grande surprise, je vois des sorciers combattre d'autres sorciers qui sont, eux, encapuchonnés. Un homme se bat juste à côté de moi ; il a des cheveux blonds striés de blancs sur les tempes, de grands cernes sont suspendus à ses yeux et ses vêtements sont usés et rapiécés. Le Mangemort, puisque visiblement c'en sont, en face de lui, lui envoie un sort en guise de riposte. Je me jette sur l'homme afin de l'écarter de tout danger… mais mon corps ne rencontre aucune matière solide et je retombe au sol. Peut être s'est-il écarté lui-même. Le Mangemort a dû me repérer à présent et doit être prêt à m'envoyer un sort. Je plonge la main dans la poche de ma robe… sans pour autant y trouver ma baguette. La panique m'envahit, je cherche partout. Pas de baguette. Aucun moyen de défense. C'est la mort assurée. Je me décide tout de même à relever la tête et m'aperçois que le Mangemort ne se préoccupe pas de moi, continuant son combat avec l'homme. Je me retourne alors pour voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs alors qu'avec horreur je vois un éclair vert se diriger droit sur moi, trop tard pour réagir. Je ferme les yeux mais rien ne se passe. Je les rouvre. Je viens de me recevoir un Avada Kedrava de plein fouet et… je suis toujours vivante ? Est-ce que j'aurais été « immunisée » par mon père ??? Cela me paraît pourtant impossible… Je me dirige vers d'autres combattants Aucun ne réagit à ma présence. Soudain, mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort. A quelques mètres de moi se tient un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, de taille moyenne et des yeux d'un vert intense. Il soutient un garçon joufflu dont la bouche est en sang. Sur une estrade en pierre, un homme, les cheveux mi-longs, grand, mince et qui avait dû être très séduisant quelques années plus tôt se battait contre une femme aux allures de furie. Les jets de lumière réguliers qu'ils s'échangeaient partaient à une cadence infernale. _

- _DUBBLEDORE ! s'écrit tout à coup le garçon joufflu que soutient… mon père._

_Le sorcier se retrouve en bas des marches en moins d'une dizaine de secondes, au moment où les Mangemorts commencent à peine à réagir. L'un d'eux commence même à s'enfuir mais il est aussitôt ramené d'un coup de sort en bas des gradins. Je n'avais jamais vu cet illustre homme. Sa taille est impressionnante, son apparence impose incontestablement le respect. Le silence est presque complet, si ce n'est la bataille qui continue à se dérouler entre l'homme aux cheveux noirs et la femme qui lui semble apparentée. Il se baisse, évitant un jet de lumière rouge, puis il éclate de rire._

- _Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! la raille-t-il._

_Son rire se répercute en échos tout autour de nous. Mais un deuxième jet le frappe en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandissent anormalement sous le coup, son rire n'est plus qu'un murmure, une rumeur autour de nous. C'est comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Mon père se rue sur l'estrade, baguette magique sortie, au même moment, Dumbledore se tourne lui aussi vers le socle de pierre. Le grand corps amaigri de l'homme se courbe gracieusement vers l'arrière ; je retiens ma respiration. Puis il bascule à travers un voile en lambeaux suspendu à une arcade de pierre. L'image de son visage horrifié se grave dans ma mémoire… je sais qu'elle y restera à jamais. J'entends mon père crier. Le voile se soulève un court moment, comme si une bourrasque venait de passer au travers et retombe doucement pour reprendre sa place initiale. La femme pousse un cri triomphant qui me ramène à la brusque réalité._

- _SIRIUS ! hurle mon père. SIRIUS !_

_Il est à présent en bas des gradins et se précipite vers l'estrade de pierre mais il est retenu par le sorcier qui j'ai tenté d'aider tout à l'heure. L'homme le retient fermement dans ses bras alors que mon père se débat comme il peut._

- _Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… _

- _Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !_

- _Il est trop tard, Harry._

- _On peut encore le rattraper._

- _Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui._

Une vive douleur me prend à la poitrine, ma gorge semble se rétrécir à chaque instant et des larmes viennent glisser aux coins de mes yeux malgré tous mes efforts pour les réprimer.

- SIRIUUUS !!!

Je me redresse brutalement. Le noir est complet autour de moi. Seule ma respiration précipitée trahit le silence nocturne qui règne dans la pièce. Mon rythme cardiaque est anormalement rapide. Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte que mes joues sont inondées de larmes. D'un revers de main rageur je les essuie. Ce rêve… c'était… Un murmure plaintif parvient à s'échapper de ma gorge si serrée.

- Sirius…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

--------------------

Voilà, c'est la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. L'histoire se met en place. Actuellement, je bosse sur le chapitre 12, assez difficile à écrire, mais ça devrait aller . Pourvu que ça vous plaise ! enfin on n'est pas encore là, et il se trouve que je suis très pressée aussi de vous faire découvrir les chapitres suivants, lorsque l'action s'accélère vraiment ! .Bref, pour l'heure, venons-en aux réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre !

Adenoide : arf :p dis-moi si tu souhaites que je réponde à tes questions où si c'est pour me dire ton opinion sur la suite de la fic !! Effectivement, les mangemorts sont atroces, et ce, surtout, parce que je suis sadique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire souffrir mes personnages… D'où le chaos autour de Zoëlina, principalement. Et rassures-toi, tout le monde n'est pas passé par un sortilège d'oubliettes ;) Il y en a même moins qu'on pourrait le croire . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

Karine : Salut . ! Ah je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire :p et que la suite te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer !! En tous cas, je comprends, les premiers chapitres étaient moins intéressants, ils servaient surtout à mettre l'histoire en place et à faire découvrir le personnage de Zoëlina, j'espère que ça n'aura pas rebuté trop de monde :p Enfin désormais, ça devrait bouger un peu plus ! A bientôt ! Biz


	5. Songe d'une nuit d'été

**/!\** : Le 26 octobre... c'est la fête . Et ça tombe justement le vendredi, jour où je publie mes chapitres. Deux solutions s'offrent à moi : publier le chapitre 5 dès mercredi, par exemple, ou alors vendredi 2 novembre, histoire que la plupart ait fini de lire le tome 7. Comme je ne sais pas encore vraiment quoi décider, vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis ! ;)

-

-

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous voulez bien me laisser .

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti . Je tâtonne toujours pour la mise en page, désolée ! A chaque chapitre je tente une nouvelle technique ;)

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 4/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_.Pourquoi ? parce que Shakespeare .

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 4 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Il pleut aujourd'hui. La tête appuyée contre la vitre de la fenêtre, je regarde la rue qui est d'une tristesse infinie. Un halo se forme sur le verre au rythme de mon souffle. Le ciel est gris, l'air est lourd et humide, tout est sombre. L'orage ne devrait pas tarder à éclater. Je compte aller la voir aujourd'hui, Andrew m'a dit qu'elle s'était reposée et qu'elle pouvait me recevoir dès que je le voulais. J'espère que j'en apprendrai un peu plus cette fois-ci. Mais je me demande tout de même d'où viennent ces graves problèmes de mémoire... Comment peut-on oublier l'existence d'un être humain, surtout la fille de son meilleur ami... la mort effacerait-elle tout sur son passage ? Vraiment tout ? Jusqu'à la mémoire ? Les souvenirs ? Etrange... Aurait-elle décidé d'oublier certaines choses qui la rendaient triste au point qu'elle veuille les éradiquer totalement ?? M'aurait-elle délibérément effacée de sa mémoire ? Hermione ne semble pourtant pas être le genre de personne à fuir les difficultés ou a mener la dite « politique de l'autruche ». Mon « retour dans sa vie » l'a beaucoup perturbé et j'ai vu qu'elle disait la vérité. Je crois avoir un nouveau mystère à résoudre désormais.

J'aperçois un éclair au loin ; cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Les éclairs représentent trop mon père pour moi… C'est idiot pourtant. Je suis toujours d'humeur mélancolique par temps d'orage.

Mes pensées dérivent vers mon rêve de cette nuit. Est-ce que la mort de Sirius s'est vraiment déroulée comme ça ? Sous les yeux de mon père ? Le professeur McGonagall me l'avait raconté, une fois, alors qu'un élève m'avait appris l'existence d'un certain Sirius Black en disant que c'était lui qui avait fait tuer mes grands parents. Le professeur m'avait aussitôt assuré le contraire, en me racontant cette histoire… et en me spécifiant que malgré toutes ces années, le Ministère n'avait rien voulu savoir et ne l'avait jamais réhabilité. Mais elle était restée évasive sur sa mort ; elle n'avait pas été là pour la voir. Cela ne m'étonne pas que son récit corresponde si peu à mon rêve, si celui-ci bien sûr m'a montré ce qui s'est exactement passé ! Une question tournoie aussi dans ma tête. Elle m'obsède depuis cette nuit lorsque je me suis réveillée. Si en effet ce rêve m'a montré les circonstances exactes de sa mort… comment se fait-il que je l'aie vu… ???

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas l'heure passer la pluie commence à tomber. Enfin. Il est seize heures. Je me dirige dans le hall d'entrée et sors de chez moi. La voisine d'en face soulève le rideau afin de m'observer, comme à son habitude. Je l'ignore, comme toujours. Sur ma route je croise beaucoup de gens. Des couples de tous âges, des enfants courant pour se mettre à l'abri chez eux, des vieilles femmes bien protégées par leur parapluie où leur sac en plastique qu'elles se mettent sur la tête afin de préserver leur chère mise en pli. Pour ma part, ni parapluie ni sac plastic, ni homme à côté de moi. J'arrive assez rapidement à l'hôpital.

- Bonjoûr mâdemoîselle, me dit l'idiote de secrétaire d'un air pincé.

Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde d'un air ahuri.

- Ne vous forcez pas si vous n'en avez pas envie, lui envoyé-je, de mauvaise humeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? me demande-t-elle surprise.

- Que vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être hypocrite avec moi ! J'ai horreur de ça !

Et sans lui adresser un autre regard je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton 7.

- Epatant ! dit une voix que je trouve étonnamment suave derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec…

Andrew ! Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Je veux dire, au rez-de-chaussée, dans cet ascenseur ?

- Je vous attendais ! me dit-il en riant.

- Vous n'avez que cela à faire en chirurgie ?

- … j'avoue que je suis un peu distrait dans mon travail depuis quelques jours.

… toi mon cœur, si tu m'entends, arrête de battre comme ça !!!

- Et qu'est-ce qui était épatant ??

- La manière dont vous l'avez rembarrée !

- Et comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Je venais juste de partir de l'accueil quand je vous ai vue entrer… Je vous ai donc attendu pour que nous fassions le trajet ensemble !

Il rit. Nous montons ainsi, jusqu'au septième étage et la machine s'arrête, ouvrant ses portes accompagnées d'un « ding ».

Alors que nous sortons, la porte en face de nous, celle donnant sur la cage d'escalier et une dizaine de personne en sortent. Ils semblent très essoufflés. Je remarque les regards de reproche qu'ils lancent à Andrew.

- Qu'ont-ils, demandé-je une fois qu'ils eurent disparu de notre vue.

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié que je leur dise que l'ascenseur était réservé pour une urgence.

- Urgence ?

Il me sourit.

- Oui, c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Il me fait un clin d'œil mais son ton ne laisse aucun doute sur le sérieux de ses propos, ce qui ne manque pas de m'inquiéter.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, vous connaissez le chemin de la chambre ! me dit-il.

Alors que je m'éloigne, je sens ses yeux insistants dans mon dos. Arrivée devant la porte, je pousse un léger soupir pour me donner constance et la pousse.

La chambre est très noire à cause de l'obscurité produite par le ciel orageux. Elle est allongée dans son lit, les couvertures remontées sur son ventre. Je m'approche doucement, elle ne dort pas.

- Ma petite ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien ! Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'en rends pas trop compte, alors je crois que c'est à toi de me le dire.

- Vous semblez… beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois, lui assuré-je.

Je ne mens jamais d'habitude, alors pourquoi est-ce que là je le fais ? Pourquoi je n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle a tout d'une mourante, que son visage est tiré, que sa mine est épouvantable ? Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids en seulement quelques jours et semble toute fragile dans son lit d'hôpital. On oserait à peine la toucher par peur de lui briser les os. Elle laisse planer un léger silence qui suffit pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ton père serait fier de toi, tu sais ? me demande-t-elle soudainement.

- Peut être… je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que tu mens presque aussi bien que lui... C'est-à-dire en fait très mal. Il serait content.

Je reste interdite, stupéfaite et honteuse, surtout, qu'elle ait découvert mon mensonge. Un silence gêné s'abat à nouveau sur nous, mais très vite, elle reprend la parole.

- Zoëlina, je sais que mon état n'est pas brillant mais je te demande une chose…

C'est à cet instant précis que quelqu'un fait irruption dans la chambre, interrompant instantanément la conversation. Je me tourne vers lui dans l'espoir de voir Andrew. Pourquoi dans l'espoir ? Pourquoi une réaction aussi vive ? Et pourquoi cette déception que je sens en moi alors que je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'un autre infirmier ?

- Mais non ma p'tite dame ! s'exclame-t-il. Vous êtes ravissante et en pleine santé, les résultats des analyses le prouvent, regardez ! ajoute-t-il en brandissant une feuille devant le visage agacé d'Hermione qui n'y jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Vous êtes seulement fatiguée mais dans quelques jours vous irez beaucoup mieux ! Aucune blessure n'a été trouvée, ni aucune infection.

Pourquoi cet homme vient-il nous interrompre ? C'est un Moldu. On voit qu'il ne connaît rien aux blessures magiques, celles qui vous frappent en dedans, celles qui vous pourrissent de l'intérieur jusque dans les os et vous font souffrir sans que personne ne puisse vous aider…. Mais pourquoi ne tente-t-elle pas malgré tout de se faire transférer dans un hôpital magique ?!

Nous restons en silence quelques instants, en le regardant et en priant silencieusement pour qu'il s'en aille vite. L'infirmier accroche sa feuille au pied du lit et s'en va après un au revoir trop guilleret pour être supportable. Je claque la porte derrière lui et vient me rasseoir aux côtés de la malade.

- Que disions-nous ?

- Je ne sais plus. Peu importe, après tout. As-tu pu joindre le professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui, j'ai été à Poudlard hier, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir.

- Ah d'accord. Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle viendrait vous voir dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. Vous savez, elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien prendre le poste de professeur des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avancés.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment très bien ! dit-elle en me souriant. Tu as accepté j'espère !!!

- Oui.

- Très bien, ce poste est une vraie chance pour toi ! Tu as vu qui lorsque tu y es retourné ?

- Et bien, la première personne que j'ai eu le _plaisir_ de revoir était Rogue.

- Oh, quelle chance… commente-t-elle avec ironie.

- Oui, mais j'ai été plutôt… agréablement surprise. Je ne le voyais plus de la même manière que lorsque j'étais élève.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance alors ! Parce que malgré ma scolarité passé, je l'ai toujours vu comme un vieil aigri ! Enfin, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance alors je lui donnais la mienne aussi… Même si c'est lui qui l'a tué…

Mon cœur manque un battement.

- PARDON ???

- Tu ne le savais pas ? me dit-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Non… Mais ! Comment peut-on encore le laisser enseigner ?? Je ne comprends pas !!! Il devrait être à Azkaban !!!

Je suis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- On ne te l'a pas raconté ? me demande-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

- Nooon !!!! m'écris-je.

Elle paraît surprise. Il y aurait donc, apparemment, une explication rationnelle pour qu'un meurtrier, qui plus est Rogue, enseigne encore, et ce depuis vingt ans, à Poudlard.

- Oh… et bien je vais te le raconter, dans ce cas. Il est vrai que Rogue a tué Dumbledore ; tous croyaient en sa trahison et en son appartenance au monde des Ténèbres… Ton père était fou de rage à son encontre… et quand j'y repense… ce n'était même pas de la rage. C'était de la haine.

- Ca se comprend !! cet enf…

- … laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Je ravale mon injure et parvient à reprendre un minimum mon sang froid pour écouter ses explications en entier.

- Cependant… la vérité nous est apparue durant notre dernière année ; Rogue ne nous a jamais trahi. Il a tué Dumbledore, certes, mais c'était sa seule solution. Dumbledore, qui essayait de s'emparer et de détruire toutes les vies que Voldemort avait pu se créer en déchirant son âme avait tenté une expédition avec Harry, dont McGonagall t'a certainement parlé.

- Oui, effectivement….

- Bien. Dumbledore en est revenu extrêmement affaibli… et même mourant. Il se trouvait donc sur la tour d'astronomie, Harry incapable de bouger sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago Malefoy le menaçait, et d'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés. C'est là que Rogue, arrivé après tout le monde a tué Dumbledore… d'un Avada Kedrava. Harry a tout vu. Cependant… l'année suivante, nous avons pu recoller les pièces du puzzle et tout nous est apparu beaucoup plus clair. Nous avons appris que Rogue avait fait un Serment Inviolable à Narcissa Malefoy qui consistait en protéger son fil, Drago, coûte que coûte. Drago, quant à lui, devait faire une mission pour Voldemort, c'est-à-dire parvenir à introduire les Mangemorts à Poudlard ; ce qu'il est parvenu à faire à la fin de notre sixième année. Il devait aussi tuer Dumbledore, et les Mangemorts l'y poussaient, mais Malefoy ne s'y résignait pas. Alors Rogue a commis le crime à sa place…

- Donc vous avez appris l'existence de ce Serment Inviolable… et alors ?

- Tout devenait claire !!! Drago risquait de décevoir Voldemort s'il ne tuait pas lui-même Dumbledore, il risquait d'être tué pour avoir désobéit ! Or, si Rogue ne le protégeait pas, donc en commettant le crime à sa place, il serait mort pour n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse…

- Sa vie était peut être plus importante que celle de Dumbledore… commenté-je d'un air dégoûté.

- En un sens… oui.

J'écarquille les yeux face à ce propos qui me semble incohérent.

- Oui ! Si Rogue mourrait… plus personne n'aurait été infiltré dans le camp des mangemorts… plus personne pour espionner et l'Ordre du Phénix n'aurait pu continuer à avancer. Il s'est donc vu obligé de tuer Dumbledore qui de toutes façons, risquait de mourir à cause de ses blessures trop graves.

- Je… je comprends, dis-je sonnée par la nouvelle.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous, chacune livrée à ses propres réflexions. Quelques minutes se passent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se décide à parler à nouveau.

- Tu sais, reprend-elle, je pense que je vais peu à peu retrouver la mémoire. Ta première visite m'a déjà remémoré pas mal de choses finalement.

- Comme ?

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé pour la plupart. Il y a aussi des choses pour lesquelles je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de te les dire.

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi t'en donner les raisons, me coupe-t-elle.

- Certains fragments de souvenirs sont encore bien flous et je ne serais pas sûre à cent pour cent de ce que je te dirais…

- Mais…

- Je sais que rien ne t'est plus cher au monde en ce moment que ces réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses mais seuls ceux qui sont trop pressés arrivent en retard. Je veux dire par là qu'il faut que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Et surtout, ne te précipites jamais sur le premier indice que tu trouves car ce ne sera peut être pas le bon, et cela pourrait ralentir tes recherches voir même t'entraîner sur de fausses pistes… qui pourraient tout gâcher.

- Je comprends, mais c'est tellement difficile. Ce qui m'agace le plus c'est que beaucoup de personnes doivent avoir quelques informations… mais personne ne me dit rien. Vous la première, Hermione.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et me sourit.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tu le sauras au moment voulu.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Zoëlina, il vaut mieux que tu penses à construire son avenir plutôt que de te rassembler les morceaux d'un passé brisé.

- Je ne cherche que la vérité. Mon avenir ne pourra être qu'instable si je laisse dans l'ombre toute cette partie de moi.

- Il y a parfois…

Elle se tait, regardant ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes, hésitant certainement sur ce qu'elle doit dire, ou ne pas dire…

- Oui ? l'encouragé-je.

- Il y a parfois des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Connaître la vérité peut parfois être pire que ne rien savoir.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Vous savez quelque chose ! Dîtes-le moi ! Que cela soit beau, horrible, tragique ou imprécis ! Je veux savoir et je pense avoir ce droit.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais apprendre.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire que l'ignorance est parfois mieux que la connaissance ? Vous savez combien mon père a souffert à force de se voir cacher la vérité. Mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! m'écris-je.

Son regard vient se fixer dans le mien. Le temps s'écoule doucement, le silence règne dans la chambre.

- C'est justement parce que je me mets à ta place que je te donne ce conseil, lâche-t-elle froidement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit.

Je me lève, fait quelques pas nerveux, furieux et me poste devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Sa fenêtre donne sur le parc. Un éclair traverse le ciel, le déluge continue de tomber.

- Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué pour moi que tu ne le penses. Et ne crois pas que je sais beaucoup de choses !

- Si je veux retrouver mon passé, je le retrouverais, que vous m'aidiez ou non. Ça sera plus long, je l'admets, mais je ne laisserais en aucun cas tomber.

- Tu as la force pour le faire et d'y arriver, je le sais. Mais auras-tu la force de tout supporter ?

- Arrêtez de faire comme si vous me ménagiez, répliqué-je.

- Je ne veux que te protéger. Mais très bien, puisque tu es aussi têtue que ton père, fais ce qu'il te plaira, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher après tout. Maintenant s'il te plaît, arrêtons cette querelle. Elle ne nous mènera à rien et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que nous soyons en froid toutes les deux ! Surtout que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver et que je peux mourir très bientôt.

- Ne dîtes pas cela ! me fâché-je.

Mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle a raison. Son état a empiré depuis la dernière fois et ses jours sont comptés si elle reste dans cet hôpital. Je dois trouver un moyen pour la faire transférer à Sainte Mangouste. D'un autre côté tout ce silence ne fait que m'angoisser encore plus et je lui en veux de me faire cela.

- Bien, je vais retourner chez-moi,

- Déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai quelques affaires à régler pour mes cours. Il faut que je me prépare un minimum.

Encore un mensonge… mais un tout petit cette fois. Il faut vraiment que je me prépare, mais j'écourte fortement ma visite, ne pouvant plus rester dans cette atmosphère de non-dits.

- Bien, je comprends. Prends bien soin de toi alors.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous dire cela.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai tout un tas de personnes pour s'occuper de moi...

Je comprends son insinuation à Andrew mais préfère ne pas commenter. Je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse sur les deux joues.

- A bientôt !

- Dès que vous vous sentirez capable de recevoir à nouveau de la visite, faîtes le moi savoir.

- J'ai mon messager, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu lui dire de venir me voir si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je lui souris et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je déambule quelques instants dans le couloir à la recherche du bureau des infirmiers. Lorsqu'enfin je le trouve, Andrew est à l'intérieur, en grande discussion avec une jeune infirmière. Elle lui parle de je ne sais quel problème mais à peine suis-je entrée qu'il ne lui prête plus aucune attention et se dirige vers moi en me gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

- Ça a été ?

- Oui. Elle demandait à vous voir.

- A quel sujet ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit.

Il me regarde quelques instants un sourire toujours pendu à ses lèvres.

- Quand aurais-je le plaisir de vous revoir ? me demande-t-il doucement.

- Lorsque l'ascenseur acceptera de monter TOUS les patients jusqu'au septième étage, répliqué-je en lui souriant d'un air entendu.

- Andrew, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes au travail ? demande sèchement la femme qui discutait avec lui un peu plus tôt, tout en m'incendiant du regard.

Il se tourne vers elle lentement, après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je vous regarde, vous me rappelez que je suis au travail ! lui répond-il sur le même ton.

Je commence à vouloir m'éclipser discrètement mais il me saisit le poignet et m'emmène gentiment jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Une harpie celle-là, me chuchote-t-il. Mais c'est la surveillante et je ne peux pas l'envoyer balader totalement. Je vous reverrais bientôt j'espère.

- Oui, je viendrais à l'hôpital prochainement. A bientôt.

J'appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, les portes se referme sur le visage d'Andrew et j'entame ma descente. Une fois libérée de cette boite à sardine, je sors de l'hôpital non sans avoir répondu au sourire hypocrite de la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-

-

De retour chez moi, je commence à sélectionner les livres, les grimoires, les objets et les vêtements dont j'aurais besoin à Poudlard.

- Reducto !

J'utilise cette formule au moins une dizaine de fois pour parvenir à tout faire loger dans ma petite valise.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard j'ai enfin fini. Je fais un rapide tour de la maison pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié. Je ferme tous les volets et je me dirige vers la porte, chargée d'une valise beaucoup moins lourde qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être si on tient compte de tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à fermer le portail. Une fois sortie, je referme la porte derrière moi et sursaute en m'apercevant que je ne suis pas seule.

- Excuse-moi, ma douce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Son visage est à quelques centimètres de mien. Mais bon sang, que fait-il ici ? Je regarde ma montre, il est déjà vingt heures cinq.

- Stephen, je suis en retard.

- Et alors.

- Je suis en retard de cinq minutes à mon premier jour de travail et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est « et alors ? » !

- Tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves ! Et puis comme ça, peut être qu'ils te vireront et tu reviendras travailler à l'école, avec moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Quel crétin !

- Merci de te soucier de la réussite de ma carrière professionnelle…

- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, c'est pour toi !

Je reste quelques instant abasourdie.

- … Merci, dis-je gênée.

Nous restons plantés là, devant ma maison, pendant quelques secondes, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je commence à m'impatienter.

- Bon, je vais aller les mettre dans un vase alors.

- Emmène les plutôt avec toi en voyage, comme ça tu penseras à moi.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les laisser chez moi, elles vont faner pendant le voyage sinon !

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Je ne sais pas si les fleurs résistent à la poudre de cheminette…

- Oui mais tu n'en profiteras pas… enfin bon, vas-y alors, je t'attends ici.

Je lui dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue et rentre chez moi. Sans faire de bruit, je tourne deux fois la clef dans la serrure afin de fermer la porte et file dans mon salon en jetant les fleurs sur la table. Je n'aime pas ce que je vais faire. C'est lâche et vraiment pas gentil pour ce pauvre garçon mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne vais jamais pouvoir partir pour Poudlard. Je prends la poudre de cheminette dans ma main et jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, mal à l'aise de le laisser en plan comme ça. Vingt heures dix, mon regard dévie sur les fleurs sur la table. Un léger remords me fait faire la moue et je les saisis dans mon autre main. Je me dirige une nouvelle fois dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ma main s'ouvre et laisse s'échapper la poudre.

- Poudlard !

-

-

-

-

Cette fois, c'est dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor que j'atterris. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que dans le vieux cachot qui sert de bureau à Rogue ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que les décorations n'ont pas du tout changées, que tout est comme lorsque j'étais encore ici. Par contre, la salle est déserte, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que le banquet doit déjà être commencé. Je sors et descends les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle quatre à quatre lorsque je me butte à quelqu'un, m'envoyant valser par terre par la même occasion.

- Ah ! Miss Potter, nous vous attendions.

Je relève la tête pour voir, juste au-dessus de mon visage, la face hideuse du maître des Potions. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur le sol par dépit. Pas lui… pas encore lui ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Une main glacée saisit la mienne et me tire en avant, m'obligeant à me relever.

- Je suis désolée, parviens-je à dire. J'ai eu un petit problème de dernière minute et…

- Nous avons bien vu ! On dirait que les Potter sont passés maîtres dans l'art de se faire remarquer, principalement en n'arrivant jamais à l'heure. J'ai été à mon bureau voir si vous n'aviez pas encore malencontreusement atterri là-bas. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi diable avez-vous ces fleurs avec vous ?

Je baisse mon regard vers ma main qui, en effet, tient encore les roses que Stephen m'a offertes.

- Euh...

- Je vois… spécule mon interlocuteur.

Là, je commence à réagir et ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

- Donnez-les-moi, je les remettrais au concierge qui vous les montera dans vos appartements. La répartition est déjà finie et nous n'attendions plus que vous, donc, si vous le voulez bien, rendons-nous à la Grande Salle à présent.

Je le suis donc dans les couloirs, sans lui adresser la parole une seule fois et, très vite, nous arrivons devant les lourdes portes en bois. Une impression étrange s'infiltre alors en moi. Jusque là, je n'avais vu ces portes que semblables à toutes les autres, mais là, elles marquaient pour moi le commencement d'une « nouvelle vie » mais aussi la séparation entre moi et ces élèves redoutés par tant de professeurs. Ce qui me gênait le plus, et que je venais juste de réaliser, c'est que j'enseignerais à des élèves que j'ai sûrement eus comme amis et qui m'ont connue moi-même élève à Poudlard. En somme, je connaissais quelques troisièmes années, un peu plus les quatrièmes, encore plus les cinquièmes et les sixièmes… quant aux septièmes années… j'avais fait presque toute ma scolarité avec eux… Une boule se serra dans ma gorge. Et s'ils ne se souciaient pas du fait que je sois professeur et ne marquaient pas la distance qu'il est sensé y avoir entre nous ? Peut être même que je serais la première à supprimer cette barrière…

- Bon, vous attendez là. Quand les portes s'ouvriront, alors ce sera votre tour d'entrer. Bon courage.

Il me laisse là en prenant un couloir à gauche, sûrement pour rejoindre la table des professeurs par la petite porte sur le côté qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter. J'attends là, pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblent des secondes pour moi. Mon estomac commence à se nouer dangereusement et me soulève le cœur. Je suis prête à rebrousser chemin pour prendre la direction des toilettes lorsqu'un craquement annonce l'ouverture des portes. Aussitôt, le brouhaha présent dans la salle me parvient avec une intensité hors du commun mais très vite le silence s'installe. Toutes ces années, j'ai vu défiler des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans cette allée qui s'offre à moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, ce serait mon tour d'être observée par tous ces élèves. Je respire, pour me donner contenance, et avance en regardant fixement devant moi. Pourquoi le temps qui m'avait parut si rapide alors que j'attendais, en sécurité derrière les portes, passe-t-il si lentement à présent ? J'entends les murmures des élèves et tous les regards sont rivés sur moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce poste ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté avec mes enfants Moldus dans cette école primaire ? Je presse le pas, mais l'allée semble interminable et la Grande Table inaccessible. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil des visages familiers et je fais un énorme effort pour ne pas me tourner vers eux. Lorsque enfin j'y parviens, un sourire du professeur McGonagall me redonne courage.

- Chers élèves, annonce-t-elle. Voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal avancée, Miss Zoëlina Potter !

A l'annonce de mon nom, beaucoup poussent des cris de surprise et certains même se lèvent pour mieux me voir. C'est le deuxième effet Potter. Très vite, des applaudissements arrivent de toute part et quelques secondes plus tard, la salle entière s'y met. Même les professeurs. Quant à moi, je sens mes joues s'embraser, ce qui me gêne horriblement ce phénomène n'étant pas vraiment parmi mes habitudes. Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire en retour est un sourire crispé qui doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

- Elle sera donc le professeur des sixième et septième année uniquement, et pour ceux qui auront pris cette option et auront obtenu leurs BUSES dans cette matière.

Après, elle continue par un long discours sur les règlements et tout ce qui va avec… en sommes, des choses auxquelles la famille Potter ne s'est jamais intéressée, ne s'intéresse toujours pas, et ne s'intéressera probablement jamais…

Ensuite vient le dîner, que le professeur McGonagall fait apparaître d'un claquement de doigts impérieux. Aussitôt, les plats regorgent de mets divers et de boissons. Un tel enchantement n'existe qu'à Poudlard et je réalise à présent que tout cela m'avait manqué. Pourtant, devant cette variété de plats en tout genre, je ne mange presque rien malgré mon estomac qui commence à protester sérieusement. En attendant la fin du repas, je m'amuse à observer les élèves. C'est amusant de voir les coups d'œils, amoureux, haineux, amicaux, indifférents, curieux, observateurs ou bien confidentiels qu'ils se donnent ! Et dire que nous croyions, quand nous même étions élèves, que cela passait inaperçu aux yeux des professeurs… Quelle naïveté ! Assister au banquet en tant que professeur est très intéressant, surtout lorsque l'on observe le comportement des élèves.

Les plats se vident peu à peu et le repas touche bientôt à sa fin. Les élèves se lèvent et sortent de la Grande Salle, menés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs par leurs préfets, après quelques coups d'œil jetés sur moi au passage. Le professeur McGonagall me donne encore quelques instructions et conseils.

- Bien, maintenant il est tard, demain sera ta première journée de cours alors il faudra que tu sois en forme ! Va te reposer, le professeur McDowel va te montrer tes appartements ! Je pense qu'ils te conviendront…

Un professeur d'une trentaine d'année, bruns et aux yeux bleus s'avance vers moi et me tend une main que je serre aussitôt.

- Enchanté, Miss Potter.

- Le professeur McDowel a fait ses études à Beaubâtons, il est français. Il occupe depuis six ans le post de professeur de métamorphose, et est à Poudlard depuis l'année dernière.

- Et le professeur Hendricks ? demandé-je à propos de l'ancien professeur qui avait eu ce post du temps de ma scolarité.

- Partie, elle ne supportait plus les élèves… Elle avait un caractère trop faible, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille.

Après quelques dernières recommandations, elle me laisse en compagnie du jeune homme. Le professeur de métamorphose m'accompagne. Il est calme, silencieux et je suis agréablement surprise de voir qu'il me parle comme toute personne normale, comme s'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. C'est reposant, ce genre de personne. Après avoir traversé je ne sais combien de couloir, monté au moins quatre ou cinq escaliers et traversé deux tapisseries, nous nous retrouvons dans un nouveau couloir que j'étais censée n'avoir jamais vu avant… mais c'était sans compter sur la carte du maraudeur. Je m'abstiens pourtant de tout commentaire et fait mine de voir l'endroit pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous arrivons devant une porte en bois sombre et l'ouvre en grand.

- C'est ici ! Toutes les chambres des professeurs de Poudlard sont cachées, comme la votre. Vous y trouverez un plan où sont indiqués les appartements des autres professeurs et autre personnel de l'école, prenez-en bien soin, il serait regrettable qu'il tombe entre les mains des élèves…

- Je vous remercie, professeur McDowel.

Il incline légèrement la tête et disparaît dans l'ombre du couloir, me laissant seule. J'entre donc dans ce que seront mes appartements durant toute l'année. C'est une grande pièce circulaire avec un lit, à l'opposé de la porte, une grand armoire en bois sur la gauche, une salle de bain juste à côté, un grand bureau sur la droite et, à côté, une immense bibliothèque à moitié vide.

A peine la porte s'est-elle refermée sur le professeur McDowel qu'elle se rouvre tout doucement sur une jeune femme, de taille assez petite, des cheveux châtains clair touffus attachés par un élastique en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleus, verts et gris sont rieurs et sa bouche s'étire en un large sourire, légèrement moqueur, à ma vue.

Je m'entends rire et me jette dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps… depuis Poudlard. Un an. Un an que nous ne nous étions pas vu, que nous ne nous étions pas donné de nouvelles, un an que le silence s'était mystérieusement installé entre nous. A notre sortie de Poudlard, nous avions pris chacune notre route, elle était restée ancrée dans le monde magique et j'avais choisi de m'en détacher. Je ne lui avais fourni aucune explication ; elle avait compris, elle savait.

Nous nous enlaçons quelques instants et je l'emmène s'asseoir sur le divan installé devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Nous hésitons chacune de notre côté à faire le premier pas et nous restons quelques instants à nous regarder.

- Elena…Que fais-tu ici ?? demandé-je finalement.

- J'allais te poser la même question, me répond-elle.

- Je suis professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Le professeur Flitwick a pris sa retraite à la fin de notre septième année. Tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesce au souvenir trouve de l'annonce qui avait été faite à ce sujet.

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait depuis l'année dernière ?me demande-t'elle avec empressement.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le divan et elle fait de même, se mettant ainsi plus à l'aise.

- J'ai été institutrice dans une école primaire Moldue. C'était un travail très intéressant et plaisant mais…

- Mais la Magie te manquait trop ?

- Non, pas vraiment ; en fait j'ai… j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur mon père et les circonstances de sa mort.

Un court silence plane au-dessous de nous mais Elena se reprend vite.

- Je comprends. Et revenir dans le monde magique était nécessaire pour ça ?

- Exactement ! Et puis le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de venir donner des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avancés et j'ai accepté.

Elle hoche la tête et prend ma main dans la sienne, rendant ce qu'elle allait dire encore plus solennel.

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé sur ton père pour le moment ?

- Pas grand-chose d'autre que ce que je savais déjà, lui avoué-je. J'ai pu rencontrer sa meilleure amie qui était à Poudlard avec lui ; elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle. Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? C'est une Auror, c'est cela ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est une Auror. La Gazette du Sorcier est arrivée chez moi un soir et il y avait un article sur elle. Elle a eu un accident au Ministère, elle a été attaquée par des Mangemorts. Depuis, elle est à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie.

- Ah… l'hôpital Moldu !!! s'écrie mon amie. J'en ai entendu parler… une catastrophe… Pourquoi est-elle là-bas ??

Je hausse les épaules, d'un air découragé.

- Bidouille du Ministère…

- … Je vois, commente-t-elle en comprenant parfaitement où je veux en venir. Et donc elle ne t'a rien appris de nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Elle est non seulement gravement blessée mais il semblerait qu'elle ait aussi perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de moi et ce problème remonte bien avant son accident, j'ai l'impression. Mais elle m'a tout de suite reconnue lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre l'autre jour ; sinon…

- On lui a certainement lancé le sortilège d'amnésie, propose Elena.

- Mais qui aurait fait ça ?

- Des Mangemorts ! Elle détenait peut être des informations sur eux et sur Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Non, ils ne se seraient pas encombrés avec elle ! Ils l'auraient tués ! résonné-je.

- Mais, et s'ils avaient eu intérêts à la laisser en vie ?

- Et si elle s'était elle-même effacée la mémoire ? murmuré-je.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? me demande Elena en ouvrant grands les yeux.

- Il y a parfois des choses que l'on préférerait à tous prix oublier…

- Non, je ne pense pas, me contredit Elena en se levant pour faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Comment aurait-elle pu faire cela tout en sachant que tu étais vivante et que, par conséquent, tu auras besoin d'elle ?

- Elle me croyait peut être morte… dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Le silence d'Elena est éloquent. Cette solution est possible pour nous deux. Quelques minutes s'égrènent en silence, le temps que toutes ces réflexions s'impriment dans notre tête, puis elle regarde sa montre et me sourit.

- Il est tard, demain nous n'avons pas cours, nous aurons tout notre temps pour discuter !

Un peu déçue d'être déjà arrivée au terme de la conversation, je suis malgré tout de son avis.

- Passe une bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi. A demain !

Elle m'enlace une dernière fois et je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est minuit passé. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche et que les élèves n'ont pas cours. C'est la première fois cette année que les élèves rentrent un jour plus tôt afin de se réhabituer au rythme scolaire et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit douillet et m'endors aussitôt, profondément tout en pensant à la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec mon ancienne meilleure amie.

-

-

-

-

La chose que j'ai souvent reprochée aux professeurs, au temps où j'étais élève, c'est que la plupart faisaient leurs études dans ce but, sans penser qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient devant trente élèves et devraient leur inculquer des notions pour lesquelles très peu d'entres eux ressentiraient un quelconque intérêt. Il y a un an, alors que j'entrais à l'école primaire Moldue, je me félicitais d'y avoir pensé et de m'y être préparée. Cette année, je me traite d'imbécile de n'avoir pas pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une école de magie et que je devais enseigner, à présent, l'une des matières les plus difficiles et à un niveau plus poussé.

C'est à tout cela que je pense alors que, juchée sur l'estrade, derrière mon bureau, je regarde les élèves entrer dans la salle de classe. Ma plume tourne entres mes doigts tremblants, caressant parfois le parchemin étendu sur mon bureau, effleurant parfois mes cheveux ou ma joue. Tout ce que j'ai appris ces dernières années en Défense contre les Forces du Mal se mélange dans mon esprit, brouillant les quelques idées que j'avais pour introduire mon cours. Je revois tous ces visages, connus pour la plupart vu que nous étions ensemble à Poudlard… Ce sont des élèves des quatre maisons réunies, des sixième année qui étaient en quatrième année lors de ma scolarisation. J'ai plus d'affinité avec certains que d'autres… Comment faire pour rester impartiale ? Comment dois-je me comporter avec eux ? Être distante ou alors être proche d'eux ? Je pense qu'un juste milieu sera bien… mais comment le prendront-ils ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout est calme dans la salle, tous sourient jusqu'aux oreilles en me regardant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec eux. Cela me détend. Je les regarde à nouveau, souffle un peu, puis décide enfin à me jeter à l'eau.

- Bien, je sais que nous sommes dans une situation un petit peu particulière vu que nous nous sommes connus en temps qu'élèves, mais je compte sur vous et votre bonne volonté pour que tout fonctionne au mieux. Ca ne sera facile ni pour vous ni pour moi, mais je suis certaine que nous passerons d'excellents moments.

Le seul petit instant de silence que je laisse et ils se mettent à applaudir. Gênée, je secoue la tête tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de me sortir de là.

- Bien, nous allons commencer dès à présent. L'année dernière, vous avez appris à vous battre contre les Détraqueurs, à l'aide de Patronus et j'aimerais vérifier que cette technique est bien acquise avant de passer à autre chose.

Des murmures d'excitation me parviennent… je pense avoir tapé dans le mille.

- Je vais donc vous demander de prendre votre baguette et de vous approcher au centre de la pièce.

- Mais comment vas-tu…

Je me retourne vers l'élève ayant commencé à me parler ; le silence s'abat sur nous. C'est un Poufsouffle avec qui j'aimais beaucoup discuter ; nous nous retrouvions souvent à la bibliothèque et nous nous aidions pour faire nos devoirs.

- Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je. J'étais sûre que ce genre d'incident aller arriver. Il faut que l'on s'habitue à cette nouvelle situation Continue, lui demandé-je.

- Comment allez-vous faire venir un Détraqueur ici ? Ces créatures ont été proscrites dans l'école !!!

- Et si ce Détraqueur n'en ai pas vraiment un ? demandé-je en souriant, sûre de moi.

- Vous allez faire comme le professeur Lupin qui avait appris à votre père ? demande un élève.

- En mettant un Epouvantard dans le placard ? intervient un autre.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! continue un troisième.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demandé-je ravie de les voir participer.

- Parce qu'un Epouvantard se change en ce qui nous fait le plus peur, or, ce n'est pas toujours le Détraqueur qui nous terrifie !!!

Je gratifie l'élève de dix points en faveur de sa maison, Serdaigle. Pourtant, je me sens déstabilisée. Chaque allusion où mon père me pince le cœur et ravive en moi le vide causé par son absence.

- Comment vas-tu faire alors ? me demande un Gryffondor qui n'hésite pas à employer le tutoiement, et après tout, que m'importe ?

- Je vais tout simplement utiliser un sortilège de métamorphose. Ce sera un faux Détraqueur et ne « vivra » pas longtemps, pas plus de trois minutes.

- Cela est autorisé par le Ministère de la Magie ? me demande un Poufsouffle interloqué.

- Comment une Potter pourrait-elle enfreindre la loi ? Ils sont bien trop peureux pour le faire !!! intervient un Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard.

J'hésite quelques secondes mais les ricanements de l'élève me poussent à répondre.

- C'est à la limite de la Magie Blanche et de la Magie Noire.

Le Serpentard prend un air étonné et se tait, feignant d'être impressionné par le fait que j'aille à la limite de la loi. J'omets de dire que, quoi qu'il en soit, Minerva McGonagall m'a donné sont autorisation pour cette expérience. Cependant, je ne vois aucune inquiétude dans leurs yeux, comme si se battre contre des Détraqueurs, même faux, était un fait banal.

- Cela ne semble pas vous tourmenter, me décidé-je à leur faire remarquer.

- Nous avons confiance ! s'écrit Marcus, un Gryffondor. Vous êtes la fille d'Harry Potter après tout !!! Il ne peut rien nous arriver avec vous !

- Je n'ai pas son niveau, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les bouquins et les rumeurs racontent !

Mon ton monte malgré moi ; je ne veux plus entendre de telles absurdités. Le silence se fait parmi eux et je regrette déjà mon emportement.

- Je… j'aimerais que vous laissiez de côté mon nom de famille et mes ancêtres… Je ne suis pas eux. Bon, je veux que vous vous ré entraîniez pendant un bon quart d'heure avec la formule du Patronus. Ensuite, nous verrons si votre sortilège es assez fort pour repousser le Détraqueur, dis-je en reprenant mon calme.

-

Toujours assise derrière mon bureau, je regarde mes élèves partir un à un. Ce cours a plutôt été concluant pour ma part et les sourires accrochés à leurs visages alors qu'ils quittent la salle de classe me disent que je ne m'en suis pas si mal tirée. Et la fin de ma première heure de cours me laisse seule, dans cette immense salle de classe, devant les pupitres alignés de mes élèves, en proie à mes souvenirs, et à mon passé qui m'étouffe de plus en plus par son mystère.

-

-

-

-

De retour chez moi, déjà. Ma première journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée. Les élèves avaient l'air plutôt contents et le professeur McGonagall m'a même félicité, chose si rare chez elle. J'ai dû revenir à mon domicile à cause des quelques livres oubliés la première fois. En passant près du téléphone, je vois le bouton rouge clignoter, signe qu'un message m'attend.

- « Allo Zoë, »

Je tressaille en reconnaissant la voix de Stephen.

- « Tu me manques, tu sais ? J'aimerais passer une soirée avec toi, dès que tu pourras. Je te rappelle plus tard. Je t'embrasse !!! »

Le message ne me fait ni chaud ni froid et me rends dans ma « Tanière » afin de prendre mes livres et partir au plus vite. Quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps ici. Cependant, arrivée dans cette pièce, je m'aperçois qu'une vidéo a aussi été enregistrée. Il s'agit d'un système de vidéosurveillance afin de filmer ce qui se passe dehors. Il s'enclenche dès que quelqu'un frappe à la porte ou appuie sur la sonnette. Je peux ainsi voir qui me rend visite et qui est venu pendant mon absence.

J'active la vidéo et mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je vois Andrew, habillé en civil, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Il attend devant la porte durant une bonne minute ; puis sonne à nouveau ; attend quelques secondes ; sonne encore une fois. Puis il se retourne et commence à descendre lentement les quelques marches qui se trouvent devant ma porte. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'a plus les fleurs à la main. Il s'arrête à nouveau, se retourne une dernière fois puis disparaît du champ de vision de la caméra. Mon cœur fait un bond ; il a dû laisser les fleurs devant la porte… et elles y sont certainement encore ! Je descends quatre à quatre l'escalier en bois, traverse le hall d'entrée, ouvre la porte et…

- Ma Douce ! Quelle surprise !

Je sursaute et recule de quelques pas avant de pouvoir reconnaître… Stephen. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je tarde trop ici !

- Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais ici ??? lui demandé-je plus étonnée qu'énervée.

- L'instinct peut être… et puis il faut dire que je passe au moins une fois par jour devant chez toi pour voir si tu n'es pas revenue.

- Je dois repartir avant ce soir, je ne serais pas là longtemps.

- Tu as eu mon message ? me demande-t-il sans relever ma précédente remarque.

- Oui, je viens de l'écouter.

- Alors, quand seras-tu libre ? Samedi soir ? Ca me paraît bien !

- Euh…

- Parfait, alors va pour samedi soir !

Tout guilleret, il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Je me retire vivement, et fronce les sourcils, sans pour autant arriver à dire quelque chose. Il me regarde en souriant, puis me tire la langue tel un enfant heureux d'avoir réussi sa blague. Puis il se retourne et s'en va dans l'allée en dansant presque. Exaspérée cette fois-ci, je ferme la porte mais, me souvenant tout à coup pourquoi j'étais venu ici, je la rouvre, regarde sur le pas de la porte et trouve, sur le côté, un bouquet de roses blanches. Je le prends doucement, constatant la fragilité des feuilles ayant commencées à sécher. Mais chose étrange, à l'instant où le bouquet est en contact avec ma main, les feuilles verdissent, les pétales reprennent toute leur splendeur et un doux parfum embaume les fleurs. Pour qu'une telle chose se produite, c'est que LA catastrophe est arrivée ; mon cœur s'est fait avoir… Que puis-je y faire ? Advienne que pourra !

Sortant de ma rêverie, je réalise qu'il est plus que temps pour moi de retourner à l'école. Je referme donc la porte et me dirige vers la cheminée, attrape au passage les livres posés sur la table, lance de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et prononce distinctement « Ma Chambre, Poudlard ! ».

Je me retrouve à nouveau dans cette chambre si familière pour y avoir passé de longues heures durant ma scolarité. La carte du Maraudeur me l'avait fait découvrir lorsque j'étais en deuxième année, et depuis ce jour-là, je venais souvent me réfugier ici, pour m'apaiser, dès que ça n'allait pas, à chaque fois que je ressentais le besoin d'être seule. Je m'y sentais bien. C'était devenu ma tanière à Poudlard.

De fatigue je me laisse tomber sur le lit après m'être rapidement déshabillée et m'endors presque aussitôt.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_- "Zoëlina, viens manger ma puce !_

_- Oui Maman !"_

_Quatre fois qu'elle réitère sa question, quatre fois que je lui réponds "oui" tout en continuant à me balancer, plus haut, toujours plus haut. Toujours les mêmes mouvements : plier les jambes au maximum, puis les balancer en avant en penchant son buste en arrière et en tirant sur les cordes qui relient la balançoire au portique._

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui et le soleil de juin me chauffe le visage ; c'est agréable ! J'aime quand il fait beau et que je peux sortir comme ça pour m'amuser... Les arbres sont en fleurs et l'herbe est bien verte, c'est magnifique. Des quantités impressionnantes de fleurs décorent les paysages environnant et tout semble calme... dommage que nous soyons en guerre..._

_- "Viens commencer à manger, Papa ne va pas tarder à arriver !"_

_Papa va arriver ? Alors je vais l'attendre ici. Je veux être la première à le voir, la première à courir vers lui, la première à l'embrasser, la première dans son coeur. Mais le temps passe et Papa n'arrive pas. Maman a abandonné tout espoir de me faire manger, elle sait que je préfère l'attendre. Tout à coup, j'arrête de me balancer. Des hommes vêtus strictement sont apparus à l'entrée de la propriété ; ils ont le visage grave et semblent très sévères ; au milieux d'eux, mon Papa._

_Une légère impulsion exercée sur mon siège et je m'envole pour venir retomber quelques mètres plus loin, sur mes deux pieds. Que se passe-t-il ? J'essaie de chercher maman des yeux… elle doit être dans la cuisine. Vite, je cours me réfugier à la maison._

_- "Maman, Maman ! Des hommes ! Il y a des hommes qui arrivent, Papa est avec eux !"_

_Maman suspend tout mouvement et reste là, interdite et le visage affolé. Je la regarde attentivement ; pourquoi a-t-elle cette réaction ? Elle semble si belle... mais pourquoi est-ce que je distingue mal son visage ? Elle paraît si pâle…_

_Soudain, elle reprend ses esprits et vient se poster devant la fenêtre de la cuisine afin de surveiller ce qui se passe dehors. Moi aussi je veux voir, je me hisse à côté d'elle et viens écraser mon nez contre la vitre froide ; un halo de buée se forme, m'empêchant de voir. Je m'apprête à l'enlever en l'essuyant du coude mais Maman ne m'en laisse pas le temps._

_- "Ecarte-toi de la fenêtre, Zoëlina !"_

_Comme je n'obéis pas, elle me prend sous les épaules et me tire doucement vers l'arrière. Elle me soulève et m'emmène, aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent, au premier étage, dans ma chambre. Que se passe-t-il enfin ??? J'aimerais tant le savoir !_

_- "Zoëlina, surtout, reste bien ici, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne dois surtout pas descendre, compris ?_

_Elle attend, avec des yeux suppliants, que je lui promette... mais je ne le fais pas. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle est si nerveuse..._

_- "Ne bouge pas d'ici !"_

_Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et se dirige, les jambes flageolantes vers le rez-de-chaussée après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle._

_D'autres coups de sonnette montrent que les visiteurs commencent à s'impatienter... puis plus rien. Ils entrent, j'entends le bruit de leurs pas ; des voix indistinctes..._

_La dernière fois que des hommes sont venus, comme ça, c'était pour leur annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Maman avait pleuré pendant des semaines et s'était presque laissée dépérir et Papa... Papa s'était enfermé dans son bureau, au deuxième étage, et n'en sortait que quelques minutes pour manger un peu... mais tout le reste du temps, il restait seul, triste et inconsolable. Cela leur était passé avec le temps et maintenant, nous sommes heureux, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne gâcher ce bonheur._

_Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se passe en bas, je m'approche et passe la tête dans le couloir par la porte qui est restée entrebâillée._

_- "Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous ne savions pas où il était !_

_- Il aurait pourtant été aperçu par des témoins près de votre propriété !_

_- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas logique dans vos propos, Mr Fudge ! Selon vous, il a voulu tuer Harry il y a huit ans de cela et à présent, vous nous accusez de le protéger ?"_

_Maman est en colère, c'est très rare... elle ne s'est pas fâchée depuis au moins... hier soir quand je n'ai pas voulu finir mes épinards... Papa non plus n'aime pas les épinards... j'ai essayé de les donner à notre chien mais lui non plus n'en a pas voulu... Ce Mr Fudge, il n'aime pas les épinards non plus pour qu'elle se fâche comme ça après lui ?_

_- Ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions, Mrs Potter ! J'ai un mandat de perquisition ! Vous autres, fouillez toute la propriété, surtout la maison, et faîtes attention aux sortilèges éventuels ! Vous, Potter, vous restez ici !_

_Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ils fouinent dans toute la maison ? Pourquoi mettent-ils tout sans dessus dessous ? Que cherchent-ils ? Ou qui ? Soudain, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier m'indique que des hommes montent à l'étage, je pousse la porte pour ne pas qu'ils me voient. _

_Et s'ils venaient pour moi ? Pour m'emmener, mais où ? Pas à Azkaban j'espère ! A cette pensée, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je n'ai jamais vu cette prison, mais Papa m'en a déjà parlé suffisamment pour que je sois terrorisée à chaque fois qu'on menace de m'y emmener... et après, ils rigolent toujours, comme s'ils riaient de ma peur ! Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban, il faut que je m'échappe ! _

_Je ré-entrouvre la porte et heureusement, les hommes me tournent le dos. A pas de loup, je me faufile derrière eux et descend l'escalier aussi discrètement que possible. J'y suis arrivée ! Du haut de mes quatre ans, j'ai réussi à les berner ! Papa dirait que j'ai le courage d'une Gryffondor, j'aime quand il me dit ça ! Papa a raison, les hommes du ministère ne sont que des abrutis... même si je ne sais pas ce que "abruti" veut dire ! Mais Papa, il a toujours raison, il est très très fort et tout le monde dit qu'il est très puissant, alors s'il dit ça, c'est que c'est vrai !_

_Soudain, mon sang se glace, je me vois obligée de m'arrêter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... en face de moi, dans le hall d'entrée, un des "abrutis" surveille Papa et Maman qui ont l'air désespéré... Je voudrais remonter pour me cacher mais les "abrutis" du haut pourraient me voir et m'emmener à Azkaban..._

_Soudain, quelque chose de chaud et humide me touche la paume de la main. Je sursaute et me retient de pousser un cri mais je suis rassurée de voir que c'est Snifle, notre chien, qui a posé sa truffe dans ma main. Je suis rassurée de le voir ici, il me protège. Snifle est le chien de la maison et aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, c'est à dire à pas si longtemps que ça, il a toujours fait parti de la famille. Pour moi, c'est l'égal d'un ami. Je lui parle de tout et de rien, de mes problèmes, je lui confie mes secrets... et il m'écoute, on dirait qu'il comprend tout ce que je lui dis ! J'adore jouer avec lui, il est tout doux et ses longs poils noirs me chatouillent. Il est très grand, beaucoup plus lourd que moi mais il est très doux avec moi, il ne me fait jamais mal. _

_Je me tapis dans un coin du palier et j'attire Sniffle contre moi pour me redonner du courage._

_J'observe attentivement l'homme qui garde Papa et Maman : il est très très grand et est drapé d'un tissu noir qui recouvre son corps entièrement. Soudain, mon regard se fige. Là, comme échappée de l'étoffe sombre, je vois sa main. Elle est horrible, d'une couleur grisâtre, couverte de verrues et de croûtes et à un aspect visqueux et luisant... j'ai envie de vomir. Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge malgré moi._

_"L'abruti" se retourne brusquement et commence à avancer dans ma direction... Je croise le regard effaré de Papa... Moi aussi j'ai peur... adieu le courage des Gryffondor ! Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de me recroqueviller dans mon coin. Plus "l'abruti" approche plus je sens tout l'espoir que j'avais de m'en sortir m'abandonner. Je me sens "drôle", bizarre, étrange... je ne sais pas comment décrire cette sensation ; ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne me soucie plus de ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Ils peuvent m'emmener s'ils veulent ou même me tuer... après tout, ça sera plus vite fini ainsi. _

_Comment se fait-il qu'une petite fille de presque quatre ans, comme moi, pense à des choses aussi morbides, surtout par une si belle journée ? Une journée qui avait si bien commencée..._

_L'homme continue à s'avancer vers moi ; je ne vois pas son visage, comment cela se fait-il ? Il a une sorte de cagoule... Peut être que ce ne sont pas des hommes du ministère mais des gangsters, comme à la télé Moldue que Papa a acheté ! Nous avons beaucoup d'objet Moldus pour une famille de sorcier, et nous en sommes très fiers ! Papa a été élevé par des Moldus... il paraît que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Papa et Maman me disent que je suis trop petite pour qu'ils me racontent tout... j'en ai marre de ne pas être grande et que personne ne me prenne au sérieux... sauf Papa, il me croit très souvent et je ne le déçois jamais ! _

_"L'abruti" est à peine à un mètre de moi, à côté de moi, Snifle grogne en montrant ses crocs et un autre "abruti" arrive lentement par l'escalier. J'ai le sentiment d'être prisonnière..._

_Tout à coup, deux mains putréfiées jaillissent de sous le tissu noir et s'agrippent de part et d'autre de la cagoule. Puis, elles retirent lentement le tissu, me laissant découvrir ce qu'il y a en dessous... Je ne peux retenir un cri horrifié alors que dessous se resserrent encore plus contre moi ; il veut me protéger. Un froid glacial pénètre dans mes entrailles, j'entends le souffle rauque de la créature, je veux en finir avec tout ! Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de cet horrible "visage" à la peau grise et croûteuse, et deux trous vides où il y avait dû y avoir des yeux, un jour. Et... un énorme trou, béant et informe d'où s'échappait les râles de mort... il n'avait pas de bouche... pas vraiment. Sa main s'approche de moi, ainsi que son visage. Snifle se jette sur lui, essayant de me défendre mais le monstre l'envoie valser contre le mur avec une force inouïe. Je suis seule, perdue._

_Son "visage" est à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle glaçant mon visage. Je vais mourir. Il s'approche toujours et encore, les secondes me paraissent interminable, je veux en finir au plus vite._

_Il pousse soudain un cri déchirant et sa bouche s'ouvre, encore plus béante... comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser. Et je l'entends murmurer mon prénom... Je ne vois pas le trou lui servant d bouche bouger mais je sais que c'est lui qui me parle. Sa voix est aiguë mais étrangement, devient de plus en plus grave._

_- "Zoëlina... Zoëlina... Zoëlina... Zoëlina... Zoëlina..."_

_Je pense à Papa, à Maman, à tous les instants de bonheur que j'ai vécu avec eux. Tout cela, je ne le regrette pas. Je les aime, j'aimerais qu'ils le sachent. Ils me manqueront quand je serais morte... J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir leur dire une dernière fois que je les aime ! Je voudrais que Papa ne soit pas trop triste et Maman non plus ; je veux qu'ils soient heureux..._

_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir ! Il ne faut pas que je meure, pas si jeune, pas comme ça ! _

_Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, je cri, aussi fort et aiguë que je peux ! _

_- "Zoëlina... Zoëlina... Zoëlina..."_

_Mon cri redouble, je ne veux pas entendre cette voix qui me hante ! _

_- "_ZOËLINA !"

Plus jamais cette voix ! Dans un élan de haine, je hurle... mon corps se cambre et j'ouvre subitement les yeux, en sueur, en larmes, désespérée, totalement perdue.

-

-

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Encore un chapitre ! Celui-ci n'est pas mon préféré, je suis toujours occupée à planter le "décor" en ce qui concerne Stephen et Andrew... Par contre, la fin du chapitre entame les vraies recherches de Zoëlina sur son père. Personnellement, je n'affectionne pas vraiment les chapitres précédents (même si je pense qu'ils étaient utiles), et je commence un peu plus à m'amuser :p J'espère que ce sera aussi votre avis !! En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos impressions ! D'ailleurs, voici les réponses pour les reviews !

-

**Karine :** Coucou . ! Eh bien la suite est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Mouarf, par contre, je risque de t'ennuyer un moment parce que je me spécialise dans les cliffhangers :p Pour ta question, eh bien il s'agit de Sirius ! J'ai tout bêtement recopié les dialogues du passage de sa mort dans le tome 5 et l'ai mis du point de vue de Zoëlina. A bientôt j'espère et merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !

**Gwen Zephyr :** Salut :D Bienvenue à toi dans les méandres de ces chapitres . Merci beaucoup pour le compliment en rapport à l'originalité et de l'écriture de ma fic, ça fait plaisir à lire ;-) Pourvu que tu aies aimé la suite ! A bientôt et encore merci !

**Adenoide :** Hellow :D J'aimerai que tu me dises si tu attends une réponse à tes questions où si elles sont destinée à m'apporter une réponse à ma question existentielle (:p) : quelles sont les théories que peuvent bien se faire les lecteurs au fur et à mesure des chapitres ? Je vais donc éviter de répondre aux questions pour le moment ;-) Merci beaucoup pour la review ! A bientôt !


	6. Voyage au bout de la Nuit

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti . Je tâtonne toujours pour la mise en page, désolée ! A chaque chapitre je tente une nouvelle technique ;)

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 5/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Voyage au bout de la nuit (oeuvre littéraire de Louis-Ferdinand Céline)

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 5 : Voyage au bout de la nuit

-

--

---

--

-

Ma tête retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller. Je cherche à reprendre mon souffle et à sécher mes larmes qui coulent à flots sur mes joues. Comment est-ce possible qu'après tant d'années... ? Ma mémoire serait-elle en train de revenir ? Cela s'est-il réellement passé, au juste ? J'avais quatre ans à l'époque ! Pourquoi m'en souviendrai-je seulement maintenant, et d'une manière aussi étrange ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de mon enfance ? Je passe mes mains sur mes yeux et sur mes joues encore inondées. Mon coeur palpite sous mes côtes alors que je repasse le rêve dans ma tête afin qu'il ne m'échappe pas. Mais étrangement, il reste bien ancré dans ma mémoire, pas comme ces rêves qui nous échappent alors qu'on essaie d'en retenir les dernières bribes. Non, celui-ci était étrangement réel, je ne doute presque pas que ce se soit réellement passé. Mais une question s'impose à moi plus forte que les autres : que s'est-il passé par la suite avec ce Détraqueur ?

- "Zoëlina !"

Je sursaute, croyant voir surgir devant mes yeux cet affreux et gigantesque Détraqueur. J'inspire profondément pour détendre mes nerfs et passe une nouvelle fois mes deux mains glacées sur mon visage bouillant. Cette fois, trois petits coups frappés à la porte m'avertissent qu'il y a effectivement quelqu'un qui m'appelle.

- "Zoëlina... Miss Potter ?

- Oui ? réponds-je finalement.

- La ponctualité n'a jamais été de mise chez les Potter, me répond un voix semblable à un souffle glacé que j'identifie comme étant celle de Rogue. Il est neuf heures et demi, levez-vous.

Rogue, ouf ! Tout va "bien". Aussi bien que peut l'être un réveil orchestré par Rogue... Je suis à Poudlard, j'ai bientôt 21 ans, et je viens de faire un mauvais rêve… un rêve réel, j'en suis sûre. Mais mieux vaut ne pas m'attarder trop là-dessus, il semblerait que je sois attendue. Je me lève et file sous la douche, me sèche, m'habille et me coiffe à coup de sortilège, si bien qu'en cinq minutes je suis prête. Record battu. Un dernier sortilège pour faire mon lit, ranger un peu dans la pièce et je sors dans le couloir… pour tomber face au nez crochu de l'auteur de mon doux réveil.

- Zoëlina, vous avez peut être pu pleinement profiter de ces deux mois de vacances pour flemmarder mais il serait très appréciable de vous voir vous lever suffisamment tôt pour prendre le petit déjeuner en présence des autres professeurs.

- Je ne donne mon premier cours que dans une heure, dis-je pour me justifier.

- Le professeur McGonagall n'apprécierait pas une attitude solitaire au sein de son équipe pédagogique. Nous sommes priés de passer tous nos repas ensemble.

Voilà qui me réjouit profondément. J'ai toujours trouvé à la solitude une saveur douce et plaisante. Je le regarde, l'esprit cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillé même s'il est encore dans mon rêve… et de mauvaise humeur.

- Votre présence m'étant à la limite du supportable, je préférais continuer à goûter au plaisir de la solitude, lui balançé-je dans un excès d'énervement.

Un rictus vient accompagner la théâtralité du geste qu'il fait lorsqu'il ramène son avant-bras sur son front en geste de grand désespoir, aussitôt remplacé par un sourire qui découvre une rangée de dents jaunâtres et gâtées. Je me détourne brusquement de lui et marche très vite vers les escaliers centraux mais j'entends le froissement de sa robe derrière moi. Il me suit du même pas rapide. Alors que j'entame la descente des escaliers, je ne sens plus sa présence et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner. Il est là, ses mains pâles appuyées sur la rambarde en pierre, le regard sévère, les cheveux toujours aussi gras, un sourire narquois toujours agrippé à ses lèvres. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux.

Je savais que vous vous retourneriez. Vous voyez, vous doutez toujours trop rapidement de vous… Prenez un air plus assuré, ne laissez pas les autres vous influencer à agir contre votre gré.

Je me tais. Des conseils de la part de Rogue… Désormais, je sais que je peux m'attendre à tout en ce monde. Il exerce une légère impulsion sur la pierre à l'aide de ses mains et contourne un pilier pour descendre à son tour les marches, fonçant droit sur moi tel un vampire ayant détecté le sang, son long manteau noir flottant derrière lui. Je souris presque de voir cette triste parodie. En quelques secondes il se retrouve presque collé à moi, ses yeux accrochés aux miens.

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Mais je sais aussi qu'au fond de vous, vous ne me détestez pas. Il en est de même pour moi à votre égard. Les choses sont ainsi... pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais fait d'efforts avec votre père durant toute sa scolarité, et pas beaucoup plus avec vous. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions nous entendre en y mettant du notre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Que vous avez une idée derrière la tête, réponds-je sceptique.

Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes et hoche rapidement la tête.

- Vous avez raison. Pourtant, il me semble qu'elle serait aussi et surtout à votre avantage…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? m'étonné-je.

- Voyez ça comme vous voulez. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez entamé des recherches à propos de votre père... J'avoue qu'à la fin de sa courte vie je l'ai respecté. C'était un grand homme, je pense, ce qui ne veut pourtant pas dire que je l'appréciais ! ajoute-t-il rapidement en voyant mon regard étonné. C'était même un effroyable crétin à mes yeux, mais voyez-vous, le combat qu'il a mené était beau, et il était près à tous les sacrifices pour le mener à bien. Les mystères entourant sa mort me tourmentent aussi depuis pas mal de temps. Je voudrais vous aider dans vos recherches.

Je retiens mon souffle le temps d'assimiler l'information. Un bref regard autour de nous m'assure que personne d'autre n'écoute notre entretient.

- Et qu'attendez-vous en retour ? murmuré-je.

- Il y a quelques minutes encore, j'aurais été tenté de ne rien vous demander… mais à présent, j'aimerais, en fait, votre sympathie. Au moins une tentative !

Je hausse un sourcil tellement sa demande me paraît incongrue.

- Mais vous avez raison, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à s'apprécier, dit-il finalement. J'en reviens donc à ma première idée : je ne vous demande rien en échange... à part bien sûr que vous me teniez au courant de vos moindres avancées dans votre enquête, elles pourront peut être m'être utiles dans les miennes. Et tout naturellement, je vous ferais part des miennes. Marché conclu ?

Il tend vers moi sa main froide et osseuse que je regarde longuement sans vraiment réfléchir, l'esprit vague. Le raffut inimaginable produit par la sortie des cours me ramène à la réalité et, sans faire plus attention à Rogue, je le contourne, remonte les quelques marches que j'avais déjà descendues et file dans ma salle de classe, prête à accueillir les élèves.

-

--

---

--

-

Il y a des fois dans la vie où les professeurs se font aimer de leurs élèves… et parfois détester. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la balance aura plutôt pesé pour la deuxième solution, malheureusement. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, mes cours ne sont pas toujours préparés à temps et si, d'habitude, j'arrive à improviser sans aucun problème, aujourd'hui, le souvenir de ma conversation avec Rogue dans les escaliers m'a déboussolée au point de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Dans une telle situation, un seul échappatoire, "l'interrogation surprise". Tous doivent être, à présent, en train de me maudire en parlant de leur cours à leurs camarades de table. Saisie d'une frayeur paranoïaque, je regarde une à une les quatre tables devant nous pour voir si quelques regards courroucés ne se tournent pas vers moi et vérifie à deux reprise chaque cuillerée de ma soupe au potiron. Mais tout est étrangement normal. Les temps changent… !

- Zoë, que se passe-t-il ? me demande Elena assise à ma gauche qui a bien vu ma gêne.

- Je… j'ai donné une interro surprise à mes élèves tout à l'heure, dis-je d'un air contrit.

Elle rit à gorge déployée et frappe doucement la table du plat de sa main pour ponctuer sa réaction.

- Et alors ? me demande-t-elle une fois calmée.

- Mais je l'ai donné juste parce que je ne savais pas quoi leur donner à faire !!! m'écrié-je paniquée.

Elle rit de plus belle et je vois la personne à côté d'elle se pencher en arrière pour me regarder, intriguée par la réaction de ma voisine. C'est le professeur de métamorphose, Mr McDowel. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Elena m'a raconté qu'il est professeur de métamorphose et qu'il vient de Beaubâtons. Il a à peu près la trentaine et il entame sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Malgré son visage enfantin, on peut aisément voir qu'il maîtrise parfaitement sa matière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous faisons tous ça, me dit-il en souriant. J'ai même fait pire une fois : je leur ai dis qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, entendant par là transformer ce qu'ils voulaient en quoi ils voulaient… autant vous dire que l'expérience fut très brève et cela est vite devenu incontrôlable. Heureusement que j'avais deux ou trois bons élèves dans la classe pour maîtriser ce qui avait été créé. Tout seul, je n'y serais peut-être pas arrivé.

Il rit à ce souvenir et après un clin d'œil retourne à son assiette. Elena, quant à elle me regarde en haussant rapidement les sourcils, plusieurs fois de suite. Je l'interroge du regard, craignant d'avoir compris sont sous-entendu et, après confirmation, je roule des yeux d'un air faussement exaspéré. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me persécute ainsi ?

- Quoi ? me chuchote rapidement Elena. Il est charmant, non ?!

- Euh… peut-être… je n'en sais rien… murmuré-je hésitante. Je ne le connais pas.

- Hm… je sens que tu me caches quelque chose toi ! Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que lorsque tu restes évasive comme ça, c'est que tu penses plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon tu m'aurais dit que de toutes façons, tu n'en as rien à faire des hommes.

Elle laisse quelques secondes de silence et ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre la parole.

- Qui est-ce ?

Préférant ne rien répondre, je lui tire discrètement la langue et reporte mon attention sur les élèves qui sont, pour la plupart en train de quitter la table.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où est passée le professeur McGonagall ? nous demande tout à coup le professeur McDowel.

Elle n'est pas là, en effet. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention à son absence. Mais la réponse à sa question arrive plus rapidement que nous ne l'aurions pensé : les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent sur le professeur McGonagall qui se dirige rapidement vers la table des professeurs, sans prendre le temps de saluer les élèves au passage. A son air pincé on devine aisément qu'elle vient d'avoir une discussion plus que sérieuse à propos d'un sujet fâcheux. C'est du moins l'air qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle lui arrive ce genre de « problème ».

- Excusez mon absence, annonce-t-elle à l'ensemble des professeurs, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler, rien de grave.

Puis elle s'approche de moi et un sourire commence à naître sur ses lèvres minces. Il est clairement forcé.

- Un jeune homme fort courtois et avenant m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, me dit-elle en me tendant une lettre.

Je prends l'enveloppe et la remercie. En apercevant le nom derrière l'enveloppe je comprends aussitôt les causes de son air grave. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de saisir un couteau afin de l'ouvrir que la lettre me glisse déjà des mains, tirée par celles d'Elena qui la regarde avec attention.

- Du papier Moldu !!! s'écrit-elle si fort que les professeurs et même quelques élèves se retournent vers nous.

- Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi la lire, lui demandé-je. C'est peut être urgent !!!

Mais lorsque j'essaie de la reprendre, elle tend son bras de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Je me résigne donc à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit décidée à me la rendre.

- Une écriture d'homme je dirais, conclue-t-elle grâce à son intuition exagérément tenace.

Elle sent l'enveloppe.

- Ca ne sent pas le parfum… mais le remède… comme dans un hôpital !!!

Aïe... pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait des sens si développés ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça injuste de ne jamais rien pouvoir lui cacher. Si je dois résumer notre relation à Poudlard, elle a toujours été très bonne. Seulement, elle était le jour et moi la nuit. Nos caractères sont si opposés que c'en devient parfois parodique. Nombreuses sont les fois où je me suis emportée face à son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre, ses babillages. Je m'emportais lorsque cela devenait intolérable pour moi. Mon sortilège étrangle les mots qu'elle allait dire et elle me regarde avec des yeux implorants - et en même temps amusés de retrouver nos vieilles habitudes - alors que je fronce mes sourcils de colère. Elle lève son pouce en signe d'armistice et je la libère du sort. Mais son harcèlement continue à voix basse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as un petit ami chirurgien ???

- Non. Maintenant arrête s'il te plaît.

De nouveau elle s'empare de la lettre et l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est certainement une lettre d'un infirmier de l'hôpital Ste Eulalie, tu vois ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me donne des nouvelles d'Hermione Granger, expliqué-je alors.

- Même si cette lettre est dans cet intérêt-là, le fait que tu réagisses comme ça te trahi, me réplique-t-elle. Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps, tu ne rougis jamais mais ton comportement peut parfois révéler des choses intéressantes !!!

Je lui arrache la lettre des mains, exaspérée, puis, après lui avoir adressé une ou deux injures amicales, je me retire de table et retrouve bien vite ma tanière. Je me jette sur le lit, ouvre la lettre grâce à un sortilège mental et commence à lire.

-

-

_Très chère Zoëlina,_

_Je ne sais où vous trouver, vous semblez avoir disparue. Vous ne répondez plus au téléphone et lorsque je me suis rendu à votre domicile, vous n'y étiez pas. Cela fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venue à l'hôpital, et je dois avouer que vos visites me manquent ; elles agrémentaient jusque-là mon quotidien. Comment allez-vous ? Je me fais du souci pour vous ! Votre dernière visite à Mrs Granger semble ne pas s'être très bien passée. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas brouillées, elle a besoin de soutien, et vous semblez être la seule à lui en apporter. _

_Depuis, j'attends votre visite… qui ne vient pas. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui une personne est venue à l'hôpital et dit vous connaître. J'ai donc remis cette lettre à ses bons soins, j'espère qu'elle vous parviendra ; la personne à qui je l'ai donnée semble être de confiance (même si elle est un peu bizarre !!). Dans l'attente de cette visite qui ne vient pas, je me permets donc de vous inviter. Tous les ans, une foire s'installe dans l'immense parc de Nuttley Hutching, à Londres et je serais comblé de vous avoir comme partenaire de manège !!! J'espère que vous accepterez, cela m'éviterait d'aller vous harceler à votre domicile… ou d'y aller avec la secrétaire de l'hôpital, ce qui me semble totalement inconcevable ; plutôt attendre toute la nuit devant votre porte que vous vous décidiez à accepter !! Comment ça, du chantage ? Ce n'est pas du chantage, et si vous refusez, je pourrais porter plainte pour non-assistance à personne en danger !!! _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

_Andrew_

-

-

Je ris en voyant la maladresse de l'expression. Etrange, il semblerait qu'Andrew soit moins fort à l'écrit qu'à l'oral ! Dans le deuxième cas, la séduction directe, mais néanmoins charmante, ne le gêne aucunement. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, trois petits coups rapides, un claquement de porte et j'ai juste le temps de cacher la lettre sous l'oreiller. Je me retourne et aperçoit Elena qui se jette sur le lit, à mes côtés. Nous rebondissons toutes les deux sur le lit tellement mou qu'un chat si enfoncerait.

- Alors ? me demande-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- La lettre !!!! Il a avoué ?

- Mais, avoué quoi ?

D'un air exaspéré, elle plonge sa main sous l'oreiller et retire la lettre légèrement froissée sous mes yeux ébahis.

- Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter quand je te dis que je commence à te connaître, Zoë, rit-elle en commençant à lire la lettre.

Elle la lit de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, en diagonale et elle essaie même le verso (et un sortilège de transparence) pour constater finalement que seul le recto a été rédigé. Je la regarde faire, résignée, mais néanmoins gênée qu'elle s'immisce entre Andrew et moi de cette manière.

- C'est mignon, dit-elle. Une foire… C'est peu commun pour un rendez-vous romantique.

- Il n'y aura rien de romantique ! grogné-je.

- Tu es sûre de bien avoir lu la lettre ? Il est accro, ça c'est sûr et malgré une certaine timidité, il a l'air entreprenant !

- Pendant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas emmener cette lettre chez Lavande Brown ?

- Pas besoin de professeur de Divination pour ça, m'assure-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tire la langue, comme une vengeance pour tout à l'heure.

- Vendredi soir, la foire… dit-elle comme si elle essayait de mémoriser ces informations.

- Cela ne me dit rien de bon… dis-je peu rassurée.

Elle ne dit rien, et se contente de m'embrasser sur la joue et… s'en va dans sa chambre après un « bonne nuit » guilleret qui sonne étrangement faux à mes oreilles. Elle revient aussitôt pour ajouter qu'elle me réveillerait le lendemain puis repart comme elle est venue. Je reste seule, pensive, dans ma chambre, serrant la lettre contre moi. Lorsque je me rends compte de mon ridicule, je jette la lettre dans les airs et me glisse dans mes draps. La nuit porte conseil dit-on… on verra bien ce qu'elle me conseillera.

-

--

---

--

-

- Comme c'est mignon, regardez-moi ça ! Nom d'une chocogrenouille, je me disais bien aussi que quelque chose avait changé en toi !

Un rire cristallin me vrille les oreilles et me fait me redresser brutalement. Un jet brutal de lumière agresse mes yeux qui se plient automatiquement. Quelques secondes passent avant que je ne les entrouvre pour trouver Elena assise sur mon lit, juste en face de moi.

- Que dis-tu ? marmonné-je.

- Que tu es amoureuse !

Elle avance sa main vers la mienne et en retire, triomphante, un bout de papier blanc tout froissé. Elle le déplie et me montre une lettre que je reconnais aussitôt comme étant celle d'Andrew.

- Tu as dormi avec cette lettre dans tes mains, s'écrit-elle.

- Impossible, rétorqué-je, je l'ai jeté par terre hier soir et je me suis couchée aussitôt après !

- Alors il faut croire que ton inconscient a été la ramasser cette nuit !

- Très drôle. Arrête tes idioties, tu veux ? demandé-je en grinçant des dents.

Elle arrête subitement de rire et me regarde tout à coup gravement. Son regard est tellement perçant que j'ai dû mal à ne pas baisser les yeux. Je sens que nous allons entrer dans une phase sérieuse comme l'indique ce type de comportement si rare chez elle.

- Zoëlina, si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui devrais arrêter tes idioties !!!

Son ton est plutôt sec, ce qui me surprend venant d'elle. Ca sent vraiment le roussi pour moi.

- Ta vie n'a été qu'une survie, au fond. Jamais tu ne t'es autorisée à rêver, à être amoureuse ; tu t'es fixé des règles pour être l'inverse de ce que tu es au fond de toi. Sans compter cette atmosphère mystérieuse autour de toi que tu te complaisais à créer et entretenir. Et voilà maintenant que tu cherches comment ton père est mort ! Ca n'a aucun sens, ça ne le fera pas revenir ! Au lieu de passer ton temps à vivre avec le passé, construis plutôt ton futur !

Je le regarde quelques instants, interloquée par tant de sornettes que j'avais déjà entendu à l'hôpital de la bouche d'Hermione.

- De quel droit oses-tu dire cela, Elena ? Pourquoi me juges-tu ? Je n'ai jamais créé ce soi-disant mystère qui m'entoure, pour qui me prends-tu ? Une mystique, peut-être ? Je serais toi, j'aurais honte ! Tu me connais mieux que quiconque et tu sais que je ne joues pas avec ça. J'admets avoir un tempérament lunatique ; tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta gaieté de vivre. Quant aux recherches que je fais sur mon père, il me semble que c'est mon problème, et j'ai mes raisons de le faire.

- Bien, très bien, me répond-elle le souffle coupé quelques instants par ma colère. J'espère seulement que tu ne gâcheras pas ton bonheur pour quelque chose d'incertain comme ton passé. S'il te plaît, laisse de côté ta froideur et va à se rendez-vous.

- Quand ai-je dis que je n'irais pas ?

Un frisson vient secouer la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu as vraiment changé alors, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- En quoi ? demandé-je sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- La glace fond dans ton cœur. Il s'attendrit… ou je dirais plutôt que ta carapace s'effrite, dit-elle en souriant, et ce n'est pas un mal. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. J'ai seulement peur pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu continues à être malheureuse. Je veux que toi aussi tu goûtes au bonheur.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques instants, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit en ébullition, encaissant tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle m'enlace dans ses bras ; je reste sans réaction, puis elle se retire lentement de ma chambre, espérant peut-être que je la retienne. Je ne le fais pas, mais ses mots tournoient dans ma tête. Serait-il possible que je me sois moi-même construit un personnage froid et insensible d'apparence ? Serais-je si mystérieuse que cela aux yeux des autres ? Perdrais-je mon temps à chercher comment mon père est mort ? Assurément non, elle a tord sur ce point-là, et même sur tous les autres. Elle ne connaît pas le mal-être dans lequel je me trouve lorsque j'y pense. Ce n'est pas seulement un mal-être dû au manque ou à la douleur, mais aussi un mal-être coupable. Je me sens coupable de sa mort. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, c'est certainement une réaction logique d'une fille ayant perdu un parent. Mais il m'empêche de continuer mon chemin et de « construire mon futur » comme Elena et Hermione le disent si bien. Là où elle a raison, en revanche, c'est que « la glace » en mon cœur commence à fondre. Je baisse la garde, perds le contrôle, et c'est angoissant. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais est-ce une mauvaise chose ? On dirait que non. Andrew me fait douter de tous les principes que j'avais avant de le rencontrer. Or paraît-il que les principes sont là pour être bouleversés…

Je regarde la lettre restée sur le lit, juste à côté de moi. Vendredi soir à la foire…

-

--

---

--

-

_Tac tac tac…_

J'ai beau courir sur la pointe des pieds, mes talons claquent tout de même sur le sol dallé de Poudlard. Je vais finir par être en retard ; le souffle commence à me manquer. Je vois venir au devant le professeur McDowel qui me sourit.

Où allez-vous comme cela pour être si pressée ?

A Londres, chez moi. En retard ! Bon week-end !

Je n'entends même pas sa réponse, couverte par les bruits de ces fichus talons. J'arrive dans mes appartements cinq minutes plus tard, lance la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et, après y avoir mis les pieds, hurle presque l'adresse de ma maison.

_Ding Dong_

La sonnette… quelqu'un est à la porte. Andrew ? J'arrive à temps. Je me précipite à la fenêtre de ma chambre et écarte le rideau afin de voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. C'est bien lui ; je suis toujours en habits de sorcière, je ne suis pas du tout prête. J'ouvre néanmoins la fenêtre et, tout en me cachant un maximum, et lui dis que j'arrive au plus vite. Vite, j'ouvre la porte de mon placard, choisi un jeans, un débardeur rouge et des tennis. Je m'en vêt le plus rapidement possible et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Bonsoir, me dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte.

- Bonsoir Andrew, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, dis-je totalement essoufflée.

- Je venais d'arriver, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver.

- Ah oui... euh... ? Il y a un passage à l'arrière de la propriété.

Piètre mensonge. Mais Andrew ne semble pas y faire attention et m'engage à partir de suite. Nous sortons du petit jardin qui orne le devant de ma maison et commençons à marcher versNuttley Hutching.

- Vous n'avez pas peur du froid ? me demande-t-il en désignant mon simple débardeur.

- Non, ça devrait aller, merci. Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

- Classique, répondit-il : métro, boulot, dodo !

- Métro ?! m'exclamé-je.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse habiter loin de l'hôpital Ste Eulalie. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ne pas vivre là-bas. Enfin si ce qu'on raconte est vrai en ce qui concerne les médecins - sorciers comme Moldu - travail ou maison, c'est à peu près la même chose, le premier faisant office des deux.

- Vous n'aimez toujours pas les endroits renfermés à ce que je vois. Quel moyen de transport préférez-vous ?

Je le regarde un instant en souriant, la malice pointant dans un recoin de mon esprit. Je décide de jouer la provocation.

- Les balais.

Il s'arrête de marcher quelques secondes et rit en me regardant.

- Quoi de plus normal ! s'exclame-t-il. Je me disais bien que vous aviez quelque chose de "magique" !

- La magie est un fait, pas un état, répliqué-je bien décidée à la provocation.

- Pas chez vous. Il y a quelque chose dans votre regard ; quelque chose d'intense et profond. La couleur de vos yeux est néanmoins surnaturelle. Je n'en avais jamais vu de tels auparavant.

- Ce sont ceux de ma grand-mère et de mon père, dis-je fièrement.

Mais je regarde aussitôt après droit devant moi et commence à froncer les sourcils, bien décidée à ne succomber à aucune drague. Il commence à rire face à mon attitude qu'il doit juger ridicule (ce en quoi il a parfaitement raison). Nous continuons à avancer en silence, nous rapprochant peu à peu de la foire bruyante. Bientôt, les musiques, l'odeur des barbes-à-papa, les lumières aveuglantes, les bousculades et les chichis que nous achetons envahissent nos sens, nous plongeant dans cette ambiance si spéciale des fêtes foraines.

Côté attraction, nous tombons aussitôt sur le manoir hanté, avec toutes sortes de bestioles ou créatures censées nous effrayer. Ridicule quand on sort de Poudlard et qu'on a eu des punitions dans la forêt interdite ! Jugeant cette attraction inutile, nous nous dirigeons vers la suivante : un circuit aquatique sur lequel circulent des imitations de rondins de bois posés sur l'eau. Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants pour regarder les malheureux ayant tenté l'aventure, ressortir mouillés de la tête aux pieds. La prochaine attraction est celle dite des marteaux. Deux cages pouvant contenir deux personnes sur une dizaine de rangées, qui font des tours complets, immenses, et dans les deux sens. Je ne suis pas vraiment amatrice de sensations fortes ; voir les gens crier comme cela m'engage peu dans ce genre d'attractions… ce qui ne semble pas être le cas d'Andrew qui me pousse doucement par les épaules vers le guichet, demande deux jetons au forain. Et nous voilà assis sur les deux sièges tout à l'avant de la cage qu'il a choisi, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je me rends alors compte de ce que je suis en train de faire et me retourne brusquement vers Andrew qui m'observe d'un air amusé.

- Je veux descendre, lâché-je la gorge serrée.

- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il surpris.

- Je veux descendre, s'il vous plaît. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je n'aime pas ce genre manège.

- Mais non, vous allez voir, c'est absolument « terrible »!

- Mais…

- … s'il vous plaît monsieur, vos tickets.

Je regarde Andrew donner les tickets au forain, tout en réalisant qu'il s'agit de ma dernière chance si je veux descendre !

- S'il vous plaît, commencé-je en interpellant la personne.

- Amusez-vous bien les jeunes ! obtiens-je pour seule réponse.

Il avance le bras et rabat la sécurité sur moi, puis sur Andrew. Je suis prisonnière, plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Je repense tout à coup à Hermione ; elle aurait été furieuse de voir que je me suis laissée attacher ici, sans aucun moyen de défense si jamais c'était un piège. Je sens maintenant le manège bouger, nous nous balançons doucement d'avant en arrière. Mais très vite, nous prenons de la vitesse. Les cages vont de plus en plus haut et nous dépassons les 90° de balancement. La montée se passe très bien mais redescendre, en arrière, est assez incommodant. Soudain, nous atteignons les 180° et, contrairement à ce que je croyais, nous redescendons par le même côté, toujours en arrière et prenant énormément de vitesse. Je suis tétanisée, les mains crispées sur la barrière de sécurité. Je sais que le tour prochain, nous allons passer de l'autre côté. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter lorsque ce moment arrive. La vitesse s'est grandement accélérée, le vent fouette mon visage alors que mon corps décolle du siège pour venir s'appuyer contre la sécurité. J'entends Andrew rire à côté de moi. Je parviens à tourner la tête vers lui. Il me sourit largement si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Un grand bol d'air envahit instantanément mes poumons : je respire enfin. Nous rions aux éclats en passant le deuxième tour et les tours suivants.

Mais le manège ralentit peu à peu et… il s'arrête à la verticale ; nous la tête en bas. Mes cheveux glissent de mon débardeur où je les avais coincés et tombent eux aussi à la verticale, ce qui fait rire Andrew. Je regarde les deux jeunes qui sont en face de moi, ils me jettent quelques regards presque discrets.

- Ca va ? me demande l'infirmier.

- Oui, réponds-je d'un ton presque convaincant.

Pour le moment, tout va bien en effet ; je me suis habituée aux sensations produites par le manège… mais j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Pourquoi nous sommes-nous arrêtés ? La réponse ne se fait pas attendre longtemps et, au bout de quelques secondes, nous voilà repartis dans le sens inverse. Durant la montée nous voyons le sol, ce qui est plutôt rassurant, mais la descente ne nous laisse voir que les quelques étoiles ayant réussi à passer outre la lumière produite par la foire. Tout va beaucoup moins bien pour moi, même si Andrew continue à rire. Je sens mon cœur remonter dans ma poitrine, mes mains agrippent la sécurité de toutes leurs force ; je ne peux plus crier. Plus nous tournons dans ce sens, plus je sens mes forces m'abandonner faute de rester détendue. Je sens une main venir se poser sur la mienne. Andrew a perçu mon malaise et veut me rassurer. Le manège continue à tourner, puis repart dans l'autre sens, celui qui me convient le mieux. C'est juste assez pour me faire retrouver le sourire… et même rire aux éclats lorsque la sécurité d'Andrew se débloque d'un cran le faisant subitement pâlir et s'accrocher aux barreaux de la cage. Puis le manège ralentit peu à peu et l'attraction s'arrête, les sécurités sont enlevées et nous sortons les jambes flageolantes, les joues fraîches, les cheveux emmêlés et le sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous charrions tour à tour sur nos instants de frayeur et nous continuons notre promenade à travers la foule. Les autres manèges sont de peu d'intérêt à nos yeux et nous décidons donc d'acheter quelques sucreries à l'immense camion ouvert qui étale des centaines de friandises et pâtisseries plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Nous optons pour les indémodables churros, autrement appelés chichis « bien sucrés s'il vous plaît ! » A peine le cornet atterrit dans nos mains que nous commençons à nous goinfrer tout à continuant à marcher. Bientôt, nous arrivons devant une attraction aquatique peu commune. Il s'agit d'une immense piscine sur laquelle flottent des bouées aménagées d'un banc circulaire autour avec une espèce de volant au milieu permettant de la diriger. Cela ressemble fort aux auto-tamponneuses… mais sur l'eau.

- Allons-y !!! s'exclame Andrew en me suppliant du regard.

- Je vous suis, accepté-je dès lors incapable de résister.

Nous avançons vers le guichet et je commence à sortir mon porte-monnaie.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? me demande-t-il.

- Payer, bien sûr !

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air faussement sérieux et croise les bras, tel un adulte s'apprêtant à réprimander un enfant.

- C'est moi qui vous ai invité ou c'est vous ?

- Vous mais…

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord alors !

Il prend alors mon porte-monnaie et le met dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Confisqué ! dit-il pour seul commentaire.

Je souris timidement, mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il paie, je regarde la foule qui passe derrière nous dans les allées gravillonnées du terrain. Des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards, des enfants, beaucoup d'adolescents en quête de sensations fortes, et parfois un handicapé n'ayant malheureusement pas cette chance. Tout le monde vient ici ; je ne m'étais jamais autorisée avant ce soir de participer à ce genre de festivité, préférant sans doute l'ombre à la lumière. Je me souviens que mon côté misanthrope et ombrageux avait fait quelques frayeurs à McGonagall. Elle pensait à un certain penchant pour la Magie Noire et les Forces de l'Ombre. Il est vrai que j'apprenais cet art, en cachette, à cette époque (la carte du Maraudeur m'aidant grandement pour trouver des cachettes) et que je me débrouillais plutôt bien… mais jamais, bien entendu, je ne l'ai utilisé à mauvais escient. Comme on dit, tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, la Magie Noire en est un parfait exemple et elle s'avère parfois très utile, même pour faire le Bien. Peut-être devrai-je parler de cela à Rogue, je suis persuadée qu'il continue de pratiquer, lui aussi.

- Allons-y, dit Andrew une fois qu'il a obtenu les billets.

Alors que je tourne la tête vers lui, un homme dans la foule capte mon attention. De stature assez grande mais fine, ses cheveux sont blonds, si blonds ! Presque blancs. Ses yeux gris perçants me glacent le sang. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre et tout se mélange devant mes yeux jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une vision informe et très colorée de la réalité. La tête me tourne.

-

_Un homme descend les escaliers, il est grand, une grande cape noire le recouvre de la tête aux pieds. De sous sa capuche, quelques mèches s'échappent, blondes. Il crie quelque chose, le son est flou, je ne le comprends pas. Arrivé à moi, je croise son regard, glacé et glaçant. Je me tapis encore plus dans le coin où j'étais. Je sens le souffle chaud du chien qui se met devant moi, comme pour me protéger. L'homme passe devant moi, pousse brusquement l'être immonde encagoulé à la main putréfiée et se dirige vers la sortie après quelques paroles échangés avec… mon père._

-

- Zoëlina ?

Je sursaute en sentant la main chaude et douce d'Andrew sur mon épaule. Mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens, son regard me rassure.

- Vous allez bien ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Oui… oui, je… excusez-moi, je pensais à… à mon père.

Andrew me sourit avec gentillesse et exerce une légère pression de réconfort sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vers la foule tentant de reconnaître la personne qui m'a tant troublée… elle a déjà disparu, comme si elle s'était volatilisée. J'avance alors avec Andrew vers la piscine, bien résolue à ne pas me laisser aller, je dois oublier ce que je viens de voir, c'est sûrement le fruit de mon imagination, rien de plus. Nous nous installons sur le banc circulaire en plastique bleu, à l'intérieur de la bouée motorisée. Je renvoie ma tête en arrière pour venir l'appuyer sur le rebord, le visage levé vers le ciel. Il est éclairé par une myriade d'étoiles ce soir ; je les contemple calmement, me remettant de ma vision quelques instants plus tôt. Andrew démarre l'engin et nous commençons à glisser sur l'eau. Il accélère doucement puis ralenti, une fois, je suppose, que nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté de l'immense piscine, dans un coin plus isolé et plus sombre. Andrew s'installe alors comme moi, tout à côté et contemple aussi les étoiles.

- Vous aimez les regarder ? me demande-t-il finalement.

- Je ne le fais pas souvent, mais je les trouve étonnamment belles ce soir.

- Elles sont très voyantes, en effet. C'est assez étonnant pourtant, cette foire est assez lumineuse pour nous empêcher de les voir.

- Je reste silencieuse, j'admire seulement et je laisse la voix d'Andrew me bercer.

- On voit ici la constellation de la Grande Ourse. Vous connaissez leur nom ?

- Non... je ne les ai jamais appris.

- Si vous regardez ici, dit-il en allongeant le bras pour me montrer ce dont il va parler, si vous regardez bien, les 7 étoiles qui la composent forment une casserole.

- Et quels sont leurs noms ? demandé-je piquée à vif dans ma curiosité.

- Alioth, Alcor et Misard qui sont des étoiles doubles, Alkaïd, Megrez, Phekda, Mérak et enfin Dubhe.

Je me redresse légèrement et tourne la tête vers lui, d'un air étonné. Serait-ce possible ?

- Qu'avez-vous ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

- D'où connaissez-vous tout cela ?

- C'est à l'école où j'allais... j'étais dans une série scientifique pour pouvoir faire infirmier et on devait choisir une option... comme j'aimais beaucoup les étoiles, j'ai pris Astrologie.

« Comme à Poudlard » furent les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Mon coeur manqua un battement.

- Où était votre école ? demandé-je fébrilement.

- En Ecosse, je devais m'y rendre en train et ne rentrais que pour les vacances. C'était assez difficile mais j'y ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie.

Ma respiration s'accélère, je le regarde, de plus en plus ahurie.

- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? demandé-je en me disant que je ne risquais rien à demander ça.

- J'étais à l'internat, pas dans un foyer si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Sa réponse n'est pas vraiment concluante… Mais nous avons que deux trois années d'écart, je pense que s'il avait été à Poudlard je me serais souvenue de lui, et puis il doit y avoir des tas d'écoles Moldues avec des internats en Ecosse… Toutefois... ?

J'attrape l'un des quelques churros ayant survécu à nos ventres affamés et commence à le déguster tout en continuant à regarder le ciel.

- Et vous ? comment a été votre enfance ?

- Dans un orphelinat

- Personne n'a pu vous prendre avec lui ?

- Non, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est pour moi un mystère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'y suis arrivée un 24 décembre au soir ; j'avais 4 ans. J'y suis restée jusqu'à mes 11 ans, puis j'ai été inscrite dans une école où j'ai fait mes études pendant 7 ans. Je ne revenais que pour les vacances d'été. A partir de mes 15 ans, je devais aller travailler dans un restaurant pour mes vacances d'été, histoire de gagner l'argent que l'orphelinat ne pouvait plus me donner pour mes études. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur cette partie là de ma vie.

A part quelques "détails" de ma vie à Poudlard et de mon arbre généalogique, oui, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur moi.

- Quel genre d'enfant étiez-vous ? me demande-t-il alors, essayant tout de même d'en savoir plus.

Je tourne doucement mon regard vers lui, attends quelques secondes afin de me donner le temps de préparer ma réponse, puis contemple à nouveau le ciel.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? me demande-t-il en se redressant pour mieux pouvoir me regarder.

- Une enfant solitaire, discrète, triste, presque muette, calme, et timide. C'est ce que j'étais autant que je m'en souvienne.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé ! me dit-il.

- Il y a des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais.

- Vous voulez parler de votre père ?

- J'ai toujours pensé à lui depuis sa mort. Je me souviens que je l'adorais et cela n'a fait que s'amplifier par son absence.

- Comment est-il décédé ?

Je ferme les yeux. Il fallait s'attendre à cette question. Comment exprimer toutes ces pensées, ces choses qui me montent à la gorge et qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Plus nous passons de temps ensemble, plus je sens qu'Andrew serait la personne idéale pour me confier. Pour TOUT confier ; tout ce que je sais, suppose ou aimerais. Parler à mots couverts est ma seule solution avec un Moldu.

- Je ne sais pas…, répondis-je après plusieurs secondes. Enfin presque.

Andrew ouvrit des yeux ronds d'un air interrogatif.

- On ne me l'a jamais dis, voyez-vous ? Je dirais même qu'on me l'a caché. J'ai entrepris quelques recherches dernièrement… et à vrai dire, rares sont ceux qui m'aident… mais heureusement qu'ils sont là.

- Vous avez trouvé des choses ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai pu retrouver Miss Granger, qui était sa meilleure amie au collège mais elle me dit très peu de choses.

- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas ?

- Oui et non. Elle en a oublié un partie et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir tout me révéler.

- Et... votre mère ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus, encore moins même ! Comment vous expliquer ? Elle ne suscite pas le même intérêt pour moi, même si le mystère qu'on fait sur elle m'intrigue. C'est horrible de dire ça, mais le contexte fait que les choses sont ainsi. Et si avec mon père on me donnait de vagues réponses, on évitait totalement de me parler d'elle, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Et ça n'a pas changé. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelait et si elle est encore en vie. Ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, sinon elle aurait sûrement cherché à me connaître ! A moins que…

Andrew reste silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à plusieurs scénarios plausibles, en même temps que moi.

- Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, je le ferais. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

- Merci Andrew, mais je ne crois pas que vous pourrez m'être d'une grande aide.

Je commence à avoir des frissons. Le fait de remuer ces souvenirs associé à la légèreté de mes vêtements pour la saison ne sont pas pour me réchauffer. J'ai la chair de poule. Voyant cela, Andrew me propose un vêtement et, comme je refuse, il m'attire contre lui et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Fort heureusement, je sais que je ne rougis pas.

- … Merci, murmuré-je gênée.

Mon ventre se tord ; je me sens bien dans ses bras. Trop bien peut-être et j'ai envie de laisser ma tête aller se poser contre son épaule. Mais je ne peux m'y autoriser. Prenant sur moi, je me contente de frotter mes mains contre mes bras. Ses mains saisissent les miennes et il frotte lui même mes bras gelés. Elles sont chaudes et douces, réconfortantes aussi ; je ne tarde pas à me sentir mieux. Il me reprend dans ses bras ; mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Nous nous regardons fixement, et nos souffles se mêlent tout autant que nos regards. Je m'efforce de garder les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas être tentée de m'abandonner. Et je tente même tellement de les laisser ouverts que ça doit en être effrayant vu de l'extérieur.

Tout doucement, un clapotis se rapproche, attirant mon attention. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir une autre bouée foncer droit sur la notre. Elle nous percute, ma tête est renvoyée en arrière et je glisse au sol, Andrew se redresse et commence à incendier les intrus ayant gâché ce moment… notre moment. Je me relève tant bien que mal car la bouée tangue encore un peu, écarte mes cheveux de mon visage et m'occupe de lancer un regard assassin aux deux abrutis qui nous ont percuté. Je reconnais avec étonnement les cheveux blonds platine qui avaient attiré mon regard quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la berge. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, un sourire sournois s'étend sur ses lèvres. A côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux très sombres, un visage marqué par une grande balafre sur la joue, l'air mauvais.

- Bonsoir, Mlle Potter, me lance le premier.

Je tressaille. Comment me connaissent-ils ? Pourquoi me regardent-ils de cette manière ? Ils n'ont pas l'air surpris de me voir, cette rencontre ne serait-elle pas anodine ? L'auraient-ils provoquée ?

- Je vous présente un ami, M.Rosier, me dit-il en me montrant l'homme assis à sa droite.

- Je suis très honoré de vous voir ici, mademoiselle. Votre père, s'il avait vécu plus longtemps aurait très certainement été fier de vous. Vous lui ressemblez de manière frappante, continue celui-ci.

L'ambiance est subitement tendue et Andrew a vite fait de remarquer ce malaise. Il se rapproche de moi et je sens son regard interrogateur qui cherche le mien.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? lance-t-il aux deux hommes alors qu'il n'a obtenu aucune réponse de ma part.

Ces deux-là le regardent surpris puis se mettent à rire.

- Vous avez donc pris un garde du corps, Miss Potter. Vous faîtes bien, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à une demoiselle seule par les temps qui courent !! me lance le blond goguenard. Evitez cependant de prendre des gens de cette espèce… ça ne fait pas bon genre, vous le savez bien !?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandé-je à celui-ci.

- Comment ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Je… non.

- Nous sommes pourtant des connaissances de longue date ! Vous étiez toute petite lorsque je vous ai vu, chez vos parents. Vous alliez vers vos quatre ans je crois ; c'était le bon temps. Si je me souviens bien, je vous ai même sauvé la vie... ou plutôt l'âme. Je m'appelle Malefoy.

Mon corps tressaille mais non à cause du froid cette fois-ci. Ce nom sonne à mes oreilles comme un mauvais sort, comme la fin du bonheur.

- J'imagine que cette visite faussement anodine a un but ? demandé-je insolemment, essayant de me donner le plus de contenance possible.

- Une simple visite de courtoisie, répond Rosier. Nous voulions nous assurer de votre bien être ; vous voir en bonne santé est la meilleure des choses pour nous.

- Hypocrites, lâché-je entre mes dents.

- Zoëlina… murmure Andrew inquiet et sûrement décontenancé par la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des bons à rien, et jouent les méchants.

- Encore une satanée Gryffondor qui met son courage en vitrine pour masquer son incapacité flagrante ! réplique Malefoy.

- Gryffondor ? demande Andrew.

- La famille dont votre bien-aimée est issue. Des incapables, en quelque sorte, un grand modèle de décadence !!! Une honte !! surtout son père !!!

- Enfoirés ! crié-je aux deux hommes.

- Ce jeune homme serait un Moldu ? s'exclame Rosier à s'adressant à Malefoy comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ces Potter ont toujours eu de mauvaises fréquentations : Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes… Cracmols, ajoute-t-il hilare.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que Voldemort lui-même était le fil d'un Moldu ? Ou peut-être avez-vous délibérément omis ce détail ? répliqué-je sachant parfaitement qu'il disait cela uniquement pour me déstabiliser.

Ils se redressent tout à coup et se mettent debout, en équilibre incertain dans la bouée

- Tu vas payer pour cette insulte !!! Ne souille plus jamais sa mémoire ! menace Rosier.

Le moteur de leur bouée se met à grogner et ils foncent droit sur nous avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit. Le choc me fait tomber de l'autre côté du banc et Andrew se précipite tant bien que mal vers moi pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Je le repousse vivement afin de l'écarter, distinguant une baguette pointée vers nous. Accroupie dans la bouée, dos tourné à Andrew, j'enfile sa veste et saisi ma baguette que j'avais coincée dans mon jeans pour la glisser dans ma manche afin que le combat reste discret. A peine suis-je redressée qu'une lumière rouge se dirige droit sur moi, je l'esquive habilement et elle ricoche sur notre bouée pour monter droit vers le ciel étoilé. Une autre suit, verte.

- Imbécile !!! s'écrit Malefoy en donnant une claque sur le derrière de la tête de Rosier. N'oublie pas qu'on doit la garder vivante !!!

Un nouveau faisceau de lumière fonce sur moi, je me penche brusquement en arrière pour appuyer mon dos sur la bouée… un peu trop peu être car mon corps bascule dangereusement vers l'arrière. Impossible de me retenir malgré toutes mes tentatives pour rétablir mon équilibre. Je capte le regard d'Andrew en face de moi, il semble effrayé par ce qui m'arrive. Il tend le bras vers moi, mais c'est trop tard, mon dos retombe sur l'extrême bord de la bouée et mon corps bascule en arrière pour tomber à l'eau. Elle est glacée. Je remonte le plus vite possible à la surface, cherche un repère. Je bats des jambes rapidement pour rester à la surface mais aussi pour que mes membres ne s'engourdissent pas. Je suis cachée de nos deux agresseurs par notre bouée… mais il m'est impossible de rester là, c'est trop risqué.

- Andrew !! rejoignez-moi tout de suite ! c'est trop dangereux de rester là ! murmuré-je assez fort pour me faire entendre de lui qui vient de se pencher vers l'eau.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je prends une grande bouffée d'air afin de remplir au maximum mes poumons et plonge sous l'eau. Il faut réussir à traverser le bassin en une seule fois. Il ne me reste qu'à espérer qu'avec la semi pénombre régnant de ce côté-ci de la foire Malefoy et Rosier ne me voient pas nager en apnée. Je nage de toutes mes forces, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Le souffle commence peu à peu à me manquer. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais le milieu est trop sombre, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je me situe. Je continue, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible. Je remonte à la surface, un grand bol d'air frais pénètre dans mes poumons. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer car une lumière blanche frôle mon épaule et vient s'échouer dans l'eau. Je suis presque arrivée au bord, encore quelques efforts à fournir. Je parviens avec difficulté à me hisser hors de l'eau et passe de l'autre côté de la piscine. Le forain de regarde sortir, trempée de la tête aux pieds, totalement ahuris. Mais je n'ai pas de temps pour les explications je descends la plaque de fer sur laquelle mes tennis n'agrippent pas bien et manque plusieurs fois de tomber. Je saute sur les graviers recouvrant les allées et dérape. Mais à l'aide de ma main je me retiens à une rampe et, me redressant aussitôt je commence à courir à travers la foule.

Je m'inquiète pour Andrew ; j'espère qu'il a réussi à atteindre le bord sans encombre et qu'ils ne s'en sont pas pris à lui !!! Mais c'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, un Moldu ne les intéresse pas. Je réalise aussi que nous avons parlé de « Voldemort », de « Moldus », de « Cracmol », de « Sang de Bourbe » et de « Gryffondor » devant lui. Qu'en a-t-il pensé ? Il doit maintenant croire que je fais partie d'une secte, ou alors des services de l'Etat ou alors que je suis un agent secret… Ou quoi d'autre encore ? Tout cela m'inquiète !! Je me retourne quelques secondes… je ne le vois pas, il doit encore être vers la piscine ou peut-être a-t-il pris la direction opposée. Comment allons nous faire pour nous retrouver avec tout ce monde ? Je dois le trouver et chercher un endroit pour nous cacher. Toute fuite m'est impossible, ils sont trop dangereux pour tous ces gens, mais il m'est impossible de provoquer un duel devant ces Moldus.

Tout en continuant à courir sous les regards inquiets des passants, je fais le tour de la foire, passe entre quelques manèges et me retrouve de nouveau face au grand bassin. Après plusieurs vérifications, je sors d'entre deux attractions et traverse le chemin menant à la piscine. Andrew approche du bord, avec beaucoup de difficulté… lui aussi a été obligé de sauter à l'eau, mais apparemment un sortilège de ralentissement l'a frappé. Je suis soulagée ; ils auraient pu lui faire bien pire.

- Zoë… Ouf, ils ne vous ont pas attrapée.

- Tout va bien ? m'inquiété-je. Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?

- J'ai simplement eu une impression bizarre quand j'ai dû nager, j'allais vraiment lentement ! Et vous, vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

- Non, mais dépêchons nous !!! Ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Nous ne passons pas inaperçu trempés comme nous sommes, et ces hommes sont d'une grande persuasion. Ils feront usage de la peur sur les Mol… sur les gens pour nous retrouver. Vite !

Je l'aide à sortir de la piscine et nous prenons la fuite à travers le dédale de manèges.

- Ici !!! m'indique Andrew.

Et sans plus attendre, il me tire par le bras et entre dans le « palais des glaces ». Erreur de sa part : l'attraction est un labyrinthe vitré, nous devons trouver la sortie à travers ces enchevêtrement de couloirs. Nous avons vite fait de nous cogner dans les vitres, croyant que nous pouvons continuer à avancer et incapable d'aller plus loin, totalement perdus. Mais le piège se referme bien vite sur nous. Malefoy et Rosier nous ont en effet repérés en passant devant l'attraction. Ils entrent à leur tour tout comme nous : sans prendre la peine de payer.

- Andrew !! Vite ! Ils nous ont retrouvés !!! m'écrié-je. Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite !!!

Nous accélérons le mouvement et nous cognons à nouveau dans plusieurs vitres, qui ralentissent rageusement notre progression. Malefoy et Rosier finissent par passer juste à côté de nous. Seules une ou deux vitres nous séparent, la situation devient grave. Je _dois_ utiliser la Magie. Je supprime la vitre devant laquelle nous venons de passer après avoir dit à Andrew de ne pas quitter des yeux nos poursuivant. Ayant pris sa main dans la mienne, je le guide. Mais il ne m'écoute pas tout à fait.

Andrew, par ici !

Mais… je viens de vérifier et…

Je passe la nouvelle ouverture sans l'écouter et nous débouchons sur un nouveau couloir transparent.

Mais j'avais pourtant vérifié… s'écrit-il de nouveau, étonné.

Andrew se retourne tout de même, pour se trouver face à la vitre à nouveau présente.

Mais…

Ne posez pas de question ! Suivez-moi je vous prie.

La vitre devant moi disparaît et nous passons de l'autre côté, puis une fois que nous sommes passé, elle réapparaît à nouveau, tout comme la précédente. Je sens l'hésitation d'Andrew, il est troublé. Je dois déjà commencer à préparer une explication plausible… Nous passons ainsi plusieurs portes et nous nous rapprochons rapidement de la sortie. Mais Malefoy et Rosier ont apparemment repéré que je m'aidais de la magie et ont décidé d'en faire autant. La distance que j'avais réussi à mettre entre nous s'amenuise dangereusement. Heureusement, nous sortons enfin et commençons à courir, courir, courir, zigzaguant entre les gens, les attractions, les vendeurs de barbe à papa plantés au beau milieu de l'allée. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, il veut m'entraîner dans une immense maison avec un parcours physique à effectuer. Je refuse net et l'entraîne dans un coin sombre du parc en m'assurant que les deux affreux à nos trousses ne nous ont pas vu. Nous nous accroupissons derrières quelques tonneaux montés en pyramide sur le côté de l'attraction que nous venons de passer.

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici tout en sécurisant les lieux. Ces hommes sont capables de tout. Enfin pour le moment, nous sommes en sécurité ici.

- Vous les connaissez ? Ils semblaient en savoir long sur vous, demande Andrew.

- Oui... enfin pas vraiment. Ce sont des ennemis de la famille, ils connaissaient surtout mon père. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'eux... je crois avoir de vagues souvenirs du blond, mais rien de plus.

- Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

- Euh... idéaux différents, dirons-nous, réponds-je mal à l'aise.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, deux ombres se dirigent vers nous. Ma main s'agrippe à la baguette toujours cachée dans ma manche. Je serre la main d'Andrew un peu plus fort, tout en réalisant que je lui tenais depuis la sortie du palais des glaces. Les deux silhouettes se rapprochent lentement de nous, je commence à me relever, prête à fuir, Andrew fait de même. Soudain, je reconnais les deux personnes en face de moi et mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

- Andrea ? Elena ?

- Zoëlina, c'est bien toi ! s'écrie cette dernière.

- Que faîtes-vous ici bon sang ?

Le sort mental que je lance les fait aussitôt s'accroupir à nos côtés, derrière les tonneaux. Elles sont surprises de l'effet produit mais essaient de paraître les plus naturelles possibles devant Andrew, comme si elles s'étaient accroupies d'elles-mêmes.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te poser cette question ! réplique Andrea en jetant un coup d'œil à Andrew en souriant.

Elena, quant à elle, passe de lui à moi en s'arrêtant quelques instants sur nos mains encore enlacées. Elle sourit et me fait même un clin d'œil plus ou moins discret.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? leur demandé-je à nouveau.

- Et bien je voulais te voir ce soir, m'explique Elena. Je suis donc venue chez toi et j'ai trouvé Andrea là-bas ! On a donc vite fait les présentations et comme tu n'étais pas là, on a décidé de venir faire un tour à la foire… et qui trouve-t-on ? Miss Zoë en compagnie d'un homme !

- Je t'en prie Elena, ne sois pas stupide !

- Je ne suis pas stupide, s'écrit celle-ci. C'est bien un homme !

- Enchanté ! dit celui-ci en s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Que faisiez-vous alors derrière ces tonneaux ? me demande Andrea riant de la remarque d'Elena.

Je baisse la tête d'un air désespéré, pensant que la situation est très dangereuse et que nous avons baissé notre attention pendant tout ce temps. Je regarde Elena gravement, elle seule comprendra entièrement la portée de mes paroles, je peux donc m'y risquer.

- Nous avons rencontrés Malefoy et Rosier…

- Qui c'est ? demande-t-elle a mon grand désarroi.

- Voyons, où sont passés tes cours d'Histoire ? insisté-je après un soupir. _Tu-Sais-Qui_...

- Oh... "Malefoy et Rosier" ? Tu veux dire des…

- Oui ! la coupé-je. Ils m'ont provoquée et désormais, ils essaient de nous faire la peau. Ils sont dans le coin et nous cherchent partout !

Elena pâlit subitement, ce qui semble angoisser encore plus Andrea et Andrew qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe réellement.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils étaient dans le Palais des Glaces tout à l'heure, cela doit faire trois bonnes minutes qu'ils en sont sortis !!! … tu as de quoi te défendre ? lui demandé-je avec un regard entendu.

- Oui, c'est là, dit-elle en tapotant un sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

- Bien, Andrew, Andrea, vous allez rester ici, bien cachés., ordonné-je. Elena, allons les mettre hors-jeu avant qu'ils ne fassent du mal à quelqu'un !

- Zoëlina, restez ici !! Vous aussi Elena !

Sans écouter Andrew, nous commençons à partir mais il m'attrape le bras, me faisant faire volte face.

- N'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux !

- C'est mon devoir d'y aller, ne posez pas de questions sur cela, je vous prie.

- Je viens avec vous alors !

- Certainement pas, vous restez ici ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre eux ! Vous ne connaissez pas la situation.

- Mais…

- Andrew, laissons-les faire. Je pense qu'elles savent mieux que nous ce qu'il advient de faire, le raisonne Andréa qui semble avoir compris.

Je le regarde, angoissée à l'idée qu'il pourrait tout de même risquer de nous rejoindre, mais je sens sur mon bras la main d'Elena qui m'attire vers elle.

- Allons-y Zoë, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Je me retourne alors et commence à longer les murs avec elle.

- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas la cape d'invisibilité de ton père ? demande-t-elle une fois que nous nous sommes éloignées.

- Non, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse servir ici !

Après plusieurs minutes sans aucun résultat à nos recherches, nous décidons finalement de nous séparer ; si l'une de nous deux à besoin d'aide, elle le signalera à l'autre à l'aide de la Magie. Je la vois disparaître derrière un manège pour enfant, et je continue mon chemin, prudente, scrutant la foule frénétiquement. Parfois je me retourne pour voir s'ils ne sont pas derrière moi, prêts à me surprendre. Mes vêtements encore humides me collent à la peau et me glacent le sang. A vrai dire, je ne passe pas inaperçu car tout le monde me regarde, certainement en se demandant ce qui m'est arrivé. J'accélère le pas, tourne et tourne encore entre les manèges pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, m'attendant toujours à tomber sur eux. A un moment, la foule devant moi bloque ma progression ; je suis obligée de piétiner à leur rythme. Devant moi, un petit garçon se fait tout à coup gifler par sa mère. Cela me dégoûte tellement que presque aussitôt, la femme se tord la cheville sur le sol inégal de la fête foraine et tombe à terre. Fière de mon intervention, je fais un clin d'œil au petit qui s'est retourné vers moi. Il pointe alors son doigt vers moi. Quoi ??? Il me dénonce alors que je l'ai aidé ?? Ingrat ! Enfin, c'est ce que je crois en premier lieu, mais je m'aperçois vite qu'il désigne quelque chose _derrière_ moi. Les adultes qui s'étaient arrêtés pour venir en aide à l'horrible bonne femme ont eux aussi levé les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande un jeune homme dans la foule.

- Pas un feu d'artifice en tous cas ! répond un autre.

Je me retourne alors, dirigeant mon regard vers le ciel. Trois étincelles rouges brillent dans le ciel et, tout en retombant, s'éteignent.

- Elena, murmuré-je.

Je commence à bouger, essayant de me faufiler entre les personnes qui ont toutes le regard rivé au ciel, attendant peut être une autre fusée. Très vitre, un murmure d'étonnement s'élève, m'obligeant à lever les yeux à nouveau. Mon souffle s'arrête net. Là, dans les airs, s'élève une gigantesque figure. Elle est de couleur verte et représente une tête de mort ; sa bouche est grande ouverte et un serpent s'en échappe. La marque des ténèbres. Vite, je me mets à courir en direction de la marque, poussant, bousculant les gens sans même leur demander pardon. Peu à peu, j'arrive au milieu d'un demi-cercle formé par les personnes présentes. D'autres sont déjà en train de fuir, répandant la panique parmi la foule qui cherche à fuir de tous côtés.

- S'il vous plaît, demandé-je à une jeune fille apeurée qui passe devant moi en courant.

Elle lève la tête vers moi, les yeux figés.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme, les cheveux châtain très clairs, bouclés et épais ? Les yeux bleus, assez petite, jolie ?

- Elle… elle vient d'être emmenée par deux hommes habillés tout en noir. Je n'ai pas pu les voir, ils étaient cagoulés.

Sa voix était blanche, visiblement choquée.

- Où l'ont-ils emmenés ?

- Par là, dit-elle en étendant le bras vers la sortie, m'indiquant le chemin opposé de la fuite de la foule.

Je me mets aussitôt à courir dans la direction indiquée et sors de la foire, après plusieurs minutes d'efforts pour progresser à contre-courant et me retrouve sur le parking. Il y fait beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus froid et beaucoup plus calme. Persuadée qu'aucun Moldu ne viendra pour le moment, je sors ma baguette magique.

_- Lumos !_

La lueur dégagée par la baguette risque malheureusement de me faire repérer… mais elle m'est nécessaire pour retrouver Elena. J'avance doucement entre les voitures, redoublant de prudence. Des bruits de pas sur les quelques graviers recouvrant le sol… Je retiens ma respiration, scrutant le moindre bruit. Plus rien. Je me retourne subitement, certaine de sentir une présence derrière moi. Gagné. Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds se tient devant moi. Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette que je pointe vers lui pour tenter d'éclairer son visage.

- J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que tu avais survécue il y a 16 ans… je vais ainsi pouvoir m'occuper personnellement de toi et personne ne sera là pour te protéger cette fois-ci, me dit sa voix glaciale que j'identifie aussitôt comme étant celle de Malefoy.

- Abruti, grinçé-je les dents serrées.

- Ne sois pas brutale dans tes paroles, Potter.

Sa main se pose sur ma baguette et l'abaisse afin de ne pas dévoiler son visage. Je la retire aussitôt, prenant peur qu'il essaie de me l'enlever au passage.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Elena ? grogné-je.

- La marque de notre Maître est là pour rappeler à tout le monde Magique qu'_Il _n'aura jamais totalement disparu. _Il_ est mort, ton père l'a tué. Mais nous continuons son oeuvre, lentement, mais sûrement. Pour Elena, elle vit encore. Nous évitons autant que possible de tuer des Sangs-purs. Nous n'avons rien à tirer d'elle, seulement, elle nous a cherché.

- Que me voulez-vous au juste ? m'entends-je demander d'une voix plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulue.

Ma question le surprend visiblement ; pour gagner du temps, il se contente de s'esclaffer.

- Ta stupidité m'étonne… je suis déçu, je croyais que tu étais tout l'inverse. Enfin, tu es dans la lignée des Potter.

Il laisse planer un silence de plusieurs secondes, un silence durant lequel une foule de question me traversa l'esprit.

- Mais si nous parlions plutôt de tes activités extra-Poudlard. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous ne nous en rendrions jamais compte ? Que nous ne réagirions pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dis-je décontenancée.

Je le vois tout à coup sortir sa propre baguette et la pointer droit sur moi. Je lève la mienne, à mon tour dans un réflexe. L'homme grogne de contentement.

- Un duel te tente, on dirait. Parfait, ce sera un plaisir pour moi de me battre contre une descendante de Potter. Quand nous t'aurons attrapée, tu seras bien obligée de nous dire ce que tu mijotes.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le Mangemort est projeté sur le pare-brise d'une voiture qui se brise sous le coup violent qu'il reçoit. Sa baguette atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Je me précipite sur elle mais, malgré le choc, il est plus rapide que moi.

On ne touche pas, me dit-il d'une voix faussement douce. _Impedimenta !!!_

Je sens mes membres se raidissent très rapidement, mes mouvements sont fortement ralentis et, je ne peux bientôt plus bouger.

Je suis à sa merci… un si simple sort et je ne peux presque plus riposter… c'est humiliant. Le bois de ma baguette glisse entre mes mains et tombe au sol. Je commence à me concentrer pour stopper la progression du sortilège… mais c'est trop tard.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance que nous ayons besoin de toi… J'aurais bien vite calmé tes ardeurs.

J'essaie de débloquer le sortilège par tous les moyens, rassemblant toute ma concentration, mais cela m'est impossible ; c'est un adversaire puissant. Je le vois tourner autour de moi, je le sens, à chaque pas qu'il fait, à chaque geste qu'il esquisse vers moi. Mes pensées s'accélèrent dans mon esprit. Qui a besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Que me veulent-ils ? Je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Ça me donne la chair de poule. Je sens sa présence derrière moi, de plus en plus menaçante.

Quelques bruissements d'étoffe viennent vers moi, rapidement. Un choc vient s'abattre violemment sur ma tête et… j'entame mon _Voyage au bout de la nuit._

-

--

---

--

-

----------------------------------------------

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

----------------------------------------------

-

--

---

--

-

**Blabla sur Harry Potter 7 (ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fini) :** Et voilà, la page Harry Potter se referme (à peu près en tous cas). Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais pour ma part, j'ai adoré !!! C'était vraiment un tome magnifique, plein d'humour et de malheurs (bref, comme je les aime :p). Je suis contente pour le personnage de Rogue, je le trouve magnifique, peut-être un des plus complexes et des plus réussi de la série. Je l'adore encore plus maintenant :x . Triste pour tous ces morts qu'il y a eu (à noter que je n'ai pleuré que pour Dobby mdr comme si je m'en foutais totalement des êtres humains :p enfin, c'était la mort la plus dramatisée aussi. Enfin il y a tant de choses à dire !! Pour ce qui est de ma fic... comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis mal engagée pour être de la suite du tome 7 (surtout à cause de cet épilogue (que j'ai trouvé à coucher dehors, au passage...) :p Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais continuer comme ça, ne rien changer aux 12 premiers chapitres qui sont déjà écrits et, si possible, je ferais quelques adaptations pour les suivants, tant que ça reste cohérent avec mon histoire . Enfin voilà, faites-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce tome, je suis très curieuse !!!

-

--

---

--

--

Voilà, avec ce chapitre, nous sortons de ceux qui ont été écrits il y réfléchit 4-5 ans et qui, malgré des retouches, ne m'ont pas pleinement satisfait. J'ai beaucoup retouché celui-ci aussi pour essayer de gommer cet aspect eau-de-rose qui empeste par ici et que je ne supporte plus. Donc normalement, c'est mieux que ce que vous auriez pu avoir sous les yeux. J'ai quand même hâte d'arriver à d'autres chapitres, ceux pour quoi j'ai écrit cette histoire à la base, ces quelques scènes qui m'étaient venues en tête et autour desquelles toute l'histoire est construite !! Enfin j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ;) faîtes-le moi savoir !!! Voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4 !!

-

**Adenoide :** coucou !! Oui, je vois. Le monde des sorciers n'est pas tout blanc, effectivement ! Mais je ne dis pas en quoi ;) Le mystère est quand même le but de cette fic ! Mais ne t'attends pas à recevoir la totalité de la réponse avant pas mal de chapitres !! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt .

-

**LN-la-seule-l'unique :** hihi . Effectivement, c'est horrible ces Détraqueurs, mais torturer mes personnages est la grande passion de ma vie :p Elle est loin d'en avoir fini la pauvre mouahaha :p Et tu sembles avoir deviné pour la raison de la visite du Ministère à Godric's Hollow. Maintenant, la question à 18 cents, c'est de savoir ce qu'il ferait là :p Aller, je me tais :p En tous cas, merci pour ta review et désolée pour la semaine de délai supplémentaire ;) J'ai finalement préférer ne pas publier pendant une semaine pour pouvoir avancer un peu plus dans la suite ! Pourvu que celui-ci t'ait plu ! a bientôt j'espère !

-

**Karine :** Coucou fidèle lectrice et revieweuse :p Ravie de voir que tu apprécies de plus en plus mes chapitres, en espérant que celui-ci soit dans la lignée :p Pas de problème pour l'avertissement, je n'y manquerais pas. Si jamais un jour j'oublie, tu peux toujours venir le vendredi soir, à l'exception de la semaine dernière, je publie toujours le vendredi aux alentours de cinq heures ;). A bientôt ! Biz.


	7. Wait for me

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Pas de spoiler (même pas lu le septième tome en fait :p) ! Cette fic se base donc sur le sixième tome, même si elle est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis. Mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti . Je tâtonne toujours pour la mise en page, désolée ! A chaque chapitre je tente une nouvelle technique ;)

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 6/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Wait for me. Pour une fois, j'ai fais plus abstraction du contenu du chapitre pour lui donner son titre, même si par certains côtés il peut correspondre. En fait, cette chanson est de Sean Lennon, un anglais que je viens de découvrir grâce à sa chanson avec M que je trouve absolument extra _L'Eclipse_. Après avoir écouté son album entier, j'ai adoré son autre chanson, _Wait for me_ que je vous encourage à écouter si vous ne connaissiez pas !

_Please don't ask me why _

_True as a sky _

_everyone is born to die _

_So take your time _

_but don't take mine _

_lose yourself but don't lose your mind _

_somewhere out there inbetween _

_the moon and the sea _

_I'll be waiting for you, my dear, _

_so wait for me _

_You can't regret what you forget _

_if only you could forget it _

_but it takes time and plenty of wine _

_the weight of the world there in your eyes _

_nothing could ever come to you unless you try, try, try, _

_you find yourself in trouble _

_if you cannot tell a lie _

_its easy as pie _

_somewhere out there inbetween _

_the moon and the sea _

_I'll be waiting for you, my dear, _

_just wait and see _

_somewhere out there inbetween _

_the moon and the sea _

_I'll be waiting for you, my dear, _

_so wait for me_

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 6 : Wait for me

-

--

---

--

-

- Qui étaient-ils ? Vous le savez, non ?

Cette voix masculine qui semble être celle d'Andrew me tire d'un sommeil qui, visiblement, était profond. Je sens que mon esprit est encore embrumé et j'arrive à peine à distinguer correctement les mots. Je suis allongée sur quelque chose d'assez mou pour pouvoir être un canapé, il fait bon mais mes membres ont l'air d'être un peu engourdis à en voir les difficultés que j'ai à bouger mes doigts. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, pas encore. Le ton de cette voix est trop calme pour qu'un danger quelconque nous menace directement. De plus, si des mangemorts nous avaient capturé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils auraient pris la peine de me mettre sur un canapé... Tout va bien.

- … Oui. Mais Zoëlina ne voudrait peut être pas que je vous le dise, alors demandez-le lui plutôt qu'à moi.

- Ils semblaient bien la connaître…

- N'essayez pas s'il vous plaît.

- Mais Andrew a raison, ils pourraient venir à nouveau l'attaquer, c'est dangereux pour elle et nous devrions la protéger.

- Vous avez raison Andréa, mais Zoë est têtue… elle ne voudra jamais se cacher.

- Mais nous pouvons rester près d'elle !!!

- … Vous ne connaissez pas bien la situation. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous ne pourriez rien contre eux. Zoë elle seule parmi nous quatre pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose… et encore, je n'en suis pas certaine.

Cette discussion prise en cours me rassure, Elena n'a rien dit à Andréa et Andrew sur la nature des deux hommes que nous avons « rencontré » hier soir. D'ailleurs… où suis-je ? Leurs voix m'ont aussitôt rassurées et j'ai su, une fois que j'ai eu rassemblé tous mes souvenirs, que j'étais en sécurité. Je me décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux et la discussion s'arrête aussitôt, comme je m'y attendais.

- Zoë ?! Ça va ?

Je distingue peu à peu leurs visages penchés au-dessus du mien.

- Oui. Où on est ?

- Chez toi, dans ton salon, ma grande. Reste allongée si tu te sens faible, me rassure aussitôt Elena. Nous sommes le soir. Pomfresh est venue te soigner.

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien, me dit Andrew qui paraît inquiet. Je veux dire… cette femme me paraissait étrange

- Elle était tout à fait en mesure de soigner Zoë, le coupe Elena, n'ayez pas peur pour cela.

Je la remercie intérieurement. Andrew est le seul parmi nous à ignorer l'existence de la Magie, il est normal qu'il se pose des questions… j'ai même peur qu'il ne s'en pose un peu trop et de devoir répondre à quelques unes assez gênantes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai dormi tant de temps !! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête, dis-je l'esprit embrumé.

- Pas étonnant, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Malefoy t'as bel et bien assommé…

Tous les derniers événements défilent dans ma tête, à toute vitesse alors qu'une sorte de migraine m'assaille.

- Ah oui… c'est vrai. Tu lui as fais la peau j'espère, réponds-je sur le même ton.

- Bien évidemment ! Penses-tu… il a eu tellement peur de moi qu'il a fui sans demander son reste !

Je lui souris, imaginant Malefoy fuir devant Elena… Ça aurait été bien que cela se passe comme ça… mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… du moins pas assez pour survivre entourée de deux Mangemorts. Que pouvait-elle faire face à Malefoy ?

- L'un des forains a contacté la police, croyant qu'une bagarre s'était déclenchée, finit-elle par m'expliquer.

- Il a bien fait. La police était peut être la seule solution hier soir… même si en temps normal elle n'aurait rien pu faire, dis-je en regardant Elena d'un air appuyé.

- Comment ça ? demande Andrew.

Le silence s'instaure quelques secondes, Elena et moi savons, Andréa s'en doute, Andrew est dans le brouillard le plus complet. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi… Si je l'apprécie beaucoup, je ne sais pas encore si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance, et si le Ministère apprenait que j'ai révélé notre secret à deux Moldus j'aurais très certainement des problèmes…

- Et bien, la police est armée et nous ne l'étions pas, réponds-je consciente que mon mensonge est bancal.

- Mais pourquoi dîtes-vous qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire en temps normal ?

Je déglutis un peu difficilement, cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse pour pallier mon raisonnement stupide.

- … Ces hommes sont dangereux, je…

_Diiiiiing Doooooong_

Yes ! La sonnette qui retentit ! Trop contente qu'un prétexte s'offre à moi pour ne pas répondre, je bondis sur mes pieds (geste accompagné des protestations de mes gardes-malades, vacille légèrement à cause du tournis provoqué par le généreux coup assené par Malefoy la veille, et titube jusqu'à la porte, sous le regard soulagé des deux jeunes femmes et celui ahuri d'Andrew. J'ouvre la porte, frétillante et je me retrouve nez à nez avec…

- Stephen…

C'est LA déception. Je ne sais pas exactement qui je m'attendais à voir… je crois que j'aurais même préféré voir Malefoy !!! (Au moins j'aurais pu lui démonter les dents.)

- Bonjour Zoë ! Je suis vraiment content de te revoir !

Il m'écrase la joue d'un baiser douloureux et me gratifie d'un immense sourire satisfait. Je le vois regarder derrière moi et son visage s'assombrit.

- Tu as du monde avec toi ?

- Oui… mais je t'en prie, entre. Andréa est ici aussi.

Je l'emmène au salon où se trouvent mes trois amis qui avaient entre-temps entrepris une conversation à voix basse.

- Ah, Mr Hodowal, dit Stephen d'un air pincé.

- Mr Bromley, ravi de vous revoir, répond Andrew poliment en lui serrant la main.

Mais Stephen n'en fait pas plus de cas, il embrasse Andréa, avec qui il échange quelques plaisanteries, amicalement et salue Elena que je lui présente.

- Tu venais pour quelque chose de précis, Stephen ? lui demandé-je, ne tenant pas plus que ça à sa visite.

- Voyons Zoë…

Il hausse un sourcil en ma direction comme pour chercher à me faire comprendre - ou rappeler - quelque chose je cherche, je cherche… le message sur le répondeur !… le dîner !!! Mon cœur manque un battement. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier, celui-là ? Hum... à bien y réfléchir, peut-être à cause des récents événements ?!

- Le dîner ? murmuré-je comme pour demander confirmation.

- Tout à fait ! me répond Stephen avec un grand sourire. Nous devons partir, j'ai réservé une table pour vingt heures.

- Et il est ?

- Précisément dix-neuf heures trente.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à mes amis, ne sachant trop comment, d'une part, essayer d'échapper au dîner en tête à tête avec Stephen, et d'autre part, de leur faire comprendre qu'il faut me trouver un alibi. Elena se contente de faire aller son regard de Stephen à moi, puis de moi à Andrew, et de réitérer son geste plusieurs fois dans un air de totale incompréhension et finit par froncer les sourcils dans ma direction. Andréa se contente de lever discrètement son pouce en signe d'assentiment et... je n'ose pas regarder Andrew. Résignée, je leur explique que je dois sortir mais qu'ils peuvent rester à la maison s'ils veulent.

Finalement, après que je leur aie recommandé la plus grand prudence, nous sortons et nous dirigeons lentement vers le centre ville… (On se demande parfois à quoi ça sert les amis… à part me regarder ahuris, ils n'ont absolument rien dit ou fait). Cela se serait fait dans un silence presque total si Stephen n'avait pas commencé à disserter sur sa vie entière dans un long monologue sans logique, ni intérêt. Je sens que la soirée sera longue…

Finalement nous arrivons dans une rue d'importance moyenne, plutôt mal éclairée et d'une propreté douteuse. Nous entrons un petit restaurant éclairé d'une lumière jaunâtre un peu trop forte, aux murs lambrissés d'une teinte trop claire à mon goût, aux rideaux rouge miteux et aux serveurs plutôt antipathiques de première apparence. Je grince des dents en maudissant doucement mon « galant » de ce soir. Comment la fête foraine d'hier me paraît loin ! A première vue, les geôles mangemortes qui m'étaient promises hier me paraissent presque préférables… au moins un peu de magie et ça aurait été fini… mais là je commence à avoir une idée de « l'éternité »… et pas vraiment au bon sens du terme.

Pleine d'enthousiasme donc, je m'assoie en face de _mon collègue_, parvient à sourire et saisit le menu qu'il me tend pour y plonger les yeux, faisant tout pour éviter son regard qui me brûle le visage et la peau. Au bout de quelques instants, gênée par cet insistance, je risque mon regard par-dessus le menu, croise ses yeux, et non honteux d'être surpris, il me lance un grand sourire auquel je réponds par ce qui doit finalement plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. Mais ma première envie, qui était de lui faire comprendre sans trop de détour de reluquer plutôt son menu que moi, me passe et je tourne rapidement les pages du menu, choisissant vite fait ce qui composera mon repas de ce soir ; des tagliatelles à la Carbonara et une île flottante. Une serveuse passe prendre notre commande, nous regarde d'un air attendri absolument insupportable, puis retourne en cuisine pour la transmettre aux cuisinier.

- Tu vois, elle l'a remarqué… me dit Stephen au bout d'un moment en parlant très certainement de la serveuse.

- Elle a remarqué_ quoi_ ?

- Que je t'aime…

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Je me tortille un peu sur ma chaise, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur que je ressens tout à cou et jette des petits coups d'œil rapides autour de nous pour m'assurer que personne n'a entendu. Une fois certaine que l'honneur est sauf ; et pour éviter le regard et la conversation avec Stephen, je me mets à observer la décoration médiocre du restaurant.

- Je te parle sérieusement, tu sais, reprend-il malgré tout et à mon grand damne. Je sais que je peux paraître parfois exubérant, insouciant et un peu trop… oppressant. Il faut m'en excuser ; je ne sais sans doute pas très bien m'y prendre pour te le montrer mais je tiens à toi.

Je reste sans voix, surprise par l'aveu et le sérieux du ton qu'il emploie et qui lui ressemble si peu. Ca m'inquiète de constater que je trouve ça presque touchant… Serait-il possible que je sois passée à côté du vrai Stephen ?

- J'aimerais que tu ne m'évites pas, que tu me laisses t'approcher, juste ça, pour que je puisse te montrer qui je suis vraiment.

Il attend une réponse, un mot, de ma part… Que lui dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, ses mots sont visiblement sincères, et il me semble tout autre. Un élan de sympathie me pousse à lui sourire mais une pensée plus sombre traverse très vite mon esprit.

- Tu es gentil, Stephen. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais. Surtout pour toi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? me demande-t-il intrigué.

Je dois peser mes mots ; pas trop mélodrame, pas trop inquiétant et pas trop brusque.

- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé tous les deux, je ne sais donc pas si tu l'as remarqué, ou si Andréa t'en a parlé, mais quand j'étais petite… enfin… comment te dire ? Je n'ai pas vraiment connu… ma famille.

- Oh je suis désolé, me dit-il avec une expression emprunte de tristesse.

- Ne le sois pas, ajouté-je en parvenant à lui sourire. Je ne me souviens plus de quand est décédée ma mère… Mais pour mon père, j'avais quatre ans. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, personne n'a pu m'en dire plus, c'est pour moi un mystère total.

Son intérêt semble piqué à vif, il semble avide de connaître toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles j'étais, comme il me le disait souvent, aussi froide que le marbre. J'avoue que ces secrets autour de sa mort ont entièrement dirigés ma vie ; sans eux, je serais certainement toute autre.

- Je comprends… et tu… tu n'as jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur les conditions de sa mort ? Enfin de leur mort ?

Son débit de parole s'est accéléré, son ton est devenu celui de la confidence et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il s'est penché un peu plus au-dessus de la table, vers moi, pour n'avoir plus qu'à murmurer.

- Et bien, j'ai commencé quelques recherches, mais c'est un peu délicat, j'avance très lentement.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai beau le trouver hautement plus sympathique et amical que d'habitude, je préfère ne pas en dire plus pour le moment ; j'ai peur d'en dire trop et de me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

- Disons que peu de gens peuvent me renseigner. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas trop en parler. Je ne voudrais pas que… que…

Que quoi ? Que je ne veux pas lui dire que mon père était sorcier, qu'il est mort lorsqu'il a tué Voldemort, et ainsi de suite ? Et demain je me retrouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique… Vite, trouver une autre excuse…

- … que notre soirée soit gâchée.

… Je fais preuve de brillance ce soir. Je crois que je viens de me mettre dans un tout autre pétrin, et qui n'est pas forcément de meilleur augure. Un large sourire vient s'imprimer sur son visage, confirmant ma crainte. Il y a des jours comme ça où on apprend la valeur infinie du silence.

- Je suis heureux que tu tiennes à cette soirée toi aussi, dit-il apparemment flatté. N'en parlons plus alors, du moins pour ce soir. Saches juste que si tu as besoin de mon aide, je serais ravi de t'aider.

- J'y penserais Stephen, merci.

Je crois que cela se passe de commentaire. L'aide de Stephen ??? Jamais… Et puis même si je le voulais, en quoi pourrait-il m'aider ? Heureusement, nous sommes interrompus par la serveuse qui nous apporte nos plats ; au moins, ça a l'air bon. Un délicieux fumet me monte aux narines et je sens mes sens s'éveiller. L'appétit s'abat comme une déferlante sur moi, mes papilles frémissent et mes mains tremblant presque alors que je tourne ma fourchette dans mes spaghettis. Opération plutôt délicate en somme. Je parviens à y enrouler quelques pâtes, relève ma fourchette victorieuse et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour enfourner le tout lorsque…

- J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que tu fais cette année, ça m'intrigue. Et puis je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'aime pas quand tu mystifies tes actes comme ça.

Réprimant un gargouillis venant de mon ventre, je rabaisse ma fourchette avec le plus de calme possible et essaie d'afficher malgré tout un sourire.

- Je ne veux rien mystifier, Stephen. J'ai trouvé un autre emploi, assez loin d'ici, toujours dans l'enseignement, si tu veux en savoir plus, dis-je un peu brusquement.

- Quelle école ? Je la connais ?

- Non je ne pense pas, elle n'est pas très connue. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler travail tant qu'on est en week-end.

- Bien, parlons de nous alors.

Note pour la prochaine fois : ne plus accepter de dîner en tête à tête avec Stephen… Mieux encore !!! Eviter d'être seule avec lui si je veux éviter les sujets de conversation gênants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil suppliant à mon assiette.

- Oh, mais tu as peut être faim, finit-il par dire.

Ouf, on est sauvé.

- Un peu oui…

En effet, je suis restée littéralement assommée toute la journée. Mais je ne peux m'en servir d'argument avec Stephen, je n'ai pas envie d'être assaillie de questions gênantes sur ma soirée d'hier, ce que je faisais avec Andrew, ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, etc. Je me contente donc de dire qu'en plus d'avoir faim, nos plats risqueraient de refroidir, gâchant notre repas. Nous voilà donc enfin en train de manger EN-FIN. J'avale goulûment le contenu de mon assiette lorsque tout à coup les spaghettis se défont de ma fourchette au moment où je la mets en bouche et me voie donc dans l'obligation d'aspirer ce que je n'ai pas pu attraper. Gênée, je relève les yeux pour m'assurer que Stephen ne m'en tienne pas rigueur, ou mieux encore, qu'il ne m'ait pas vu. Heureusement, il ne me regarde pas. Enfin pas exactement. Son regard est plutôt porté sur quelque chose qui semble être derrière moi. Je me retourne donc vers une table où un homme un peu guindé, très « vieille Angleterre » dîne avec celle que je suppose être sa femme. Un Lord, très certainement. La nourriture doit vraiment être bonne ici pour qu'un Lord viennent dans cet endroit miteux. Il surprend mon regard et hoche la tête vers moi, respectueusement, mais avec ce genre de sourire un peu hautain que je ne supporte pas.

- Tu les connais ? demandé-je à Stephen en me retournant vers lui.

- Non… ils… ils nous regardent depuis un moment. Je me demande pourquoi.

Il semble troublé… et je le suis aussi à vrai dire. Je me retourne de nouveau ; leurs habits font un peu « vieillots », la robe de la femme est de style victorien, elle porte quelques plumes noires dans sa coiffures ; leurs accoutrements font vraiment décalés dans ce restaurant, et à notre époque en général. Un seul type de personne peut aussi mal se fondre dans la décors : des sorciers. Abandonnant la thèse du Lord, je comprends un peu mieux ce que ces deux personnages font ici. Ce qui expliquerait aussi le fait qu'ils me saluent : ils m'auront reconnue grâce à ma ressemblance avec mon père, voire même avec quelques photos de moi parues dans certaines éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je leur fais un pâle sourire, pour leur montrer que j'ai compris qui ils sont. Même si je me méprends, et que ce sont de simples Moldus, ils ne verront rien d'incongru à mon geste. La femme me sourit en retour et se penche vers l'oreille de son mari qui s'en était déjà retourné à sa carte des desserts pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Gagné ! Je suis à présent presque certaine qu'il s'agit bien de personnes appartenant au monde de la Magie. L'homme appelle un serveur et, son regard se posant sur moi, lui demande très certainement quelque chose à mon propos. Le serveur me jette à son tour un coup d'œil et s'en va après avoir hoché la tête à l'adresse de son interlocuteur.

- Et toi, tu les connais ? me demande Stephen qui continuait lui aussi à observer la scène.

- Non…

- Ils sont bizarres, ajoute-t-il.

- Un peu décalés, oui, répondis-je en souriant.

Peu après, le serveur vient vers nous, une bouteille de champagne en main.

- Messieurs dames, ce monsieur vous offre l'une de nos meilleures bouteilles, nous annonce-t-il en nous désignant le couple observé plus tôt.

Nous nous regardons un peu ahuris alors qu'il débouche la dite bouteille et rempli nos coupes d'un joli liquide doré et pétillant.

- Et voici vos desserts, ajoute-t-il en déposant mon île flottante devant moi et une tarte aux fruits devant Stephen.

Nous bredouillons un simple « merci beaucoup » et il reprend son "zigzaguement" entre les tables.

- Viens, me dit Stephen en se levant.

Je l'imite, sans trop comprendre. Il prend la bouteille de champagne dans une main, nos deux coupes dans l'autre et se dirige vers la table des deux individus.

- Bonsoir messieurs dames, leur dit-il en leur tendant la main.

- Bonsoir, murmuré-je à sa suite en les saluant de même. Merci beaucoup pour le…

- Mais c'est tout à fait naturel !

Je ne suis pas certaine que Stephen trouve cela très naturel, lui. Mais il est occupé à remplir leurs coupes et ne fait sans doute pas attention à cette dernière remarque. Nous portons donc à toast à… je ne sais quoi, à vrai dire. Leur générosité ? Une fois nos coupes vides, et quelques paroles échangées, nous retournons à notre table afin de prendre notre dessert.

- Ils sont charmants, me dit Stephen.

Je souris au qualificatif « charmants ». Le charme… La magie. Nous finissons nos desserts ; Stephen me regarde attendri finir mon île flottante.

- Tu as bien mangé ma douce ? me demande-t-il une fois que j'ai fini.

- Très bien ! merci beaucoup…

- C'est normal, me répond-il en souriant.

- Pas forcément, tu n'étais pas obligé, tenté-je de contrecarrer.

- Ecoute… finit-il par dire après visiblement pas mal d'hésitation. Je respecte ton choix… de travailler ailleurs je veux dire. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que l'on se voie de temps en temps…

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, Stephen, dis-je gênée. C'est assez loin d'ici, et c'est tellement prenant comme travail !

Eviter à tout prix cette conversation… Je n'aime pas sentir les catastrophes venir comme ça. Pourtant, malgré moi, j'ai bien envie de le revoir, comme ce soir. Cela me surprend ; jamais je n'aurais pensé ça avant ce soir ! Mais ce dîner avec lui a été très agréable, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser en premier lieu. Je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas tout à fait celui que je pensais être.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, c'est assez compliqué, dis-je hésitante.

Il se dandine un peu sur sa chaise, apparemment pas préparé à cette réponse qui semble l'attrister. Je le vois tendre sa main vers la mienne puis la prendre doucement. A mon grand étonnement, je le laisse faire, appréciant même le contact de nos deux mains. Mon esprit se met à penser à toute vitesse… pour finalement ne rien penser de clair et de concluant… Stephen aussi paraît décontenancé ; il hésite.

- Je… j'aimerais qu'on… enfin que toi et moi… on essaie… quelque chose, balbutie-t-il. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Mon attitude me semble tellement puérile ! Comment peut-on être aussi immature ? Mais je suis embarrassée… tout se précipite, et beaucoup trop vite !

- Je suis censée te donner une réponse maintenant ? parviens-je tout de même à dire.

- Pas forcément, me répond-il un peu déçu tout de même à en juger la moue qui se dessine sur son visage.

Il ressemble un peu encore à un enfant ; ses cheveux blonds sont un peu trop longs, ses yeux marrons me scrutent en silence, une légère étincelle les illuminants, mais seul endroit de son corps pouvant trahir son âge ; sa bouche est moins relevée qu'à l'habitude, montrant sa déception, sa peau semble peu marquée par ses quelques jeunes années, jusqu'à être imberbe ! Sa carrure n'en impose pas d'avantage et il fait un peu chétif pour ses 27 ans, malgré son mètre quatre-vingt trois. En fait, on pourrait voir en lui un vieil adolescent, ou un adulte mal vieilli, au choix.

- On y va ? continue-t-il.

J'acquiesce et nous nous levons en silence. Il règle notre note malgré mes protestations qui ne se calme que lorsque je remarque que je n'ai pas ma bourse sur moi. Une scène de la veille me revient alors en mémoire : Andrew, à la foire qui me la prend alors que j'insiste pour payer une attraction que nous voulons faire… Je n'ai plus le choix. Puis nous sortons, saluant une dernière fois le couple de sorciers avant de sortir du restaurant.

Nous reprenons le chemin de ma maison, doucement dans la nuit noire tranchant avec la lumière trop forte du restaurant ; le rue est à peine éclairée… ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Les événements de la veille m'ont démontré que le danger est partout et que je ne suis jamais totalement en sécurité… Les Mangemorts pourraient peut-être se dissimuler dans la pénombre de la rue… qui sait ? Je jette quelques coups d'œil autour de moi, essayant de distinguer au mieux les formes inquiétantes d'arbres, haies, lampadaires éteints et même les poubelles ornant la rue. Tout semble paisible. Nous sommes silencieux, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun livré à ses pensées. Pour ma part, je revois le contact de nos mains et sent la mienne frémir au bout de mon bras. Une pulsion me pousse à lui reprendre la main. Il me regarde étonné et finit par sourire, agréablement surpris. Toujours sans un mot nous continuons notre chemin, nos mains se resserrant au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, c'est comme si mon instinct me poussait à le faire ; quelque chose tout au fond de mon être. Il nous faut environ dix bonnes minutes pour arriver chez moi. Sur le pas de la porte, je l'invite à boire un dernier verre, qu'il refuse contre toute attente.

- Je dois rentrer, ma douce. Tu dois être épuisée et il est déjà tard, me dit-il malgré son expression qui me dit qu'il aurait quand même aimé rester.

- Bien, comme tu veux, lui dis-je.

J'ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrer à l'intérieur quelques instants tout de même, ce qu'il accepte. Nous voici dans le vestibule et j'allume une petite lampe qui nous sort tout juste de la pénombre. Je m'avance vers le salon mais une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte, il arrête mon geste en me signalant qu'il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Je lui souris malgré une petite déception en moi.

- Bien… nous nous revoyons bientôt alors ? lui demandé-je sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

- Avec plaisir, toujours ! me sourit-il.

Nous restons là plantés au beau milieu du couloir pendant quelques secondes, assez indécis.

- Bien, je vais y aller alors, dit Stephen en souriant.

Je rattrape vite, sans trop réfléchir, sa main que j'avais laissée lorsque nous étions entrés dans la maison. Je me sens idiote maintenant…. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. _Embrasse-le, embrasse-le_ me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. J'essaie de refouler ma conscience dans un recoin de ma tête, mais elle reste là, bien présente. Je sens mes lèvres frémir à l'envie de ce baiser. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et, dans un mouvement à la fois subit et doux, joint mes lèvres aux siennes tandis que mes bras viennent embrasser son corps. Sa réponse à mon baiser, me fait ressentir une sorte chaleur en moi… Je ne peux pas le nier, quelque chose est en train de se passer en moi, ou alors en lui ? Il m'aura fallu du temps pour m'en apercevoir. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il me regarde en souriant, une étincelle de bonheur brille dans ses yeux. Il se penche à nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, me fait un clin d'œil et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

- A bientôt, me dit-il d'une voix légèrement troublée.

Je hoche la tête, simplement et le regarde partir avec une petite pointe de regret dans le cœur, et, après plusieurs longues secondes, enfin je rentre dans le vestibule et me dirige vers le salon. J'ouvre la lumière et sursaute à la surprise de voir que quelqu'un est dans mon salon, sur mon canapé. Pas seulement « quelqu'un »… c'est Andrew. Mon cœur manque un battement à sa vue. Il est là, sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur lui, son menton sur ses genoux et regarde fixement la porte. Son regard remonte doucement pour venir plonger dans le mien. Ses yeux ont un éclat anormal que je ne lui connais pas, son teint est pâle, sa mine blafarde. A présent mon cœur se serre, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai subitement l'impression d'avoir agit tout à fait de travers. N'était-ce pas par Andrew que j'étais si fortement attirée, quelques vingt-quatre heures plus tôt ? Si Malefoy et Rosier ne nous avaient pas interrompu, qu'en aurait-il été ? Tout me semblait si claire avant ce soir ! Même encore il y a trois minutes, même si la « tendance » était inversée, je ne doutais pas ! Mais là… Suis-je si instable que ça ? Au point de ne plus savoir quel est l'homme que j'aime ? Nous continuons de nous regarder en silence, et mon coeur continue son accélération. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je… que faîtes-vous ici ?

Bravo… je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !

- Et bien, nous étions tous inquiet pour vous, alors nous sommes restés ici ; Elena et Andréa sont parties dans votre chambre d'amis. J'attendais votre retour pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

- Oh…

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Andrew est un homme adorable, attentif… peut-être l'homme parfait pour moi. Je sens les regrets m'envahir de plus en plus à propos de ce qu'on peut probablement appeler un début de relation entre Stephen et moi. Andrew aura sans doute surpris notre baiser, tout à l'heure ! J'avais ouvert grand la porte et aucun de nous deux l'avions vu. Je le regarde alors avec tristesse malgré les efforts que je fais pour me contenir.

-Bien, maintenant que je suis rassuré, je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

- Vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit ici ? Il est tard… essayé-je de le convaincre.

- Non merci, dit-il avec un rictus amer. Je ne préfère pas…

De quoi ai-je l'air ? On dirait une prostituée qui, n'ayant pas réussi à retenir un homme chez elle, se tourne vers celui qu'elle vient d'abandonner, lui préférant le premier. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Andrew, lui, semble hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, se mordille les lèvres puis finalement se lance.

- … je ne pense pas que Stephen apprécierait s'il l'apprenait ; il vaut mieux pour vous que je rentre chez moi.

Il se dirige dans le hall d'entrée et enfile son manteau. Je le regarde faire, l'esprit vide de vouloir trop penser ; le regard dans le vague, triste.

Passez une bonne soirée ! me dit-il en un fantôme de sourire.

Il ouvre la porte et la referme rapidement sur lui. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne dans l'allée de graviers, je reste plantée là, seule avec moi-même et mes remords… et avec ma bourse qu'il a déposée au passage dans mes mains, sans rien dire.

-

--

---

--

-

J'ai passé une nuit affreuse, sans rêve bien entendu, et même presque sans sommeil. Les souvenirs de cette soirée passent et repassent comme un film dans ma tête. Chaque fois que je repense au baiser échangé avec Stephen je m'emballe, presque euphorique ; mais dès que je repense à Andrew, tout s'emmêle et le doute m'envahit. Tantôt j'en conclu que je dois rompre avec Stephen, tantôt ne rien changer aux choses et m'éloigner d'Andrew autant que possible. Jamais je ne leur préfère la solution de choisir Andrew, cela me répugnerait encore plus de ma part et, malgré ma tristesse due à cette décision, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Ainsi, peu à peu, je vois le jour se lever dans le salon. Je me suis installée dans le canapé, là où j'ai trouvé Andrew quand je suis rentrée hier soir. La vue est directe dans le hall d'entrée. S'il dormait, il avait certainement été réveillé par notre arrivée et avait tout vu et était même au premier rang pour observer ce qui visiblement avait fait sa tristesse. Une heure après les premiers rayons de soleil, la porte du salon s'ouvre et Elena et Andréa apparaissent en tenue de nuit, les yeux encore chargés de sommeil. Lorsqu'elles me voient, elles sourient et viennent s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, à mes côtés.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demande Elena.

- Ça va, mentis-je.

- Nous étions inquiets hier soir, alors nous nous sommes permis de rester, pour être rassurés dès que tu rentrerais.

- Merci, leur dis-je peut être un peu trop vaguement pour que cela n'attire pas leur attention.

Elles semblent cependant hésiter, et c'est finalement Andréa qui se lance la première.

- Et ce dîner avec Stephen ?? dit-elle d'une voix emprunte d'excitation.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! s'écrit-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Contrairement à ma première idée, je ressens le besoin de leur raconter, pour ne pas garder tout cela en mon intérieur. Je n'en peux plus de ressasser tout ça dans ma tête, il faut que ça sorte. Et peut-être pourront-elles me porter conseil ? J'ai toujours répugné à demander conseil aux autres en voulant toujours me débrouiller seule à seule avec ma raison et moi-même. Cependant, je crois que mon esprit est un peu trop embrouillé pour en tirer une décision très concluante. Je leur raconte donc ma soirée avec Stephen : le repas et le retour chez moi, la réaction d'Andrew, mes doutes de cette nuit.

- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions beaucoup t'aider, Zoë, me dit Andréa désolée pour moi. Toi seule peux savoir ce qu'il y a au fond de toi, ce que tu veux vraiment. Je t'avouerais seulement que je suis surprise car jusqu'à hier encore, tu affirmais que tu ne ressentais rien pour Stephen alors que tu étais assez proche d'Andrew. Mais peut-être que tu t'es rendu compte de quelque chose…

- Je suis très étonnée aussi, ajoute Elena. Andréa a raison, tu semblais très attachée à Andrew, pour ce que j'en ai vu… et il t'aime, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus... Je dois t'avouer que j'ai vérifié l'info, continue-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil sous-entendant qu'elle a utilisé la magie pour ça. Et pour ta part, je pensais qu'il en allait de même. Mais bon les sentiments peuvent vite évoluer ; essaie de voir comment ça se passe avec Stephen et tu verras ensuite.

- Peut être… réponds-je indécise et pas vraiment plus éclairée sur la décision à prendre.

Nous ne disons plus rien pendant quelques secondes, plongées dans nos pensées, quand tout à coup quelque chose me revient en tête.

- Au fait Andrew ne s'est douté de rien pour avant-hier soir, à la fête foraine ? demandé-je.

- Hum… pas vraiment non, me dit Elena. Disons que tout ça l'a pas mal intrigué, et quand il a commencé à nous poser des questions, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il en parle avec toi… je ne savais pas ce que tu avais déjà pu lui dire, et dans le doute, j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

Ouf, je suis rassurée. C'est mieux pour lui de reste en dehors de tout cela. J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas l'avoir trop compromis et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Les Mangemorts ont plutôt bonne mémoire, bons renseignements et mauvaise rancœur…

- Juste une chose ! ajoute Andréa. Il a été surpris quand on l'a empêche de voir ce que tu avais et te soigner…

- Oui ! continue Elena. En fait, Andréa m'avait demandé si moi aussi j'appartenais au monde de la Magie, ce même soir avant que nous vous rejoignons à la foire, donc je me suis doutée que tu lui en avais parlé.

- Oui, un peu, admis-je.

- Ca ne pose pas de problème tant qu'elle garde le secret, tu peux compter sur moi ! me rassure-t-elle aussitôt, je ne dirai rien _chez nous_. Et donc, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Andrew te soigne, vu qu'il valait mieux que tu sois soignée par Mme Pomfresh.

- Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris ? demandé-je intriguée.

- … pas vraiment… me je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris pourquoi.

- Tant mieux alors. Ça me fait de la peine de lui cacher tant de choses. Enfin vu où en sont les choses, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Et puis moins il en saura sur moi, mieux ça vaudra pour lui.

Nous continuons à discuter de longues minutes, puis décidons de manger ensemble. Andréa et Elena s'entendent à merveille ce qui est un avantage considérable pour moi.

- J'ai expliqué à Andréa que tu avais repris le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au niveau avancé, m'explique Elena.

- Oui !!! C'est une excellente nouvelle, commente celle-ci. Félicitations !

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

- Ça te sera plus facile pour faire des recherches sur ton père, non ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, effectivement ! Beaucoup de personnes qui sont là-bas l'ont connu, et il y a vécu… D'ailleurs, ajouté-je en me tournant vers Elena, sais-tu que Rogue m'a proposé son aide ?!?

Elle ouvre des yeux aussi grands que des vifs d'or accompagné d'un « QUOIII ? » démontrant largement toute l'étendue de sa surprise.

- Oui… comme tu dis. Mais j'ai refusé. Enfin… je ne sais pas en fait. Disons plutôt que je l'ai ignoré et me suis enfuie vers mes cours.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait, me dit-elle gravement. Je pense qu'il en connaît un rayon à propos de ton père. Il a été son professeur, paraît-il qu'il a même eu des cours particuliers avec lui et qu'il s'est battu à ses côtés en tant qu'agent double durant la seconde guerre magique contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Elena, Voldemort est _mort_, tu pourrais quand même faire l'effort de le nommer, non ?

- Il y a plein de gens qui continuent à ne pas le nommer ! proteste-t-elle.

- Tu sais s'il était là, Rogue, le jour où c'est arrivé ? continué-je après avoir roulé le yeux au ciel. Je veux dire… le jour où il est mort ? demandé-je ma curiosité piquée à vif.

- Non, je ne pense pas, me répond-elle.

Je fais une moue déçue. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il avait été là.

- En fait, on dit qu'il y avait seulement trois personnes présentes, ce soir-là. Ton père, Miss Granger et McGonagall serait venue par la suite, m'annonce-t-elle d'un regard entendu.

- La femme qui est à l'hôpital et que tu as été voir ? me demande Andréa qui fait instantanément le lien.

- Oui, c'est elle, dis-je fébrilement.

Hermione serait donc bel et bien mon seul espoir...

- Mais elle ne veut rien me dire !

- A ce que tu m'as dit, elle ne se souvient de rien, ajoute Elena. Cela ne va rien simplifier.

- Effectivement, constaté-je amer.

- Parles-en à Rogue, me conseille-t-elle. Vraiment, je pense qu'il pourra t'aider et son offre semble honnête.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je lui en parlerais peut être cette semaine.

- D'ailleurs, continue-t-elle, nous devrions peut être bientôt y aller non ? McGonagall remet les protections anti-poudre de cheminette dans un quart d'heure…

- Oh ! m'écris-je surprise. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des horaires.

- Si, ce sont des mesures de sécurité. Les horaires changent toujours ! pense à lui demander la prochaine fois que tu auras à partir de Poudlard ! m'explique-t-elle.

- Bien, je vais partir alors, nous dit Andréa. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer.

- Désolée, lui dis-je un peu contrariée de devoir la laisser aussi rapidement.

- Non ce n'est rien !! répond-elle en souriant. Ça me fait plaisir pour toi si tu peux trouver un lien avec ton père. Qui est ce Rogue, au juste ?

- Une enflure finie de professeur de potion, explique rapidement Elena !

Andréa nous lance un regard mi-perplexe mi-amusé, puis elle se lève et se prépare pour sortir. Nous la saluons chaleureusement et elle sort dans le froid d'octobre. Une fois seule avec Elena, je prépare vite les quelques affaires que je dois prendre pour mes cours et nous prenons la cheminée en direction de Poudlard.

-

--

---

--

-

Pour une fois, j'atterris dans la bonne cheminée… presque sur Elena, certes, mais je suis bien arrivée à destination ! Ô miracle, je n'aurais pas à affronter le sourire sardonique de Rogue. Enfin pas tout de suite, puisque c'est tout de même lui que nous venons voir. Nous sortons de ma chambre, là où nous avions choisi d'arriver, et nous dirigeons dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Alors que nous arrivons aux escaliers principaux, une silhouette noire monte justement vers nous, accompagnée d'une autre, dont les cheveux blonds contrastent fortement avec les habits sombres qu'il porte. Tous deux s'arrêtent à notre hauteur.

Mes yeux s'accrochent instantanément à la silhouette du blond, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Je me sens comme attirée par une sorte d'aimant par lui. Il est grand, très mince, ce qui est certainement accentué par ses vêtements noirs, son visage est un peu émacié et très pâle, ses cheveux gomminés sont coiffés vers l'arrière, ses yeux gris montrent une certaine dextérité et, tout comme son nez légèrement relevé, ajoutent à son air hautain. Ses lèvres sont fines, peu étirées, assez sèches. Devant moi se dresse un personnage d'une petite quarantaine d'années, sévère, austère, et froid.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, nous lance la voix susurrante de Rogue.

- Bonjour, répondons-nous un peu grinçantes.

Pour ma part, c'est d'une voix absente car je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux du blond. Mon regard se fait tellement insistant qu'il le sent et se tourne vers moi. Son expression marque une légère seconde d'étonnement.

- Mademoiselle Potter, je présume ? me demande-t-il.

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Gênée qu'il ait ainsi capté mon geste, je ne parviens qu'à répondre un « oui » un peu bredouillant. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je vois, on vous a donné un poste ici au nom de la célébrité de votre père ! Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Avancés !!! rajoute Elena d'une voix cassante, ayant apparemment tout comme moi remarqué la nature du personnage.

Je lui fais signe de se calmer, et j'accuse le coup sans rien dire.

- Ne la jugez pas trop vite, Drago, lui dit Rogue. Mademoiselle Potter était une brillante élève, surtout dans cette matière. Si ce poste lui est revenu, c'est qu'elle le méritait.

L'individu fait une moue qui montre qu'il est peu convaincu. Quant à moi, je reste figée sur ce nom : « Drago, Drago, Drago… » Je scrute son air hautain, ses cheveux si pâles qu'ils tirent vers le blanc, ses yeux gris qui me jaugent eux aussi. L'image d'un autre homme vient se superposer à lui : Malefoy !!! Ma main se crispe instantanément sur ma baguette à cette constatation.

- Drago Malefoy… Enchantée de rencontrer enfin celui qui a pourri la scolarité de mon père durant sept longues années…

- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux à le plus souffert de la présence de l'autre, me répondit-il d'une voix qui prend un ton faussement poli.

- Au moins lui aura servi la bonne cause ! répliqué-je.

- Et qui vous dit que j'ai servi la mauvaise ? argue-t-il.

- Peut être la trop grande influence que votre père a sur vous, continué-je énervée. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai fais sa rencontre vendredi soir ! Il était avec un ami du nom de Rosier… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire leur connaissance. Ils étaient apparemment trop pressés de me tuer !

Il hausse les sourcils et laisse échapper un sourire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, m'annonce-t-il d'une voix presque affectueuse. Toujours aussi impatient de bien faire son travail.

Plus qu'agacée, je me tourne vers le professeur Rogue.

- Et pourquoi au juste Mr Malefoy honore Poudlard de sa visite ? N'est-il pas un peu dangereux de laisser entrer des Mangemorts ici… ?

- Rassurez-vous, me dit celui-ci. Mr Malefoy est ici pour être mon assistant en potion. J'ai pour but de le former en tant que professeur. De plus, vous n'avez aucune preuve de son appartenance aux Forces du Mal.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ahuris. Comment peut-il faire cela ? Introduire un Mangemort dans l'école pour lui permettre de devenir professeur ?

- Allons-y Maître, reprend Malefoy à l'adresse de Rogue. Je ne crois pas que Miss Potter soit très disposée à supporter ma présence plus longtemps. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Maître ? m'écris-je trop surprise pour relever la remarque acide. Rogue, vous terrorisez vos élèves au point qu'ils vous appellent encore "Maître" des années après avoir quitté l'école ?! ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer. A moins que Malefoy ait à sa disposition un courage grandiloquent !

Rogue émet un petit rire qui, contre toute attente, ne semble pas sarcastique ; bien au contraire, comme s'il trouvait lui aussi l'attitude de Malefoy un peu stupide.

- Il y a que contrairement à vous, j'ai choisi de continuer à respecter le Professeur Rogue, au nom de toute l'estime que j'ai pour lui.

Sur ces mots, il nous dépasse, Elena et moi, d'un air digne et Rogue le suit après nous avoir adressé un hochement de tête moins sec qu'à l'habitude.

- Tu y as été un petit peu fort là quand même, me fait remarquer Elena une fois que nous sommes seules.

- Je ne sais pas… dis-je en train de me repasser dans ma tête tout ce qui vient d'arriver. J'étais vraiment poussée par la colère. C'était peut-être justifié, je te rappelle que le père de cette tête de fouine a essayé de me tuer, avant-hier au soir.

- Ce Drago Malefoy était avec ton père à Poudlard, c'est ça ? me demande-t-elle sans relever ma remarque.

- Oui, une ordure. Une fois il l'a même stupéfixé et abandonné dans le Poudlard Express sous sa cape d'invisibilité en espérant que personne ne le retrouverait… du moins pas avant un bout de temps.

- Hum… je vois, me répond-elle. Mais là ça frôlait la méchanceté… Et même s'il a l'air d'être une véritable teigne, nous n'avons aucune preuve de son appartenance aux Forces du Mal, comme nous l'a fait remarquer Rogue.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admis-je en soupirant. Mais il ne me dit rien qui vaille, on devra garder un œil sur lui !

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

- Nous y allons ? Je meurs de faim ! me dit-elle en commençant à descendre l'escalier.

- Hum vas-y si tu veux… Mais je n'ai plus faim, ça m'a coupé l'appétit de le voir. Nous verrons une autre fois pour Rogue.

- Comme tu veux ! me répond-elle d'un air guilleret. A plus tard alors !

- Sûrement demain ! Mais je serais dans ma chambre si tu me cherches.

Elle lève son pouce en l'air, repliant ses autres doigts, pour me montrer qu'elle a compris et descend l'escalier à toute vitesse. Quant à moi, je reprends le même chemin en sens inverse, livrée à mes pensées à propos de Malefoy. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'envoie mes affaires se ranger dans mon armoire grâce à un sortilège et, après avoir fermé ma porte avec un _alohomora_, je m'assoie par terre, non loin de mon bureau. Doucement, je glisse mes doigts dans une fente entre deux lattes de parquet et tire dessus doucement pour ne pas la rompre, geste que j'avais l'habitude de faire lorsque je faisais ma scolarité ici. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, je pousse doucement sur le côté des objets divers collectionnés au long de mes sept années à Poudlard et saisit finalement ce qui m'intéresse : un vieux parchemin jaunis de quelques dizaines d'années.

- « Je jure solennellement que mon intention est mauvaise », dis-je ma baguette pointée sur lui.

Aussitôt le parchemin se recouvre de centaines de lignes et de points se déplaçant sur la carte. Je ne mets pas longtemps à repérer Malefoy et Rogue, dans les cachots du château. Ils semblent calmes, leur activité n'est pas suspecte. Ils doivent être en train d'examiner les différents ingrédients de certaines potions. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Je n'efface cependant pas la carte pour surveiller tout changement dans leur attitude alors que je prépare mes cours de la semaine (au programme : comment réagir contre un animagus nuisible, les sirènes malveillantes et enfin introduction aux sortilèges de Magie Noire - la plus importante partie du cours). Une fois cette tâche effectuée, mon esprit dérive sur les événements ce week-end. Tant de choses se sont passées en si peu de jour : cette fête foraine avec Andrew, Malefoy et Rosier, le dîner avec Stephen et la rencontre avec Malefoy fils… Essayant premièrement de remettre dans l'ordre dans mon esprit, tout se mêle peu à peu et m'embrouille. Finalement la fatigue ne s'en fait que plus ressentir et, après avoir rejoint mon lit, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

-

--

---

--

-

- _« Zoëlina… Zoëlina ! »_

_La chose me saisit les poignets dont je me sers pour me protéger le visage. Ses mains sont gluantes, glaciales, osseuses… Elle approche doucement, son trou béant promettant de m'engloutir. Mes membres tremblent, tout me paraît vain, je n'ai aucun espoir de m'en sortir. Mais soudain, le pommeau argenté d'une canne s'abat doucement mais fermement sur l'épaule de la chose qui suspend tout mouvement._

_- Allons, allons, vous n'alliez tout de même pas donner un baiser à cette pauvre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'horrible créature me fixe de ses orbites vides. Elle me lâche, se redresse de toute sa hauteur et s'en retourne finalement - visiblement à regret - , me laissant reprendre le contrôle de mon être. A présent, je peux voir l'homme qui vient de me sauver. J'aimerais lui sauter au cou et le remercier mille fois pour ce qu'il vient de faire… C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois que papa enlève ces vilaines grosses araignées de ma chambre ! Je le ferais donc bien si cet homme ne me regardait pas de cette manière, avec répulsion, mépris… haine peut-être ? Il ne semble pas très gentil. Tout à coup, il monte les quelques marches qui nous séparent, s'accroupit et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'arrive pas bien à le distinguer, ses traits sont flous ; seuls me restent ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et son regard… Un regard aussi froid que les mains de la « chose », un regard transperçant, haineux, qui donne l'impression d'être fouillée de l'intérieur, d'être mise à nue ; comme s'il lisait en moi. Il pose ma main sur ma joue ; elle aussi est glacée. Snifle, notre chien, qui est à côté de moi commence à aboyer contre l'homme._

_- La ferme sale clébard ! dit l'homme rageur en frappant d'un coup de canne le museau de Snifle._

_Je pousse un petit cri. Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse de mal à mon toutou !!! Je suis en colère contre le monsieur et pour lui montrer, j'embrasse le chien sur le bout de son museau et passe mes bras autour de son cou._

_- N'aie pas peur, petite fille, pas encore… pas encore, continue l'homme d'un air malveillant. Sois rassurée, toi, tu vivras. Mais écoute bien : ici, il n'y a qu'un seigneur, qu'un maître au monde : Lord Voldemort. Ne l'oublie jamais, car un jour, tu seras à son service. _

_Il laisse planer un petit silence pendant lequel j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire._

_- Pauvre petite idiote. Quel âge as-tu déjà ?_

_- Quatre ans, monsieur, murmuré-je intimidée._

_- Ah… si jeune et déjà destinée au malheur… C'est triste, dit-il d'une voix qui étrangement me laisse supposer qu'il ne pense pas ses derniers mots._

_- Malefoy !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

_Je pousse un soupire de soulagement en entendant la voix de mon papa. S'il est là, je suis en sécurité._

_- Potter… tu as de la chance, nous n'avons rien trouvé… mais nous reviendrons, crois-moi. Défier le Ministère comme tu le fais est très dangereux._

_- Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille ou je t'étripe !!!_

_Papa semble en colère contre le monsieur. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus mais bon… il m'a sauvé la vie. Dois-je le dire à mon papa ?_

_- Tsk tsk… Potter, Potter, Potter… continue l'homme d'un ton méprisant._

_Je le vois secouer la tête d'un air faussement désolé._

_- Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp…_

_- Non, et heureusement ! s'écrit mon père._

_- Dommage que tu aies choisi celui des perdants !_

_- Voldemort mourra et toi avec ainsi que vous tous !! Jamais vous ne dirigerez le monde comme vous l'entendez !!!_

_L'homme blond a soudainement un rire guttural qui me fait sursauter. Cela contraste vraiment avec le ton doux et mielleux qu'il avait avec moi - même s'il paraissait étrangement forcé._

_- On verra Potter… En attendant, prends bien garde à ta fille et… ta femme. On ne sait jamais… un accident est si vite arrivé ! Et je suppose que vous avez eu assez avec le dernier !_

_- Expelliarmus !!!_

_Un éclair blanc jaillit de la baguette de mon papa et percute l'homme de plein fouet l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Sonné et titubant, l'homme se relève. Une flamme haineuse semble vouloir jaillir de ses yeux alors qu'il fixe mon père. Duel silencieux… puis son regard brûlant cette fois-ci tombe sur moi ; la chaleur que je ressens instantanément m'étouffe, comme si un feu me consumait intérieurement. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe..._

_- Petite… souviens-toi bien : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Ton père paiera comme beaucoup d'autres… Ton « papa », ajoute-t-il en insistant cruellement sur ce mot, est un abruti complet._

_Je serre les poings et mords l'intérieur de mes joues pour m'empêcher de hurler et de courir vers lui pour le frapper. Très vite un goût âcre et ferreux s'insinue dans ma bouche ; mon sang._

_Malefoy se redresse de toute sa hauteur, dominant et présomptueux puis se retourne brusquement pour s'en aller dans un léger bruit d'étoffe. Snifle blottit sa truffe contre moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je le caresse avec tendresse et reporte mon regard sur l'homme qui s'apprête à partir. Vite, il est encore temps ! Je ne peux pas le laisser dire ces choses-là sur mon papa. D'un bond je me redresse et mets mes mains autour de ma bouche en guise de porte-voix._

_- C'est toi l'abruti !_

_- Zoëlina ! me gronde la voix de ma mère inquiète._

_Mon père lui ne dit rien, presque partagé entre l'avis de se ranger du côté de ma mère et celui-ci de me prendre dans ses bras pour me féliciter de tant de discernement. Quant à l'inconnu, il me déclenche un regard chargé de haine - qu'il reporte aussi sur papa - et claque la porte violemment derrière lui, faisant vibrer jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon être. _

-

--

---

--

-

**----------------------------------------------**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**----------------------------------------------**

-

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre !!! Du point de vue de ceux en cours d'écriture, je viens de finir le chapitre 12 il y a quelques jours ! Je me suis dans la foulée mise au 13, mais l'accumulation de travaux pour les cours m'empêche d'avancer comme je le voudrais. J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas sur le délai de publication des derniers chapitres ! Enfin pour le moment, nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de ceux déjà écrits, donc ça devrait aller :) En tous cas, merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et m'encouragent ! Cette semaine, la fic a dépassé la barre des 1000 hits !

Voici les réponses aux reviews :

-

-

**Diane :** oups O-O effectivement... Désolée pour cette erreur ! Ca fait des années que ce chapitre a été écrit et je n'avais jamais relevé l'incohérence !! Mouarf, enfin merci de m'en avoir averti, je le corrigerai dans l'original. J'espère que ça ne t'aura pas rebuté pour lire la suite :) Encore merci et à bientôt peut-être .

-

**Adenoide** : Coucou ! Justement, c'est bien que des mangemorts aient survécu, sinon je n'aurais pas eu de méchants pour mon histoire :p Ou j'aurais dû en inventer et leur intérêt aurait été moindre par rapport aux lecteurs ;) Effectivement, il ne fait pas bon s'appeler Potter, même après la mort du Maître des Ténèbres ;) Merci de suivre si fidèlement cette fic et de m'envoyer des reviews, c'est super gentil et ça me fait très plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère !

-

**owitchgirl :** zut, ton pseudo est plus difficile à écrire que karine :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touché et fait très plaisir en même temps. Ce chapitre est moins retouché que le précédent (qui avait reçu 3 ou 4 corrections X.x) mais j'ai surtout hâte d'arriver aux chapitres suivants. Hihi, les deux questions clés de l'histoire :p par contre, je suis désolée mais il va falloir patienter encore "un peu" pour avoir ces réponses. En fait, je n'ai même pas encore écrit tous les chapitres où on a les réponses, même si on commence à y voir plus clair :p. J'espère que celui-ci t'aura tout de même plu ! Merci de ta fidélité :x. A bientôt !


	8. L'Horloge

Attention !! Désormais, risques de spoilers de Tome7 !! (même si tout n'est pas encore cohérent avec l'histoire de JK Rowling !

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 7/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : L'horloge, poème magnifique de Charles Baudelaire, présent dans le recueil des _Fleurs du Mal_ et repris en musique par Mylène Farmer qui en a fait une version superbe !!! Contrairement au dernier titre de chapitre, celui-ci est significatif, vous comprendrez en quoi en lisant le chapitre ! ;)

L'Horloge, Charles Baudelaire

Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible

Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit "Souviens-toi !

Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi

Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible ;

"Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon

Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de sa coulisse ;

Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice

A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison.

"Trois mille six cent fois par heure, la Seconde

Chuchote : Souviens-toi ! - Rapide, avec sa voix

D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,

Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde !

"Remember ! Souviens-toi, prodigue Esto memor !

Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues

Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues

Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or !

"Souviens-toi que le temps est un joueur avide

Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! C'est la loi.

Le jour décroît ; la nuit augmente, souviens-toi !

Le gouffre a toujours soif ; la clepsydre se vide.

"Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,

Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encore vierge,

Où le repentir même oh ! La dernière auberge !

Où tout te dire : Meurs, vieux lâche ! Il est trop tard !"

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 7 : l'Horloge

J'ouvre mes yeux humides ; je tremble de la tête aux pieds. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces rêves surgissent-ils ainsi après toutes ces années sans aucune manifestation ?! Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi juste au moment où j'entame des recherches sur mon père ? Peut-être que mon passé m'obsède trop en ce moment et qu'elles influencent beaucoup trop mon inconscient… Pire encore… puis-je me fier à mes rêves et les tenir pour vrais ? Je repense aux recommandations d'Hermione... Les mangemorts ont repris leur activité depuis quelques temps, à en voir quelques faits inexpliqués qui se produisent en ce moment dans le monde Magique. Si c'étaient eux qui m'envoyait ces rêves pour me tendre un piège ?

Une autre chose m'agace. Aussitôt mon rêve fini, les scènes revécues deviennent floues, perdent leur enchaînement logique et les personnages que j'ai vus deviennent imprécis et ne sont plus du tout clairs dans mon esprit. Tout s'embrouille et se mélange au fur et à mesure que je redeviens lucide. Les bribes de mes rêves m'échappent, petit bout par petit bout alors que je me bas pour les rattraper et les éclaircir. Plus je les cherche, plus ils me fuient… L'autre jour, j'étais incapable de me souvenir du visage de ma mère, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de son odeur. Même Malefoy dans mon rêve devient flou ! Seule me reste l'impression laissée par le regard assassin qu'il a jeté à mon père, celui glacé qui m'a été adressé et la dureté de son ton. Un hoquet franchit ma gorge nouée au souvenir du Détraqueur penché sur moi… de son souffle glacé… du râle qui s'échappait de son être par sa bouche béante. Malefoy m'a sauvé, quelle nouvelle atroce. L'homme qui est probablement à l'origine de la mort de mon père m'a sauvé. Enfin après tout, ce n'est pas grave, vu qu'il a certainement voulu me tuer l'autre soir à la foire ! En effet, maintenant, je suis sûre que c'est lui. Le visage de Drago, même s'il lui ressemble fortement, ne lui correspond pas exactement.

Alors que lentement je reprends mes esprits, mes yeux scrutent la pièce plongée dans une semi pénombre qui me permet de voir à mon aise. Je tombe bien vite sur la Carte du Maraudeur toujours à côté de moi, où les points se promènent au gré de ceux qu'ils représentent. Drago Malefoy ! J'avais presque fini par oublier qu'il était arrivé à l'école la veille !!! Qu'en est-il de lui ? Je doute qu'il ait choisi un autre chemin que son père... Mais pourtant, Rogue lui fait confiance. Pourquoi ? Il fuaut que j'en ai le coeur net. Cessant de me torturer l'esprit, je reporte mes yeux sur la carte et repère Malefoy qui est dans la Grande Salle, très probablement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Quelques autres professeurs sont présents, dont Rogue, Elena et McDowel, le professeur de métamorphose.

« A nous deux, Drago Malefoy ! »

Je me prépare en vitesse, traverse les différents couloirs et descends les quelques escaliers qui me séparent de la Grande Salle. Une fois entrée, je rejoins la table de mes collègues, salue à peine Malefoy pour lui rappeler mon antipathie qui n'avait, malgré tout, absolument pas changée depuis la veille et commence à discuter gaiement avec Elena. Elle me raconte comment, la veille, alors qu'elle avait demandé à ses élèves de faire tomber de la neige dans la classe, un élève de Serdaigle en septième année avait totalement fait geler la classe, la transformant ainsi en patinoire.

- Et qu'as-tu fais alors ? commencé-je à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! s'écrit-elle. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser les choses comme ça !!! Alors j'ai métamorphosé quelques chaises en patins à glace et nous avons passé le reste de l'heure à patiner !!!

Nous rions aux éclats, elle se souvenant précisément de la scène, et moi l'imaginant parfaitement. Nous essayons de réprimer nos rires lorsque nous surprenons le regard courroucé que nous lance Rogue.

- Mesdemoiselles, je crois qu'il vous faudrait apprendre à devenir plus adulte si vous voulez offrir une éducation et une formation un tant soit peu efficace à vos élèves…

- Ils aiment s'amuser, or l'occasion s'y prêtait, tenté-je de le raisonner patiemment, sachant au font de moi qu'il a raison.

- Ils ne sont pas ici pour s'amuser mais pour acquérir un certain niveau en Magie… Ils en ont besoin, même si notre époque "ressemble" à un temps de paix ! réplique-t-il avec conviction mais d'un ton toujours aussi froid. Oui je dis bien ressemble ! Vous-même le savez, Potter.

« Potter » ; il ne m'a pas appelé aussi sèchement depuis que je ne suis plus élève… à en croire qu'il est vraiment fâché. Si je ne partage rarement, voire jamais, les opinions de Rogue, je dois avouer que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui : la paix ambiante ne me dit rien de bon… Certaines manifestations de Magie Noire se sont déjà produites, et ma rencontre avec Malefoy (que je ne peux m'empêcher de soupçonner) l'autre soir n'était en rien anodine… et ses intentions le sont peut-être encore moins. Les Forces du Mal pourraient resurgir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas tout juste une heure passée à patiner qui aura fait défaut à ces élèves. Surtout que la méthode d'Elena semble plutôt valable.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez former une nouvelle sorte de Cracmol, qui auraient donc tous les pouvoirs magiques à disposition mais seraient incapables de s'en servir, c'est votre problème… Et ça deviendra le leur quand ils se retrouveront face à la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts qui se prépare !

Lui aussi se doute de quelque chose… On dirait même qu'il est certain de ce qu'il avance. Mais le monde sorcier dans son ensemble ne paraît pas vraiment s'en soucier, mis à part les quelques articles publiés par la Gazette du Sorcier de temps à autre.

- Et je ferais tout pour que rien de tel ne se produise dans cette école, conclut Rogue d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

Il a l'école à cœur, on ne peut pas le nier… C'est légitime. Ne trouvant rien à redire vraiment sur ses paroles, je laisse Elena maîtresse de la répartie qu'elle lui offrira.

- Vous savez, grogne-t-elle d'ailleurs, les capacités des élèves dépendent souvent des professeurs qu'ils ont eu et du goût que ce dernier leur a donné de la matière.

- Vous voulez dire ? grogne Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Que si un élève apprécie son professeur, il n'apprécie que d'autant plus la matière. Combiné à la capacité pédagogique de l'enseignant, l'élève sera donc plus à même de travailler la matière concernée et y aura plus de facilités car plus envie de comprendre et de travailler pour progresser.

Elle semble hésiter et marque un arrêt de courte durée.

- A vrai dire, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à faire une potion correcte à partir d'un certain niveau…

Je reste stupéfaite qu'elle ait osé lui lancer cela en pleine figure. La réaction de Drago Malefoy ne se fait pas attendre et celui-ci se lève brusquement, baguette en main, prêt à s'en servir contre Elena.

- NON ! disons-nous en même temps, Rogue et moi.

Nous nous regardons rapidement, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de cette double intervention.

- Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue doucement. Je doute que ce genre de démonstration devant nos élèves soit une très bonne idée. Miss McBeth a au moins raison sur une chose : elle a toujours été une catastrophe ambulante en Potion… Quant au reste, je lui laisse sa liberté d'opinion… Cependant, certains de mes élèves ont parfaitement réussi, et vous en êtes vous-même la preuve ! Après, nous avons tous des techniques différentes… nous verrons bien les résultats lors des BUSES et des ASPIC en fin d'année.

Malefoy se rassoit après un reniflement hautain et Elena en fait de même. De mon côté, je me permets de respirer à nouveau. Si quelques élèves se sont tournés vers nous durant l'altercation, ils n'auront pu voir qu'une discussion animée. Qu'auraient-ils pensé en voyant leurs professeurs se battre en duel ? Cela aurait été absurde, le mot et l'action _« division »_ ayant été bannie de Poudlard depuis les dernières années de terreur dues à Voldemort. Finalement, nous prenons le reste de nos petits déjeuners en silence et, une fois ceux-ci terminés, nous dirigeons chacun vers nos salles de classe respectives. Si finalement je n'aurais pu me concentrer sur Malefoy ce matin, je garde bien en tête de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes ; son arrivée à Poudlard ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-

--

---

--

-

Un mois est passé… et si rapidement ! Nous sommes déjà début novembre, le froid est désormais omniprésent, le ciel a pris une teinte grise, les arbres sont totalement dénudés, le paysage est triste ; une ambiance mélancolique que j'apprécie. Peut être parce qu'elle s'approche souvent de mon état d'esprit le plus courant. Je suis « une fille de l'hiver » si on peut dire ainsi. Même si j'apprécie aussi particulièrement l'été. Côté cours, mes élèves font des progrès incontestables et ils acquièrent peu à peu des connaissances beaucoup plus poussées en matière de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis plutôt fière d'eux ! Patronus parfaits en toute circonstance, défense acceptable contre l'Impero, quelques progrès en Occlumencie, et reconnaissance d'aliments empoisonnés plutôt bonne. En revanche, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l'occasion de revenir chez moi depuis trois bonnes semaines entre l'espionnage intensif que je voue à Drago Malefoy, mes espiègleries avec Elena avec qui nous avons trouvé de très bonnes occupations pour passer le temps ; Peeves a de nouvelles concurrentes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissée embarquer là-dedans ! Résultat ? Je n'ai pas encore revu Stephen, ni Miss Granger... ni Andrew. Chaque fois que j'y pense la culpabilité me ronge, mais je compte donc bien me rattraper ce week-end où j'ai enfin pris la liberté de m'absenter de l'école pendant tout le week-end.

A peine arrivée chez moi par le réseau de cheminée que McGonagall a ouvert spécialement pour mon départ, je jette mes affaires sur mon canapé, et sans quitter mon manteau enfilé à la va-vite sur mes habits Moldus que j'avais pris soin de mettre avant de partir, je compose le numéro de Stephen. Personne ne répond. Je laisse donc un rapide message sur le répondeur, en lui indiquant que je serais de retour chez moi en fin d'après-midi puis raccroche. Je me dirige vers la porte et après un dernier coup d'œil jeté au miroir du hall d'entrée, je sors dans le froid glacial. Un bref sort de réchauffement pour plus de confort et me voilà partie vers l'hôpital Ste Eulalie, avec cependant une certaine appréhension. Comment la santé d'Hermione aura évoluée pendant ces trois semaines ? Dans quel état sera-t-elle ? Un peu tremblante et sentant me cœur tressauter en moi, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur de l'hôpital et entame la longue montée de sept étages. En sortant, je regarde autour de moi, dans l'espoir, inconscient très certainement, d'y voir quelqu'un… Andrew et ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception en constatant qu'il n'est pas là. Sentiment extrêmement complexe puisque je me sens en même temps soulagée de ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. Après un léger soupire, je me faufile dans le couloir et prends la direction de la chambre 713.

Lorsque je la pousse, la première chose qui me saisit est l'odeur qui monte à mes narines. Un haut le corps me prend et je marque un arrêt avant d'entrer. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois de suite pour me donner de la contenance puis ferme la porte derrière moi et avance plus-avant dans la chambre. Mes pas sont tremblants, j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir… Saurai-je dissimuler mes sentiments ? Mes impressions ? J'avance encore un peu plus et voit enfin le lit dans son ensemble. Aussitôt je remarque son visage horriblement émacié, ses yeux plus enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses cheveux beaucoup moins épais qu'avant, sûrement à cause de la perte de la plupart d'entre eux, sa peau légèrement jaunie, et enfin, la maigreur abominable de son corps. Elle tourne lentement ses yeux vers moi, me donnant presque l'impression d'être en face d'un Inferi. Je tente un bonjour que j'essaie de faire enjoué mais seul une petite plainte parvient à sortir de ma gorge.

- Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle avec difficulté dans ce qui s'assimile plus à un murmure qu'autre chose.

Elle semble tellement affaiblie…

- Bonjour, parviens-je enfin à dire.

- Bonjour Zoëlina, me répond-elle dans un sourire qui tranche avec son visage cadavérique.

Je dois me donner contenance… Ne surtout pas flancher devant elle, cela ne lui serait d'aucune aide, bien au contraire.

- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes me voir ! dit-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais…

- Je comprends qu'avec l'école tu n'as pas trop le temps. Ces enfants ont bien plus besoin de toi… ils sont l'avenir. Alors que moi, comme tu peux le voir… je mets de plus en plus les pieds dans le passé.

- Ne dites pas cela ! m'écrié-je.

- Si je ne le disais pas, ça n'empêcherait pas le sort de continuer à faire son effet, Zoëlina. Ton père m'a appris à appeler Voldemort, Voldemort. Grâce à lui je peux aussi appeler la mort, la mort. Enfin peut importe. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps !

- Pas grand-chose à part donner mes cours…

- Je vois, et comment ça se passe ?

- Plutôt bien, réponds-je. C'est très intéressant pour moi, une très belle expérience.

Elle me sourit. Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle aurait aimé faire enseignante si elle n'avait pas été Auror et qu'elle l'avait fait principalement pour aider mon père. A sa mort, elle avait poursuivi le combat, refusant un poste de Sortilèges et Enchantements que McGonagall lui avait proposé.

- Tu as fais quelques recherches sur Harry ? me demande-t-elle tout à coup.

- Euh je… oui… enfin non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, dis-je hésitante.

- Tu as demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

- Non. Mais… Rogue m'a proposé la sienne, finis-je par dire.

- Excellent !! s'exclame-t-elle. Je pense que Rogue est la personne après moi qui pourrait le plus t'aider. Or comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas trop compter sur moi. Premièrement, il ne reste plus longtemps à vivre, et deuxièmement, j'ai toujours des soucis de mémoire ; sûrement dus au choc…

Hum… j'aurais sans doute dû préciser tout de suite que je n'ai pas encore accepté la proposition du Maître des Potions. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien tenter de lui parler prochainement, afin de savoir si sa proposition tient toujours. Elena et Hermione me conseillent d'accepter son aide, et pour une fois, je ferais peut être mieux d'écouter ce que l'on me dit. Mais avec Malefoy qui lui tourne sans cesse autour, je ne vois pas comment l'approcher… Rogue n'aimerait sans doute pas que son « petit Drago » sache qu'il m'a proposé son aide ; et je peux au moins respecter cela…

- Et que t'a-t-il appris ? demande Hermione au bout d'un petit moment, voyant que je ne réagis pas.

- Je euh… et bien… hésité-je. En fait je… je n'ai pas vraiment accepté son aide… avoué-je pour finir. Mais je compte le faire très prochainement ! Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me le conseiller alors…

- Qui est l'autre personne ? me coupe-t-elle, intriguée.

- Elena MacBeth, ma meilleure amie à Poudlard depuis la première année.

- Je vois, me dit-elle en souriant. C'est normal que tu l'aies mise dans le secret. Mais par pitié pour toi, évite de trop répandre tes idées de recherches sur ton passé autour de toi. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait tomber dans de mauvaises oreilles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je la remercie du conseil, mise devant l'évidence qu'elle a raison.

- Bien, en attendant que tu t'arranges avec Rogue, et parce que le temps me presse, reprend Hermione, je dois te raconter quelques petites choses. Assieds-toi ici, m'invite-t-elle en me désignant un côté du grand lit dans lequel elle se trouve.

Je lui obéis, m'installe fébrilement dans une position qui se veut confortable et lui fait signe que je suis prête à l'écouter. Pour sa part, elle se redresse en grimaçant pendant que je cale au mieux son coussin derrière son dos.

- Bien. Je vais en priorité te raconter quelque chose que seuls quatre personnes savaient.

- Qui ça ? demandé-je avide de savoir.

- Ton père, Ronald Weasley, moi, et plus tard, ta mère, me répondit-elle un peu tristement.

- Ronald Weasley ? Qui est-ce ? demandé-je persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Je la vois fixer ses draps, jouant avec ses maigres doigts.

- Le meilleur ami de ton père… et celui qui aurait dû être mon mari, parvient-elle à dire finalement.

Je reste abasourdie par la nouvelle. Tout me revient alors : Ron Weasley, son père travaillait au Ministère pendant les années de terreur crées par Voldemort. Avec mon père et Hermione ils étaient inséparables et faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble à Poudlard… Hermione et lui était donc ensemble… Or… il serait mort ?!

- Si je tiens à te raconter cela avant tout, c'est que je suis la dernière à pouvoir le faire et que le temps m'est compté. C'est à propos de ce qui aurait dû être notre septième année à Poudlard, continue-t-elle en dissimulant comme elle peut son trouble.

- Je vous écoute, lui assuré-je ma curiosité piquée à vif.

- A la fin de notre sixième année, enchaîne-t-elle alors, quand Dumbledore est mort, Harry a pris la décision de quitter Poudlard pour se lancer à la recherche des Horcruxes. Je t'explique, continue-t-elle voyant que je vais lui poser la question. Toute l'année, Dumbledore a tenté d'en faire apprendre le plus possible à ton père à propos de Voldemort… enfin plutôt de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ils ont fini par apprendre tous les deux que Voldemort avait séparé son âme plusieurs fois afin de disposer du plusieurs vies ; sept au total. Ses lambeaux d'âme se trouvaient donc protégés par des objets qui, pour la plupart, lui tenaient à cœur, et il y en avait donc six car Voldemort conservait la dernière partie de son âme en lui-même bien entendu. Harry en avait déjà détruit un lors de sa deuxième année : le journal intime de Jedusor, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler dans les biographies de ton père.

J'acquiesce et l'invite rapidement à poursuivre son histoire.

- Dumbledore avait détruit un anneau de la famille Gaunt, descendante de Serpentard lors de notre sixième année. Il restait donc quatre Horcruxes à retrouver et détruire avant de pouvoir en finir définitivement avec Voldemort. Bien sûr, Ron et moi n'avons pas hésité à le suivre et avons pris nos dispositions pour cela : il avait apprivoisé une goule pour la faire passer pour lui malade, et pour ma part, j'avais effacé provisoirement la mémoire de mes parents et les avait fait déménager en Australie afin qu'ils ne courent aucun danger. Lorsque ton père a eu 17 ans, la protection de sa mère, Lily, a pris fin : il n'était plus en sécurité chez les Dursley. Nous avons donc dû fuir et sommes allés au Terrier, chez les Weasley où nous avons eu bien du mal à préparer notre départ puisque Molly Weasley se doutait de quelque chose et faisait tout pour que nous ne puissions pas nous parler en privé. Enfin soit, lors du mariage du fils aîné, Bill, le Ministère de la Magie est tombé et des mangemorts ont transplané à la fête. Nous avons fuit aussitôt et nous sommes réfugié au 12 square Grimmaurd, l'ancienne maison des Black. Plus tard, nous sommes partis à la recherche des Horcruxes : nous avions réussi à récupérer le médaillon, qui avait appartenu à Regulus Black, mais nous avons dû chercher un moment avant de trouver comment le détruire. En effet, il fallait quelque chose de très puissant pour pouvoir le faire, et seule l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui avait été imprégnée de venin de Basilic au cours de notre seconde année pouvait le faire, à notre connaissance. Quand nous avons fini par la trouver, c'est Ron qui a détruit l'Horcruxes. Il y a eu ensuite la coupe de Poufsouffle, pour laquelle nous avons dû entrer dans Gringott's car elle était conservée dans le coffre d'une famille de mangemorts, les Lestrange. Je suis désolée, je dois passer rapidement sur les détails, je suis si fatiguée... et je ne sais pas... bref. Nous avons finalement détruit cet Horcruxe, et nous avons trouvé le troisième à Poudlard : le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et il a aussi été détruit alors que la Bataille de Poudlard était en train de se produire... Je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler !

- Bien sûr, dans le cours d'Histoire de la Magie !

- Oui. Beaucoup de gens sont morts ce soir-là. Remus Lupin a été tué lors de cette bataille, avec Nymphadora Tonks.

- Remus Lupin... j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui...

- C'était un ami de ton grand-père, un Maraudeur, lui aussi. Il a été professeur pendant une année à Poudlard, l'année même où Harry a tout découvert à propos de Sirius Black.

- Je vois, et comment est-il mort ?

- Toujours le même traître, grogne Hermione en réponse. Ce sale rat, Peter Pettigrow !! En sacrifiant son avant-bras pour Voldemort, il s'est vu recevoir une main argentée très puissante... Il a étranglé Remus Lupin avec. Vois-tu, Remus était un loup-garou et...

- Et l'argent pure tue les loups... continué-je.

- Exactement... Peter Petigrow aura fait tuer tes grands-parents, fait enfermer Sirius Black à sa place pendant quatorze ans, sachant que celui-ci n'a jamais été rétabli, tué Remus Lupin et participé au retour de Voldemort. C'est beaucoup pour un pareil crétin. Bon. Je suppose en revanche, que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite... Je veux dire, pour ce qui est des Horcruxes.

- Oui, mon père a à nouveau été touché par un Avada Kedrava et a survécu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Très simple au final. La première fois, il a survécu parce que Lily lui avait offert une protection d'amour. Mais ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, c'est qu'en voulant tuer Harry, il a créé un autre Horcruxe : une partie de son âme était en ton père depuis ce jour-là. Ton père était le dernier Horcruxe ! C'est pour cela qu'on a cru Voldemort mort pendant tant d'années : en créant un nouvel Horcruxe, il avait poussé trop loin les limites, son âme était trop instable et il n'a pu y "survivre". Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Pas vraiment, avoué-je assez secouée par la nouvelle.

- Eh bien Voldemort, en envoyant un sortilège de mort sur Harry le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard s'est tué un peu lui-même ! Ou plutôt une partie de son âme. Mais pendant des années, Harry a dû attendre avant de l'affronter, toujours Voldemort repoussait le combat, il voulait être sûr de pouvoir survivre car il n'avait plus qu'un Horcruxe à disposition. Enfin là les éléments commencent à se brouiller... Voilà, toujours, pourquoi la bataille qui a opposé Voldemort a ton père s'est passée si tard, finalement.

Je l'écoutais, émerveillée. A 17 ans seulement ils avaient pris la décision de fuir leurs familles afin de lutter contre ce qui aurait fait fuir une grande partie des sorciers et sorcières de cette époque : les Forces du Mal et par-dessus tout Voldemort !

- Bien sûr, il faut se remettre dans le contexte de l'époque, ajoute-t-elle en devinant mes pensées. Et puis Harry savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Voldemort se lancerait à sa poursuite. Donc il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il trouve au plus vite ces Horcruxes et les détruise !

- C'était quand même très courageux !!! Et c'est une belle preuve d'amitié que vous lui avez faite en le suivant, commenté-je. C'est extraordinaire... Y a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez me dire ?

Elle me sourit d'un air sans doute un peu triste de remuer ainsi le passé. Il semble cependant très important pour elle de me raconter tout cela ; et je dois avouer que cela m'intéresse au plus haut point. Cependant, il est très fatiguant pour elle de faire tant d'effort.

- Je pense que je vais essayer de faire vite ; je suis épuisée, me confirme-t-elle. Et j'aimerais vraiment t'avoir tout dit aujourd'hui…

- Je vous écoute, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, osseuse.

- Je me souviens maintenant... Il nous manquait donc un Horcruxe. Nous étions persuadés que Nagini, le serpent du Maître des Ténèbres en était un, mais nous n'avions pas pu approcher le serpent le soir de la bataille.

- Comment pouviez-vous en être sûrs ? demandé-je pas certaine de suivre leur raisonnement.

- Et bien tout simplement parce qu'en cinquième année, Harry avait sauvé Mr Weasley, le père de Ron. Il avait eu une apparition en rêve qui l'avait averti du danger. Or, pendant ce rêve, il était dans le corps d'un serpent, donc très certainement Nagini. Harry ayant toujours été très lié à Voldemort, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait été en « contact » ce jour-ci avec une partie de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur du corps du reptile. De plus, Voldemort voulait des symboles forts… Quoi de mieux qu'un serpent, symbole de Salazar Serpentard. Et puis lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, il l'avait tellement protégé qu'on voyait que Nagini était pour lui bien plus qu'un simple reptile, tout Serpentard qu'il fût.

- Je comprends oui, dis-je après cette explication. Donc vous avez réussi à trouver Nagini ?

- Oui, répond-elle gravement. Tu étais déjà née, tu sais ? Et cette fois-ci, nous avions pris d'énormes risques. A vrai dire… c'est même là que Ron est… enfin…, nous n'aurions pas dû y aller aussi inconsciemment, continue-t-elle.

Je sens sa gorge se serrer si bien que je me mets à exercer une petite pression sur sa main, geste qui se veut rassurant. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en lui faisant remuer tous ces souvenirs… je m'en veux un peu, même si d'un autre côté, je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus sur leur recherche des Horcruxes.

- Nous nous sommes introduits dans le repère de Voldemort… C'était horriblement risqué !! Nous avions toutes les chances de rencontrer Voldemort en s'approchant autant de son serpent ! D'un certain côté nous pouvons dire que nous avons eu la chance de ne pas le rencontrer… dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Mais nous avons bien trouvé Nagini... je serais tentée de dire "malheureusement". Elle s'est tout de suite rendue compte de notre présence bien entendu, mais au lieu de chercher à fuir, elle s'est dressée de tout son corps au-dessus de nous. Bien entendu, Harry a essayé de lui répondre en fourchelangue, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Au contraire, elle s'est jetée sur Harry. Ron a voulu l'intercepter et elle l'a mordu… Nous avons continué à la combattre car elle ne voulait pas se contenter d'une seule morsure.

Je la regarde en silence, légèrement tremblante, sans oser l'interrompre.

- Harry et moi nous sommes donc battus sans nous rendre compte qu'au bout d'un moment Ron ne produisait plus aucun sort. Enfin, quand nous avons réussi à venir à bout de l'animal... c'est seulement à ce moment-là que nous avons vu Ron allongé un peu plus loin, inerte. Il était déjà mort. Nous avons transplané à Square Grimmaurd avec son corps et le monde des sorciers l'a enterré peu de temps après. Les Weasley ont été formidables par la suite avec nous deux... Tu comprends, ils auraient pu nous rejeter étant donné que nous étions ceux qui le rappelait toujours à eux ! Par la suite, Harry m'a demandé si je voulais arrêter, si je voulais rentrer chez moi, ou à Poudlard pour reprendre ma formation de professeur. Mais bien sûr j'ai refusé ; j'avais une raison de plus pour combattre les Forces du Mal.

Elle me gratifie d'un léger sourire, sans doute pour prendre une pose dans le récit afin de rassembler les quelques forces qui lui restent.

- Après cela, nous avons cherché sans relâche Voldemort. Pendant plus d'un an encore il nous a fui. La tâche était devenue plus compliquée du fait que Harry n'avait plus aucun lien avec lui pour le retrouver plus facilement. Et finalement, nous avons cessé les recherches en nous disant qu'il se présenterait bien à nous tôt ou tard... nous devions seulement nous tenir prêts.

Elle émet un petit rictus, en se tenant le ventre à cause de la douleur engendrée par un mouvement de dépit accompagnant son récit. Elle reprend son souffle pendant plusieurs longues minutes alors que ses yeux chancellent irrémédiablement vers le sommeil.

- Je suis désolée, Zoëlina, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'attarder très longtemps, je suis épuisée… finit-elle par me dire après plusieurs tentatives.

- Et... et ma mère ? Qui était-elle ? J'ai besoin de savoir ! insisté-je tout de même.

Elle me regarde tristement, puis ferme les yeux, semblant se concentrer et rassembler tous ses efforts pour attraper rapidement quelques souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire.

- Je suis désolée; dit-elle enfin en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Je reste quelques instants silencieuse, non seulement pour ravaler ma déception mais aussi pour remettre de l'ordre dans les informations que je venais de recevoir. Il avait fallu à Hermione, Ron et mon père près de trois ans pour retrouver et détruire tous les Horcruxes… Or, je suis née en 1998, mon père avait tout juste 18 ans… Je serais donc née avant qu'ils ne soient parvenus à tous les retrouver, deux ans avant, environ. Et ils avaient donc dû attendre encore plus de temps avant de livrer le combat final puisque je venais d'avoir quatre ans lorsque cela c'est produit. Je rassemble mon courage pour en demander la raison à Hermione.

- Juste une chose, s'il vous plaît, lui demandé-je.

- Je t'écoute, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon genoux qui est posé sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas poursuivi vos recherches pour retrouver Voldemort plus rapidement ?

- Ah oui ! Je sais cela ! dit-elle heureuse d'enfin pouvoir me renseigner. Tout simplement parce que tu avais tout juste trois ans, et qu'il ne voulait pas… que sa fille se retrouve sans père au cas où le combat n'aurait pas l'issue que nous espérions… Et son opinion s'est encore renforcée lorsque ta mère nous a quitté.

Elle s'arrête quelques instants, sans doute pensant elle aussi que, quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat avait été à peu près le même.

- Nous avons donc décidé d'attendre, reprend-elle, mais Voldemort lui, n'a pas attendu. C'est tout ce que je peux t'en dire pour le moment… je ne me souviens de rien de plus.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione, lui dis-je en me penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser. Vous êtes épuisée, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas trop…

Je lui souris. Non, cela ne m'ennuie pas, on voit largement qu'elle a besoin de repos et je m'en voudrais de trop l'affaiblir. Je l'embrasse donc à nouveau, chaleureusement. Puis, je sors de la pièce assombrie par la tombée de la nuit après avoir répondu affirmativement à sa demande angoissée qui était de venir lui rendre visite le lendemain.

-

--

---

--

-

La luminosité éblouissante du couloir contraste fortement avec l'ombre régnant dans la chambre ; je plisse les yeux, attendant quelques secondes pour m'y habituer. Je regarde l'horloge du couloir, il est 19h45… Les visites sont normalement terminées depuis un bon quart d'heures… Je me faufile dans le couloir, essayant d'éviter tout personnel de l'hôpital… J'ai presque atteint l'ascenseur lorsque je manque de heurter une blouse blanche… mes yeux se posent instantanément sur l'étiquette placée sur le côté gauche du vêtement. « Hodowal Andrew, infirmier »… C'est bien ma veine… J'ose à peine relever les yeux vers ceux, couleur chocolat qui m'attendent sur ce visage.

- Bonjour, dis-je en reportant mon regard ailleurs faute de pouvoir soutenir le sien.

- Bonjour Zoëlina, me répond-il.

Sa voix semble légèrement nouée, moins décontractée qu'à l'habitude. Plus faible aussi. L'aperçu que j'ai eu de son visage m'a montré un état de fatigue plutôt avancé. Essayons d'éviter toute conversation tournant autour de nous…

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? me devance-t-il à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Euh je… plutôt mal en fait, répondis-je dépitée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il soupire d'un air qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- A vrai dire… son état empire toujours…

- Oui, j'ai remarqué d'autant plus que je n'étais pas venue depuis près d'un mois, réponds-je toujours plus mal à l'aise de constater à nouveau que j'ai délaissé Hermione pendant tout ce temps.

- Ah, déjà… commente-t-il un peu tristement. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas grand espoir pour elle, d'autant plus que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle avait. Un mystère total ! Une maladie sûrement extrêmement rare.

Je préfère ne rien répondre. Je sais qu'ils ne pourront jamais la sauver. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle intègre Ste Mangouste au plus vite, peut être que eux pourraient faire quelque chose… s'il n'est pas trop tard. En parler à Andrew me démange ; c'est la seule relation que j'ai dans cet hôpital et lui seul pourrait m'aider.

- Nous devons la sortir d'ici, lâché-je finalement.

- Pardon ? me dit Andrew ahuri. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la déplacer !

- Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle va mourir de toutes façons, même si nous ne la bougeons pas ! m'écrié-je.

Il me fait signe de parler moins fort et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir, m'entraînent dans une petite pièce où je l'avais vu la dernière fois et qui doit être le bureau des infirmiers.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? me demande-t-il une fois la porte refermée.

Etrangement, il semble comprendre lui aussi la nécessité de la changer d'établissement et me fait assez confiance pour me demander mon point de vue.

- Cet hôpital est le meilleur de la région... Si vous avez une meilleure idée, je vous écoute… même si cela me semble hautement risqué.

- Je connais un hôpital qui sera plus apte à soigner ses blessures. Eux sauront ce qu'elle a. Je ne doute pas de la compétence de votre hôpital ! ajouté-je pour le rassurer. Mais il est claire que personne dans ce genre d'endroit, que ce soit ici à Londres, ou ailleurs, ne pourra la soigner. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît. Seulement, promettez-moi de ne rien me demander à propos de cet endroit, d'accord ?

- Je vous écoute, me répond-il gravement après un rapide acquiescement.

Je réfléchis rapidement.

- Avez-vous accès aux ambulances ? lui demandé-je faute de meilleure idée.

- Pas vraiment… mais ça peut s'arranger ! J'ai un ami ambulancier, m'assure-t-il.

- Bien… alors nous devons la prendre et la transférer à l'hôpital que je connais !

- Et où se trouve-t-il ? me demande le jeune infirmier, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- A Londres aussi ! Mais ne posez pas d'autres questions s'il vous plaît, je ne pourrais pas y répondre. Et il faudrait aussi que vous me fassiez confiance, et que, quand on y sera, vous ne regardiez pas ce que je fais. C'est très important !

- Il semble hésiter et me considère gravement pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Finalement, il hoche la tête prudemment.

- Bien ! Je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir, pour y réfléchir encore un peu, et demain soir nous pourrons agir, dis-je d'un air décidé. Vous serez là demain ?

- Oui, et je suis d'après-midi, donc je serais là jusqu'à tard ! J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas trop risqué.

- Beaucoup moins que de la laisser ici, lui assuré-je.

Je me sens plus légère ; je me dis qu'un espoir subsiste. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, ce qui fait sourire Andrew à son tour. Je ne suis pas ignorante du fait qu'il risque sa place en faisant une chose pareille. Je suis impressionnée par son courage et sa dévotion envers ses patients.

- Merci beaucoup, murmuré-je à son intention.

- Cela fait parti de mon métier : sauver des vies. Si la transférer en secret est sa plus grande chance, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Mais vous risquez quelque chose...

- La radiation du métier d'infirmier… et de tous les métiers de la santé en fait.

- Oh… vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, me coupe-t-il.

- S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous... dis-je alors sans vraiment réfléchir.

Il sourit doucement et hoche légèrement la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, rien. Je ne peux pas vous demander quelque chose dont je sais que vous n'êtes plus en mesure de l'offrir.

Si je pouvais rougir, je ressemblerait à un homard, mais le fait de ne pas rougir ne m'empêche nullement de me sentir gênée, bien au contraire. Toutefois, je ne peux résister longtemps à l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Il semble surpris par ce geste et passe ses mains dans mon dos, ce qui me réconforte énormément. Après l'avoir remercié, je prends la direction de l'ascenseur, et sort sous le regard sévère de la réceptionniste qui semble remarquer ma demi-heure de retard.

-

--

---

--

-

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, je suis de retour chez moi. Je n'aime pas rentrer de nuit, j'ai toujours peur d'être observée, toujours peur de voir une ombre tapie dans un coin de la rue… Lorsque j'arrive, Stephen est déjà sur le pas de ma porte. A ma vue, il se précipite sur moi, me soulève de terre en riant et me serre dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de le retrouver, et la gêne (ou le regret ?) que j'ai éprouvé tout à l'heure en face d'Andrew s'efface presque instantanément.

- Je suis si heureux de te retrouver ma douce ! me dit Stephen en passant son bras sur mes épaules en même temps que nous nous dirigeons vers la maison.

- Moi aussi, avoué-je. Cela faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué !

Je me sens à l'aise avec Stephen, les mots me viennent tous seuls, sans même que je n'y réfléchisse. Nous entrons et posons nos manteaux et autres vêtements d'hiver dans le hall d'entrée.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non ! me répond-il.

- Bien, des pâtes, ça te convient ?

- C'est parfait ! Il y a longtemps que tu es rentrée ?

- Je t'ai appelée dès que je suis arrivée ici ! lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Alors que les pâtes sont déjà plongées dans l'eau bouillantes, je le sens s'approcher derrière moi et ses mains m'enlacent et je sens son menton se poser sur mon épaule. Je tourne le visage pour lui embrasser le front et reporte mon attention sur les pâtes.

- Ça fait du bien de pouvoir te serrer contre moi, me murmure-t-il.

Je souris, heureuse du compliment et de me sentir aussi bien. Une fois le repas prêt, nous mangeons à notre aise devant la télévision. Je suis blottie tout contre lui et il passe tendrement sa main dans mon dos. Le film est d'un intérêt moyen et ma tête finit par glisser sur ses genoux. Je m'endors ainsi, épuisée par cette journée, et par les semaines précédentes.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

-

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

_Le balancier de l'horloge du salon marque chaque seconde, gravement, irrémédiablement. Marque du temps qui passe, de la vie qui s'écoule... de la mort._

_Je suis assise dans le fauteuil en cuir blanc du salon, le feu ne brûle plus depuis la veille... papa a dû oublier de le rallumer hier soir. Le froid s'est installé dans la pièce depuis hier soir, engourdissant peu à peu mes membres. Mes mains sont glacées, mon regard est fixe, perdu dans le vide, perdu dans ce salon froid et sans vie, lui non plus._

_Doucement je me lève sur mes petites jambes tremblantes, j'ai l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau pèse sur mes épaules. Mais quoi ? Depuis la veille, rien n'est plus pareil dans cette maison. Tout est devenu si calme… Où sont donc passés la joie, l'ambiance, les cris d'enfants qui résonnaient ici, hier encore ? Où est donc passée… la vie ?_

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

_Mes pas suivent le rythme du balancier de l'horloge. Je monte les escaliers, lentement et machinalement. J'arrive au second étage, tourne à droite et arrive face à une porte qui se confond avec le mur, effet accentué par l'obscurité qui règne dans l'endroit. Habituellement, elle est toujours ouverte, là, elle se dresse devant moi, close, muette, gigantesque._

_Je lève le bras pour tourner la poignée ronde et pousse de toutes mes forces pour parvenir à me glisser mon mètre dix par l'entrebâillement qui s'est ouvert. Au fond dans la pièce plongée dans l'ombre, un bureau, et une chaise. Sur cette chaise, une silhouette que je reconnais instantanément. Mon père. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains, ses lunettes sont posées sur la table, il n'esquisse aucun geste à mon arrivée. M'a-t-il même remarquée ?_

_Je reste quelques instants à le regarder, silencieuse ; il me donne dos. Je le fixe durant plusieurs secondes, mes grands yeux détaillant son habillement, ses cheveux étrangement ébouriffés, ce qui n'était plus dans ses habitudes. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est maman qui avait trouvé un sortilège pour les lisser. Je me risque enfin, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, à faire un pas vers lui. Puis deux, puis trois, quatre._

_Il sursaute ; je fais de même, surprise de sa réaction. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, ses yeux émeraude reflétant presque de la démence. Je suspends ma respiration, interdite. J'ai peur. Peur de lui, peur de sa réaction, mon papa que j'aime tant et qui me le rend si bien en riant toujours avec moi, participant à mes jeux de petite fille pour mon plus grand bonheur, là, j'ai peur de lui !_

_Pendant quelques secondes, le silence envahit à nouveau toute la maison. J'entends vaguement le tic tac puissant de l'horloge en bas. Nous nous regardons et je sens le froid parcourir mon corps._

_Papa ?_

_Un son est sorti de ma gorge, étranglé, tremblant, presque inaudible._

_Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Son corps se met à trembler, il porte ses mains à ses cheveux, presque à se les arracher, son visage entier reflète la douleur. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. Un sanglot lui échappe et se transforme vite en un ruissellement de larmes et en un cri déchirant._

_Je cours vers lui, affolée. Ma petite main vient se poser sur son épaule. Il relève la tête ; je vois son visage creusé, miné par la tristesse… On dirait presque que… la folie s'est emparée de lui. Son regard s'ancre dans le mien._

_Zoëline…_

_Il me prend par l'épaule et m'attire à lui, contre lui. Il me serre très fort dans ses bras où je me sens si bien. Je le serre moi aussi, autant que je le peux. Je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime. Il me hisse sur ses genoux et nous restons ainsi, enlacés, lui pleurant sur mes épaules, moi, interdite, ne sachant que faire, décontenancée par la tournure qu'ont pris les événements. Zoëline ? Je ne m'appelle pas ainsi… comment a-t-il pu confondre le prénom de son enfant ? Je m'appelle Zoëlina… peut être une simple erreur de prononciation… étonnante de sa part._

_Tout à coup, une lueur blanchâtre brille dans un coin de la pièce, tout prêt de la porte. Je me redresse et observe cette petite forme argentée qui commence à bouger. Elle s'approche tout doucement vers nous, sans bruit, comme un rêve, un songe. Une silhouette humaine, on dirait, si ce n'est l'étrange transparence de cet être. Très vite, je peux distinguer ses traits… et je constate avec stupeur qu'elle me ressemble. Elle est désormais à quelques mètres de moi, peut être un, ou deux. Nous nous observons. On dirait, moi, exactement moi. Trait pour trait, geste pour geste. Seuls ses yeux semblent avoir été plus clairs. Elle porte son doigt à sa bouche, m'ordonnant de me taire, puis me fait un clin d'œil, suivit d'un sourire triste. Et, après quelques secondes, elle se retourne doucement, ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte, et disparaît à travers celle-ci._

_Je reste sous le choc, toujours serrée très fortement par papa. Que vient-il de se passer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de me voir sous cette forme ? J'ai envie de me lever, de courir pour rattraper mon moi, mon double, lui demander une explication !!! Pourquoi est-elle partie si vite ? _

_Mon père desserre peu à peu son étreinte et me regarde. Il parvient à me faire un pâle sourire._

_Heureusement, tu es encore là, toi._

_Ses mots résonnent étrangement dans ma tête comme une parole douce-amère. Il jette un coup d'œil sur son bureau, son visage se ferme instantanément. Ses yeux clos me montrent sa douleur profonde. A mon tour, je me décide à regarder ce qu'il y a sur son bureau, tordant mon corps vers l'arrière._

_Là, juste devant lui, un cadre avec, à l'intérieur, une photo. Je me tourne sur ses genoux, afin d'être face à la table, mon cœur commence à se serrer, à battre plus fort, plus vite aussi. Je saisis la photo entre mes petits doigts._

_Un soir d'été, ciel rouge, orange, jaune et violet. Quatre couleurs mélangées harmonieusement, donnant au paysage une ambiance mystérieuse. Sur une balançoire, deux petites filles se balançant, ensemble, riant de tout cœur, les cheveux au vent. Elles se ressemblent étrangement, trop peut être. Leurs traits sont identiques, leurs habits le sont presque, leur manière de se balancer semble être la même. L'un à les yeux d'un vert émeraude très lumineux et profond, l'autre à des yeux gris plutôt froid mais rieurs, ce qui leur redonne de la chaleur. On dirait… deux sœurs. Plus que deux sœurs, même ; des jumelles. L'une me ressemble… l'autre aussi. _

_Mes doigts malhabiles commencent à trembler, je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux, venant picoter mon nez au passage. Mon cœur bat, de plus en plus fort. Une larme vient rouler sur ma joue. _

_Une vague glacée m'envahit, le vide, le temps qui passe, _tic tac_, la mort._

_Le cadre s'échappe de mes mains et tombe au sol, se brisant. Papa resserre son étreinte sur moi ; il sait que je viens de comprendre, que pour moi, une partie de ma vie vient de se finir, qu'une page vient de se tourner. Tout comme pour lui d'ailleurs._

_Je n'ai plus jamais revu le fantôme de ma sœur._

_-_

_--_

_---_

_--_

_-_

_-----------------------------------_

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

---------------------------

-

--

---

--

-

----------------

BLABLA de l'auteur

-----------------

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action et où les recherches de Zoëlina avancent lentement !! Je suis contente d'y être enfin et je suis super pressée d'être la semaine prochaine pour partager avec vous le chapitre 8 !!!

Cette semaine, j'ai rédigé entièrement le chapitre 13, il y en a pour plus de 30 pages Oo' word. Et quand les profs auront enfin décidé de me lâcher les baskets en me harcelant, ainsi que toute la classe, avec leurs travaux de rechercher à la noix, je pourrais m'y mettre encore un peu plus afin que tout soit rédigé avant le début des examens de janvier (utopie quand tu nous tiens...)

Sinon, une petite remarque/question de ce que je ne peux que constater : Manifestement, cette fic remporte un succès plutôt moyen et e dois dire que l'accueil est beaucoup plus froid qu'il ne l'avait été pour L'enfant Secret. Et je dois dire que cela me peine un peu car j'investis beaucoup dans cette fic, non seulement dans son contenu mais encore dans le temps que je prends pour la peaufiner et pour m'y appliquer de mon mieux, mettant parfois de côté mon travail universitaire et mes relations sociales ." car je tiens à ce que ces chapitres soient publiés régulièrement afin de ne pas impatienter les lecteurs. Bref, je suis donc assez triste qu'elle laisse si indifférent et donc que je reçoive aussi peu de reviews (merci néanmoins à adenoide et Karine mes plus fidèles revieweuses (l) ).

Il doit donc y avoir un problème, mais lequel ? C'est ce que j'aimerai que vous me disiez !! Quel est le problème de cette fic ? Le style ? L'histoire en elle-même ? Les événements qui s'y déroulent ? L'idée de base ? est-elle ennuyeuse ? Enfin j'aimerais savoir **tout** ce que vous en pensez parce que votre avis est très important pour moi, c'est principalement pourquoi je le mets en ligne. J'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires afin de me faire une idée sur mon travail ! So... LAISSEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS !!! En plus, j'en suis très friande ! Tous commentaires acceptés, les bons, mais aussi les mauvais (ce sont souvent les plus constructives !!) Bon, euh... voilà ' à bon entendeur, merci !

Mais maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews :

**adenoide** : Ah ! une question à laquelle je peux répondre sans rien brûler de l'histoire : Drago est tout simplement un p'tit con .oui, ça, ça n'a pas changé :p Il a beau être du côté de la Lumière, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ait été le meilleure copain de Harry ;) Et pourquoi tout le monde se tait ? Parce que si tout le monde parlait cette fic ne serait plus classée dans "mystères" !!! XD ! Je sais que ça peut devenir tiré par les cheveux que personne ne sache (ou ne veule) renseigner Zoëlina, mais bon... j'essaie de trouver une explication pour cela qui soit à peu près cohérente et serve l'intrigue. Merci d'être fidèle à la lecture et aux reviews ! A bientôt !

-

karine/owitchygirl : Coucou . Euh ? "tof" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça :p Contente que tu aies aimé et que tu aies ri :p Enfin comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut, l'histoire s'accélère vraiment maintenant... enfin surtout à partir du chapitre suivant. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) Ce chapitre-ci est loin d'être mon préféré, mais il contient une scène que j'ai toujours voulu mettre : celle de la fin. Le chapitre est surtout un prétexte pour mettre ce passage ! Enfin, vivement la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

---------

Review s'iou plaît yeux de Patmol battu


	9. Dernier Sourire

Attention !! Désormais, risques de spoilers de Tome7 !! (même si tout n'est pas encore cohérent avec l'histoire de JK Rowling !

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez ! ATTENTION : Pour ce chapitre, j'ai dû m'inspirer fortement d'un passage de Et si c'était vrai... de Marc Lévy, n'y connaissant rien aux termes techniques hospitaliers !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

**Chapitre 7** : Petite rixe entre Rogue/Elena/Zoë/Drago. Début Novembre : Zoë s'absente de l'école et va à Ste Eulalie. Hermione est de plus en plus mal. Celle-ci raconte à Zoë la recherche des Horcruxes (cf. tome 7, sauf que la quête dure plus longtemps, et que lorsqu'ils ont tué Nagini, celle-ci a mordu Ron qui est mort). Harry aurait voulu attendre pour poursuivre la quête afin de protéger la vie de sa famille. En partant de l'hôpital, Zoë croise Andrew, elle essaie de le convaincre qu'il faut qu'Hermione sorte d'ici (pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste). De retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée avec Stephen, mais lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle fait un rêve : elle avait une soeur jumelle, Zoëline, qui est morte.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 8/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : _Dernier sourire_, une chanson magnifique de Mylène Farmer :x

Dernier sourire, Mylène Farmer

Sentir ton corps,

Tout ton être qui se tord

Souriant de douleur

Sentir ton heure

Poindre au cœur

D'une chambre qui bannit le mot tendre

Sentir ta foi

Qui se dérobe

À chaque fois que tu sembles comprendre

Parles moi encore

Si tu t'endort

Si c'est ton souhait

Je peux t'accompagner

Qui te condamne

Au nom de qui

Mais qui s'acharne

À souffler tes bougies

Est-ce te mentir ?

Est-ce te trahir ?

Si je t'invente des lendemains qui chantent

Vois-tu le noir de ce tunnel ?

Sais-tu l'espoir quand jaillit la lumière

Ton souvenir ne cessera jamais

De remuer le couteau dans ma plaie

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 8 : Dernier sourire

-

--

---

--

-

- Zoë ! Réveille-toi ! Zoë… Zoë !!!

Je sens qu'on me secoue, une main caresse mon visage et tapote légèrement mes joues.

- Zoë !

J'ouvre les yeux, enfin, tremblante et fébrile. Le visage de Stephen est au-dessus de moi, j'y lis l'inquiétude. Il me faut quelques secondes pour remarquer que mon visage est inondé de larmes, que j'efface rapidement d'un revers de main en espérant - stupidement - qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Je ne comprends pas…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandé-je en un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas ! s'écrie Stephen. Tu t'es endormie sur moi, je suppose que tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve !

Instantanément, le mauvais rêve en question déferle dans mon esprit ; tout me revient, les morceaux se recollent. Mon père, cette ambiance sinistre… ma sœur. Je sens ma tête tourner. Ainsi j'avais eu une sœur jumelle… Zoëline. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… comment se fait-il que personne ne m'en ai jamais parlé ? Que je ne m'en souvienne pas moi-même ! Enfin, j'avais seulement quatre ans à l'époque... Est-il possible qu'absolument tous l'aient oubliée ? Assurément non ! Alors aurait-on voulu me cacher son existence ? Et dans ce cas là, pourquoi ? C'est un pan entier de ma vie qui bascule, qui est remis en cause. Cette nouvelle n'aura à vrai dire pas beaucoup d'incidence à présent, sur ma vie. C'est du moins tout ce que je peux supposer. Mais c'est tellement troublant ! Comment ai-je pu rester si longtemps sans le savoir ? Aussi certaines menaces de Malefoy dans mon dernier rêve prennent tous leur sens. « L'accident » déjà survenu dont il parlait, c'était la mort de ma sœur et pas celle de ma mère comme je le croyais. Et lorsqu'il se voulait rassurant en me disant que moi, je ne mourrai pas, il marquait la différence avec ma sœur, qui elle, n'était déjà plus parmi nous. Ce sont eux qui l'ont tuée ; ainsi donc, ils m'auront tout pris... Je regarde Stephen qui est toujours penché sur moi, attendant probablement une réaction de ma part, une parole, un geste qui tarde à venir.

- Zoë ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma douce ? reprend-il d'un air inquiet.

- Quelle heure est-il, demandé-je contre son attente.

- Il est neuf heures et demi du matin, nous nous sommes endormis comme ça. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Pire ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps…

Sans donner plus d'explications, je me lève d'un coup, me précipite dans le hall d'entrée et enfile mon manteau tout en sortant.

- Où vas-tu ?! s'écrie Stephen dans la plus totale incompréhension.

- A l'hôpital ! Je ne sais pas quand je reviens !

Je claque la porte derrière moi et me mets à courir en direction de l'hôpital. Il faut absolument que je la voie, que je lui parle… Serait-elle au courant de tout cela sans m'en avoir parlé ? Ou ne s'en souviendrait-elle pas ? L'horreur me fait courir si vite que je parviens à l'hôpital en à peine plus de cinq minutes, seulement. A croire que j'ai transplanné sans m'en rendre compte. Je traverse le hall d'entrée, me rue dans l'ascenseur et scrute l'écran qui indique les étages au fur et à mesure que la machine monte. Lorsque, au bout d'un temps qui me paraît interminable, le « ding » caractéristique de l'arrêt à un étage se fait entendre, je sors précipitamment de cette boite à sardine et cours en direction de la chambre 713, sans faire attention, pour une fois, à l'éventuelle présence d'Andrew dans le service. Lorsque je pousse la porte, l'odeur qui règne dans la pièce ne me saisit même pas, de même que la vue de son corps de plus en plus pâle et décharné. Est-ce que je fais même attention à elle ? Non en fait… Je n'ai en tête que mon rêve ; ma sœur qui est morte, et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Cependant, je vois qu'elle est surprise par ma visite. Son bras s'est glissé avec une rapidité étonnante pour son état sous les draps. Je me demande tout juste ce qu'elle a bien pu cacher et n'y accorde, à vrai dire, aucune importance.

- Hermione ! crié-je, moi-même surprise par la force de ma voix dans cet endroit si silencieux.

Elle tourne vers moi un regard vieillit de dix ans, tiré, épuisé… agonisant.

- … pardon, dis-je alors en baissant la tête, honteuse et d'une voix beaucoup plus faible.

Elle me fait un vague sourire, à peine perceptible. Son absence de réactivité est flagrant, de même que son manque de force pour en avoir. Peut-être que son récit de la veille l'a trop épuisée. Ou peut être que les jours qui passent ne font qu'aggraver son état, « tout simplement ».

- Hermione ? répété-je encore plus doucement, tout en m'approchant lentement du lit.

Là, je remarque une tige de bois très travaillée, plutôt belle… qui s'avère être sa baguette magique, encore posée sur son lit, non loin de sa main. Apparemment, elle n'a pas eu le temps de la dissimuler, elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent de la laisser en vue dans cet endroit, entourée de Moldus comme vous l'êtes… et même cachée, ils pourraient facilement mettre la main dessus, sans même le vouloir.

Je m'assoie lentement sur lit ; elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur ce que je viens de dire et détourne même très vite la conversation d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles ne pas être bien...

Mon agitation n'est apparemment pas passée inaperçue. Elle a même l'air intrigué, voire inquiet.

- Comment allez-vous ? lui demandé-je alors, n'ayant pas encore rassemblé le courage de lui demander des explications sur mon rêve.

- Aussi bien que tu peux le voir, me répond-elle vaguement, probablement résignée à me laisser tourner encore un peu autour du pot.

- Nous allons essayer de vous sauver ! m'écrié-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici !! Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour vous !

Elle hoche lentement la tête en signe de négation.

- Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse, dit-elle pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

Je vois très vite que rien ne la décidera à parler d'une éventuelle fuite de l'hôpital, j'accepte donc de revenir sur le but premier de ma visite.

- Et bien je… commencé-je. J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit. Cela m'arrive depuis quelques temps. En fait, je redécouvre mon passé dans ces rêves.

Elle hausse les sourcils et son visage marque une expression à la fois stupéfaite et intriguée.

- Des choses que j'ai vécues, continué-je, et dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. Mais aussi des choses qui se sont passées alors que je n'étais pas encore née… comme la mort de Sirius Black... c'est le premier que j'ai fait.

Elle semble ébahie par ce que je lui dis.

- Tu vois tout ça en rêve !? s'exclame-t-elle comme pour confirmer. Oh…, continue-t-elle plus faiblement, fais juste attention à ce que ce ne soit pas une manipulation.

C'est tout ; elle me dit simplement cela. Elle ne parle plus avec sa conviction habituelle et ne me demande pas quels sont ces rêves ; elle semble être plus qu'épuisée.

- Ton dernier rêve t'a apparemment plus troublé que les autres vu que tu sembles avoir couru jusqu'ici pour m'en parler, continue-t-elle. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- J'ai rêvé d'une mort. J'étais à la maison, avec mon père… et j'ai vu un fantôme. Et grâce à une photo, j'ai compris que c'était… ma sœur. Zoëline.

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds, effarés, et porte sa main osseuse sur sa bouche. Le silence s'abat sur nous. Moi, tremblante, et elle, semblant penser à toute vitesse. Le _tic tac_ de la petite pendule de la chambre égraine le temps infini que nous passons ainsi. Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent d'horreur et sa respiration devient saccadée, difficile. Ses doigts se crispent sur les draps de lit.

- Hermione ? demandé-je, inquiète.

Aucune réaction de sa part, si ce n'est une crispation grandissante. Je me penche vers elle et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle suffoque ! Vite, je touche son front et constate qu'il est brûlant.

- Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La courbe de l'électrocardiogramme qui prend en permanence son rythme cardiaque sursaute un peu. Très vite l'idée du motif de ma visite s'évanouit en moi. Je ne pense plus à mon rêve, à Zoëline, à tout ce passé si mystérieux. Un bruit anormal m'interpelle ; celui de l'appareil dont le _tic tic_ affolé n'indique rien d'encourageant. Hermione est maintenant prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Je me lève précipitamment et le prends la main.

- Hermione !!! Hermione ! m'écrié-je à nouveau.

Mais elle se met à tousser de plus belle, comme si elle allait s'étouffer. Le graphique montrant sa fréquence cardiaque s'affole autant que moi ; faisant de grands traits rapprochés sur la feuille qui retrace toutes ses activités cardiaques. Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. J'empoigne alors la sonnette d'alarme suspendue à la tête du lit et appuie dessus comme une forcenée. En attendant la venue d'un infirmier, je lui tapote le dos même si je sais que mes efforts sont vains. Un temps interminable à mon goût s'est écoulé lorsque tout à coup, elle se met à cracher du sang qui vient souiller les draps qui étaient auparavant d'un blanc immaculés. A chaque toux, un liquide pourpre s'échappe de sa bouche et ses forces semblent diminuer irrémédiablement. Folle d'inquiétude, je cours à la porte et sors dans le couloir à la recherche d'un infirmier. J'en repère un à l'autre bout du long corridor, en train de discuter avec une aide-soignante. Je cours comme jamais je n'ai couru dans sa direction puis l'atteint enfin ; ce n'est pas Andrew.

- Vite, je vous en supplie, cris-je presque.

- Mademoiselle, nous sommes dans un hôpital ici, pas dans une foire alors cessez de crier ! me réplique la femme qui parlait avec lui en un rictus de mépris. Je suis en train de parler avec Mr…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? la coupe l'infirmier en fronçant les sourcils, non pas d'un air fâché mais plutôt inquiet.

- Hermione Granger ! Elle ne va pas bien du tout et crache du sang !

L'homme crie à l'infirmière antipathique d'appeler l'infirmier de garde car il aura sûrement besoin de renforts puis commence à courir dans le couloir après que je lui aie indiqué la chambre 713. Quant à moi, je fusille la femme de mon regard vert émeraude et me lance sur les talons du jeune homme. Nous débarquons dans la chambre d'Hermione qui gît déjà inconsciente sur son lit, une marre de sang autour d'elle. Le jeune homme jette un œil à l'électrocardiogramme qui montre une activité à présent très lente du cœur. Trop lente.

- Merde ! s'écrit-il.

Il se retourne et sors précipitamment de la chambre en me bousculant au passage mais je suis bien trop impressionnée par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. J'entends crier des ordres dans le couloir. Très vite, il revient dans la chambre, accompagné de… Andrew ! Il me jette un coup d'œil au passage et se rue sur le lit d'Hermione. Trop choquée, j'observe la scène en silence, n'osant pas manifester ma présence, ni proposer mon aide. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose… et eux non plus d'ailleurs.

- Vite, penche-la sur le côté, Stew, vers le seau et fait la vomir pour empêcher qu'elle s'étouffe avec son sang pendant que je prépare tout, ordonne-t-il à l'autre homme.

Celui-ci empoigne doucement la malade et lui met la tête au-dessus d'une bassine. Prostrée, je ne détourne même pas la tête alors qu'un long filet de sang dégouline de la bouche d'Hermione. Et la boule que je sens monter dans ma gorge n'est pas de l'écoeurement, mais plutôt de la frayeur. Ste Mangouste, je dois appeler des Médicomages !!! Mais si je pars… que risque-t-il de se passer pendant mon absence ? Si jamais elle devait… partir… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule…

- Prépare-moi les pastilles et une perfusion.

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Stew, maintenant occupé à la perfuser en désignant du menton l'électrocardiogramme.

- Rien qui soit de bon augure. Tension à 8/6, pouls à 140… prépare un tube endotrachéal de 7, on va intuber.

J'observe l'homme préparer une mixture avec des ingrédients qui se ressemblent tous. « Rien à voir avec les potions de Rogue » me dis-je. L'instant d'après je réalise que c'est idiot et complètement inapproprié de penser à ça en un instant pareil. Au même moment, la température d'Hermione se met à chuter brutalement, tandis que le tracé de l'électrocardiogramme devient irrégulier. Au bas de l'écran vert, un petit cœur rouge se met à clignoter, aussitôt accompagné d'un bip court et répétitif.

- Tiens bon, tiens bon…! Allez, accroche-toi ! murmure Andrew.

En moins d'une minute, Hermione est intubée et la sonde reliée à un embout respiratoire.

- Quel est le bilan, Andrew ?

- La respiration est stable, la tension a chuté de 4… commence-t-il.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, au bip court se substitue un sifflement strident qui jaillit de l'appareil.

- Oh non, pas ça !!! Vite ! Envoie-lui 300 joules !

Franck frotte les deux poignées de l'appareil l'une contre l'autre.

- C'est bon, j'ai le jus ! Ecarte-toi !

Il plaque les deux appareils sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui, sous l'impulsion de la décharge, s'arque et retombe mollement sur son lit. A cet instant je distingue tout juste un petit objet tomber du lit d'Hermione et rouler un peu plus loin dans la pièce ; je ne vois pas où il atterrit. Les deux infirmiers n'y ont même pas fait attention. Je regarde ce spectacle, effarée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non, c'est pas bon, prend à 360 et recommence ! ordonne Andrew.

- OK !

Le corps se dresse puis retombe, toujours inerte. La violence du spectacle qui s'offre à moi m'arrache des larmes, malgré tous mes efforts pour les retenir.

- Passe-moi cinq milligrammes d'adrénaline et recharge à 360 !

L'autre infirmier s'exécute. De nouveau, le corps sursaute.

- 380, vite !

Hermione se voit une nouvelle fois appliquer les deux appareils sur la poitrine et son cœur semble reprendre un rythme stable, quelques instants seulement : le sifflement qui s'était interrompu quelques secondes se fait entendre de plus belle…

- Un arrêt cardiaque ! s'écrit Stew.

Immédiatement, Andrew entame un massage cardio-respiratoire avec un acharnement, tentant de la ramener à la vie. Il ordonne à son coéquipier de recharger la machine une fois de plus. Je reste dans mon coin sombre, observant la scène avec horreur. Ce n'est pas possible…

- Laisse tomber, Andrew, ça ne sert à rien, tente celui-ci de le raisonner. On savait que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver…

Mais Andrew n'abandonne pas. Il hurle de recharger le « défibrillateur » et son partenaire s'exécute. Pour l'énième fois, il demande que l'on s'écarte. Le corps se cambre encore, mais le trait de l'électrocardiogramme est toujours plat. Andrew recommence à masser, mais son coéquipier prend conscience de l'absurdité de sa conduite.

- Repasse encore un demi-milligramme d'adrénaline et monte à 400 !

- Andrew, arrête, ça n'a pas de sens, elle est morte. Tu fais n'importe quoi !

- Ferme ta gueule et fais ce que je te dis ! jure Andrew.

Stew secoue la tête mais obéit à son ami, injecte une nouvelle dose dans le tuyau de la perfusion, et recharge le défibrillateur. Il envoie la décharge et le thorax se soulève brutalement. Le tracé de l'électrocardiogramme reste désespérément plat. Andrew se passe une main dans les cheveux, puis, contre toute attente, frappe le bord du lit avec son poing. Je sursaute.

- Merde, merde !

Mon cœur s'accélère… non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas arriver… pas ça ! L'assistant le saisit rapidement par les épaules et le sert fortement.

- Arrête, Andrew, tu perds les pédales, calme-toi ! Tu prononces le décès et on s'en va. Tu es en train de craquer, tu vas aller te reposer maintenant. Ça devait arriver. Elle est en paix maintenant.

Andrew est en sueur, les yeux hagards. Son coéquipier hausse le ton, contenant la tête de son ami entre ses deux mains, le forçant à fixer son regard. Il lui intime l'ordre de se calmer et, en l'absence de toute réaction, le gifle. Le jeune infirmier accuse le coup, ses yeux brillent. Je pense intervenir, voyant l'état de choc d'Andrew, mais je suis incapable de dire un seul mot, et encore moins de faire un geste vers lui.

- Allez, reviens avec moi, reprends tes esprits, lui dit Stew d'une voix apaisante et en le lâchant.

Andrew, le regard perdu se met à marcher en tournant sur lui-même, totalement désemparé. L'électrocardiogramme ne fait plus aucun bruit. Il effleure la main d'Hermione du bout des doigts et passe la main sur ses yeux, fermant ainsi les paupières restées jusque là grandes ouvertes. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche lentement, les yeux fixés sur la pendule de la chambre. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est en train d'arriver… non ! Il ne faut pas…

- Seize heures vingt-cinq, décédée.

-

--

---

--

-

Ces lourdes paroles font peser un silence affreusement lourd sur nous trois. Les deux infirmiers sortent sans un mot - Andrew, qui finalement semble savoir que j'étais là depuis le début, n'ose qu'à peine me regarder - et me laissent seule, dans cette chambre où la mort s'est installée. Je glisse lentement contre le mur, toujours au même endroit, dans le coin de la porte, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Ce n'est pas possible… ça ne peut pas être arrivé. Pas à elle ! Pas déjà ! Les larmes qui m'ont échappées tout à l'heure ont séché sur mes joues et je suis trop choquée pour pouvoir pleurer encore. Combien de temps est-ce que je reste ainsi à penser ? Ou plutôt à essayer vainement d'organiser cette foule de pensées qui envahit mon esprit ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Finalement, je me lève, d'un geste automate et m'approche lentement, pas à pas, du lit où gît le corps d'Hermione, toujours sous ces draps ensanglantés. Mes doigts effleurent sa main encore chaude. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se réveille ? Qu'elle ne soit finalement pas morte ?

- Hermione ? me risqué-je en un murmure étranglé.

Mon cœur se serre, et se resserre toujours plus au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il va imploser. Je repense à toutes nos conversations et regrette de ne pas l'avoir connue avant qu'elle ne soit dans cet hôpital, avant qu'elle ne commence à mourir. Puis je repense tout à coup à l'étrange attitude qu'elle a eue lorsque je suis entrée, en cachant très certainement quelque chose sous ses draps. Et si je ne me trompe pas, cet objet est celui qui est tombé tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils essayaient de la réanimer. Je m'accroupis donc et scrute le sol, à la recherche de cet objet mystérieux. Je ne vois rien à première vue, à part un petit bout de bois dépassant de sa table de nuit, par terre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe, ce que j'ai vu tomber était un peu argenté. Je suis donc obligée de m'allonger au sol afin de regarder sous l'armoire de la chambre. Je passe mon bras dessous et cherche à tâtons. Pendant quelques secondes ma main ne touche que le sol mais tout à coup, ça y est ! Je le sens, froid, petit et cylindrique. Je le saisis et le ramène à moi. Il s'agit d'un petit tube en verre fermé par un bouchon de liège. J'ai à peine le temps de constater la couleur effectivement argentée du liquide qu'il contient que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Vite, j'enfouis le tube dans la poche de mon pantalon et me relève juste avant qu'Andrew n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approche de moi, gravement, tête baissée.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement, une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien… c'est de ma faute, admis-je. Je suis venue lui parler d'un sujet important… Elle a peut être été trop choquée ou je ne sais quoi…, dis-je finalement en prenant conscience de ma culpabilité. C'est ça qui a déclenché sa crise.

Ma voix se serre peu à peu. J'ose à peine le regarder moi aussi. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas venue. Je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge mais rien ne veut sortir. Je suis perdue, désemparée. Je m'aperçois qu'Andrew fait quelques pas vers moi. Une main se pose derrière ma tête avec douceur et, par une légère pression, me fait avancer vers lui. Son autre bras passe aussitôt derrière mon dos et je me retrouve dans ses bras. La gêne dans ma gorge monte alors violemment et j'éclate en sanglots, dans ses bras si chaleureux, si rassurants.

- Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien, Zoëlina, me murmure-t-il doucement à l'oreille alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Ce matin, quand j'ai été la voir, elle m'a dit… qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis restée, alors que je ne devais travailler que ce soir. Vous n'y pouvez rien.

Il me serre un peu plus fort, mais toujours avec douceur, contre lui. Sa main passe doucement dans mon dos dans un geste réconfortant. Je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'au vide étrange qui s'insinue en moi. C'est comme si on aspirait tout ce qui me constitue ; comme si je n'étais plus rien qu'un corps entièrement vide, une coquille vidé de son contenu.

- Comment le savait-elle ?

- Il arrive que les gens sentent quand ils vont mourir. C'est comme ça. Et puis quand elle parlait de sa maladie, elle donnait l'impression d'en savoir plus que nous à ce sujet. Elle ressentait ce qu'elle avait, au plus profond d'elle-même. Quand je lui ai dis qu'on allait essayer, tous les deux, de la changer d'hôpital pour un plus approprié, elle a seulement dit que c'était trop tard.

Je continue à pleurer de tout mon saoul contre lui. Sa douceur et le réconfort qu'il m'apporte ont abaissé toutes les derrières que j'avais dressées contre d'éventuels laisser-aller.

- Ne vous en voulez pas. Son heure était venue, voilà tout ! Même s'il est révoltant de voir qu'elle était si jeune… 37 ans, seulement !

Il a raison… si jeune ! Un avenir si prometteur !!! Elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé ! Elle n'avait pas mérité de mourir. Je sens une haine encore inconnue monter en moi.

- Je la vengerai, murmuré-je au creux de son épaule.

- « la vengerai » ? s'étonne Andrew en s'écartant un peu pour voir mon visage. Mais de quoi ?

- De ceux qui lui ont fait ça ! crié-je en larmes.

- Ça quoi ?! et qui ???

- De ceux qui lui ont infligé cette « maladie », comme vous le dîtes !!!

- Je ne comprends pas ! me dit-il en saisissant mes mains avec une des siennes et en orientant mon visage vers le sien avec l'autre. De quoi voulez-vous parler ? C'était bien une maladie, non ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, toujours en pleurs. Il recommence à m'attirer contre lui pour me calmer mais je me dérobe. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça !!! Je le regarde horrifiée, puis mes yeux se posent sur le corps Hermione. Je ne peux rien dire à Andrew ! Vite, je le contourne et me met à courir. Face à ma fuite, et après un petit temps de réaction, il se met à me poursuivre. Prenant les escaliers, je descends aussi vite que je le peux, mais il rattrape petit à petit la distance que j'avais mise entre nous et je n'ai désormais plus qu'un étage d'avance. Il est trop rapide ! Transplanner… C'est la seule solution qui me reste. Je me concentre tout d'abord sur mon salon, mais je me rends vite compte que Stephen risque de s'y trouver s'il n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin. Il peut être dans toutes les pièces de la maison ; sauf… ma « Tanière » ! C'est la seule solution assez fiable. Je me concentre donc fortement sur la pièce cachée, assez sombre, et entièrement composée de Magie. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter pour réussir correctement le sort. _Pop_ je disparais de la cage d'escalier de l'hôpital et réapparaît presque instantanément chez moi, dans la pièce désirée. Andrew s'est-il aperçu que mes pas ont cessé de se faire entendre, à l'hôpital ?

-

--

---

--

-

- Zoëlina !!

Stephen se précipite sur moi lorsque j'entre dans le salon, après avoir descendu les escaliers. Il semble fou d'inquiétude.

- Tu vas bien ma douce ?? Que s'est-il passé ??! Où étais-tu partie ?!

Je le regarde, vide d'expression. Je ne suis pas sûre de le voir, même si je sais qu'il est là. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et il s'assoit près de moi en m'attirant contre lui.

- Tu as pleuré ! s'étonne-t-il.

Il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui. Oui, j'ai pleuré, mais ça y est, la source est tarie, plus rien ne sortira… pas maintenant de moins.

- J'étais à l'hôpital, répondis-je tel un automate.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as donné aucune explication ! J'étais inquiet… Tu es partie si vite ! C'est à cause de ton mauvais rêve ?

- … oui, répondis-je un peu hésitante. J'ai été voir Miss Granger…

Ma voix s'étrangle un peu en prononçant ce nom. Il semble le remarquer et se penche un peu plus vers moi, prenant ma main.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Je secoue la tête violemment, ayant maintenant peine à respirer en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre 713. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus que les quelques mots qui glissent sur mes lèvres.

- Elle est morte, lâché-je en un souffle.

Il reste interdit quelques minutes puis m'attire contre lui et cale ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, ma douce… Elle était gravement malade ?

- Oui, on peut dire ainsi… réponds-je en pensant aigrement à la cause première de sa maladie.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne trouve pas la force de répondre, de lui dire que c'est de ma faute, que c'est moi qui est déclenché cette crise fatale. Je me contente donc de hausser les épaules. Je me sens vide. Incapable de penser correctement, voire même d'aligner trois phrases à la suite en leur donnant une certaine logique… je n'arrive même pas vraiment à m'exprimer… Nous restons donc ainsi quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus complet. Je sens pourtant qu'il brûle d'en savoir plus afin de pouvoir m'aider et me comprendre.

Je suis toujours dans ses bras lorsque je sens quelque chose de gênant dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon ; la fiole d'Hermione. Le réconfort que je trouve dans les bras de Stephen se dissipe presque aussitôt que mon attention se focalise sur l'objet. Vite, trouver une excuse… Il faut que je sois seule, seule et toute seule ! Sinon, impossible de me pencher du plus prêt sur son intriguant contenu. Peut-être que cet objet a une importance capitale. Que voulait-elle en faire ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu me le cacher ? Si je devine bien ce qu'il contient, alors peut-être que j'aurai des réponses... Vite, être seule !

- Stephen, je ne me sens pas bien… dis-je sans réfléchir. J'aimerais rester un peu seule, si ça ne te dérange pas, continué-je tout doucement, un peu honteuse de le renvoyer ainsi.

- Je comprends ma douce, je vais te laisser… Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler…

Je le remercie timidement et le raccompagne à la porte de chez moi, tout de même un peu surprise qu'il ne s'oppose pas à ma demande. Une fois seule, je me précipite dans ma « Tanière », et, après m'y être enfermée, je sors le flacon de verre trouvé dans la chambre d'Hermione. Que voulait-elle donc me cacher ? Que contient ce flacon ? Je le sors de ma poche et commence à l'examiner. Sa couleur argentée me laisse, après tout, trois solutions : du sang de licorne, de la pensine, ou de la pluie de lutin. Je débouche donc la fiole et plonge un doigt dedans. Le liquide ne semble pas visqueux… ce n'est donc pas du sang de licorne et lorsque je l'essuie sur un chiffon, je m'aperçois que mon doigt n'a pas pris la teinte argentée que prend habituellement tout ce qui touche la pluie de lutin.

De la pensine, donc. Ma première intuition était la bonne. Vite, je sors un petit bac en pierre où des runes sont gravée, et y verse fébrilement le contenu du flacon. Quelles pensées a donc pu y mettre Hermione ? Pourraient-elles m'aider dans mes recherches sur mon père ? J'hésite cependant. Et si ces pensées ne m'étaient pas destinées ? Si elles étaient personnelles ? _Trop_ personnelles ? Si j'avais pu les regarder, pourquoi Hermione les auraient-elles cachées lorsque j'étais entrée dans sa chambre ? Peut-être même qu'elles ne devaient être regardées par personne et qu'elle les avait juste mises « de côté »… En même temps… si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle n'aurait jamais enlevé ces pensées de son esprit, pas plus qu'elle ne les aurait conservées. Elles les auraient plutôt emportées avec elle, où elles seraient à jamais inaccessibles pour quiconque… Elles sont donc bien destinées à quelqu'un… Je tergiverse quelques instants, puis décide finalement de regarder… plus poussée par la curiosité que par une preuve valable qu'elle les destinait à moi. J'approche donc mon visage de la pensine, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que je sente le froid du liquide sur le bout de mon nez et je bascule aussitôt en avant, puis atterris presque en douceur dans un tout autre lieu.

-

--

---

--

-

_La salle est plutôt sombre, les murs sont en pierres grises, froides et humides. Une odeur de moisi règle dans la pièce plutôt exiguë. Comme je pense ne rien pouvoir apprendre dans un tel endroit, je veux prendre la sortie mais je m'aperçois bien vite que la porte, qui est en fait, composée de barreaux en fer, est entourée d'un champ de Magie Noire très puissant. De quoi bien tenir un détenu en place… reste à savoir qui. Je réagis alors que si je suis bien dans la pensine d'Hermione, c'est elle qui doit être enfermée ici, avec moi, car je ne peux pas voir au-delà de ses souvenirs. Je balaye la pièce du regard, et je la trouve, tapie dans un recoin… Au premier coup d'œil, je peux juger qu'elle a environ vingt ans de moins qu'à l'époque où je l'ai connue… mais elle semble aussi fatiguée qu'elle l'était à l'hôpital. Que fait-elle ici au juste ? Dans cet endroit sinistre ? De quel genre de souvenir a-t-elle bien pu vouloir se débarrasser ? Ou partager ? Je m'approche lentement d'elle et l'observe : elle paraît faible, et plus maigre qu'elle ne doit l'être en temps normal. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et tout aussi sales que ses cheveux et son visage. Ça doit faire un moment qu'elle est ici… En attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, je la regarde, repensant à toutes ces conversations que nous avons eues, à ce que j'y ai appris, à elle, à… sa mort. La tristesse m'envahit de nouveau. Je crois que penser à elle aura désormais pour moi autant d'effet qu'un Détraqueur à proximité ; car pour moi elle représentait l'espoir. Et elle a disparu._

_Tout à coup des bruits de pas résonnent dans les couloirs environnants ; quelqu'un approche. Par réflexe, je me retire dans un coin sombre de la pièce, le cœur battant la chamade. J'entends une brève incantation et aussitôt, le champ magnétique qui émanait de la porte s'affaiblit pour devenir inoffensif. Un homme habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds et encagoulé entre tout de suite après. Hermione le fixe d'un regard chargé de défis et de dignité. Mais l'homme, à en juger par la carrure de la silhouette qui me donne dos, semble n'en avoir rien à faire et la saisit par les poignets pour la forcer brutalement à se lever._

_- Aller viens, toi ! On a quelque chose à te montrer !_

_Il la traîne jusqu'à la sortie en la tenant fermement. Je me décide à les suivre et sors in extremis avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi. Ils avancent à vive allure, heureusement que les bruits ne peuvent pas s'entendre dans un souvenir, sinon on m'aurait très vite repérée. Je les poursuis donc tous les deux, à travers des couloirs tout aussi glauques que la cellule de laquelle nous venons de sortir. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons, haletante pour ma part, dans une pièce de forme ronde, légèrement moins sombre que les autres. Tout autour, une quantité assez impressionnante d'hommes et des femmes habillés en noir, encagoulés, tout comme l'homme qui a emmené Hermione et qui la tire à présent au centre de la pièce. Je les suis encore, puis m'arrête devant la vue qui s'offre à moi : au centre de la pièce, qui est portée sous une lumière beaucoup plus prononcée, une chaise avec quelqu'un assis dessus. La vue de cette personne me saisit car je la reconnais aussitôt ; c'est moi. Moi à quatre ans, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux immenses et pleins de larmes, ce qui ne fait que ressortir le vert intense qui en est le centre. Toute frêle, je contemple la silhouette impressionnante qui se dresse devant moi, celle du Mangemort qui présente le spectacle que j'offre à Hermione. Vite, je courre me placer à côté de mon « petit moi » et la meilleure amie de mon père. Je ne veux rien perdre d'un éventuel échange entre nous deux, que ce soit par parole, par signe, ou même que ce soit l'indifférence totale. Je ne me doute que trop de l'importance de ce que je suis en train de vivre à travers ce souvenir._

_- Vois, sale chienne, qui nous détenons ! hurle le Mangemort en jetant Hermione à mes pieds._

_Celle-ci relève les yeux vers moi, ou plutôt mon « petit moi » ; elle semble horrifiée, certainement par ce que ces partisans des Forces du Mal ont pu me faire… ou peuvent me faire. Pour ma part, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, c'est comme si la scène se passait au ralenti. _

_- Zoë ! que t'ont-ils fait ? s'écrit Hermione en posant ses mains sur mes genoux._

_- Rien, tantie Hermy, m'entends-je lui répondre d'une toute petite voix._

_- Nous ne lui avons encore rien fait ! reprend le Mangemort en échos. Mais si tu ne te décides pas à parler, ça ne saurait tarder…_

_- Que s'est-il passé ma puce ? Comment t'ont-ils capturée ? demande Hermione sans se préoccuper de son geôlier._

_- Cette enfant est assez stupide pour avoir suivi l'inferi que nous avons créé avec le cadavre de sa sœur ! ricana l'homme, bientôt suivit de tous les autres Mangemorts. _

_- Vous avez osé lui faire ça ! ragea l'Auror. Vous êtes des monstres !_

_- Et nous oserons bien plus si tu continues à ne rien dire. Parle ! Où est-il ?_

_Hermione se tait, son expression même se referme. A en juger par leur expression à tous les deux, il essaie de pénétrer ses pensées… Occlumencie. Le projet de l'homme semble échouer à en juger par sa grimace d'énervement. _

_- Bien, tu l'auras voulu ! ajoute-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé. Toi ! continue-t-il en pointant du doigt un des encagoulés présents._

_L'homme s'avance d'un pas mesuré, qui lui donne l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Malgré la capuche de sa longue cape, j'aperçois tout à coup quelques mèches blondes-argentées s'en libérer. Je fixe donc mes yeux sur lui, et le vois s'approcher de mon « petit moi » avec une assurance démesurée._

_- Bonjour, ravi de ton revoir Zoëlina, dit-il de sa voix mielleuse et parfaitement détestable._

_L'envie de lui sauter au cou pour l'égorger me prend. Enfoiré ! Et hypocrite ! Je vais t'en foutre des bonjours, moi…_

_- Je savais bien qu'on se reverrait ! continue-t-il d'un ton enjoué. _

_Pour ma petite part, je reste prostrée sur ma chaise, raide, le regard vide d'expression, sans même prendre la peine de lever mes yeux vers lui. L'autre Mangemort, quant à lui, se tourne vers Hermione et réitère sa menace, mais elle s'obstine toujours à garder le silence._

_- Dis-nous où il est ! hurle l'homme dans ses oreilles._

_Elle grimace, puis se permet de prendre un air dégagé et un air de défi en s'adressant à lui._

_- Je ne trahirai jamais mon meilleur ami, même si je dois mourir._

_- Et même si nous torturons sa fille ? lui réplique-t-il aussitôt._

_Elle semble hésiter, et comme pour mieux la décider, celui que j'identifie comme étant Malefoy porte sa baguette vers moi._

_- _Doloris

_Je me regarde avec effroi, glisser de ma chaise dans un cri perçant et me tordre de douleur sur le sol. Mon regard se porte sur Hermione qui, elle, a ses yeux figés sur moi, horrifiée. La scène se reproduit plusieurs fois, tant Hermione est décidée à conserver le secret. Elle est en larmes, horrifiée de voir qu'on me fait tant de mal, et hurle pour que je lui pardonne ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Mais quel secret doit-elle conserver ? Je ne comprends pas… Que faisons-nous là toutes les deux ? Dans cette situation ? Quand sommes-nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là toutes les deux ? _

_Tout à coup, le silence s'abat dans la salle. Les portes viennent de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un homme plutôt grand, au crâne entièrement chauve, au teint si pâle qu'on aurait dit un cadavre. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux pupilles rouges, en fente. L'apparence reptilienne de l'homme me fait parcourir l'échine d'un frisson. Enfin je me retrouve face à Lord Voldemort, personne que finalement je m'attendais le moins à voir ici. Voldemort. L'homme si craint par son époque, si respecté par ses fidèles, si terrifiant pour tous autant que nous sommes._

_- La Sang de Bourbe ne veut donc pas parler ? dit-il d'une voix calme et sifflante. Bien bien… et même la torture de l'enfant n'y fait rien ?!_

_- Non Maître, dit le Mangemort en s'inclinant dans un geste de respect alors que tous, autour de nous en font de même._

_- Bande d'incapables, réplique celui-ci d'un ton toujours égal. Une fois de plus, je vais devoir moi-même prendre les choses en main… _

_Il s'approche de mon « petit moi » et s'accroupit à mes côtés. Un long doigt fin vient caresser ma joue. Je ne suis pourtant qu'à un bon mètre de moi-même mais je distingue clairement mes tremblements. _

_- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Tous acquiescent. Hermione ne dit rien et se contente de fusiller Voldemort du regard, comme prête à bondir en cas de geste trop dangereux envers moi._

_- Potter doit tenir à elle, essayons de ne pas trop l'esquinter jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne… il ne faudrait pas le faire se déplacer pour « rien » ! Bonjour, continue-t-il à mon intention._

_Je regarde ma réaction : mes yeux se lève vers ce monstre puis, une fois l'horreur de la vision passée, je semble me calmer petit à petit, récupérant mes forces largement diminuées par les doloris successifs._

_- Bonjour, m'entends-je murmurer._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente un sourire qui, bien sûr, ne ressemble finalement qu'à une grimace qui m'effraie plus qu'autre chose._

_- Mes hommes ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal ? demande-t-il faussement intéressé._

_- C'est des abrutis ! s'écrit mon petit-moi à ma plus grande surprise._

_Le rire aiguë et sec de Voldemort retentit dans la salle pendant de longues secondes. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il savait rire aux éclats ? Et d'une manière sincère en plus._

_- Tu es très clairvoyante, ma petite ! commente-t-il. Je suis obligé de tout faire moi-même ici, comme tu eux le voir. Bien, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Tu sais où est ton papa ?_

_Je secoue la tête… bien trop vivement pour qu'on ne doute pas de ma sincérité. Quelques Mangemorts parmi ceux postés autour de la salle ricanent._

_- Je dois le voir, tu sais. C'est très important ! Est-ce que tu sais où je peux le trouver._

_Je secoue la tête un peu moins rapidement et fixe mes mains qui sont posées sur mes genoux. Je sens la lutte intérieure qui se fait en moi._

_- Tu sais, continue Voldemort avec plus de patience que je ne l'en aurais cru capable, je dois absolument le voir. Il ne sait pas où tu es… il doit s'inquiéter, non ? Si tu nous dis où il est, on pourra te ramener à lui ! Il sera content !_

_Je semble vaciller… comme si je croyais à ces énormités… Bien qu'avec seulement quatre ans d'existence à mon actif, je doute de pouvoir comprendre vraiment l'enjeu de la question._

_- Sois gentille, ton papa est horriblement triste ! insiste Voldemort ayant détecté là mon point faible. Allons, dis-moi où il est._

_Mon « petit moi » se met à le scruter, à détailler les moindres traits de son visage, comme si je voulais absolument qu'ils restent gravés en moi._

_- Toi aussi tu es un abruti ? m'entends-je demander d'une voix candide._

_Hermione ne peut se retenir de rire, ce qui lui vaut aussitôt un sortilège informulé qui l'envoie s'assommer contre le mur. Pour ma part, je ris aussi, mais c'est de courte durée, car aussitôt je vois Voldemort me gifler comme réponse à ce qu'il a pris pour de l'insolence, alors que je lui demandais seulement s'il faisait partie du Ministère de la Magie, lui aussi comme je pensais que tous ces hommes, ses Mangemorts, l'étaient… C'est ainsi que j'en qualifiais les membres, comme j'avais pu le constater lors de mes récents rêves… Et au fond, malgré le recul, je ne peux pas dire que j'avais tort…_

_- Bien, je ne tirerai rien d'elle comme ça ! Je comptais pourtant infliger à Potter l'amertume d'avoir été trahi par sa propre fille… mais soit, je lui passe cela ! En quelques sortes..._

_Il se met à me fixer de ses pupilles rougeâtres et perçantes. Il me scrute, il scrute en moi, il scrute… mes pensées ! Je vois mon petit visage se concentrer afin de repousser cette attaque intérieure. Mais il lui faut seulement quelques minutes et un air de triomphe s'affiche sur son visage._

_- Potter avait même prévu cela ! Il lui a fait suivre des cours d'Occlumencie ! Heureusement qu'elle est aussi jeune…_

_- Maître, vous avez trouvé ? demande Malefoy d'une voix qui ne cache pas son empressement._

_- Bien sûr ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, répond celui-ci d'un air faste._

_- Que faisons-nous à présent ? s'empresse de demander un autre._

_- Que crois-tu, Queudver ?! Nous allons prendre le thé ! Avec un nuage de lait pour moi. Et après nous avons notre club de couture, songes-y ! continue le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout d'abord ironique puis de plus en plus rageur._

_Le dénommé Queudver se prosterne encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà et rampe vers son maître pour aller baiser le bas de sa robe. Celui-ci lui décoche un bon coup de pied une fois qu'il est arrivé à sa hauteur._

_- On va le tuer ! Abruti !!!!!_

_Queudver retourne dans son coin en se tenant les côtes, visiblement touchées._

_- Enfin, l'heure de ma vengeance est venue, et je vais enfin détruire à jamais le Survivant…_

_« Connard » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer. Mais bien sûr, aucun son ne lui parvient, et il est à mille lieues de se douter que je suis là… Si seulement je pouvais le combattre, là, tout de suite ! Je pourrais lui faire payer ! Tous ses crimes, la destruction de ma famille !!! Mais je dois me calmer et me concentrer sur ce qui se passe._

_- Mais ne soyons pas trop pressés, ajoute-t-il finalement. Demain suffira bien. En attendant, emmenez Granger et l'enfant dans leur cellule… Et qu'elles soient reposées pour demain. Elles aussi assisteront au spectacle._

_- Mais Maître… tente de protester Malefoy. Nous sommes contraints quand même d'avouer que Granger a de grandes capacités en Magie et est une Auror réputée…_

_- Ah oui ? répond le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix faussement surprise. Tu insinues donc que j'ai à craindre d'elle ? De cette Sang de Bourbe incapable ???_

_- Je euh… non, bien sûr Maître, se défend aussitôt celui-ci bien trop craintif pour s'élever contre une décision de son maître._

_- Bien. Granger, malgré toute la chance qu'elle peut avoir, ne pourra pas me nuire demain, car ce sera _mon_ jour, à Moi et à moi seul !_

_Alors qu'on s'active dans la pièce, je reste prostrée, regardant les Mangemorts emmener Hermione et mon « petit moi » dans nos cellules. Je ne les suis pas… il est temps pour moi de sortir, je n'apprendrai rien de plus ici. Et bientôt en effet, je sens mes pieds décoller du sol, mon corps basculer vers l'arrière…_

… et je retombe très vite sur mes pieds, dans la pièce que je venais de quitter, ma Tanière.

Je descends chancelante au rez-de-chaussée et m'écroule aussitôt sur mon canapé, dans le salon obscur. Je suis épuisée, profondément triste de la disparition d'Hermione, choquée par ses souvenirs que j'ai vus dans la pensine. Tant d'informations se bousculent dans ma tête ! Ainsi, les souvenirs m'ont appris où en étaient les choses, la veille de _sa_ mort… Car je suppose que Voldemort a effectivement mené ses projets à bien le lendemain même.

-

--

---

--

-

Mais ce qui me fait le plus horreur… c'est que dans un sens, c'est que j'ai participé au meurtre de mon père.

-

--

---

--

-

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Aussitôt, le parchemin se couvre d'une multitude de lignes et de points actifs. Je contemple le plan de Poudlard et cherche comment atteindre la salle qui m'intéresse. Ensuite, saisissant la cape d'invisibilité de mon grand-père, je m'en vêts et sors de ma chambre, affrontant le froid qui règne dans les couloirs pour atteindre l'un des plus hautes parties du château. Nous sommes en pleine journée, mais je n'ai pas su attendre et je dois donc faire très attention au gens qui sont assez nombreux dans les couloirs. Heureusement, nous sommes un jour de semaine, la plupart des élèves sont en cours ! Je croise cependant Rogue qui manque tout juste de me bousculer. Mais je passais devant une porte et j'ai pu, juste à temps, me glisser dans son entrebâillement.

Au fur et à mesure que je monte dans les étages, les couloirs deviennent plus étroits, plus sombres, plus étriqués, au point que le dernier d'entre eux laisse tout juste assez de place pour une personne. J'ouvre la porte sur laquelle il aboutit grâce à quelques sortilèges qui déjouent ceux qui avaient été placés là. Puis je pénètre dans une salle immense, construite sur deux étages, très sombre et remplie d'étagères où sont exposés des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers. Je contemple le tout, impressionnée par la quantité de travail qui s'étale devant moi mais nullement découragée

_Incendio candelae_ !

Aussitôt des centaines de bougies apparaissent, s'allument et viennent éclairer la pièce qui était jusque-là trop sombre pour que je puisse mener à bien mes recherches. Je m'approche lentement d'une étagère et effleure les parchemins jaunis par le temps du bout des doigts puis me décide à regarder ce qu'elle contient. Il s'agit de la liste des élèves à qui devaient être envoyés la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard pour les nouveaux Première Année, en 1973. En jetant un coup d'œil sur les autres parchemins de la même étagère, je constate qu'il n'y a ici que des listes comme la précédente, classées par année. Jugeant que cela ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité, je passe à l'étagère suivante, qui elle ressasse des événements datant de centaines d'années… Tout est classé par ordre chronologique, depuis les vieux parchemins miteux et en lambeaux jusqu'au plus récents, encore soigneusement roulés et scellés avec le sceau de Poudlard. Sur chacun d'eux, l'année concernée par ce qui y est écrit est indiquée en lettres dorées. Chaque meuble correspond à un siècle, chaque étagère à une décennie. Ma main les parcoure doucement, partant de l'époque où les Quatre Fondateurs dirigeaient encore l'école, puis remontant à travers les âges, jusqu'en 1980, année de naissance de mon père. Sachant que rien ne serait mentionné ici, je saisi le parchemin suivant, bien plus sûre que j'y trouverai des éléments intéressants pour moi que dans le précédent, et commence à le lire en diagonale. Comme les parchemins sont classés selon l'année scolaire, je me retrouve ici avec les années 1980 et 1981. Très vite, je tombe sur la période d'Halloween, celle où mes grands parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort, où mon père a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra à l'âge d'un an, la période d'euphorie qui s'en est suivie, et, à Poudlard, le départ mystérieux d'élèves ayant appartenus au mouvement sombre qui avait sévi durant toutes ces années. N'ayant finalement rien vu de très important pour moi, je passe directement au parchemin relatant les événements de l'année scolaire 1991-1992… mon père figure sur la liste des élèves qui font leur entrée à Poudlard.

_Revelato Harry Potter_ !

Je regarde le parchemin se vider peu à peu alors que mon cœur marque une légère accélération, puis d'autres écritures apparaissent, avec comme entête « Harry Potter » écrit en grandes lettres rouges et or, une photo de lui dans le coin gauche où je le vois brandir son Eclair de Feu d'un air victorieux. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, ce sont les longs paragraphes qui s'étalent sur lui. J'y apprends d'abord quelques détails sur sa première année, que McGonagall ne m'avait jamais appris, comme le fait qu'il avait failli être envoyé à Serpentard par le Choixpeau Magique, mais avait finalement été à Gryffondor comme il le souhaitait, puis d'autres faits de moindre importance. Ainsi je découvre une mine d'informations sur toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, avec souvent beaucoup de détails, comme ses notes aux BUSES… mais aucun ASPIC. Il ne les avait jamais passés, puisqu'il n'était pas allé en septième année. Je vois la fin du parchemin arriver, et toujours aucune information pouvant m'aider n'a été donnée. Je m'apprête à sceller de nouveau le parchemin lorsqu'une sorte d'intuition, ou peut être d'envie, me pousse à regarder à nouveau l'entête de tous ces nombreux paragraphes. Là, juste à côté de sa photo, je vois la mention qui indique de se référer à l'envoie de sa lettre d'inscription, en 1991.

Je sors donc de la rangée où j'étais pour me rendre dans celle où j'avais vu auparavant les listes contenant les noms de tous ceux à qui avaient été envoyé les lettres d'inscription à Poudlard. Je trouve très vite l'année 1991, puis la colonne des « P »… et enfin le nom « Harry Potter ». Je le touche doucement, du bout de ma baguette, et aussitôt apparaît un duplicata de la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée, et je ne peux réprimer un petit cri lorsque je vois en lettres émeraudes juste au-dessus de la lettre une adresse… :

-

--

---

--

-

_M Harry Potter,_

_Le Placard en dessous l'escalier,_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

-

--

---

--

-

Je reste ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à contempler l'adresse, comme pour l'inscrire dans ma mémoire. Je sens enfin que je tiens quelque chose, que j'ai dans mes mains un lien indéniable avec mon passé. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Les Darklay ? Il me semble que c'est quelque chose comme ça… on ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé à vrai dire… et on m'avait encore moins donné leur adresse ! Je n'avais même jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être m'aider à en savoir un peu plus sur mon passé. Je roule le parchemin sur lui-même puis le scelle afin de ne rien laisser supposer de ma visite dans les archives de l'école. Il est désormais trop tard pour ce soir, et une nouvelle semaine commence pour moi à Poudlard, avec des cours à charge, suffisamment pour occuper largement chaque jour… Je devrais donc patienter jusqu'à mardi, car l'après-midi je n'ai pas cours. Là, j'irai leur rendre visite, aux personnes qui se sont occupées de mon père dans son jeune âge, à ces Darklay… en espérant qu'il s'agit toujours de leur adresse…

-

--

---

--

-

--------------------

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

--------------------

Voilà, nous sommes (enfin) arrivés dans des chapitres où les choses s'accélèrent un peu et où l'enquête de Zoëlina va commencer à avancer vraiment. La semaine dernière j'ai fini la rédaction du chapitre 13 (plus de 30 pages word Oo"). J'ai écrit quelques pages du chapitre 14 mais la surcharge des travaux universitaires m'empêche de bien avancer pour le moment... grumbl. Enfin j'ai bon espoir pour que cette fic continue à être publiée régulièrement jusqu'à la fin (ou du moins à peu près, vu que les derniers chapitres seront postés en période d'examens :s). Toujours est-il que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez-moi votre avis (positif comme négatif, bien entendu !). A bientôt .

-

--

---

--

-

LN-la-seule-l'unique : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est très gentil ! Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça, et même de faire encore mieux, si possible. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! A bientôt !

-

Owitchygirl : Hellow ! Yes, ça y est, on est enfin arrivé dans les chapitres plus importants (à mes yeux en tous cas), et j'espère que ça te plaît toujours ! Niack niack niack, tant mieux si tout cela soulève ta curiosité, c'est le but :p Il y a seulement une seule question à laquelle je peux répondre : sa soeur jumelle s'appelle Zoëline (avec un E, et pas un A, comme elle :p). L'explication de ces noms est toute simple en fait : ce sont les deux prénoms qu'on utilisait ma meilleure amie et moi quand on jouait, lorsqu'on était plus petite :p. Pour ce qui est de sa mère, eh bien c'est... Voit Rogue pointer sa baguette sur elle et la menacer d'un sortilège "oubliette" Oups... bon bah je ne peux rien dire . ( XD) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur :x A bientôt !!


	10. Mon nom

Attention !! Désormais, risques de spoilers de Tome7 !! (même si tout n'est pas encore cohérent avec l'histoire de JK Rowling !

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

**Chapitre 7** : Petite rixe entre Rogue/Elena/Zoë/Drago. Début Novembre : Zoë s'absente de l'école et va à Ste Eulalie. Hermione est de plus en plus mal. Celle-ci raconte à Zoë la recherche des Horcruxes (cf. tome 7, sauf que la quête dure plus longtemps, et que lorsqu'ils ont tué Nagini, celle-ci a mordu Ron qui est mort). Harry aurait voulu attendre pour poursuivre la quête afin de protéger la vie de sa famille. En partant de l'hôpital, Zoë croise Andrew, elle essaie de le convaincre qu'il faut qu'Hermione sorte d'ici (pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste). De retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée avec Stephen, mais lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle fait un rêve : elle avait une soeur jumelle, Zoëline, qui est morte.

**Chapitre 8** : Réveil de Zoë par Stephen ; elle court voir Hermione à l'hôpital et lui demande des explications sur sa soeur jumelle. Cela déclenche une crise chez Hermione, qui, malgré tous les efforts d'Andrew et de Stew meurt. Zoë trouve de la pensine qu'Hermione avait dissimulé à son arrivée. Andrew veut la réconforter : elle savait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Zoë est sur le point de trahir son origine sorcière et s'enfuit chez elle où, après avoir congédié Stephen, elle regarde dans la pensine d'Hermione : elle se voit, à l'âge de 4 ans, être interrogée par des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Malgré les cours d'Occlumencie que lui avait donnés Harry, Voldemort parvient à savoir où est caché le manoir des Potter, en fouillant dans ses pensées. De retour à Poudlard, Zoë cherche dans les archives, et elle retrouve l'adresse où a habité son père durant son enfance, chez les Dursley (qu'elle croit s'appeler Darklay.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 9/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Mon nom, chanson de Lynda Lemay, en référence bien entendu au nom "Potter"

_Si vous me demandez mon nom_

_Je vais vous donner mon adresse_

_Puis si vous me demandez l'heure_

_Je vais vous raconter ma vie_

_Sans retenue et sans pudeur_

_Comme si vous étiez mon ami_

_Si vous me demandez mon nom_

_J'peux bien vous donner mon corps_

_Et si vous en voulez encore_

_Je recommencerai pour vous_

_Sans retenue et sans remords_

_Comme si vous étiez mon mari_

_Si vous me demandez mon nom_

_Je vais vous parler de mon père_

_Qui était toujours à la maison_

_À la même heure après l'travail_

_J'vous raconterai des feux qui ne sont pas de paille_

_Qui brûlent encore longtemps après les fiançailles_

_J'vous raconterai la vie que je voudrais connaître_

_Une main dans la vôtre, peut-être_

_Si vous me demandez mon nom_

_Je vais me confondre en franchise_

_Si vous me demandez mon âge_

_Alors j'vais me mettre à pleurer_

_M'élancer de tout mon visage_

_Dans un coin de votre chemise_

_Si vous demandez la main_

_Je vais vous accorder mon âme_

_Mes demains, mes surlendemains_

_Mes insécurités de femme_

_Tout cet amour tellement lourd_

_Que vous l'porterez comme un blâme_

_Si vous me dmandez mon nom_

_Faites gaffe à la suite des choses_

_Je vais m'offrir au grand complet_

_Et sûrement pas à petites doses_

_Je serai la plus vraie et la plus vulnérable_

_J'vous dirai mes secrets les plus inavouables_

_Ces pactes que j'ai faits avec toutes sortes de diables_

_Si vous me demandez mon nom_

_Je vais vous montrer mes blessures_

_Chaque trace de chaque déception_

_Chaque marque de chaque aventure_

_J'vous raconterai des feux qui ont été de paille_

_Accrochée à vos cheveux et à votre chandail_

_J'vous raconterai la mort que je voudrais connaître_

_Une main dans la vôtre peut-être_

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 9 : Mon nom

-

--

---

--

-

BOUM !

Je suis tellement surprise par ce bruit incongru que la plume que je tiens à la main vient écraser sa pointe contre le parchemin que je rédige en prévision de mon cours suivant. Relevant vivement la tête, je vois un élève de Serpentard, répondant au nom de Aegerus Walkstorn, un jeune homme assez chétif, dont la croissance semble s'être arrêtée prématurément, au visage anguleux et au teint pâle. Il tourne la tête vers moi comme pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien relevé. Mais voyant que je le regarde, il baisse les yeux aussi rapidement et entreprend de remettre sur pieds les tables et chaises qu'il a envoyé valdinguer lorsqu'il a tenté de réaliser son sortilège de repousse venin (« _reicere venimus »_). Les autres élèves paraissent tétanisés, mais je ne fais aucune remarque, me reportant sur mon cours.

BOUM !

Je sursaute de nouveau et cette fois me lève d'un bond, saisis ma baguette et me précipite vers Walkstorn pour voir ce qu'il s'est encore passé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ici ?

Personne ne me répond à part l'élève concerné qui me dit précipitamment que « c'était juste un accident » qu'il ne l'a « pas fait exprès ». Un gémissement se fait pourtant entendre à ma droite et je vois avec horreur Noa Rookwood, une élève de Gryffondor, très méchamment brûlée sur une joue. A côté d'elle, un autre élève dont le nom ne me revient pas paraît stupéfixé tellement son regard et son être entier paraissent figés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandé-je à nouveau mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus inquiète. Arrêtez tout ! ajouté-je à l'intention des autre.

Je me précipite vers la jeune fille et regarde de plus près sa brûlure. Indéniablement, elle est brûlée au deuxième ou au troisième degré et la marque s'étale largement sur sa joue droite. Je pointe alors ma baguette vers elle et murmure un sort qui, s'il ne guérit pas, soulage momentanément la douleur, sans la faire entièrement disparaître.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demandé-je à Walkstorn. C'est ton sortilège ?

- O… oui ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! répète-t-il sûrement dans la peur de se voir mettre une retenue ou de me voir enlever des points à Serpentard.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que j'aperçois l'élève-dont-je-n'arrive-pas-à-retrouver-le-nom passer devant moi à toute vitesse et se ruer sur le Serpentard.

- Enfoiré ! hurle-t-il.

Tous deux tombent à terre et le Serpentard ne tarde pas à se faire rouer de coup avant que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je les atteins peu après et les sépare avec difficulté.

- Lâche-le, exhorté-je le Gryffondor. Il dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Cet enfoiré ? Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ! Pendant tout le cours il a essayé de la toucher avec un sortilège !! Un tout autre que celui que vous ne nous aviez demandé de faire !!!

- Comment ça ? demandé-je totalement paralysée et oubliant totalement de lui rappeler de ne pas employer de mots grossiers.

Personne n'ose dire un seul mot, le silence se fait pesant sur la salle et tout le monde s'est retourné vers le Gryffondor. Dire que depuis le début de l'année je « priais » pour qu'aucun conflit de ce genre, c'est-à-dire Gryffondor vs Serpentard, n'éclate… Mais cette fois j'ai bien l'impression que ça va beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple conflit de maisons.

- Abruti menteur ! lui jette le Serpentard à la figure.

- Ça suffit ! crié-je à mon tour. Excuse-moi, ton nom… ? demandé-je au Gryffondor.

- … Derosus Black… dit-il à mi-voix après une assez longue hésitation.

- Black ?! m'écrié-je malgré moi.

- Je… oui… désolée, mademoiselle.

- Tu… tu es de la famille de Sirius Black ?

Une lueur d'espoir s'insinue en moi. Sirius, le parrain de mon père… peut-être que lui sait quelque chose, après tout ? Je suis tellement déroutée par la mort d'Hermione que je serais capable de me retenir à n'importe quelle branche me reliant à ma famille, même si elle est instable et fragile.

- ... oui, grogne-t-il en réponse. Mais éloigné, et ça fait bien longtemps que la famille l'a renié.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais au moins cela me fait revenir à la réalité. Sirius n'a jamais été innocenté et les gens continuent à penser qu'il était un dangereux assassin… Je n'apprendrai rien par ce garçon. Enfin, la situation actuelle est beaucoup plus urgente, je me ressaisi donc vite.

- Bien, Derosus, pourquoi l'accuses-tu de l'avoir fait exprès ?

- Je l'ai vu, tout simplement. Vous avez les moyens de vérifier, ajoute-t-il comme argument ultime.

- Tu as raison, avoué-je en me retournant vers le Serpentard. Walkstorn, ta baguette s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ?!? s'écrie ce dernier.

- Ta baguette, dis-je d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire. Si tu es innocent, et que le sort qui a blessé cette jeune fille était bien celui que je vous ai demandé d'exécuter, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Sauf bien sûr si tu n'as pas vraiment suivi mes consignes…

Mais le Serpentard se contente de me fixer, sans rien exprimer de particulier, le visage impassible, ou presque. Une légère gêne peut se distinguer moyennant une bonne observation.

_- Expelliarmus_, dis-je tout simplement, à bout de patience, pour recevoir sa baguette qui lui échappe instantanément des mains. Merci, ajouté-je ironiquement.

Je considère la baguette quelques instants, hésitante à devoir jeter le sort devant toute la classe… mais je finis par trancher que si rien n'est prouvé devant eux, cela générera inévitablement un conflit encore plus virulent entre les deux maisons qui s'accuseront entres elles. D'autant plus que je pourrai être accusée de favoriser la maison Gryffondor, venant moi-même de celle-ci.

_- Prior incanto _!

Une fumée violacée sort de la baguette et, prenant une teinte rouge, imite un jaillissement de sang, que je suis apparemment la seule, à comprendre… en même temps que le propriétaire de la baguette. Le souffle légèrement accéléré par la stupéfaction, je plonge mon regard dans celui de ce dernier. Pourtant, devant les autres, je mets tout en œuvre pour garder un semblant de calme.

- Que ce soit bien clair. Ici, il s'agit d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… La Magie Noire est totalement exclue ici, et je suis la seule habilité à la pratiquer afin de vous aider à monter des techniques de défense ! Heureusement que tu es apparemment nul, sinon les conséquences de ton geste auraient pu t'amener à Azkaban ! lui crié-je.

Le reste de la classe nous regarde successivement, l'un et l'autre, dans la plus totale incompréhension. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de donner plus d'explications, ce n'est vraiment pas la priorité pour le moment.

- Wirton, emmène mademoiselle Rookwood à l'infirmerie !

- Bien, mademoiselle, obéit aussitôt celui-ci en commençant à guider la jeune fille vers la sortie.

- Quant à toi, Walkstorn, tu viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- Chez ton directeur, il pourra lui-même constater quel genre d'abruti il a dans sa maison. Une occasion pour lui de montrer un tant soit peu de conscience professionnelle. Pour les autres, le cours est fini, je ne veux plus qu'aucun sort soit jeté jusqu'à votre prochain cours et sans la présence d'un professeur. Je ne vous donne rien à faire pour la prochaine fois. Black, j'aimerais vous voir un peu plus tard ! ajouté-je avant de quitter la classe avec le Serpentard à mes côtés.

Nous marchons en silence pour commencer, en direction des cachots, le seul bruit fait par mes talons venant rompre le calme. De toute évidence, pour lui, aller voir Rogue ne comporte aucun risque pour lui, ce dernier étant bien trop habitué à avantager les élèves de sa maison.

- Tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton acte ? lui demandé-je finalement, à mi-chemin.

- Non, mais je me rends compte de la gravité du sien.

- Noa ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Quelque chose qui vous concerne pas.

- Oh… bien. Comment avez-vous appris à faire ce sortilège ?

- Allez vous faire voir ! me répond-il amer.

Trop énervée par son insolence, je m'arrête et le plaque contre le mur un peu violemment ; force que je ne soupçonnais même pas chez moi.

- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant. Voldemort est peut être définitivement mort, dis-je sans faire attention à son tressaillement dû au nom de l'ancien Maître des Ténèbres, mais je sais très bien, ainsi que d'autres sorciers, que les Mangemorts sont toujours agités, et n'ont pas cessé leurs activités. Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais je peux t'assurer que le côté Noir n'est pas la meilleure voie à prendre, car sa montée et son apogée sont souvent de courte durée. Et vu l'étendue de tes capacités en Magie Noire, à ce que j'ai pu en voir à l'instant, il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas trop t'engager dans cette voie.

Nous restons quelques secondes comme ça, je crois voir une sorte de doute planer rapidement sur son visage, probablement à cause de mes doutes sur ses capacités, et redevient très vite rigide et impénétrable. Je le lâche enfin et nous reprenons notre marche silencieuse, pour arriver en quelques minutes au cachot de Rogue. Lorsque nous entrons, le front se ce dernier se plisse, révélant les rides profondes qui ont peu à peu tracé leur sillon sur ce visage cireux où trônait, en son milieu, un nez des plus crochus du monde Sorcier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il calmement d'une voix plus froide que d'habitude… ou plutôt que celle qu'il avait prise avec moi depuis que j'étais devenue sa collègue.

- Il se passe que monsieur Walkstorn a eu l'idée fantastique d'utiliser le sortilège sectumsempra sur Noa Rookwood. Heureusement que ses talents limités ne lui ont permis « que » de la brûler aux alentours du troisième degré sur la joue.

- Je vois, répond celui calmement.

Je savais Rogue totalement indifférent à la misère humaine, sans cœur et froid comme une pierre tombale, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il garderait son impassibilité dans un tel cas.

- Bien…

J'ouvre grands les yeux, effarée tout à coup que les remontrances ne s'arrêtent à cela.

- … J'enlève donc cinquante points à Serpentard, et vous aurez une retenue chaque soir pendant deux semaines, Walkstorn, poursuit-il toutefois. J'avoue avoir toujours été enclin à avantager les élèves de ma maison, mais je ne saurais tolérer la pratique de la Magie Noire par mes élèves. Merci beaucoup Miss Potter.

Je soupire de soulagement. Punir les élèves n'est pas mon but à vrai dire… mais je n'aurai jamais pu accepter qu'on ne fasse rien contre ce genre d'attitude. Cependant, l'attitude de Rogue me désarçonne. Je pensais qu'il me demanderait plus de détails sur l'histoire, qu'il interrogerait Walkstorn, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Oui ? me demande-t-il, percevant mon trouble.

- Je… non… enfin, j'aurai aimé vous parler, dis-je finalement sans réfléchir.

- Oui, bien sûr. Walkstorn, dégagez d'ici, le renvoie-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Il attend patiemment que ce dernier soit sorti et ait fermé la lourde porte en bois du cachot, puis se permet un pâle sourire à mon intention.

- Je vous écoute.

Bingo. Me voilà bien ! Que vais-je lui dire maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ai-je sorti ça ? Je me ressaisi un peu lorsqu'il me montre la chaise en face de son bureau, m'invitant à venir m'y asseoir.

- Merci, commencé-je. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de lui en fait…

- Pas plus qu'avec moi, dit-il calmement en esquissant un sourire fantomatique.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je. Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous avez pensé à ma proposition ? dit-il finalement sans plus d'explications.

- Oh, oui… enfin… pas vraiment. Je veux dire… je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

- Je veux simplement vous aider à trouver des informations sur votre père.

- Mais pourquoi ? Quel est votre intérêt en faisant ça ? m'écrié-je.

Son regard soutient le mien, aucun de nous ne baisse les yeux, une sorte d'affrontement pacifique, de refus de soumission, ce refus qui nous a poursuivi pendant sept ans, tout le long de ma scolarité.

- Peut être une sorte de culpabilité que je veux éradiquer. J'ai toujours eu un comportement exécrable avec votre famille, et elle me le rendait bien… Mais en voyant tout ce qu'elle a accompli… je me dis que j'ai certaines dettes à régler.

- Vous avez pitié !?

- Non.

Sa réponse est on ne peut plus courte, sèche, sans appel et me fait aussitôt regretter ce que j'ai dis. C'est toujours comme ça, avec Rogue.

- C'est d'accord, finis-je par lâcher. J'accepte votre aide.

- Bien, se contente-t-il de répondre, me prenant au dépourvu.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Cela ne regarde et n'engage que moi.

- Pardon, mais il me semble que vous m'avez demandé de vous tenir au courant de mes recherches et avancées, je pensais que vous pourriez en faire autant !

- Oui, et donc qu'avez-vous trouvé ? me coupe-t-il pour ne pas avoir à fournir d'explications.

- Rien.

Trop agacée par son comportement envers moi, je sors en trombe de son bureau après avoir pris soin de claquer la porte.

-

--

---

--

-

Dans la soirée, après un bon repas pris sans la présence de Rogue, Derosus Black me rejoint dans mon bureau comme je le lui avais demandé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je d'un ton enjoué pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Merci beaucoup d'être venu si vite !

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Noa ? me demande-t-il finalement.

- Oui, je suis passé à l'infirmerie cet après-midi. Madame Pomfresh a pu faire le nécessaire. Elle devrait être complètement rétablie d'ici une semaine. Il lui faut seulement un peu de repos et de soins pour sa joue.

- D'accord… répond-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais seulement te poser quelques questions, lui dis-je enfin. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Walkstorn s'en est pris à Noa ? Elle avait déjà eu des problèmes avec lui ?

Je vois à son visage qu'il est soulagé ; visiblement il s'attendait à une autre question. Ce dont il ne se doute pas, c'est que je la lui poserait tout de même plus tard.

- Oui, je sais pourquoi. En fait, Noa est la fille de Augustus Rookwood un fidèle de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais elle a refusé de prendre cette voie et de faire parti de cette nouvelle génération de Mangemort… contrairement à Walkstorn, en fait. Depuis il la persécute pour la faire changer d'avis. Heureusement elle ne se laisse pas faire. Mais elle risque gros.

- Je vois, elle est très courageuse d'avoir fait tout cela. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir précisé tout cela.

- De rien, mademoiselle.

Je le vois esquisser un geste pour se lever ; il est mal à l'aise et pressé de quitter ma compagnie. C'est maintenant où jamais... j'inspire rapidement et me lance.

- Excuse-moi si j'abuse de ton temps mais… tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à propos de Sirius Black ?

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix étrange, un peu rocailleuse.

Que faire ? Il n'est sûrement pas au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé. Pourtant, je me sentirais un peu coupable de le laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance… Et qui sait si un jour l'innocence de Sirius sera prouvée ? Peut être vaut-il mieux… l'informer…

- C'est un traître, non seulement à sa famille qui était du côté du Bien, mais aussi au monde sorcier entier. Une honte.

- Qui t'a dit qu'il était un traître ?

- Mais voyons... tout le monde la sait !

- Crois-tu vraiment tout ce que le Ministère de la Magie raconte ?

- ... pourquoi ?

- Le ministère avait nié le retour de Voldemort, en 1995, il a menti au monde des sorciers pendant toute une année, il est tombé aux mains des forces du Mal pendant plus d'une année. Le Ministère ment, omet, triche...

- Il y a eu des témoins ! On n'a retrouvé que le doigt de Peter Pettigrow ! Il a fait tuer les parents de votre père !

- Derosus, Sirius était innocent... Il n'a jamais dénoncé mes grands-parents, James et Lily Potter. Ce n'était pas lui leur Gardien du Secret.

Le Gryffondor cesse aussitôt tout mouvement et me regarde interloqué. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombant légèrement en dessous du visage me laisse tout juste entrevoir ses yeux de la même couleur, inquiets.

- Qui ? me répond-il alors avec difficulté, apparemment incrédule.

- Peter Pettigrow, justement. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais il a réussi à faire accuser Sirius, notamment en se coupant un doigt... et il a disparu, pendant de longues années. Sirius n'a jamais été innocenté, mais saches que tu n'as aucune honte à avoir de t'appeler Black, bien au contraire. Mon père connaissait aussi son innocence.

- Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? me demande-t-il bouleversé.

- … Oui, réponds-je un peu hésitante. Il… il est mort, en aidant mon père… Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de l'affaire du Département des Mystère, en 1996…

- Oh… d'accord. Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.

- De rien. Tu peux y aller, fis-je en souriant doucement. J'imagine que tu as un tas de chose à faire. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi !

Je le regarde sortir de mon bureau d'un pas beaucoup plus léger et souris. Sirius Black est mort, ça, les journaux n'en ont jamais parlé... mais étrangement, on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui à partir de ce moment-là. Quelle tristesse cela avait dû être pour mon père ! Bientôt, un autre visiteur s'annonce, le professeur McGonagall entre et d'un air bienveillant vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Je lui explique alors les événements de la journée, tout ce que je sais à ce sujet, selon sa demande. Elle ne paraît pas vraiment surprise, apparemment, ce n'est pas le premier affrontement de ce genre qui éclate à Poudlard depuis qu'elle occupe le poste de Directrice.

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident grave, bien sûr. Mais nous devons toujours rester vigilants. _Il_ a beau avoir disparu à jamais, il arrive encore à semer le trouble et la pagaille dans le monde des sorciers.

- Je surveillerai cela, vous avez raison. Vous voulez d'autres informations ?

- Non, en fait, je venais surtout pour vous parler de Miss Granger.

- Oh…

La peine que je ressens depuis la veille, jour de sa mort, remonte tout à coup à la surface…

- Excusez-moi de remuer tout cela, mais le jour et l'heure de son enterrement ont été fixés. Ça sera jeudi, à dix-sept heures.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup… Jeudi seulement ? Pourquoi autant de temps ? lui demandé-je, trouvant cela étrange.

- Et bien, les Médiccomages veulent effectuer une autopsie assez poussée… afin de vérifier les circonstances de sa mort, et voir s'ils peuvent en apprendre plus sur le sortilège qui lui a été lancé.

- D'accord, je vois, me contenté-je de répondre.

Finalement cette mesure ne m'étonnait pas vraiment ; cela me paraît être une formalité normale après un meurtre… ou un double meurtre ? Les Médicomages craignent que sa mort n'ait été « accélérée » en plus du sortilège premier… comment cela serait-il possible ? Cela voudrait dire que les Mangemorts ont pu pénétrer dans le service hospitalier, ce qui finalement ne serait pas si difficile pour eux… Ou alors ils ont un point de ralliement là-bas, ce qui est encore plus grave. Mais cela me paraît un peu tordu. Et puis le résultat est de toute façon le même, et irrémédiable. Mon esprit dérive progressivement vers flacon qu'elle m'a laissé, puis à mes fouilles dans les archives de l'école. L'adresse des Darklay que j'y ai obtenue. Je dois aller les voir au plus tôt !

- Professeur McGonagall, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas cours demain après-midi, pourrai-je m'absenter de l'école ? J'ai quelques affaires à régler.

- Oui, bien sûr, accepte-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Et profites-en aussi pour te reposer. Tu sembles éreintée !

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Zoëlina.

-

--

---

--

-

J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, sans rêve (du moins pas que je me souvienne) et d'un sommeil profond qui m'a permis de dormir d'une seule traite. Une nuit parfaite. Les cours de la matinée ont passé à toute vitesse, sans incident cette fois-ci, et me voilà déjà sur le point de partir chez moi pour l'après-midi. Enfin plutôt chez les Darklay. L'ancienne adresse de mon père bien en tête, je reviens donc chez moi et appelle un taxi pour qu'il m'emmène au numéro 4 Privet Drive. Mais alors que je termine de me préparer en attendant son arrivée, un coup de téléphone retenti dans le salon. A croire que les gens ont un sixième sens quant il s'agit de téléphoner pile au moment où je suis là et prête à repartir.

- Allo ?

- Ah, Zoëlina ! Je suis content que vous répondiez !

- Andrew ?!?!? m'écrié-je regrettant tout de suite cette étrange expression de joie qui pointe dans ma voix.

- Oui ! On vous a mise au courant ?

- Pour l'enterrement ? dis-je d'une voix tout de suite beaucoup plus triste. Oui.

- Bien. J'aimerai vous voir cet après-midi.

- C'est-à-dire que je m'en vais d'ici quelques minutes. J'ai retrouvé une piste à propos de mon père, et je compte rendre visite à une certaine partie de sa famille que je n'ai jamais connue, cet après-midi.

- A quelle heure ?

- Mon taxi devrait arriver d'ici dix minutes, je suppose.

- D'accord. Je viens avec vous. J'arrive.

- Quoi ? Mais… vous ne travaillez pas cet… ?

Le bip rapide du combiné me fait deviner que c'est trop tard, qu'il a déjà raccroché. Mon seul espoir maintenant pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas est qu'Andrew soit en retard… ou plutôt le taxi en avance. J'attends dans le salon, anxieuse, lorsque, tout juste huit minutes plus tard le taxi en question vient se garer devant chez moi. Je sors donc dans l'intention de disparaître rapidement à l'intérieur, mais j'y ai tout juste mis un pied qu'Andrew arrive, et se retrouve très vite au niveau de la voiture. Il monte à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie. Le taxi démarre sans se poser de question, je lui avais déjà donné l'adresse lorsque je l'avais eu au téléphone.

- Bonjour, me dit Andrew avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment allez-vous ? Je suis inquiet !

- Ça va, merci, réponds-je touchée par son attention à mon égard.

- Vous êtes partie précipitamment dimanche. Mais je comprends... C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous passiez le moins de temps possible seule. Et j'avais peur que ça n'aille pas cet après-midi, en renouant avec votre passé et celui de votre père. Désolée si je vous donne l'impression de m'imposer.

Que puis-je répondre à cela ? Et comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Je me contente toutefois de sourire ; je suis assez stressée à vrai dire. J'ai peur que quelque chose ne soit révélé devant Andrew ; quelque chose qu'il n'est pas censé apprendre. Comme l'existence d'un monde Sorcier, « par exemple ».

- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ? demandé-je au chauffeur.

- D'ici une petite heure probablement. Moins, si jamais il n'y a pas trop de circulation.

- Merci.

Le reste du trajet, Andrew me fait la conversation. Mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer, l'idée de rencontrer les Darklay me rend nerveuse. Nous arrivons enfin, au bout de trois bons quarts d'heure, dans une petite rue proprette, aux arbres bien taillés, aux gazons coupés ras, et aux jardins trop biens entretenus. Je paie le taxi et nous passons le petit portillon de la maison portant le numéro quatre, une maison exactement semblable à toute les autres et parfaitement bien intégrée dans l'ambiance de propreté qui règne ici. C'en est presque effrayant.

- Pas trop peur ? me demande doucement Andrew.

- Morte de trouille, vous voulez dire, lui réponds-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Je parviens à trouver assez de courage pour appuyer sur la sonnette de l'entrée et nous attendons, sans un mot, sans un regard l'un envers l'autre. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi stresse pour moi. Nous entendons enfin quelques pas précipités derrière la porte, un trousseau de clefs tinte, on entend la serrure être tournée par deux fois, et on nous ouvre enfin.

- Bonjour… ?

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux mi-longs, raides et blonds sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval plantée sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux bleus trop clairs donnent un air fade à son visage sans couleur si ce n'est celui du maquillage d'un goût médiocre. Un large sourire plutôt vide et marquant l'incompréhension de notre venu s'étire sur son visage ovale et fin. J'effectue un calcul rapide dans ma tête. Mon père lui-même devrait avoir quarante ans, l'âge même que semble avoir cette femme… Elle ne peut pas être sa tante, Pétunia ! C'est impossible.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? demande-t-elle voyant que nous ne disons rien.

- Euh oui, pardonnez-moi. Vous êtes Madame Darklay ? demandé-je quand même dans un vague espoir.

- Ah non, désolée. Je suis Madame Dursley. Il n'y a pas de Darklay ici.

- Pas même dans le voisinage ? questionne Andrew venant à ma rescousse.

- Non, personne de ce nom-là par ici, je suis désolée, vous avez dû faire une erreur.

- Sans doute, dis-je en soupirant de déception et en commençant à reculer pour reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée, madame

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.

- Attendez ! s'exclame Andrew. Nous venons au sujet de monsieur Potter, peut être le connaissez-vous ou avez-vous entendu parler de lui !

Je me retourne vers lui un peu surprise.

- Hm… Il me semble que me mari en connaissait un oui… Son cousin il me semble. Il ne m'en a jamais beaucoup parlé.

Je remercie Andrew en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Mon nom est Zoëlina Potter, je suis la fille du cousin de votre mari, et voici Andrew Hodowal, un ami. Peut-être pourrai-je rencontrer votre mari, lui demandé-je poliment. Je pense m'être trompée dans votre nom de famille, excusez-moi.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Entrez ! Dudley travaille pour le moment, mais il devrait revenir d'ici une heure. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous voulez !

Je regarde Andrew pour savoir si cela lui convient, s'il n'a rien d'autre de prévu et lui-même répond à la femme que nous sommes d'accord. Je le remercie intérieurement pour cette initiative. Nous entrons donc à l'intérieur de la maison, où une douce chaleur nous accueille. Derrière nous, je l'entends verrouiller la porte à double tour.

- Le coin à l'air tranquille pourtant ! Il y a des voleurs par ici ? lui demandé-je en souriant, étonnée de ce surplus de précaution.

- Oh non, mais mon mari insiste pour que je ferme toujours la porte. Il dit qu'il existe des gens trop bizarres pour qu'on laisse la porte ouverte, même quand nous sommes à la maison. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris mais bon… Allez-y, le salon est par ici, dit-elle en nous désignant une pièce sur la gauche.

Je crois comprendre, pour ma part, que le « cher cousin » de mon père craignait un peu une visite surprise de la part de celui-ci… Ou de toute autre personne appartenant au monde Sorcier. Mais ce comportement ridicule ne me fait pas vraiment rire car il signifie aussi que la tâche ne va pas être aisée. La maison est propre, trop rangée, et trop froide pour paraître habitée par des individus un tant soit peu normaux. Aucune étrangeté ne semble être admise ici, aucune chose de travers ; tout est trop à sa place. On croirait une de ces nouvelles maisons prototypes… Je m'y sens mal à l'aise, peut-être _a fortiori_ par ma propre étrangeté au yeux de ce genre de personnes. Après avoir observé le hall, je commence à suivre Andrew, mais je m'arrête cependant à la porte du salon, contrairement à lui. Sur la droite, un escalier. Et dessous, une petite porte, fermée, capte mon attention.

- Zoëlina ?

C'est le placard. Celui où mon père a été logé durant dix années de sa vie, selon les dires du professeur McGonagall. J'en suis certaine ! J'aimerai m'approcher plus, le toucher, toucher ce bois qui renferme la jeunesse de mon père. J'aimerai ouvrir cette porte et m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, et qu'on m'y enferme, dans le noir, comme on l'a fait pour lui. Son lit y est-il toujours ? J'aimerais m'y allonger… Je commence à esquisser un pas dans sa direction, mais la femme m'appelle pour que je vienne m'installer dans le salon. A regret, je m'éloigne donc du placard et les rejoins, m'asseyant aux côtés d'Andrew dans un confortable canapé en cuir de couleur marron foncé.

- Au fait, pourquoi voulez-vous voir mon mari à propos de ce monsieur Potter ? demande-t-elle visiblement piquée par la curiosité depuis le début.

- Eh bien comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon père. Il est mort il y a dix-huit ans, et je fais des recherches sur lui. Je pense que votre mari pourrait m'aider. C'est vraiment important pour moi.

- Je suis navrée pour vous. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, reprend-elle, Dudley et lui ne semblaient pas être très proches. Il ne me l'a jamais fait rencontrer et il n'en parlait pour ainsi dire jamais. Enfin, vous verrez cela avec lui. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

- Un thé pour moi, merci, accepte Andrew visiblement à l'aise.

Je demande la même chose et nous nous retrouvons seuls dans le salon, alors qu'elle prépare nos thés.

- Ça va aller ? Je vous sens un peu tendue, me demande-t-il alors de cette voix inquiète qui a tendance à me faire fondre bien malgré moi.

- Très tendue, lui avoué-je. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer. Je sais bien que mon père n'a jamais entretenu de bonnes relations avec ce côté-là de la famille. J'ai peur que son mari n'accepte pas de m'aider.

Tout en lui parlant, je me penche un peu en avant pour voir, par l'encadrement de la porte du salon que madame Dursley a laissée ouverte en sortant, le placard de mon père. Il exerce sur moi une étrange fascination, une abstraction incroyable. Il faut que je le voie, que je le touche, que je l'ouvre. Je dois trouver comment y parvenir.

- Andrew, je peux vous demander un service ? demandé après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bien sûr !

- Quand elle reviendra, il faudrait que j'arrive à sortir d'ici en étant sûre qu'elle ne me suivra pas, ou ne m'interrompra pas. Vous pourriez l'occuper pendant ce temps ?

Comme il ne répond pas tout de suite, je m'empresse d'ajouter que j'ai cru voir quelque chose au sujet de mon père et que j'aimerai pouvoir vérifier, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge, après tout.

- D'accord, je ferai mon possible, m'assure-t-il. Mais vous ne feriez pas mieux de demander directement ?

Madame Dursley revient avant que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre, avec toutes sortes de petits gâteaux et trois thés posés sur un large plateau. Elle est plutôt accueillante, contrairement à ce que j'avais eu tendance à penser de la famille de mon père. L'explication réside sûrement dans le fait qu'elle n'en fasse partie que par alliance. Ça ne peut être que ça, oui. Nous buvons tranquillement, en discutant de tout et de rien pour éviter qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe.

- Pourrai-je savoir où sont vos toilettes, s'il vous plaît ? demandé-je en me lançant enfin.

- Oui, prenez sur la gauche quand vous sortez du salon, et encore en gauche, c'est la porte du fond ! Voulez-vous que je vous montre ?

- Merci ça ira, dis-je sans avoir vraiment écouté sa réponse.

Je sors du salon, prends soin de refermer la porte derrière moi afin d'être sûre de ne pas être vue, et m'approche du placard qui se trouve presque en face. Quelques pas en avant et je pose doucement la main sur la poignée, un léger frisson parcourant mon échine. Fermé. Heureusement, nous avions laissées toutes nos affaires dans l'entrée, je peux alors y prendre ma baguette, bien cachée dans une sorte de double fond dans mon sac, et je chuchote un _alohomora_ qui débloque instantanément la porte. Le cœur palpitant, je l'ouvre, mais n'y vois presque rien à cause de la faiblesse de la lumière dans le hall d'entrée.

_- Lumos_ !

Gagné. Je parierais que rien n'a changé ici. Une sorte de lit de camp miteux occupe presque tout l'espace du réduit. Et dessus, un amas d'objets sans grands attraits en première apparence. A croire que Dudley y avait rassemblé toutes les quelques affaires de mon père qui restaient ici, et qu'il avait fermé la porte en la verrouillant à tout jamais. Je commence à brasser les affaires poussiéreuses pour essayer de trouver un indice. Il faut faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je pousse quelques jouets minables représentant des figurines de cow-boys et d'indiens, sûrement les anciens jouets de Dudley que mon père avait dû malencontreusement toucher, ce qui devait en faire des objets maudits à ses yeux d'enfant gâté. Quelques feuilles de parchemins recouvertes de sortilèges qu'on apprend durant la première année d'étude à Poudlard et d'autres objets peu importants. Cependant, une enveloppe attire mon attention. Elle n'est pas adressée à mon père, mais à Dudley Dursley. Je la retourne et voit que l'expéditeur a écrit son nom… et cette fois-ci c'est mon père. Mais je commence à paniquer en croyant entendre un bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

- Ah le voilà ! Il ramène nos deux enfants de l'école, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer tout le monde ! entends-je la femme dire à Andrew.

- Merde, murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Je n'ai plus le temps. Je lâche la lettre en rageant et me précipite pour fermer la porte du placard.

_- Nox_ !

J'entends les bruits de pas au dehors se rapprocher. Vite je fourre ma baguette dans mon sac, le referme alors que j'entends la clé s'introduire dans la serrure. Un tour. Je repose mon sac et commence à me rediriger vers le salon. Deux tours. La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne sachant que de toutes façons je n'ai plus le temps de retourner dans le salon. Au moins, je suis assez bien placée pour faire croire qu'effectivement je reviens des toilettes. Les deux enfants qui précédaient leur père se mettent à crier, pensant sans doute que je suis une voleuse, ou je ne sais quoi encore, et l'homme sursaute.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Excusez-moi, votre femme est dans le salon, elle sait que je suis ici, dis-je aussitôt pour le rassurer.

Sans un mot il entre donc, ses enfants, une fille et un garçon qui ressemblent de toute évidence plus à leur mère qu'à leur père (et heureusement), se précipitent dans l'escalier pour, très certainement, se réfugier dans leur chambre. Lui, par contre, pose ses affaires rapidement, d'une main un peu tremblante et s'approche de moi. Arrivée à moins d'un mètre, il s'arrête et me détaille le visage, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus de plus, et prend un air renfrogné. Il a une quarantaine d'années lui aussi, des moustaches proéminentes et complètement rétro, un visage rougeâtre, des cheveux blonds et courts qui commencent à grisonner, des petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. De manière générale, on dirait un homme à qui un sorcier aurait fait une blague de mauvais goût en voulant le transformer en porc, mais qui aurait raté son sort, de manière irrémédiable.

- Hum, grommelle-t-il. C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Pardon ? lui demandé-je offensée.

- Partez d'ici. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec votre famille ! éructe-t-il.

- ... C'est pourtant aussi la votre ! lui lancé-je en retour après avoir été désarçonnée pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Non, pas lui. Il n'a jamais fait parti de ma famille.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser, ça ne sera pas long !

Mais nous sommes interrompus par sa femme qui ouvre la porte du salon.

- Duddy ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fais entrer ?

- Mais je… elle voulait juste te parler de son père ! répond-elle apeurée.

- Je m'en contrefiche de son père, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !!! C'est bien clair ? ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Alors que je commence à me recroqueviller sur moi-même, Andrew qui n'était pas encore venu dans le hall passe l'embrasure de la porte et pose sa main sur une de mes épaules, comme pour me donner courage.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-il poliment.

Mais Dudley continue à me fixer, sans lui accorder plus d'importance que ça.

- Je ne vous ennuierai pas longtemps, lui assuré-je dans un dernier espoir qu'il daigne m'écouter.

Sans un mot toujours, il passe dans le salon et sa femme nous fait signe de le suivre, qu'il veut bien m'écouter pour un court instant. Sa femme s'empresse d'aller lui servir un café pendant qu'il assoit son gros derrière dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du canapé sur lequel nous sommes.

- Alors ? demande-t-il abruptement.

- Voilà, je m'appelle Zoëlina Potter, je suis la fille de Harry…

- Ça je m'en serais douté… grogne-t-il en signe d'impatience.

- … eh euh… il est décédé quand j'avais quatre ans, continué-je sans me préoccuper de son interruption.

- Oh… je ne savais pas, dit-il visiblement un peu troublé malgré tout par cette nouvelle. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Zut ! Comment répondre à cela devant Andrew et sa femme ? J'essaie de réfléchir à toutes les solutions, mais je n'en vois vraiment aucune. Mais étrangement, c'est Dudley lui-même qui me vient en aide, à sa manière.

- Enfin soit, je m'en fiche après tout. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Je fais des recherches sur lui, sur les circonstances de sa mort justement, et j'essaie de retrouver les personnes et les lieux qui ont eu un rapport avec lui par le passé. Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez des informations pour moi, à son sujet.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire. Il a passé dix ans ici, à partir de ses un an, ensuite il ne venait plus que pour les vacances d'été, le reste du temps il était dans son école de cinglés. Et puis à ses dix-sept ans il est parti et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

C'est le moment de voir s'il est honnête avec moi.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais contacté par la suite ?

- Non, nous n'avions plus rien à voir ensemble, m'assure-t-il.

Pas vraiment concluant. Je suis pourtant certaine qu'il connaît l'existence de cette lettre dans le placard de mon père, et que c'est lui-même qui l'y a mise.

- Et vous ne saviez donc rien de sa mort ?

- Vous venez de me l'apprendre. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Gentille façon de nous mettre à la porte ; il est peut-être un plus courtois que ses parents, si j'en crois ce qu'ont pu me raconter Hermione et le professeur McGonagall.

- Mais que ce soit bien clair, une fois que vous aurez passé le pas de cette porte, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous. Je ne veux plus recevoir de visites de votre bande de cinglés chez moi ! C'est bien compris ? se met-il à nous menacer en prenant une teinte rougeâtre, presque violacée.

- J'ai compris. Mais nous ne sommes pas des cinglés.

- Si. Et lui ? C'en est un aussi ? demande-t-il en montrant Andrew d'un geste dédaigneux du menton.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre que non, je sens Andrew se pencher un peu en avant, prêt à lui répondre.

- Oui, j'en suis un.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Un quoi ? Un sorcier ? Andrew ??? Je le regarde avec ahurissement. Non, c'est impossible, cela ferait longtemps alors qu'il m'en aurait parlé. Je doute que dans le monde sorcier quelqu'un ignore qui je suis rien qu'en me regardant... Mais cela semble aussi faire de l'effet à Dudley qui paraît rentrer aussitôt dans sa coquille. Je me rends compte dès lors que la situation est devenue très dangereuse. Comme il pense désormais qu'Andrew est aussi un sorcier, il pourrait se mettre à évoquer la Magie et notre monde plus librement. Or je n'ai aucune envie de jeter de sortilège d'amnésie à Andrew… Car quelque part j'en souffrirai. Réagir, vite. Je saisis un papier qui traînait sur la table, de même qu'un crayon et griffonne mon numéro de téléphone, puis le tend à Dudley.

- Si jamais vous vous souveniez de quelque chose, pourriez-vous m'appeler à ce numéro ? Je suis absente la semaine mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message.

Comme il ne le prend pas, je remet le papier sur la table, puis me lève.

- Allons-y Andrew, je ne voudrai pas que nous dérangions… même si c'est un peu tard.

Cependant, il ne nous décroche plus un seul mot, alors sa femme, gênée, nous reconduit à la porte d'entrée.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, me dit-elle sur le ton de la pitié une fois que nous sommes de nouveau sur le seuil de la maison.

En sortant, j'ai jeté un nouveau coup d'oeil sur la porte du placard de mon père avec un léger pincement au coeur.

- Je vous en prie. C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'espère ne pas avoir créé de tensions entre vous, lui réponds-je avec un sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Bonne journée.

Et elle referme la porte derrière nous qui nous éloignons déjà dans l'allée. Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable, mais Andrew, lui, si. Il contacte alors un taxi pour nous ramener à mon appartement. Nous nous installons dans la voiture, renseignons le chauffeur en lui donnant mon adresse et la voiture s'élance.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit, murmuré-je à Andrew d'une voix un peu timide.

- De quoi ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

- Eh bien ce qu'a dit Dudley... que vous étiez un...

- Ah ! Oui ! m'interrompe-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas. Vous auriez pu me le dire !

Il se met à rire aux éclats, me plongeant dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Mais maintenant vous le savez, je suis cinglé ! Je ne sais pas en quoi votre père l'était, mais moi aussi je le suis, je peux vous l'assurer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Je ressens de plus en plus l'impression d'un mal entendu. Il faut éclaircir ça au plus vite, avant que je ne fasse une bourde.

- Excusez-moi, mais… en quoi êtes vous cinglé ?

Son air se fait un peu plus grave, seul un mince sourire un peu triste subsiste sur son visage aux traits si doux.

- Cinglé d'aimer une femme qui en aime un autre, dit-il tout simplement.

Je n'ai aucune peine à comprendre qu'il s'agit de moi, simplement par notre situation, mais aussi par le regard qu'il pose sur moi, protecteur, aimant, mais mélancolique. Je suis gênée, d'autant plus que je ne sais toujours pas quelle est la nature de mes sentiments pour lui… ni pour Stephen, d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être… peut-être que cette femme ne sait pas très bien où elle en est, et qu'elle est en train de faire une erreur, lui intimé-je doucement.

- Je ne peux, ni ne veux l'obliger en rien. Pour le moment, je suis là pour elle, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ça fait mal. Je ne peux pas m'imposer à elle... enfin pas plus que je ne l'ai fait cet après-midi ! ajoute-t-il en riant.

Je ne trouve plus rien à lui dire. Je ne veux même plus lui dire quoi que ce soit, car je sens mon cœur osciller dangereusement. Un sourire esquissé, et je me remets droite sur mon siège afin de regarder devant moi. Le reste du voyage se fait en silence, et à peine une heure plus tard nous arrivons devant chez moi.

- Vous voulez entrer, boire ou manger quelque chose, lui demandé-je ?

- Merci, ça va aller… dit-il un peu gêné. Je crois qu'on vous attend, je ferais mieux de ne pas tarder.

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un pan de rideau retomber derrière la fenêtre de mon salon. On dirait que Stephen est là depuis un petit moment à m'attendre. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû lui donner un double des clés, il a toujours eu tendance à être un peu trop envahissant, et ce dès le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée, heureusement que vous étiez là.

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal, m'assure-t-il dans un demi sourire. Passez une bonne soirée.

Je serre la main qu'il me tend, alors qu'une sensation étrange me parcoure au contact de sa paume si douce et si chaude. Puis nous nous retournons et je remonte la petite allée sans me retourner, au cas où Stephen regarderait encore à l'extérieur. J'ai à peine le temps de mettre ma clé dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvre et Stephen me soulève, referme la porte derrière lui et me porte sur le canapé du salon. Je suis plutôt surprise, je m'attendais à un accueil plutôt froid et lourd de reproches…

- Bonsoir ma douce ! Tu m'as tellement manquée cette semaine ! Je pensais te voir plus tôt aujourd'hui : c'est pour ça que je suis déjà là !

- Oui, je suis désolée, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant, heureuse de le retrouver. J'ai un peu avancé dans mes recherches sur mon père, et je me rendais dans une branche de sa famille… assez éloignée finalement, et qui n'a pas pu beaucoup de renseigner, lui avoué-je.

- Et pourquoi l'infirmer t'a accompagné ? continue-t-il avec la pointe de jalousie que j'attendais dans la voix.

- Il est arrivé au moment où je partais… mais heureusement qu'il est venu, tu sais. L'homme là-bas n'était pas très aimable, j'étais contente de ne pas être toute seule !

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler je serais venu avec toi ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je laisse planer un petit silence, surprise de n'avoir pas pensé à cette éventualité.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire… peut être parce que ma raison me dit qu'après tout, Andrew en sait plus sur mon père que lui, et qu'il était donc normal que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne et non Stephen, alors que mon cœur, lui, me dit que je n'avais pas vraiment envie que lui m'accompagne… et que j'étais bien aise que ce soit Andrew. Mais je n'aime pas penser cela. C'est laid. Je n'aime pas tromper les gens, en amitié, en amour ou en quoi que ce soit… et c'est ce que j'ai l'impression de faire en pensant des choses comme ça.

-

--

---

--

-

Me voici déjà de retour à Poudlard. Dans ma chambre, qui me servait de repère secret durant mes études, je corrige les parchemins que j'avais donnés en devoir du soir, sur les effets de la Pierre de Lune et de l'argent sur les loups-garous. Ils sont plutôt bien réussis dans l'ensemble et en professeur satisfait, je m'étire à l'extrême sur ma chaise, manquant presque de glisser à terre. Après une rapide toilette, et un déshabillage éclair, je me glisse dans mon lit et ouvre un livre de poésie Moldue, car j'y avais pris goût en tant qu'enseignante dans des classes primaires, aux côtés d'Andrea.

-

_Poète prends ton luth ; c'est moi, ton immortelle,_

_Qui t'ai vu cette nuit triste et silencieux,_

_Et qui, comme un oiseau que sa couvée appelle,_

_Pour pleurer avec toi descends du haut des cieux._

_Viens, tu souffres, ami. Quelque ennui solitaire_

_Te ronge, quelque chose a gémi dans ton cœur ;_

-

Mais mon esprit dérive très rapidement pour s'axer sur Stephen. Je repense à notre soirée, hier… il a tenu à rester, nous ne sommes pas montés dans ma chambre mais sommes restés sur le canapé, dans le salon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je rebute à ce que nous allions à l'étage… peut être la peur qu'il voie ça comme une invitation. Hier soir, j'ai dû retenir ses gestes, il commençait à devenir un peu trop pressant pour moi. Je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'il continue à ne rien se passer de plus que nos gestes d'affection et nos embrassades. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin. C'est étrange, j'ai pourtant pour lui… une grande affection, de la tendresse, de la sympathie, une certaine attirance…

_Quelque amour t'est venu, comme on en voit sur terre,_

… mais de l'amour ?

Aussitôt ce mot pensé, l'image d'Andrew s'impose à moi… et d'une manière trop violente, trop évidente.

-

_Une ombre de plaisir, un semblant de bonheur._

_Viens, chantons devant Dieu ; chantons dans tes pensées,_

_Dans tes plaisirs perdus, dans tes peines passées ;_

_Partons, dans un baiser, pour un monde inconnu._

_Eveillons au hasard les échos de ta vie,_

_Parlons-nous de bonheur, de gloire et de folie,_

_Et que ce soit un rêve, et le premier venu._

_Inventons quelque part des lieux où l'on oublie ;_

_Partons, nous sommes seuls, l'univers est à nous._

-

Alors que ma gorge se serre subitement et que je sens des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux, je jette le livre de poésie. Par terre _La nuit de Mai. _Par terre Alfred de Musset. D'une pensée, j'éteins la lumière et, sur allongée sur le ventre, je remonte les couvertures par-dessus ma tête. C'est comme ça que je me couchais pour dormir, à l'orphelinat, alors que j'avais peur… hantée par tant de souvenirs ou de leur manque même.

-

--

---

--

-

Demain, c'est l'enterrement d'Hermione. Une page se tournera.

-

--

---

--

-

-------------------------

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

------------------------

-

--

---

--

-

9 chapitres sur 17 de publiés... ça file, ça file !! Dès que j'aurais un peu plus le temps, il faut que je reprenne l'écriture du chapitre 14, sinon je vais finir par être dépassée O.o" N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fic ou sur un chapitre plus particulièrement, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !! Merciiiiiiii :x

-

owitchygirl/karine : Merci :p Pourquoi frapper Rogue où ça fait mal ? o J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Donne-moi ton avis et tes impressions ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour toujours m'envoyer une gentille review :x A bientôt !!!


	11. Lettre du père

Attention !! Désormais, risques de spoilers de Tome7 !! (même si tout n'est pas encore cohérent avec l'histoire de JK Rowling !

Excusez le retard dans l'heure de la publication, mais je reviens tout droit du cinéma, où j'ai été voir Beowulf en 3D, c'était génial .

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

**Chapitre 7** : Petite rixe entre Rogue/Elena/Zoë/Drago. Début Novembre : Zoë s'absente de l'école et va à Ste Eulalie. Hermione est de plus en plus mal. Celle-ci raconte à Zoë la recherche des Horcruxes (cf. tome 7, sauf que la quête dure plus longtemps, et que lorsqu'ils ont tué Nagini, celle-ci a mordu Ron qui est mort). Harry aurait voulu attendre pour poursuivre la quête afin de protéger la vie de sa famille. En partant de l'hôpital, Zoë croise Andrew, elle essaie de le convaincre qu'il faut qu'Hermione sorte d'ici (pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste). De retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée avec Stephen, mais lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle fait un rêve : elle avait une soeur jumelle, Zoëline, qui est morte.

**Chapitre 8** : Réveil de Zoë par Stephen ; elle court voir Hermione à l'hôpital et lui demande des explications sur sa soeur jumelle. Cela déclenche une crise chez Hermione, qui, malgré tous les efforts d'Andrew et de Stew meurt. Zoë trouve de la pensine qu'Hermione avait dissimulé à son arrivée. Andrew veut la réconforter : elle savait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Zoë est sur le point de trahir son origine sorcière et s'enfuit chez elle où, après avoir congédié Stephen, elle regarde dans la pensine d'Hermione : elle se voit, à l'âge de 4 ans, être interrogée par des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Malgré les cours d'Occlumencie que lui avait donnés Harry, Voldemort parvient à savoir où est caché le manoir des Potter, en fouillant dans ses pensées. De retour à Poudlard, Zoë cherche dans les archives, et elle retrouve l'adresse où a habité son père durant son enfance, chez les Dursley (qu'elle croit s'appeler Darklay.

**Chapitre 9** : Walkstorn Aegerus vs Noa Rookwood. Zoë fait la rencontre de Derosus Black et lui apprend la vérité sur Sirius Black (dont il est de la famille) et aussi sa mort. Elle accepte l'aide de Rogue. McGonagall lui dit que l'enterrement d'Hermione se passera le Jeudi après une autopsie. Zoë le lendemain veut aller voir les Darklay, Andrew l'accompagne. Ils rencontrent la femme de Dudley, puis le mari vient (entre temps, Zoëlina s'est fort intéressé au placard de son père, sous l'escalier, où elle a aperçu une lettre que son père a adressé au Moldu. Zoë apprend à Dudley que Harry est mort. Lui ne sait (ou ne veut) pas la renseigner. Zoë leur laisse son numéro de téléphone avant de partir. De retour chez elle, elle retrouve Stephen sous les yeux attristés d'Andrew.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 10/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Il est en fait tiré de la _Lettre au père_ écrite par Franz Kafka et dans laquelle il essaie d'expliquer le rapport problématique qu'il a toujours eu avec son père, en s'adressant à lui. Récit magnifique.

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 10 : Lettre [du père

-

--

---

--

-

Cette pensée fait parcourir en moi en énorme frisson s'apparentant plus à une décharge électrique. Dès mon réveil, l'idée de l'enterrement d'Hermione a surgi dans ma tête, serrant ma poitrine au point de presque me faire étouffer. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est toute une page de ma vie qui s'en va ; toute celle que je n'ai jamais lue, et que je ne pourrais peut être jamais lire. Une fois prête, je descends dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt qu'à mon habitude, en espérant ne pas avoir à tenir compagnie à beaucoup d'autres professeurs, préférant de loin la solitude dans de pareils moments. Cependant, j'ai la surprise frôlant le désagréable de voir qu'ils sont déjà tous là, vêtus de noir tel un attroupement de corbeaux (dont bien sûr je fais partie) ; un tapage plus ou moins irritant se dégageant de l'assemblée entière qui s'y tient.

- J'aimerai vous parler, si vous avez cinq minutes, me dit le professeur McGonagall, sans autre préambule, aussitôt que j'ai atteint la grande table.

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- Venez ici, à côté de moi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. Et mangez, vous êtes toute pâle ! Ça va ? me demande-t-elle d'un air inquiet et presque maternel, ce qui est assez étrange chez elle.

Je la regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi dire, presque choquée qu'on puisse me poser une pareille question aujourd'hui.

- Vous vouliez me parler à quel propos ? lui demandé-je finalement, décidée à ne pas lui répondre.

Elle me sourit gentiment, comprenant tout à fait ma réaction, bien qu'un peu froissée par ce changement d'orientation de la conversation.

- D'Hermione… vous savez qu'il devait y avoir une autopsie de réalisée…

Je hoche la tête simplement, intriguée de savoir si quelque chose a été découvert.

- La médecine Moldue n'a rien trouvée, évidemment… Seulement, des médicomages ont réussi à s'infiltrer à l'hôpital Sainte Eulalie dans la nuit. Ils ont retrouvé des traces de sortilèges sur elle, postérieurs à son internement à l'hôpital. Un sortilège mortel, mais pas l'Avada Kedrava.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- De la Magie Noire, continue-t-elle sans se préoccuper de mon intervention, datant de la veille de son décès.

- On l'a donc assassinée ?

- … une deuxième fois en quelque sorte, puisque le premier sort qu'on lui avait jeté était aussi destiné à lui donner la mort, ajoute-t-elle.

- Et… pourquoi l'aurait-on jeté un autre sort, puisque le premier allait aussi la faire mourir ?

Elle hausse vaguement les épaules.

- On ne peut pas en être sûr à cent pour cent. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous poser une question à ce sujet.

- Oui ?

- Hermione m'avait écrit une lettre, en me disant que vous cherchiez des informations sur Harry, m'avoue-t-elle d'un ton qui ne cache pas une certaine crispation.

- Effectivement, dis-je sans chercher à nier.

- D'accord. J'avoue que je préférerai que vous laissiez tout cela tranquille. Mais je comprends aussi tout à fait votre position, c'est pourquoi je ne cherche pas vraiment à vous en empêcher. Toutefois, j'avais tout de même demandé à Hermione dans l'un de nos entretiens lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, de ne pas tout dire.

- Quoi ??? m'écrié-je. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces informations ! m'écrié-je.

- Si j'ai fait cela, c'est parce que je pense qu'il en est mieux ainsi pour vous… pour le moment tout au moins. Et nous, les Aurors et moi, pensions qu'Hermione était toujours en danger.

- Comment ça ?

- Et elle l'était effectivement, continue-t-elle sans prendre en compte ma question, puisqu'on l'a tuée. Le Ministère enquête sur les raisons de cet acte. Mais de toute évidence, elle savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne devait savoir, du moins c'est mon hypothèse. J'aimerai que vous soyez prudente, il est possible, si on a remarqué vos visites fréquentes, qu'on s'en prenne à vous…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Hermione aurait pu vous parler de ce pourquoi on l'a fait taire, et on ne supportera pas que ce secret soit entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vois, dis-je simplement.

- J'attends de vous une conduite responsable, très prudente, et non, comme c'est souvent le cas dans les situations de danger chez les Potter, une conduite déraisonnée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione ne m'a rien confié qui puisse intéresser les mangemorts, lui affirmé-je.

- Que savez-vous au juste des intentions des mangemorts et de ce qui pourrait les intéresser ?

A l'évidence, je ne le sais pas vraiment. _A priori_ je pensais à des informations sur le Ministère, les Aurors, etc… mais effectivement, cela pourrait être tout à fait autre chose, et à ce moment là je ne sais absolument pas quoi. Après m'avoir regardé attentivement, comme essayant de scruter mes pensées intérieures, et n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, la directrice se lève et prend congé.

- On se revoit à la cérémonie cet après-midi, Zoëlina, ajoute-t-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Pour ma part, je reste seule, l'esprit aussi vide que l'estomac, le regard absent, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena me sorte de ma torpeur en me rappelant qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que la dite cérémonie ne commence.

-

--

---

--

-

Il pleut, naturellement. Et d'un côté j'en suis bien aise ; j'aurais trouvé le beau temps d'une inconvenance totale aujourd'hui. Le ciel ne peut pas montrer de joie – ou symboliser l'espoir – lorsqu'on enterre des justes. Je sens que je ne supporterai aucune chose qui ne soit pas assortie avec la tristesse que je ressens.

Je me fraye un chemin parmi le troupeau de parapluies jusqu'à l'entrée de l'église. Hermione était-elle croyante ? Je ne pense pas… alors ses parents sans doute. Ces coutumes Moldues – religion comme ils les appellent - sont des plus étranges, à mon avis. Enfin, paraît-il que cela les rassure, alors soit. Dans l'église, il y a moins de monde ; seules quelques personnes ont déjà pris place.

- Hey ! Miss Potter ! m'interpelle une voix que j'ai peine à reconnaître.

Je me retourne pour voir un homme plutôt trapu, chauve et empoté s'approcher de moi. J'essaie d'effacer rapidement toute expression d'agacement sur mon visage durant les quelques mètres qu'ils lui restent à parcourir jusqu'à moi.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, l'accueillis-je d'un ton assez morne.

Stonefield. C'est son nom. Notre ministre depuis trois looongues années déjà (trois ans de trop, à mon avis). Un « abruti » de première classe, un vrai et bon employé du ministère comme on les aime (ou pas…). Un parfait pantin articulé qui agit selon les désirs des seuls conseillers qui ne comptent pas parmi les gens les plus scrupuleux. S'il faut absolument lui trouver un point positif, je dirai qu'il est « gentil », ce qui en soit ne représente jamais un réel compliment.

- Bonjour, me répond-il en souriant. Quelle tristesse n'est-ce pas ? Une si grande Auror ! Terrible perte… Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de votre retour chez nous, continue-t-il comme si ce n'était finalement pas si « terrible » que ça.

- Je suis revenue pour enseigner à Poudlard, grincé-je froidement aussitôt. Pas pour vous.

Stonefield m'avait proposé, à la fin de mes études, une formation d'Auror entièrement prise en charge par le Ministère, avec un excellent poste à la clé. Il avait été exaspéré lorsque, indifférente, je lui avais répondu que je quittais le monde de la magie pour celui des moldus. Il aurait tant voulu avoir la « petite Potter », symbole vivant de la lutte anti-mangemort et Forces de l'Ombre, parmi ses rangs de prestigieux Aurors. Si le Ministère ne prenait pas encore vraiment compte de l'agitation des Forces du Mal, cela « faisait bien » pour redorer les couleurs de son armée qui avait souffert de graves troubles non résolus depuis la mort de Voldemort. En plus, cela aurait rassuré l'opinion publique ! Aurait-on pu imaginer mieux ? « Et on s'en fout de toutes façons si elle souffre que toute sa famille soit morte pour cette cause. Au contraire, cela devrait être sa fierté ! ». Oui je suis fière. De mon père, de ma famille… mais moins pour ce qu'ils ont fait que pour qui ils étaient. Cette lutte me les a enlevés, c'est pourquoi je persiste à lui tourner le dos, malgré les attentes des gros bonnets du Ministère.

- Oh, dit-il alors en ne parvenant pas à cacher sa déception. J'espérais que tant qu'à revenir, vous vous décideriez à vous engager à…

- Je vous ai déjà dit ma façon de penser à ce sujet, Monsieur Stonefield. De plus, cette conversation est des plus malvenues en un tel jour.

- Auriez-vous peur de mourir ? me demande-t-il sournoisement, faisant certainement référence aux causes de la mort d'Hermione et à mon refus d'entrer chez les Aurors.

NON. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. C'est absurde. Combien de fois ne me suis-je pas dis qu'il aurait été préférable que je meure moi aussi, avec eux ? Combien de fois, la nuit, sur la Tour d'Astronomie n'avais-je pas contemplé ce vide béant devant moi et, mes pieds se levant déjà sur leur pointe, une force extérieur à ma volonté m'avait brutalement repoussée en arrière ? Trop énervée pour lui répondre, je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne à grands pas. Tant pis pour ce qu'il en pensera.

L'église se remplit peu à peu. Des sorciers, des moldus, prenant place indifféremment les uns à côté des autres. Mon regard se déporte sur la table devant l'autel, où plus tard sera posé le cercueil. Au premier rang, tout devant, deux Moldus aux mines effondrés… Ce sont sûrement les parents d'Hermione. Timide, je m'approche alors, lentement, ne sachant trop comment les aborder.

- Excusez-moi, murmuré-je pour les interpeller.

Ils se tournent vers moi, les yeux vides, la fatigue semblant peser avec une telle force sur leurs épaules pour qu'elle les menace à chaque instant de s'écrouler. Je me sens tout à coup odieuse d'être venue les importuner dans le deuil de leur fille.

- Oui ? me demande alors l'homme d'une voix blanche.

Ses cheveux sont grisonnants, tout comme ceux de sa femme d'ailleurs. Ils ont des visages simples, et honnêtes. Ils semblent être de ces gens qu'on apprécie aisément, sans forcer, juste parce que leur nature s'adapte afin de plaire à quiconque.

- Je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances, dis-je maladroitement en sentant mon visage s'empourprer.

- Vous êtes parmi « eux » ? me demande alors la femme en se penchant vers moi.

- « Eux »… euuh… non… enfin… si ! dis-je finalement en supposant qu'elle désignait ainsi les sorciers.

- Votre monde nous l'a pris il y a presque trente ans de cela, il nous l'a enlevé en la menant à la mort, et encore maintenant, il la garde pour lui en choisissant un cimetière sorcier pour l'enterrer !

- Oh… je ne savais pas, dis-je simplement. Je suis désolée, je peux comprendre le malaise que vous devez ressentir.

- Vous la connaissiez bien ? demande-t-elle encore d'un ton un peu nerveux en me coupant.

- Peut être pas assez… Mon père était ami avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

- Qui était votre père ? me demande son mari avec gentillesse, invitant discrètement sa femme à se calmer et en me souriant comme pour me demander de l'excuser.

- Harry Potter.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai peine à me contrôler… Enchantée, dit-elle alors en reprenant un ton beaucoup plus détendu et aimable.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je peux comprendre la disparition d'un être cher.

- Oui, bien sûr, me dit-elle en me faisant comprendre qu'elle connaît mon histoire.

- Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de votre père, nous avons eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le recevoir chez nous. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et maintenant que vous le dîtes, c'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez de manière frappante.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant doucement.

- Mais… il y a quinze ans qu'il est décédé ! Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-neuf ans, j'en avais quatre au moment des faits.

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il vous a eue jeune ! Mais… ce qui est étrange, je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, Marc, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'Hermione nous ait parlé de vous…, dit-elle d'un air gêné.

- Effectivement, acquiesce son mari. Vous la connaissiez personnellement ?

- Oui. Disons qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, pour des raisons assez mystérieuses. Je suppose un sort là-dessous, leur confié-je, quelque chose pour faire oublier. Toujours est-il que j'ai entrepris des recherches sur les circonstances de la mort de mon père, et sur sa vie en général et j'ai appris l'accident de sa meilleure amie. J'ai été la voir à l'hôpital qui était indiqué dans le journal des sorciers ; c'est comme ça que je l'ai connue.

Un léger silence plane entre nous pendant quelques secondes. Je m'apprête à les saluer pour me retirer lorsque le père reprend la parole.

- Nous avons appris hier soir les résultats de l'autopsie effectuée par votre peuple. On l'aurait assassinée.

- Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'en a fait part ce matin…

- Savez-vous qui aurait pu faire ça ? demande-t-il comme s'il voyait en moi une aide potentielle.

- … Objectivement, non. Je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Des Mangemorts encore une fois, je suppose. Ils auront sûrement voulu la faire taire, comme le suppose McGonagall. Je ne sais pas.

Leurs visages défaits me nouent le cœur. J'ai peine à leur parler.

- Vous savez que ce sont eux qui l'ont blessée si gravement, alors qu'elle était de garde au Ministère ?

- Oui, on nous l'avait dit.

- Bien. Et donc, elle était dans un état très grave. Même des soins magiques n'auraient peut être pas pu la sauver.

- Comment ça ? s'étonne la mère. On nous avait garanti que c'était un excellent hôpital !

- C'en est certainement un, je n'en doute pas, dis-je poliment. Mais aussi compétant qu'il soit, un hôpital Moldu ne peut pas soigner des blessures magiques ! Il ne parvient même pas à voir où elles sont, ni comment elles sont faites…

Je m'arrête en voyant leurs regards perplexes.

- Comment ça un hôpital de votre monde ne pourrait pas détecter les blessures magiques ??? s'écrit le père.

- Non, c'était un hôpital Moldu, leur assuré-je. Ste Eulalie !

Tout deux se regardent avec un air de profonde incompréhension.

- Mais… on nous avait dit qu'elle serait à Ste Langouste !

- Mangouste, le reprends-je doucement.

Nous restons interdits quelques instants, réfléchissant chacun de notre côté à un détail qui aurait pu nous échapper. Tout à coup, je me souviens de ce qui m'avait tant frappé en recevant la Gazette du Sorcier, fin août, en lisant l'article sur l'accident d'Hermione.

- Dans le journal, il était clairement dit que vous aviez refusé qu'elle aille dans notre hôpital !

- Mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas si stupides !

Nous reprenons notre réflexion silencieuse, échangeant de temps à autres quelques regards. Mais le bourdonnement des voix s'amplifie largement, l'église est désormais bondée et la cérémonie prête à être commencée.

- Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure, dit alors la mère.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et retourne dans le rang où le professeur McGonagall m'a gardé une place à côté d'elle.

- Des gens charmants, non ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui… dis-je simplement, profondément troublée par cette conversation.

Le silence se fait progressivement dans l'assemblée. Le prête entre par la grande porte, bénissant l'allée avant le passage du cercueil et de ses porteurs. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs suivent de près. Un flash jaillit aussitôt de la nef sur ma droite, la plus proche de moi. Je me retourne, de même que beaucoup de gens présents. Un homme, tenant un appareil photo gigantesque et ancestral, habillé d'une manière si maladroite qu'on ne peut se tromper sur son « monde de provenance », s'apprête à en prendre une nouvelle. Je soupçonne la Gazette du Sorcier d'être derrière tout ça. Quelques murmures d'indignation se font entendre, surtout de la part des moldus qui ne comprennent pas cette intrusion importune. Cette attitude scandaleuse fait aussitôt réagir le professeur McGonagall qui, d'un geste impérieux et sans appel du doigt lui désigne une place où elle l'invite très fortement venir s'asseoir afin de cesser cette idiotie. A ma surprise, l'homme lui obéit ; je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être si influente. Le prêtre quant à lui continue la procession, semblant ignorer l'incident. Ainsi, les porteurs posent le cercueil devant l'hôtel et s'éclipsent à l'extérieur. La cérémonie peut enfin commencer. Au bout d'une demie heure mêlant éloge d'Hermione, paroles évangéliques, musiques sacrées et témoignages des proches, un léger grincement se fait entendre en provenance du fond de l'église. La plupart des gens n'y prêtent pas attention, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner.

Andrew ! Je suis surprise de sa venue, qui n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Il reste cependant tout à l'entrée de l'église, n'osant s'approcher plus de peur de s'attirer le courroux de l'assemblée et d'interrompre la cérémonie. Durant la demie heure restante, je ne peux me concentrer tellement cette histoire d'hôpital me tourmente. Je remue toutes les causes possibles dans ma tête, tous les cas de figures qui auraient pus amener la Gazette à faire cette erreur, mais rien de vraiment concluant ne ressort de mes réflexions. La messe se termine, seule la famille est autorisée à rester dans l'église pour saluer une dernière fois le cercueil.

- Belle cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ? me demande McGonagall alors que nous sortons. Ils sont étranges ces Moldus, mais il faut avouer que...

- Hum ? Pardon ? dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur.

- Tu étais ailleurs, me dit-elle avec un air ennuyé. Comme tout au long de la messe d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle me sourit doucement d'un air qui se veut rassurant.

- Ah ! Voilà justement un de tes amis, il me semble continue-t-elle en me désignant Andrew qui s'approche de nous.

- Bonjour, me dit-il une fois arrivé à nous en me tendant la main avec un sourire charmant bien que faible.

Je réponds à cette salutation puis il échange quelques paroles polies avec la directrice de Poudlard qui finit par nous abandonner au profit d'une de ses anciennes connaissances.

- Je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt, nous avons eu une urgence à l'hôpital, s'excuse alors Andrew.

- C'est bien que vous soyez venu. Je suis sûre qu'elle en est très heureuse, lui réponds-je en souriant, tentant de m'infiltrer dans les coutumes Moldues.

- Oui. Je m'inquiétais aussi pour vous… est-ce que ça va depuis notre visite chez les Dursley ?

- Oui ça va. Les parents d'Hermione sont bien plus à plaindre après tout ! dis-je en les désignant au jeune infirmier alors qu'ils sortaient juste de l'église.

La pluie a cessé de tomber pendant la messe, mais il fait toujours aussi froid. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi et ajuste mon écharpe.

- Bien sûr, continue-t-il. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Alors que je m'apprête à décliner poliment son offre, l'idée me vient qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir vu quelque chose à propos de ce mystère… celui de la mort d'Hermione.

- Andrew… la nuit avant sa mort, vous n'avez rien remarqué, ni vu quoi que ce soit d'anormal ? ou d'étrange ?

- … non, rien, finit-il par répondre après une courte réflexion.

- Aucune visite ne lui a été faite ?

- Aucune à part la votre. En revanche, des gens un peu bizarres sont venus le lendemain pour nous poser cette question.

Hum… ces « abrutis » du Ministère envoient toujours des gens aussi discrets et aussi bien informés sur les us et coutumes des Moldus apparemment…

- Pour l'enquête, ajoute-t-il au cas où je n'aurais pas fait la liaison. Ils se disaient inspecteurs de je ne sais plus quoi, une institution dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler ! Et ils posaient vraiment des questions... disons étriquées… tiens ! s'interrompt-il. Je crois que les parents de Miss Granger viennent vers nous.

En effet, lorsque mon regard se dirige dans la même direction que celui d'Andrew, je les vois se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, d'une manière plutôt précipité, qui ne manque pas de me remémorer notre conversation.

- Miss Potter ! m'interpelle la femme.

- Je vous présente monsieur Hodowal, un infirmier de Sainte Eulalie. Il est dans le service où était votre fille.

Le couple lui dit qu'il est enchanté bien sûr, des poignées de mains s'échangent et voyant que la femme commence à vouloir reprendre la conversation que nous avons eu un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, je lui fais un signe entendu de la tête pour lui signifier que nous devons nous isoler un peu.

- Pourrai-je vous parler seule à seule, quelques instants, me dit-elle, mon avertissement correctement interprété.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à acquiescer et à laisser Andrew avec le père qui avait déjà embrayé une conversation à propos du séjour de sa fille à l'hôpital. Les Grangers sont d'une grande efficacité.

- Nous avons réfléchi, me dit la mère une fois que nous nous sommes écartées un peu de la foule sous un platane dénudé par l'hiver. Il nous est revenu en tête un détail étrange. Mais je ne sais pas si cela vous sera très utile…

- Je vous écoute, l'encouragé-je.

- Eh bien nous nous sommes aperçus que, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, nous n'avions plus aucun souvenir de la personne qui est venue nous voir pour nous annoncer l'accident d'Hermione. Rien. Aucun trait, pas même, finalement, si c'était un homme ou une femme ! Etrange, non ?

- Hm… grogné-je un peu désemparée. Je crois que vous avez été victimes soit d'un sortilège oubliette, soit d'un autre sort ou potion ayant pour but d'effacer la mémoire plus ou moins partiellement.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-on fait ça ? s'écrit-elle.

- Pour faire le mal… c'est du moins ce que je suppose. On vous a peut être fait croire que votre fille irait à Sainte Mangouste et…

- Oui mais on nous a même dit que Sainte Mangouste étant un hôpital Sorcier on ne pourrait même pas aller lui rendre visite !

- Et elle a en fait été placée dans un hôpital Moldu en rendant compte dans les journaux Sorciers que c'était VOTRE décision. On a certainement voulu empêcher qu'elle reçoive les soins nécessaires et être ainsi sûr qu'elle meure. On a préféré vous effacer la mémoire afin que vous ne puissiez fournir d'informations au cas où tout cela serait découvert…

- C'est beaucoup de précautions, remarque-t-elle.

- Qui s'avèrent nécessaires pour leur auteur puisque aujourd'hui nous sommes bloqués ici.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? Vous soupçonnez des gens ?

- Oui… Mais ça ne peut pas coller. C'est habituellement le Ministère qui envoie son propre personnel pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, surtout dans les familles Moldues.

- Vous croyez qu'il y aurait des Mangemorts dans votre Ministère, si j'ai bien compris ???

- … C'est possible, après tout, admets-je. Mais je n'aime pas cette possibilité là… Cela voudrait dire que le monde Sorcier est en grave danger.

- Vous allez en avertir le Ministère ? Les Aurors ?

- Non, certainement pas. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. Et puis le problème semble venir du Ministère même. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, raisonné-je.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien, me fait-elle remarquer. Aidez-nous à venger notre Hermione ! Je vous en prie !

Sa requête me surprend, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un tempérament semblant aussi pacifiste aurait pu avoir soif de vengeance. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes avant de lui fournir ma réponse.

- J'aimerai, mais je ne sais pas…

Si j'accepte de les aider, mes principes envers le Ministère et le monde de la Magie s'envolent. Mais comment leur refuser cela ? Je les comprends tout à fait, moi-même la vengeance m'obsède depuis sa mort, et même depuis notre première rencontre, à l'hôpital Sainte Eulalie.

- Je ferais ce que je peux, conclus-je finalement.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler plus longuement puisque nous sommes interrompus par le professeur McGonagall.

- Zoëlina ! Nous devons faire vite, me dit celle-ci en s'approchant de nous sans se soucier de son interruption. Les Moldus s'apprêtent à emmener le cercueil dans leur cimetière. Aidez-moi !

- Que doit-on faire ?

- Restez prêt des Granger pour leur lancer un sort de protection. Pour ma part, je vais jeter un sort sur les autres Moldus.

- Quel sort ?

- D'illusion. Ils penseront tous qu'il y aura effectivement eu un enterrement, on a même déjà mis la tombe dans leur cimetière… une fausse, précise-t-elle. Il n'y verront que du feu et penseront qu'elle a bien été enterrée là-bas.

Sans un mot, je forme donc un bouclier de protection autour des parents d'Hermione pendant que McGonagall lance son propre sort. Presque aussitôt, la plus grande partie des personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées pour la messe prennent la direction de leurs voitures pour rentrer chez eux tout en parlant de l'émouvante mise en terre et du nombre impressionnant de fleurs qui avaient été posées sur la tombe. Je regarde Andrew s'éloigner lui aussi avec un sentiment de malaise ; comme si je le trahissais. Un sentiment de dégoût m'envahit à constater cette triste mascarade. Une fois qu'il a disparu de ma vue, je regarde les gens restant, tous appartiennent à la communauté magique à part les parents d'Hermione. Je les suis alors qu'ils rentrent tous dans l'église.

- Voici un portoloin, me dit le professeur McGonagall en me tendant une couronne de fleurs. Il part dans une minute, vous irez avec les parents d'Hermione. Ce serait dangereux de les laisser y aller seuls comme ça.

Tous disparaissent les uns après les autres en transplanant, de même que le cercueil qui est pris en charge par un groupe de six sorciers. Les parents d'Hermione montrent à peine leur étonnement. Peut être ont-ils déjà vu Hermione le faire… ou peut-être sont ils trop tristes pour s'émerveiller. Tout à coup je réagis qu'ils ne connaissent certainement pas le fonctionnement d'un portoloin et donc que quelques explications seraient les bienvenues.

- S'il vous plaît, accrochez-vous bien à cette couronne surtout. Vous risquez d'être un peu secoués, mais ne le lâchez surtout pas, tout se passera bien.

A peine ai-je donné ces indications que je ressens une vibration dans mes mains et très vite une force nous happe. Alors que nous tournons sur nous-même, le paysage défile à toute vitesse sous nos yeux et nous parcourons en quelques secondes des centaines de kilomètres. L'atterrissage se passe sans problème dans un endroit où règne en partage la verdure et de grandes plaques marbrées. Des allées entières de sycomores et de buissons, très géométriques séparent des rangs de tombes d'une blancheur surnaturelle qui donne à ce cimetière son originalité. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet endroit auparavant et je ne saurais pas même le situer géographiquement, le portoloin ne m'ayant pas laissé deviner la trajectoire que nous avons effectuée. Le temps ici n'est pas différent de celui que nous avons eu à Londres. Tout porte à croire que nous sommes toujours en Angleterre – ou au Royaume-Uni tout au moins – d'autant plus que la quasi-totalité des gens présents ici parlent anglais.

Je demande finalement à mes compagnons de voyage, après cette observation attentive, s'ils vont bien et, sur leur réponse affirmative, je les guide vers la foule qui s'est rassemblée auprès d'un trou béant où repose une pierre aussi blanche que les autres à côté. McGonagall sourit en nous voyant arriver, rassurée que tout se soit bien passé. Le Ministre est déjà présent, près du caveau, attendant les derniers transplaneurs. Très vite le flot d'arrivants diminue et finit par s'arrêter définitivement. Toute une assemblée de tout âge, de toutes les maisons – si j'en juge par la présence de personnes avec qui j'étais à Poudlard – de toute catégories sociales, et même quelques étrangers, comme cette famille roumaine qui était justement en discussion avec le professeur McGonagall avant que celle-ci ne nous remarque. Elle ajoute justement un mot à l'homme du couple – qui compte deux enfants – et il se dirige aussitôt vers moi en tendant une main raide mais chaleureuse.

- Euh… bonjour, dis-je un peu troublée. Excusez-moi, je…

- Victorrr Krrrum, Miss Potterrr.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. LE Krum ? Victor Krum, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Roumanie ???

- Le Prrrofesseurrr McGonagall m'a dit que vous étiez la fille de Harrry, alors je tenais absolument à vous saluer. J'avais une grrrande estime pourrr lui, carrr lorrrs du Tourrrnoi des Trrrois Sorrrcier auquel j'avais parrrticipé à Poudlard en tant que champion de Durrrmtrang, il avait maintes fois prouvé son courrrage et son grrrand coeurrr.

Je lui souris inévitablement, heureuse de rencontrer une autre personne qui a connu mon père.

- Je suis vraiment enchantée, lui dis-je. J'avais effectivement entendu parler de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vous… vous connaissiez aussi Hermione Granger alors ?

- Oui, dit-il prenant aussitôt un air plus triste. J'ai été trrrès ami avec elle, nous nous sommes écrrrit pendant longtemps, même si c'était devenu beaucoup plus espacé avec les années. Nous étions toujourrrs en bon terrrmes losqu'elle a subit cette attaque. J'en suis vrrraiment trrrès trrriste.

Nous continuons à discuter quelques minutes, et je lui présente les parents d'Hermione qu'il est ravi de rencontrer bien qu'il eut préféré le faire en d'autres circonstances, naturellement. Très vite il cesse de pleuvoir et, saisissant cette occasion, le Ministre commence à prononcer un discours ventant les qualités d'Hermione – et par extension, celui des Aurors du Ministère – et omettant tout le reste, comme si elle n'avait été que cela : un membre d'un corps professionnel au service du monde Magique, à commencer par le Ministère. Heureusement, McGonagall rattrape cette faute en rappelant à tous son côté humaniste et ses autres qualités, évoquant les souvenirs les plus marquants qu'elle avait d'elle durant ses années d'étude à Poudlard, alternant rire et émotion d'une main de maître. Un discours qui lui rend hommage en bonne et due forme. Succède ensuite le dernier discours, celui de ses parents, bref, poignant, mais d'une retenue admirable, se terminant par les remerciements pour notre présence en cette triste journée. Courageusement, ils affrontent un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas, qui leur a enlevé leur fille depuis l'âge de onze ans jusqu'à sa mort prématurée, et qui, encore après, la garde jalousement dans ce cimetière isolé où ils ne pourront peut être jamais revenir pour lui « rendre visite ».

Le cercueil, qui entre temps avait été posé dans le caveau, fut accompagné de deux roses rouges jetées par ses parents à la fin de leur discours. Ils insistent pour que je jette la troisième, ce que je fais de bonne grâce, en les remerciant de m'accorder un tel honneur, puis toute l'assemblée défile, et à chaque fois une rose s'ajoute à celles qui sont déjà sur les cercueils en chêne. En voyant ma rose tomber, la pensée étrange qu'elle a désormais rejoint mon père, et aussi Ronald Weasley, me traverse. Je me prends alors à sourire doucement en pensant qu'ils sont à nouveau réunis, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et qu'ils sont certainement heureux. J'observe de loin la scène des au revoir et des condoléances faites aux parents. Mon esprit lui est déjà perdu dans les possibilités que m'offrent ce cimetière. En effet, si on y enterre les sorciers, et que les noms sont scrupuleusement gravés sur les plaques blanches qui surplombent, en suspension dans les airs, les plaques de la même couleur recouvrant les tombes… J'ai de grandes chances de retrouver celle de mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ; on ne m'a jamais proposé d'aller la voir, d'aller lui « rendre visite ». Et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment osé le demander. Car quand je posais des questions à propos de sa mort, on me répondait dans un premier temps que j'étais trop petite, et dans un second temps, lorsque j'étais plus grande, qu'on n'en savait pas grand-chose. En somme, tout ce qui touchait sa mort était rapidement devenu tabou. Et même maintenant, tout en étant majeur, je n'ose pas poser de questions aux personnes ayant eu sur moi figure d'autorité, comme les professeurs de Poudlard et, par-dessus tout, le professeur McGonagall. Ces personnes sont pourtant celles qui pourraient sans doute m'apporter le plus d'informations, mais mon blocage persiste.

Profitant que l'assemblée soit toute attentionnée à la fin de la mise en terre, aux salutations et aux départs, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me faufile alors derrières une série de buissons. Accroupie, j'observe les tombes qui sont autour de moi, un peu honteuse de devoir m'y prendre ainsi, en cachette, comme une enfant de quatre ans. J'observe qu'elles sont classées par ordre chronologique. Et en effet, celle d'Hermione vient bien clôturer – pour le moment – une allée qui semble encore incomplète. Cette disposition, bien qu'un peu spéciale, facilitera mes recherches. Comme si je m'apprêtais à faire une bêtise, je continue à avancer, dos courbée pour rester à l'abri des regards, et je longe les allées en « remontant le temps » par les années qui défilent dans un ordre inversé sous mes yeux. Je remonte donc de l'année 2017 à l'année 2006, puis 2005, 2004, 2003… 2002 ! Jusqu'ici, une année ne s'étendait que sur deux ou trois allées, mais aussi loin que je puisse le voir, l'année 2002 en contient une bonne quinzaine. A cette époque, Voldemort n'était pas encore mort. Cependant, mon père ayant été assassiné en décembre – la fin de l'année – je me trouve aussitôt dans la bonne allée, dans laquelle je m'engouffre pour échapper à d'éventuels regards. La première tombe de l'allée appartient à une certaine Ana Dawnkins, morte le 12 Avril 2002. Je longe l'allée en voyant passer les mois jusqu'à voir l'automne arriver et que mon cœur commence à battre à tout rompre. Octobre, encore quelques pas et j'y serai… Novembre, je m'arrête chancelante, prête à rebrousser chemin, morte de trouille à l'idée de voir, et peut-être même de toucher prochainement, la seule preuve matérielle de la mort de mon père. Décembre. Une tombe adressée à un certain Dean Thomas, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me souviens (par miracle) de mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui pour une fois m'avait intéressée où nous avions dû apprendre par coeur le nom des membres de l'Ordre. Une étoile étincelle à côté du nom : la récompense du ministère pour service rendu à la Communauté Magique Mondiale. Il y en aura sûrement une aussi sur la tombe de mon père. J'avance vers la tombe suivante, de plus en plus excitée. Jim Mainfool, apparemment mort naturellement puisque aucune indication n'est donnée quant à son décès, le 15 décembre 2002. Je respire profondément pour me donner contenance. Je regarde la tombe suivante et m'en approche lentement. Après l'avoir un moment observée, je parviens à me décider de lever les yeux vers la plaque de marbre pour découvrir avec déception qu'elle appartient à « Sherman Roswald, le 20 décembre 2002 ». Le même jour que papa ; c'est donc certainement la tombe suivante alors ! La déception m'a glacé le sang et, après un frisson, je me dirige vers la tombe suivante et lève aussitôt les yeux vers la plaque où est inscrit en lettres dorées : « Charly Honks, décédé le 25 décembre 2002 d'un accident de Quidditch ». Une boule monte instantanément dans ma gorge, toutes sortes de flashent aveuglent mes yeux et mon cerveau se vide de toute pensée, ne laissant que ce « rien » au fond de mon être. Rien. Après un moment d'absence, je ramène mes coudes sur les genoux, et ma tête dans les mains, je me mets à réfléchir. Où peut-il bien être alors, s'il n'est pas là ? Existerait-il un autre cimetière ? Serait-il ailleurs qu'en Angleterre ? Qu'a-t-on fait de son corps ? Et surtout, que faire maintenant ? Dans un sursaut d'espoir je regarde la tombe suivante mais celle-ci est datée du 2 janvier 2003. Je reviens sur les tombes de 2002, regarde entre celles datées du 15 et 20 puis 25 décembre dans l'espoir d'avoir manqué un détail, une tombe que je n'aurais pas vue ! Je relis attentivement les inscriptions sur les plaques, toujours accroupie. Les noms de Dean Thomas, Jim Mainfool, Sherman Roswald et Charly Honks assaillent mon cerveau et bientôt mes yeux se retrouvent brouillés par les larmes que je tente de réprimer.

- Zoëlina ! s'écrie une voix sèche où la colère transparaît malgré les efforts qui semblent être faits par sa propriétaire. Zoëlina.

Des pas accourent vers moi et j'aperçois une main aux doigts secs et noueux qui vient soutenir mon bras sur lequel j'ai rabattu ma tête. On essaie de l'écarter afin de voir mon visage mais en vain. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie ainsi.

- Zoëlina, me dit la voix qui est devenue légèrement plus douce et que je reconnais comme étant celle de la directrice. J'espérais justement que cela n'arriverait pas, continue-t-elle. Zoëlina, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette formule a pour effet magique de libérer ma gorge et mes yeux des larmes qui s'y agglutinaient et qui commençaient à m'étouffer. Je ne relève cependant pas la tête.

- Où est-il ? parviens-je tout de même à demander en essuyant rageusement mes larmes d'un revers de main et en replongeant aussitôt mon visage dans mes bras.

Je l'entends prononcer une formule et il me semble qu'un siège apparaît à mes côtés, sur lequel elle s'assoit, une main se voulant réconfortante posée sur mon épaule.

- Eh bien… commence-t-elle hésitante. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous en parler pour ne pas vous accabler encore plus. Mais lorsque ton père a combattu Voldemort pour la dernière fois, ils sont morts tous les deux, contredisant ainsi la prophétie qui annonçait que l'un ne pouvait vivre en même temps que l'autre, que seul l'un d'entre eux devait mourir. On suppose aussi que peut-être Harry, après avoir tué Voldemort, se serait laissé surprendre par un Mangemort qui n'aurait pas encore fuit. Rien n'est vraiment sûr à ce sujet, car le seul témoin que nous avons pu interroger, est mort avant d'avoir bien voulu se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

- Qui était-ce ? la coupé-je.

Le silence qui s'ensuit me fait relever la tête malgré tout, et je suis son regard qui s'était figé sur la tombe devant laquelle je m'étais arrêtée, celle où le nom de Charly Honks est gravé.

- L'accident de Quidditch est un prétexte du Ministère pour couvrir le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger un témoin d'importance capitale dans une affaire aussi grave. Les Mangemorts qui restaient après la disparition de Voldemort ont été plus vifs ; ils ont su le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise l'essentiel.

Nous restons quelques instants à méditer sur la compétence extrême de nos dirigeants jusqu'à ce que je la presse de continuer son récit.

- La seule chose que nous avions entre les mains était le lieu sur lequel s'était déroulé la bataille, mais cette tentative s'est aussi soldée par un échec puisque nous n'y avons absolument rien trouvé. Aucun corps. Mais Honks avait cependant assuré avoir vu le corps de Harry sans vie. Et nous savons que les mangemorts avaient l'habitude de… faire disparaître les corps en les faisant « voler en poussière » si on peut dire ainsi. C'est de cette manière que votre père a disparu. Je suis désolée, Zoëlina, achève-t-elle finalement.

Elle se lève au bout de quelques instants passés en silence et après m'avoir dit que si j'avais besoin de lui parler, elle serait disponible à Poudlard, elle retourne auprès des parents d'Hermione afin de les raccompagner chez eux grâce à un autre portoloin. Je reste seule dans ce cimetière qui s'est brutalement vidé de tous ses visiteurs, même les derniers qui s'étaient attardés auprès des tombes de leurs chers disparus. Je me sens perdue, comme si on avait enlevé en moi tout espoir, comme si un Détraqueur avait pris possession de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. On dit bien souvent que le deuil n'est pas possible, ou du moins très dur, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de corps à pleurer ; et c'est ce que je ressens. Jusque là, même si je savais que mon père était mort, je le sentais toujours près de moi, comme s'il me surveillait, me guidait… Mais alors que je pensais enfin trouver une tombe où venir me recueillir, je me trouve de nouveau face au vide immense, ce rien qui m'empêche de trouver une stabilité dans le monde. Je reste là, assise devant la tombe de Charly Honks, qui fut peut-être son assassin. Je ferais sans doute mieux d'abandonner les recherches sur mon père. _Ils_ ont raison, ce n'est pas sain de vivre dans le passé avec pour seuls repères tout ce qui n'a pas existé. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, mais il est largement temps de penser à mon futur. Papa, lui, appartient au passé. Et puis dans la réalité des choses… si j'avais retrouvé sa tombe, qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait apporté ? Au mieux, mes forces ne m'auraient peut-être pas abandonnée comme cela semble être le cas. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me relever et de transplaner… jusqu'où d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais même plus où aller.

Combien de secondes, minutes, heures ont passé ? Il fait presque nuit désormais, et seul mon ventre tourmenté par les gargouillis me sort de ma torpeur. De nouveau, il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

-

--

---

--

-

La semaine s'est finie sans accident ; Poudlard continue de vivre. Mes cours sont désormais plus spontanés, j'ai pris confiance en moi, et les élèves m'aident beaucoup grâce à leur écoute attentive et respectueuse, et je me prends même à aimer leur enseigner toutes ces choses que j'ai voulu fuir dès la fin de mes études. Mais rapidement les vacances de Noël arrivent, avec le temps et l'humeur qui lui sont assortis.

- Miss Potter, pourrais-je vous parler en privé quelques minutes ? vient me demander Rogue la veille des vacances alors que je parlais activement avec Elena.

Son air est assez solennel et je devine assez facilement le sujet qui l'amène à faire cette requête. Après m'être libérée – en fournissant des excuses – d'Elena, je le suis jusque dans les cachots où se trouve son bureau. Lorsque j'y pénètre j'y trouve avec stupéfaction Drago Malefoy – son assistant – qui attend patiemment notre arrivée.

- Vous m'aviez parlé d'une conversation privée professeur, non ? lui demandé-je un peu froidement.

- Drago Malefoy est concerné de près par ce qui va être dit puisque c'est lui-même qui va vous informer de nos dernières découvertes, me réplique-t-il tout aussi froidement.

- Comment ça ? m'écrié-je. Je ne pensais pas avoir accepté l'aide de Malefoy en même temps que la votre, Rogue.

- C'est exact. Mais seul lui pouvait faire une certaine recherche, et il a toute ma confiance.

Alors que je reste froidement en face d'eux, Rogue remonte brutalement la manche gauche de l'ancien Serpentard qui ne bronche pas, et laisse à jour la Marque des Ténèbres, monstrueuse, sur ce bras d'une blancheur cadavérique.

- QUOI ?! m'écrié-je. Et cela vous donne confiance ?

- Parfaitement. Parce que j'ai exactement la même, et que je sais ce qu'il ressent. Il a plus ou moins le même parcours que moi.

- Si vous vous êtes repenti de votre vie de Mangemort, il n'est pas dit que lui en ait fait autant. Et si c'était un espion ??

- Un espion ? Oui, c'en est un, mais pour notre compte. Je suis complètement discrédité auprès des Mangemorts, il fallait quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

- Et s'il allait tout répéter au camp ennemi ?

- Il ne le fera pas, m'assure le maître des Potions d'un calme imperturbable.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce ce qu'il ne m'aurait jamais remis cela s'il n'était pas de notre côté. La signature est vraie, il s'agit bien d'un document de Lucius Malefoy.

Alors que je saisis le parchemin jeté sur la table et que je le déroule, Malefoy prend enfin la parole en disant qu'il l'a trouvé au manoir de ses parents, en fouillant dans le bureau de son père. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, juste assez longtemps pour voir son sourire goguenard se poser sur moi. Je replonge aussitôt dans ma lecture, ne pouvant supporter cette marque de fierté et de suffisance. Après une lecture rapide du document, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une liste très détaillée, montée par Lucius Malefoy, datant de 2002, qui retraçait tous les plans pouvant permettre de trouver et tuer Harry Potter avant qu'il ne trouve le dernier Horcruxes et ne détruise définitivement Voldemort.

- Comme vous le savez peut être, renifla Malefoy d'un air de dédain, votre père a réussi à retrouver cet Horcruxes et à tuer Voldemort, son plan a échoué. Mais peut-être pourrez-vous trouver sur ce document – qui est une copie de l'original que j'ai laissé dans le bureau de mon père afin qu'il ne se rende compte de rien – des informations qui vous seront utiles. Mais ce que j'avais à vous dire de plus important, c'est que les mangemorts manigancent quelque chose contre vous. Ils veulent vous trouver. Je ne sais pas trop pour quoi au juste, car ce n'est pas moi qui suis relégué à cette fonction, et on a gardé l'habitude de tenir à l'écart d'une affaire les mangemorts qui ne sont pas concernée par elle. Mais faîtes juste attention à vous.

- C'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment, conclu Rogue. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de votre côté ?

Toujours un peu méfiante avec Malefoy bien que rassurée de sa loyauté grâce à son récit, je me décide à leur faire part du peu de choses que j'ai apprises : la tombe qui n'est pas au cimetière, ce dont ils étaient déjà au courant, la rencontre avec les Dursley, les fouilles dans les archives de Poudlard. Nous constatons donc que nos avancées sont très lentes et d'une utilité peu indispensable, mais nous restons optimistes et ils me redonnent même espoir en m'encourageant à reprendre mes recherches là où je les avais laissées – c'est-à-dire chez les Dursley.

-

--

---

--

-

En effet, c'est là que ma recherche reprend. Avec le début des vacances, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas rester à Poudlard, préférant une ambiance Moldue afin de me reposer convenablement, mais surtout afin que les Dursley puissent me joindre facilement puisque le seul numéro de téléphone que je leur ai laissé est celui de Londres, bien évidemment. Je sors donc peu et occupe mes jours avec des visites d'Andréa, qui me demande toujours d'exécuter quelques sorts pour l'amuser et les visites quotidiennes de Stephen, qui sont d'un grand réconfort pour moi. Ou plutôt qui en était un. Car Stephen, au bout de quelques semaines seulement a jugé temps "d'approfondir" notre relation. Nous nous sommes brouillés un soir où, s'étant montré trop pressant, j'ai senti une fureur m'envahir contre lui et j'ai sentis mes sentiments pour lui voler en éclats d'une manière presque trop simple et rapide. Etrange ; toute trace d'amour, s'il y en a jamais eu, a maintenant disparue. Nous sommes le 18 décembre, cela fait deux jours que je suis seule dans cette maison lorsque le téléphone se décide enfin à me tirer de ma torpeur.

- Bonjour. Je voulais vous demander de vos nouvelles. Je ne vous ai pas vue depuis l'enterrement.

La voix chaleureuse d'Andrew ramène un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je me sens mieux malgré l'attente que j'avais d'autres nouvelles.

- Ca va merci. Je suis en vacances, j'avais bien besoin de repos.

Il semble pourtant remarquer mon ton vague et se permet alors d'insister. Je lui raconte alors, puisqu'il est déjà au courant d'une bonne partie de l'histoire, que je n'ai pas vu la tombe de mon père au cimetière, et que cette idée m'inquiète. Il se permet un léger rire comme pour se moquer de ma naïveté tout en me disant d'un ton rassurant qu'il existe des tas d'autres cimetières à Londres, et qu'il y a même très peu de chance qu'il soit dans le même qu'Hermione. Je reconnais que la situation puisse paraître absurde pour lui, mais comment lui dire qu'il s'agit d'un cimetière spécial… Et y a-t-il plusieurs cimetières sorciers en Angleterre ?

- Ecoutez, je peux vous faciliter la tâche, m'assure-t-il chaleureusement. J'ai une vieille connaissance qui s'occupe des registres des cimetières de Londres, ce ne doit pas être gai comme métier, mais il en faut bien. J'irai faire des recherches pour vous ; il me laissera accéder aux archives sans aucun problème.

- Vraiment ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Un brin d'espoir renaît en moi. Oui ! Après tout, il a peut être été retrouvé par des Moldus qui l'auraient enterré dans l'un de leurs cimetières, expliquant ainsi sa disparition aux yeux des sorciers !!!

- Bien sûr que non ! je serais ravi de vous aider.

- J'espère seulement qu'il a bien été enterré à Londres, fais-je remarquer.

- Bien sûr, mais nous pourrons peut-être étendre nos recherches à d'autres villes si jamais nous ne trouvons rien ; mon ami nous aidera.

- Oui, mais j'aimerai cependant éviter que nos recherches s'ébruitent. Moins il y aura de monde au courant, moins nous risquerons d'attirer l'attention, dis-je en me souvenant des conseils d'Hermione.

- Bien, je comprends. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau. A bientôt !

- Andrew !

- Oui ?

- Euh… merci beaucoup, et joyeux Noël avec un peu d'avance.

Je raccroche vite, avec une sorte de pointe au cœur. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je lui demande ce qu'il comptait faire pour Noël. Cette année, je le passerai seule pour la première fois : avant, j'avais toujours eu une présence quelle qu'elle soit : mes parents, les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, les gens de Poudlard, l'année dernière Andréa… mais cette année, personne. Pas même Stephen au vu de notre dispute irrémédiable.

-

--

---

--

-

Ma solitude me saute à la gorge en cette soirée d'anniversaire. Nous sommes le 19 décembre ; une pâtisserie achetée dans la boulangerie du coin constitue mon repas et je chantonne un air de chanson pour éviter que la maison ne paraisse trop calme, trop vide… et trop triste. Afin d'achever ce sentiment de mal-être je repense à cette fameuse nuit de tempête, un 24 décembre, soir de réveillon, lorsque je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat. Mon père venait de disparaître ; il était mort. Cela fera bientôt seize ans. A y repenser, je ne me souviens plus comment j'étais au courant ? Il n'y avait plus que nous deux à la maison. Ma sœur était déjà morte, et ma mère déjà partie. Partie où ? Je n'étais pas encore à l'âge de raison pour que mon père m'en parle, sans doute. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Une dispute entre eux ayant mené à leur séparation me paraît presque exclue ; ils s'entendaient si bien ! Du moins dans mon souvenir. Assise devant une part de Forêt Noire, mes pensées se mélangent, avec à chaque fois cette sensation d'approcher d'une solution qui m'échappe aussitôt. Des larmes commencent à brouiller ma vue comme pour me décourager de pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Elena a raison ; il est grand temps de tourner la page et de me concentrer sur mon avenir. Je ne peux pas passer plusieurs anniversaires ainsi, à me morfondre au-dessus d'une part de gâteau dans une maison aussi pleine de vide. Il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main ! Mais pas ce soir… Ce soir j'ai envie de me laisser glisser jusqu'au plus profond de ma solitude, de mon désarroi, de cet état léthargique qui me fait horreur autant qu'il m'attire. Et pour toucher le fond convenablement, je me défends de répondre au téléphone qui sonne déjà depuis quelques secondes. Mes yeux se perdent dans la Forêt Noire tout comme ma cuiller qui la réduit en état de bouillie au rythme de ma réflexion. Devant cette édifiante représentation de ma vie, mon oreille se dresse quand même, malgré moi, lorsque le répondeur s'enclenche.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Potter, c'est Madame Dursley…

Mon état léthargique s'évapore aussitôt et je bondis sur le téléphone, mais c'est trop tard. Je me résous donc à m'asseoir pour écouter cette voix chaleureuse qui paraît me tendre une main secourable, le coeur battant.

- … je dois me dépêcher, je profite que mon mari est occupé avec ses parents pour vous téléphoner. J'aimerai vous voir demain à 15 heures, Dudley sera parti les reconduire chez eux, j'aurais une heure pour vous voir, donc soyez à l'heure s'il vous plaît. Je vous attendrai au Christian's coffee ! Au revoir.

Et me revoilà seule, plongée dans le silence froid de la maison, avec cependant comme différence la ferme résolution de ne pas abandonner ces recherches sur mon père, quoi qu'elles me coûtent, même si je ne pense pas à mon présent ni à mon avenir. Qu'importe après tout, quand l'envie de vérité se fait la plus forte ? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon père comme ça. L'idée de devoir attendre jusqu'au lendemain après-midi me paraît même insupportable, et pour m'aider à faire passer le temps, je décide qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose, qui sait ce qui m'attend ? Un coup de baguette magique après avoir retrouvé mon lit, et un long sommeil équivalent à un tour complet d'horloge me submerge.

-

--

---

--

-

Il est midi et demi passé lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières alourdies par le charme de sommeil lancé la veille. Il est grand temps de me préparer. Après une rapide toilette je descends, habillée, dans la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi manger. Je jette à la poubelle ma Forêt Noire qui aurait été intacte si je ne l'avais pas broyée la veille, et me dépêche d'avaler mes pâtes au beurre puis sors de ma maison rapidement pour attraper le bus qui me permettra d'arriver à l'heure au centre-ville. Après une bonne demie heure, je dois effectuer un changement pour récupérer le métro. Pourquoi donc dois-je toujours me compliquer la vie alors que je suis persuadée que tous ces Moldus autour de moi pâliraient d'envie à l'idée du pouvoir de transplanage. Le Christian's coffee se trouve non loin de Big Ben qui indique justement, lors de mon arrivée, que je suis en avance d'un petit quart d'heure. Le temps de commander un chocolat chaud et madame Dursley s'assied lourdement en face de moi, essoufflée et les joues empourprées.

- J'ai dû courir pour arriver à l'heure, nous devons faire vite car mon mari ne devrait pas être très long, il ne doit pas s'apercevoir que je me suis absentée de la maison. Il serait furieux s'il savait que je vous ai donné ce rendez-vous.

- Je peux comprendre cela, mais vous pourriez lui dire que vous étiez partie faire une commission…

- Non, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je l'aime, vous savez. Bon, j'en viens directement à ce qui m'amène.

Pendant que j'acquiesce elle sort une feuille de son sac et me la présente.

- J'ai vu l'autre jour que vous vous étiez intéressée au placard qu'il y a dans notre Hall d'entrée.

Je rougis légèrement en lui avouant qu'elle a raison.

- Cela m'a intriguée, et je sais que Dudley a mis ici toutes les affaires qui concernent son passé et dont il ne veut plus entendre parler. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne les a pas jetées d'ailleurs. Enfin, j'ai pu mettre la main sur la clé de ce placard, et y suis entrée alors qu'il était parti chercher notre fille à l'école. Comme j'ai honte ! Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé cette lettre qui a aussitôt attiré mon attention et après l'avoir lue, j'ai jugé qu'elle pourrait vous être utile. J'en ai fait une photocopie et la voici. Elle est pour vous ; j'ai remis l'original dans le placard pour que Dudley ne se rende compte de rien.

Je prends le plus doucement qu'il m'est possible la lettre des mains de Mme Dursley et la reconnaît aussitôt, dans mes doigts tremblants.

- Effectivement, c'est cette lettre qui m'a beaucoup intriguée, je suis sûre qu'elle est riche en informations. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose pour vous remercier ? lui demandé-je alors en lui tendant la carte du Christian's Coffee.

- Non, merci, je dois déjà repartir. Je vous contacterai avant la fin des vacances pour vous demander si ce document vous suffit, sinon, j'essaierai de chercher autre chose.

- Un service alors ?

- Non, vraiment je ne veux rien.

- Alors pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider ? lui demandé-je, intriguée.

- Je connais la souffrance due à la perte d'un père, voilà tout. J'ai perdu le mien quand j'avais dix ans. Je me sauve ! Au revoir !

- Merci encore ! lui crié-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà pour disparaître dans la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Devant mon chocolat chaud, je déplie lentement, les mains tremblantes, la lettre écrite à Dudley par mon père. Une belle écriture, légèrement penchée sur la droite et serrée, se dévoile devant mes yeux ; plus ou moins la même que la mienne.

-

--

---

--

-

_Le 21 décembre 1998_

_-_

_-_

_Dudley_

-

-

_Joyeux Noël._

_-_

_La circonstance - malencontreuse, tu en conviendras - qui fait que nous sommes cousins m'amène à t'écrire afin de t'inviter prochainement, à une date qui te conviendras, afin de te présenter tes deux petites nièces, Zoëline et Zoëlina, des jumelles, qui sont nées le 19 décembre, c'est-à-dire avant-hier. Peut-être pourrions-nous en profiter pour discuter un peu, maintenant que ces années sont révolues et que je me suis détaché de « la famille ». Il est possible que tante Pétunia ou oncle Vernon t'empêchent de venir en prétextant encore une fois que je suis un voyou et que tu risquerais de subir ma mauvaise influence. Si jamais tu souhaites venir malgré leur interdiction, préviens-moi, je pourrais m'arranger afin qu'il ne s'aperçoivent de rien. J'habite dans le village de Godric's Hollow, là où mes parents ont vécu avant moi. La décision te revient. Envoie-moi ta réponse grâce à cette chouette, elle saura où me trouver._

_-_

_A bientôt,_

_-_

_Harry Potter_

-

_--_

_---_

_--_

_-_

Je jette rapidement quelques pièces sur la table, à côté de ma tasse de chocolat encore à moitié remplie et repars dans le métro, direction ma maison, l'adresse du manoir tournant sans cesse dans mon esprit. Jamais je n'avais pu le retrouver, pas même lorsque Sophia, à l'orphelinat m'avait demandé de le lui montrer pour tenter de rencontrer quelconque personne encore vivante de ma famille. Nous avions fait quelques kilomètres dans la campagne, et puis plus rien, aucun souvenir de m'avait relié à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était à cause de la neige, qui rendait le paysage uniforme et presque méconnaissable. Mais je suis effrayée de constater que l'orphelinat se trouve à plus de deux cents kilomètres du Manoir ! Jamais je n'ai pu faire cela à tout juste quatre ans. C'est physiquement impossible… sauf bien sûr pour une sorcière, mais je n'avais aucune connaissance des moyens de transports à part le balai miniature que m'avait offert mon père à mon troisième anniversaire, et ce n'est certainement pas celui-ci qui m'aurait permis de faire une telle distance.

Ce mystère me taraude, mais pas autant que l'adresse que je tiens en main. J'ai maintenant le pouvoir de retrouver le manoir Potter… J'y trouverai très certainement des choses très intéressantes pour moi. J'ai enfin un lien concret avec mon passé. La joie est telle que je me mets à rire en pleine rue sous le regard inquiet des autres piétons ; je me sens submergée par une chaleur qui ne s'était pas manifesté en moi depuis quelques années. Et elle me donne aussi des ailes puisqu'en moins d'une demie heure je suis chez moi, accrochée au téléphone dans mon salon.

- Allo ! Andrew ? C'est fantastique, je viens de retrouver l'adresse du Manoir de mon père ! Je vais y aller !

- Super ! Comment l'avez-vous eue ?

- Mme Dursley a fouillé dans le placard, vous savez, celui qui m'intriguait tant !

- Oui, je me souviens. Bon, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Comment ça ? demandé-je, interloquée.

- Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez seule, affirme-t-il doucement.

Mon excitation retombe aussitôt. Le Manoir est à coup sûr débordant d'objets magiques en tout genre, du plus banal au plus étrange, du plus insignifiant au plus dangereux… Comment lui cacher tout cela ? J'étais tellement empressée de lui faire partager la nouvelle que je n'avais pas pensé à cette offre qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Ecoutez, cet endroit est abandonné depuis des années ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut y avoir là-bas ? Des voleurs, des malfrats, des animaux dangereux ?

Mille fois pire ! m'écrié-je en moi même.

- Oui mais…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Donc vous n'avez pas le choix ! Quand voulez-vous y aller ?

- Euh… je… c'est à 200 kilomètres, il est peut être un peu tard pour aujourd'hui finalement, réalisé-je. Demain alors.

- Très bien, je vais prendre ma journée. Je fais tellement d'heures gratuitement pour cet hôpital qu'ils ne me la refuseront pas ! J'arriverai à huit heures chez vous avec ma voiture, ça ira ?

- C'est bon.

- A demain alors !

Il raccroche sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Le reste de la soirée se déroule avec la suite de tentatives désespérées et inutiles pour me faire croire que le temps passe plus vite, et lorsque vingt-deux heures sonnent enfin, je file sous ma couette et m'endort en pensant que cette lettre est le plus beau cadeau de Noël (même si c'est en avance) que l'on m'aie offert au moins depuis mes trois ans. C'est avec cette pensée agréable que le sommeil m'emporte vers mes rêves.

-

--

_---_

_--_

_-_

_Dans une grande salle composée de gradins et d'une estrade, le calme et le silence règnent en maîtres incontestés. Pas un mouvement n'y est effectué si ce n'est la légère ondulation d'un voile noir suspendu à une arcade en pierre, produite par une brise inexistante pourtant. Un léger râle se fait entendre, comme si, derrière ce voile, des gens se cachaient… ou était enfermés ? Des chuchotements, des plaintes et un frisson de voile. Malgré l'absence d'espoir de retour, c'est comme si on s'agitait, là-derrière, comme si ce qu'on y vivait était trop insupportable pour qu'on n'essaie pas de s'échapper. Et, tout doucement, un frémissement plus fort que les autres. Un poignard qui traverse la soie légère et la déchire de part en part. Et un cri, qui me glace le sang._

-

--

---

--

-

---------------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE

---------------------------

-

--

---

--

-

Ah ! Riche en émotion ce chapitre, non ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos prognostiques, etc. !! je désespère de voir le nombre de reviews qu'obtient cette fanfic :(( :p Tiens, une petite anecdote sur cette fic, d'ailleurs. Il s'agit en fait de l'histoire que j'avais commencé à publier sous le nom "Lever le voile du passé" pour faire référence au livre de cours de Divination dans _Harry Potter_, Lever le voile du futur. Lorsque je l'ai publié sur je l'ai rebaptisée "Ma vie assassinée" et c'est avec stupeur que j'ai constaté, dans le titre donné au dossier qui contient les chapitres sur mon ordinateur, que j'avais en fait prévu de l'appeller "Mon enfance assassinée". Mais finalement, c'est mieux ainsi . Ah, et les 2000 hits sont bientôt en vue .

-

--

-

Karine/owitchygirl : Et voilà, encore un chapitre de passé. J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Peu à peu le nœud se resserre, et en ce moment je suis en train de m'approcher doucement du passage de _la_ révélation :p Qui des deux aime-t-elle ? hihi, tant mieux s'il y a des doutes, car après tout, elle aussi en a . Enfin il y en a tout de même qui sont résolus dans ce chapitre-ci !! J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse être attirée par Rogue mais bon... il a l'âge d'être son grand-père, ça craint :/ A bientôt j'espère ! Biz !


	12. Redonnemoi

Attention !! Désormais, risques de spoilers de Tome7 !! (même si tout n'est pas encore cohérent avec l'histoire de JK Rowling !

Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine dans la publication de cette fic ! J'avais corrigé le chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je n'en étais toujours pas satisfaite, et je tenais à ce qu'il soit quand même présentable vu sa teneur. Mais comme j'ai eu énormément de travaux à boucler en cette fin de quadrimestre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger une deuxième fois et de le poster avant que les cours ne soient finis. Ensuite, je suis partie deux jours à Paris, sans internet, et, enfin de retour chez mes parents, j'ai fini la correction et je vous l'envoie enfin. Pardon pour l'attente ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans les temps, promis ! Mais en attendant vendredi, je vous souhaite à tous de passer un excellent Noël !!! A bientôt et bonne lecture !!!

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

**Chapitre 7** : Petite rixe entre Rogue/Elena/Zoë/Drago. Début Novembre : Zoë s'absente de l'école et va à Ste Eulalie. Hermione est de plus en plus mal. Celle-ci raconte à Zoë la recherche des Horcruxes (cf. tome 7, sauf que la quête dure plus longtemps, et que lorsqu'ils ont tué Nagini, celle-ci a mordu Ron qui est mort). Harry aurait voulu attendre pour poursuivre la quête afin de protéger la vie de sa famille. En partant de l'hôpital, Zoë croise Andrew, elle essaie de le convaincre qu'il faut qu'Hermione sorte d'ici (pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste). De retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée avec Stephen, mais lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle fait un rêve : elle avait une soeur jumelle, Zoëline, qui est morte.

**Chapitre 8** : Réveil de Zoë par Stephen ; elle court voir Hermione à l'hôpital et lui demande des explications sur sa soeur jumelle. Cela déclenche une crise chez Hermione, qui, malgré tous les efforts d'Andrew et de Stew meurt. Zoë trouve de la pensine qu'Hermione avait dissimulé à son arrivée. Andrew veut la réconforter : elle savait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Zoë est sur le point de trahir son origine sorcière et s'enfuit chez elle où, après avoir congédié Stephen, elle regarde dans la pensine d'Hermione : elle se voit, à l'âge de 4 ans, être interrogée par des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Malgré les cours d'Occlumencie que lui avait donnés Harry, Voldemort parvient à savoir où est caché le manoir des Potter, en fouillant dans ses pensées. De retour à Poudlard, Zoë cherche dans les archives, et elle retrouve l'adresse où a habité son père durant son enfance, chez les Dursley (qu'elle croit s'appeler Darklay.

**Chapitre 9** : Walkstorn Aegerus vs Noa Rookwood. Zoë fait la rencontre de Derosus Black et lui apprend la vérité sur Sirius Black (dont il est de la famille) et aussi sa mort. Elle accepte l'aide de Rogue. McGonagall lui dit que l'enterrement d'Hermione se passera le Jeudi après une autopsie. Zoë le lendemain veut aller voir les Darklay, Andrew l'accompagne. Ils rencontrent la femme de Dudley, puis le mari vient (entre temps, Zoëlina s'est fort intéressé au placard de son père, sous l'escalier, où elle a aperçu une lettre que son père a adressé au Moldu. Zoë apprend à Dudley que Harry est mort. Lui ne sait (ou ne veut) pas la renseigner. Zoë leur laisse son numéro de téléphone avant de partir. De retour chez elle, elle retrouve Stephen sous les yeux attristés d'Andrew.

**Chapitre 10 :** L'autopsie a révélé qu'Hermione a bien été assassinée pour de bon. Cérémonie de la messe, pendant laquelle elle revoit Stonefield (actuel Ministre de la Magie), les parents d'Hermione (qui lui révèlent qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu qu'Hermione n'aille pas à Ste Mangouste) et Andrew. Ils vont ensuite au cimetière du monde sorcier et elle y rencontre Krum. Après l'enterrement d'Hermione, Zoëlina va dans le cimetière pour tenter de trouver la tombe de son père : il n'y en a pas (son corps aurait été détruit par les Mangemorts). Discussion avec Rogue et Malefoy : ils font un point sur l'avancée de leurs recherches. Zoë se dispute avec Stephen, elle passe son anniversaire seule, mais lors d'un rendez-vous avec la femme de Dudley, elle reçoit l'adresse du Manoir à Godric's Hollow. Andrew décide de l'accompagner ; ils iront le lendemain. La nuit, Zoëlina rêve du voile au département des mystères, déchiré par un coup de poignard.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic mais aussi tous les jours ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs éventuels de venir vous aventurer ici ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre . (lisez-les seulement après avoir lu le chapitre ;) )

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 11/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : une magnifique chanson extraite du dernier album de Mylène Farmer. Elle aurait pu convenir à plusieurs chapitres, en fait, mais seul celui-ci n'avait pas encore de titre :p

_Comme un fantôme qui se promène  
Et l'âme alourdie de ses chaînes  
Réussir sa vie  
Quand d'autres l'ont meurtrir, et  
Réussir sa vie, même si...  
Comprendre ne guérit... pas  
Et ce fantôme se promène  
Là, sous l'apparence gît le blème  
Murmure des flots...  
L'onde à demi-mot  
Me...  
Murmure que l'on doit parfois  
Retrouver une trace... de soi_

Redonne-moi,  
Redonne-moi l'autre bout de moi  
Débris de rêves, le verre de fêle  
Redonne-moi la mémoire de ma...  
Peut être sève ? Peut être fièvre ?  
Redonne-moi pour une autre fois  
Le goût de vivre, un équilibre  
Redonne-moi l'amour et le choix  
Tout ce qui fait qu'on est roi

Comme un fantôme qui se démène  
Dans l'aube abîmée sans épiderme  
Et nul n'a compris  
Qu'on l'étreint à demi et...  
Et nul n'a surpris son cri :  
Recommencer sa vie,  
Aussi,

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 11 : Redonne-moi

-

--

---

--

-

Il est déjà presque huit heures. Malgré le cauchemar de cette nuit, j'ai réussi à dormir jusqu'à tard ce matin… mon sort était peut-être un peu trop puissant à bien y réfléchir. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à me réveiller et à me préparer, même dans un état semi-comateux. Et, à mesure que l'heure du départ approche, mon angoisse et mon excitation augmentent. Je suis partagée entre la joie de pouvoir retourner au manoir, et de peut-être découvrir un élément clé pour mes recherches, et la peur qu'Andrew ne découvre quelque chose, ce qui a en fait toutes les chances de ce produire dans une telle maison ! Enfin, pour ma part, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que regorgeante d'objets magiques. Et ce qui surplombe tout, c'est la peur de ce que moi, je vais y découvrir. Car j'attends en effet quelque chose de cette visite ; des bribes de souvenir, des indices... Donc quelque part, je suis rassurée qu'Andrew vienne avec moi ; non pas en ce qui concerne ma défense personnelle, ça, je suis capable de l'assurer seule. Non, sa présence m'apporte tout autre chose ; un réconfort, une sensation de calme et de plénitude plutôt rare. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de son soutient pour pouvoir affronter mon passé dont je serais pour la première fois aussi proche.

Et ce cauchemar, qui me taraude depuis que je suis réveillée… Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, les éléments tournent et retournent dans mon esprit, si bien qu'ils forment un ensemble de noeuds inextricables. J'ai déjà vu ce voile dans l'un de mes rêves… mais lequel ? Est-ce encore un de ces rêves qui me montre le passé ? ou bien peut-être le présent… et pourquoi pas le futur ? Un frisson me parcoure le dos lorsque me revient à l'esprit ce cri perçant, si aiguë et froid ! Je me résous finalement à penser à autre chose et finis donc de me préparer en poussant la chansonnette, mon esprit étant alors occupé à retrouver les paroles (ou leur vague ressemblance) au fur et à mesure que je les chante.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je transplanne vite en bas, dans le salon, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à Andrew, qui a quelques minutes d'avance.

- Bonjour ! lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour Zoëlina. Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demande-t-il gentiment en me la serrant.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis un peu angoissée, mais ça va. Vous voulez prendre un café, un thé ou quelque chose d'autre avant de partir ?

- Non, merci, décline-t-il poliment. Je pense que vous avez déjà attendu assez longtemps ce jour, il est hors de question que je vous retarde.

Je m'autorise alors à faire quelque chose de totalement inhumain, et ce pour la première fois de ma vie : j'entre quelques secondes dans ses pensées, doucement, « sur la pointe des pieds » pour ainsi dire, afin qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Du thé. Il aurait bien voulu du thé… Il suffisait de demander.

- Dommage, dis-je alors en mettant ma main derrière la porte, bien cachée de sa vue. Parce que je venais juste de faire du thé et d'en remplir une tasse, continué-je en dégageant ma main dans laquelle vient juste d'apparaître une tasse de thé parfumée au caramel.

- Ah ! dans ce cas, je ne peux pas refuser, dit-il aussi charmé que surpris. Il fait tellement froid ! et j'adore le caramel.

Je le fais donc entrer et nous nous installons dans la cuisine, chacun devant son thé. Nous discutons surtout de l'hôpital, de ses patients… mais le sujet finit par dériver inévitablement sur mon père et mes recherches que j'effectue sur lui.

- Vous aviez quel âge lorsqu'il est décédé ? me demande-t-il timidement.

- Je venais d'avoir quatre ans… C'était un 24 décembre, la veille de Noël, belle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est plutôt triste, je trouve... Alors c'était votre anniversaire dernièrement ; vous m'aviez dit qu'il était décédé quelques jours après.

- C'était le 19 décembre.

- Bon anniversaire, alors.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant, pensant que c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas été au courant le jour même.

Je suis persuadée que s'il l'avait su, il serait venu me voir ce jour-là. Il m'aurait au moins téléphoné. Je n'aurais pas été seule devant cette part de forêt noire sauvagement broyée.

- Et… je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas me répondre, mais… comment est-t-il décédé ?

- … on l'a assassiné, hésité-je un moment à confesser.

- Oh, je suis absolument désolé d'avoir voulu trop en savoir, dit-il aussitôt.

- Non, non, ça va. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai l'habitude. Il ne faut pas être aussi gêné avec moi vous savez. Je me suis fait une raison, maintenant.

A l'expression de son visage, je devine qu'il brûle de savoir pourquoi on a attenté à sa vie… mais cette fois, je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, regrettant presque mes paroles précédentes de peur qu'il ne pose la question.

- On y va ? me demande-t-il une fois sa tasse totalement vide.

- Oui, je prends mon manteau, et on y va.

Nous sortons donc, et après avoir fermé la porte à double tour, nous montons dans sa voiture et il brandit un petit appareil sous mon nez, d'un air fier.

- Mon dernier achat !

Ah… euh… super ! dis-je sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que cela peut bien être.

- Quelle est l'adresse ?

- De chez mes parents ?

- Oui, c'est là que nous allons, non ?

- Oui, euh… Godric's Hollow.

- Il n'y a pas de numéro ? s'étonne-t-il.

- ... non, c'est une grande propriété je crois, il n'y a qu'elle qui porte ce nom.

- D'accord, je vois.

Il appuie sur différentes touches de l'appareil et je sursaute lorsque l'appareil cri d'une voix nasillarde « péage ? ».

- Tiens, c'est drôle, remarque Andrew au bout d'un moment. Il ne détecte pas l'adresse !

- Ah et euh… c'est quoi comme appareil ?

- Un GPS voyons ! s'exclame-t-il comme si ça allait de soit.

- Je ne connaissais pas, dis-je un peu gênée.

- Ah mais si ! s'écrit-il en passant du coq à l'âne. Il y a bien un endroit qui s'appelle Godric Hollow, mais en Ecosse ! Juste après la frontière. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si loin ! Aller, c'est parti !

Mais je n'entends pas ses commentaires car mon esprit est focalisé sur la voiture qui est à une vingtaine de mètres devant nous. Dedans, un homme qui semble être blond, de taille moyenne. Mais je n'arrive pas bien à distinguer ses traits, d'autant plus que les vitres de sa voiture sont un peu teintées.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande Andrew en voyant que je fixe la voiture.

- Je ne sais pas… on dirait Stephen là-bas, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

- Vous aviez prévu de vous voir aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Nous nous sommes disputés il y a plus d'une semaine. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

- Oh... Il voulait peut-être vous en donner, mais il nous a vu sortir de chez vous et il n'a pas osé se montrer.

- Non, ça ne doit pas être lui…

- Vous croyez ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller voir, nous partirons un peu plus tard.

- Non, ça ira, réponds-je. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait le fait que je parte avec vous… il serait sans doute jaloux, non ? Partons tout de suite, ça vaut mieux.

- Comme vous voulez... ce n'est après tout pas moi qui vais forcer la réconciliation, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Il démarre alors sa voiture et file au bout de la rue. Là, le « GPS » fixé sur le pare-brise s'écrit que nous devons tourner à gauche puis aller tout droit sur trois cents cinquante mètres.

- Drôle d'appareil, commenté-je.

- Oui, mais très pratique pour ne pas se perdre dans les endroits que l'on ne connaît pas. Mais le son est peut être un peu fort, dit-il en réglant de nouveau l'appareil en attendant à un stop. C'est étonnant que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler. Ca fait fureur en ce moment.

- Je dois vivre un peu trop à l'écart du monde alors, dis-je pour me justifier.

Le trajet se passe en silence quelques instants, accompagné des quelques « tournez à gauche », « allez tout droit » et « après cent mètres au rond-point, prenez la deuxième sortie » qui nous mènent jusqu'à l'autoroute. Là, ses interventions se font beaucoup moins fréquentes, ce qui est apparemment une occasion pour Andrew de redémarrer la conversation à propos de mon père.

- Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à faire des recherches sur votre père ?

- Pour en savoir plus sur lui, pourquoi on lui en voulait tant ? Comment est-il mort ? Où ? Qui l'a assassiné ?

- Une histoire assez floue alors. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne vous ai jamais dit comment tout cela c'était passé ?

- Ah ça... Trop de protection autour de moi, j'imagine. Et puis, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de témoins... qui en sont revenus en tous cas. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé et le peu qui en est connu, on me le cache.

- Et vous espérez trouver des renseignements dans votre ancienne maison ?

- Entre autres, oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir trouver ça là. Je veux surtout revoir cet endroit, dans l'espoir d'avoir des souvenirs qui resurgissent. Je ne me souviens presque plus de mon enfance. Parfois, je fais des rêves qui me rappellent certains moments de cette époque...

- Et vous êtes sûre qu'ils reflètent bien la réalité ?

- Eh bien, je pense, oui.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont qu'une sorte de fantasme sur votre enfance… propose-t-il.

- Vous voulez dire ?

- Et bien, vous cherchez des renseignements sur votre enfance, il peut-être normal que votre esprit en construise lors de votre sommeil, et vous fasse penser qu'il s'agit de la réalité.

Sa vision des choses me trouble. A vrai dire, sa solution me paraît plausible, mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle s'avère vraie. Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé des éléments stables je suis réticente à les remettre en question ; et tant pis si ça ne correspond pas vraiment avec ce qui s'est réellement passé. J'ai besoin d'éléments auxquels me rattacher.

- Vous êtes fâchée ? me demande Andrew au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne dis plus rien.

- Non, non, je réfléchissais à ce que vous avez dit.

Il ne cherche pas plus loin et me laisse à mes réflexions. Nous allons à vive allure sur l'autoroute, si bien qu'en un peu plus de trois heures seulement, nous arrivons bientôt à Godric's Hollow. Le GPS nous chuchote que nous sommes arrivés et Andrew se gare sur le côté de la route.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien ici ? me demande-t-il d'un air étonné.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, nous sommes au milieu d'un bois…

- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué, dis-je en riant malgré le stress qui monte en moi. Mais nous habitions dans les bois, ça je m'en souviens bien. Il me semble que nous devons trouver une allée déboisée ; elle nous mènera au manoir.

- Ah, "Manoir" ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Oui, un héritage de la famille. On dit que la famille Potter vit ici depuis plusieurs générations ; environs deux cents ans au total.

- Quelle classe ! s'amuse-t-il.

Il se remet à rouler et nous surveillons de chaque côté de la route pour voir le dit chemin.

- Ça ne serait pas ici, par hasard ? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques centaines de mètres.

Il me désigne une allée laissant tout juste la place à une voiture de passer car inondée de ronces et autres plantes indésirables qui rendent son accès difficilement visible.

- Je pense que oui, allons-y toujours, nous verrons bien. Dans mes souvenirs, cette allée était recouverte de pelouse, plus large et mieux entretenue mais bon… que peut-on attendre d'un endroit laissé à l'abandon ?

Nous nous engageons donc dans le chemin dont nous ne savons pas comment il aboutit.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, commente Andrew, c'est comment un homme qui visiblement était recherché par des ennemis ait persisté à vivre à l'écart du monde. Il aurait été plus en sécurité en ville, non ? Là, il y a la foule, on l'aurait retrouvé moins facilement, et puis il est plus difficile de faire des mauvais coups quand on est entouré de gens.

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment, vu l'attention que se portent bien souvent les voisins de paliers en ville, ce n'est pas ça qui l'aurait empêché d'être assassiné. Et puis peu importe où il se trouvait, ce genre de personne aurait pu le retrouver n'importe où…

- Quand vous m'en parlez, on croirait qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de mafia, s'étonne-t-il.

- C'est un peu ça, oui, dis-je en souriant de la comparaison.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler pourtant…

- … oui ! euh… c'est normal… ils restent dans le secret, tenté-je de justifier.

- C'est ici ?

Je regarde alors devant moi pour découvrir une immense grille en fer forgé, noir prolongée par un haut mur de briques rouges faisant apparemment le tour de la propriété. A travers cette grille, un terrain gigantesque recouvert d'herbe anormalement haute, et parsemé d'arbres fruitiers ou non s'étend jusqu'à une maison tout aussi impressionnante par la taille, dressée sur ses trois étages de pierre sombre.

- Ça fait une drôle d'impression, commente Andrew. Avant d'entrer dans le bois, on ne pourrait jamais croire qu'il y existe une telle propriété !

- Non, effectivement, elle est bien cachée du regard des curieux. C'est assez glauque, ajouté-je, assez différent de mes souvenirs.

- Un peu oui, acquiesce-t-il. Regardez, il commence à neiger ! Avec le froid qu'il fait, ce n'est pas étonnant. Nous entrons ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas de clé, et apparemment, le portail est bien fermé, lui dis-je en montrant l'énorme cadenas qui le bloque.

- Ah, effectivement. Malheureusement, je me promène rarement avec une pince sur moi...

J'essaie tout de même de forcer la grille au cas où le cadenas ne serait qu'un artifice, mais elle est belle est bien close. Je ne pensais pas que mes ennuis commenceraient si rapidement. La neige tombe déjà à gros flocons, très denses, sur nos manteaux et tout autour de nous.

- Comment faire ? demande Andrew.

- Il faudrait que vous alliez voir un peu sur le chemin par là, dis-je en lui désignant le long du mur. Il y aura peut-être de quoi forcer le portail.

Je le regarde un instant s'éloigner de quelques pas et j'ouvre mon sac pour saisir ma baguette magique. Je me met de côté afin de cacher ce que je fais à Andrew si jamais il se retournait.

- Alohomora !

Je vois clairement le cadenas s'ouvrir sans aucune résistance. Je réitère la formule à destination du portail en lui-même et le verrou saute aussitôt. Tout est tellement plus facile avec la Magie ! Je range promptement ma baguette, referme mon sac et me retourne vers le jeune infirmier.

- Andrew ! C'est bon, j'ai réussi !!! Le verrou était rouillé, il ne fonctionnait plus bien ! mens-je.

- C'est ouvert, déjà ? me demande-t-il en revenant vers moi.

J'acquiesce en poussant la porte et en entrant dans la propriété.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?!?

- Un tour de magie, dis-je d'une manière désinvolte, comme pour le provoquer.

Heureusement, ma remarque ne donne pas d'autre suite qu'un sourire charmeur. Les restes d'une allée nous permettent de nous diriger vers la maison sans trop nous enfoncer dans les broussailles qui commencent à être recouvertes de neige. A quelques mètres du perron, un vieux portique rouillé par les années nous offre une vision fantomatique des lieux. Deux balançoires y sont suspendues, dont une qui ne tient plus que par une seule corde, l'autre ayant sans doute été rongée par le temps et les intempéries. Je m'en approche lentement, mes pas craquants légèrement dans l'herbe déjà enneigée. J'effleure la corde de la balançoire cassée, un sentiment étrange s'insinuant en moi.

_- "Zoëlina, viens manger ma puce !_

_- Oui Maman !"_

_Quatre fois qu'elle réitère sa question, quatre fois que je lui réponds "oui" tout en continuant à me balancer, plus haut, toujours plus haut. Toujours les mêmes mouvements : plier les jambes au maximum, puis les balancer en avant en penchant son buste en arrière et en tirant sur les cordes qui relient la balançoire au portique._

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui et le soleil de juin me chauffe le visage ; c'est agréable ! J'aime quand il fait beau et que je peux sortir comme ça pour m'amuser... Les arbres sont en fleurs et l'herbe est bien verte, c'est magnifique. Des quantités impressionnantes de fleurs décorent les paysages environnant et tout semble calme..._

Un flocon de neige tombe doucement sur mon nez et me ramène à la réalité. Mon rêve… Une nuit, j'avais rêvé de la venue du Ministère à la maison, lorsque les « Abrutis » étaient venus avec mon père. Je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais ce jour-là, mon âme avait faillie être aspirée par un Détraqueur… Heureusement, le chien que nous avions à l'époque m'avait défendue... et Malefoy était arrivé, pour arrêter l'immonde créature.

- Bien, entrons, dis-je tout à coup en sortant de ma torpeur. Il fait glacial ici, ajouté-je en passant ma main énergiquement sur le manteau d'Andrew déjà recouvert de neige.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'immense bâtisse et montons les marches du perron. Mais cette fois, pas moyen d'éloigner Andrew de la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Un sort mental serait donc le bienvenu, mais ce n'est pas simple sans concentration. Afin de paraître « moins » louche, je prends une épingle logée dans mes cheveux (avec laquelle j'ai tenté de me coiffer) et je commencer à fouiller la serrure avec celle-ci pendant que je répète « alohomora » dans ma tête avec plus ou moins de conviction. A un moment, enfin, j'entends un cliquetis dans la serrure qui m'indique que celle-ci est ouverte, sans que je sache très bien si c'est grâce à mon sort ou bien à l'épingle. Pourrais-je faire une meilleure cambrioleuse que sorcière ? Il ne manquerait plus que je sois meilleure cambrioleuse que sorcière... Je pousse enfin la lourde porte d'entrée en bois brun foncé et nous entrons à l'intérieur, très sombre, de la maison. Après y avoir jeté un rapide coup-d'oeil, je me retourne pour fermer soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

- C'est immense, commente le jeune infirmier à cet instant.

Nous nous trouvons dans un hall dont les portes, fenêtres et autres ouvertures sur l'extérieur laissent très peu passer la lumière du fait qu'elles sont closes. Devant nous, se trouvent des escaliers, juste en face de la porte, séparés par un couloir d'environ quatre mètres de long. Ils sont faits d'une sorte de marbre gris et une rampe en fer forgé noir les accompagne jusqu'en haut. L'espace ouvert au-dessus nous permet de voir qu'ils serpentent sur encore deux étages au-dessus de nous. Toujours dans le hall d'entrée, nous nous dirigeons sur la gauche, et entrons dans un très grand salon où des fauteuils en cuir blanc sont disposés en cercle autour d'une cheminée en pierre où on trouve encore quelques bûches pourries. Le parquet, dissimulé sous une couche épaisse de poussière, craque sous mes pieds alors que je me déplace lentement dans la pièce. Mes yeux vont d'une chose à l'autre comme s'ils essayaient d'embrasser et de capter tous les éléments à la fois. L'endroit est plutôt accueillant, le mur, toujours en pierres apparentes est resté le même ; je reconnais alors quelques tableaux et l'écu à l'effigie de Gryffondor que mon père avait accroché après ses études à Poudlard d'où il était sorti avec tous les honneurs... au bout seulement de sa sixième année. Je retrouve aussi la vieille pendule familiale, une comtoise toute en bois, longuement travaillée, gravée, ciselée ; en somme, magnifique. Elle aussi est poussiéreuse, et son balancier est immobile. Sans doute s'est-elle arrêtée elle aussi, ce fameux soir de tempête en décembre… Après avoir ouvert son coffre, je pousse doucement le balancier et aussitôt celui-ci recommence son _tic tac tic tac_ régulier. Aussitôt une étrange impression s'insinue en moi ; peu à peu la réalité s'efface devant mes yeux.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

_Le balancier de l'horloge du salon marque chaque seconde, gravement, irrémédiablement. Marque du temps qui passe, de la vie qui s'écoule... de la mort._

_Je suis assise dans le fauteuil en cuir blanc du salon, le feu ne brûle plus depuis la veille... papa a dû oublier de le rallumer hier soir. Le froid s'est installé dans la pièce depuis hier soir, engourdissant peu à peu mes membres. Mes mains sont glacées, mon regard est fixe, perdu dans le vide, perdu dans ce salon froid et sans vie, lui non plus._

_Doucement je me lève sur mes petites jambes tremblantes, j'ai l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau pèse sur mes épaules. Mais quoi ? Depuis la veille, rien n'est plus pareil dans cette maison. Tout est devenu si calme… Où sont donc passés la joie, l'ambiance, les cris d'enfants qui résonnaient ici, hier encore ? Où est donc passée… la vie ?_

- Et si nous faisions un bon feu ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit rester du bois sec quelque part. Ça réchaufferait l'atmosphère.

Heureusement, Andrew me sort de ma torpeur.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas !!! dis-je alors d'une voix encore légèrement absente, trouvant l'idée plutôt bonne.

- Vous êtes glacée, continue-t-il à argumenter après avoir posé sa main sur les miennes et avoir constaté qu'effectivement, elles étaient gelées.

- Si je me souviens bien, dis-je en me guidant à mon instinct, le bois se trouve dans un petit réduit sous la cage d'escalier.

- Bien, je reviens tout de suite !!!

Alors qu'il repart dans le hall d'entrée, je reste dans le salon et mon regard se promène à nouveau dans le salon. Beaucoup de bibelots, quelques livres Moldus sur une table basse, une très vieille télévision à droite de la cheminée et encore un ou deux jouets laissés à l'abandon pendant seize longues années. Je me baisse pour ramasser une poupée poussiéreuse et je reporte vite mon regard ailleurs, celle-ci ne m'évoquant aucun souvenir. Bientôt il se pose sur un tableau dont le sorcier qui y est représenté vient de sortir de sa torpeur et me regarde les yeux noirs exorbités. Il semble avoir aussi peur que moi lorsque nos regards plongent l'un dans l'autre.

- Miss Potter ??? s'écrit-il. Quelle surprise ! Cela fait tant d'années !

- Chut ! S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas si fort ! lui ordonné-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas manifester ma joie de vous revoir ? Aller, je vais prévenir tous les sujets des tableaux que vous êtes ici ! ajoute-t-il d'un air guilleret.

- NON ! lui crié-je. Ecoutez, je suis très heureuse moi aussi vous revoir, dis-je en ayant aucune idée de la personne à qui je m'adresse. Mais je suis avec un Moldu ici, il ne sait rien de la magie et ne doit rien découvrir.

- Oh... bien. Je vois… et que fait-il ici ? C'est votre mari ? me demande-t-il avec un regard suspicieux.

- Non, non !! Seulement un ami. Mais il va bientôt revenir alors je ne veux pas que vous bougiez d'un pouce, vous savez, comme les tableaux Moldus. C'est bien compris ?

- Très bien mademoiselle, je vais prévenir tout le monde !

Il disparaît aussitôt et mon regard se promène rapidement du tableau à l'entrée ouverte du salon d'où Andrew doit revenir.

- C'est fait ! chante le sorcier en réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard dans le tableau. Tous mes amis vous souhaitent la bienvenue chez vous et vous font part de leur bonheur de vous revoir ici.

- C'est très gentil, merci. Au fait, dis-je en pensant tout à coup qu'il pourrait être au courant d'un élément intéressant, est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à mon père ???

- Monsieur Potter ? Oh, oui ! Il y a eu cette horrible bataille et…

Mais, alors que sa voix s'emballait sous le ton de la confidence, il ne dit plus rien, plus un mot et reste totalement immobile.

- Rah ! grogné-je de rage en frappant mon poing sur le meuble bas disposé juste devant le tableau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demande alors Andrew en me faisant sursauter. Désolé, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu revenir !

- Oh Andrew ! Non, je ne vous avait pas entendu.

- Vous… euh… vous parliez à un tableau ? demande-t-il d'un air mi-étonné mi-souriant.

- Et bien, oui… enfin, il ne me répondait pas ! dis-je en riant d'un air ridicule à tel point je suis gênée. Je veux dire, je discutais toute seule, là, devant, et euh…

- Nous vous en faîtes pas, je comprends que vous soyez sur les nerfs. C'est pour vous une chance inouïe d'être là, vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps ! Je crois que moi-même, si j'étais à votre place, je me mettrai à parler seul, comme pour interroger les objets alentours pour essayer de traquer le moindre indice…

- Merci, réponds-je simplement d'une part pour le fait de m'avoir compris, mais aussi pour m'avoir fourni une excuse quelconque.

- J'ai trouvé du bois ! enchaîne-t-il en exhibant trois bûches qui ne sont pas en trop mauvais état et qui devraient suffire à faire prendre un bon feu.

Alors qu'il s'accroupit devant la cheminée je continue à me promener dans la pièce. Mes yeux tombent, à mon grand soulagement, sur des objets normaux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus Moldu. Andrew ne se rendra compte de rien… du moins dans cette pièce. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en est des autres. Je me trouve maintenant devant une petite étagère où sont entassés des bibelots en tous genres, et une photo. Le cadre en verre entre mes mains, je regarde la photo d'un air attendri. LE trio. Tout à gauche, un roux qui est occupé à dire quelque chose à l'oreille d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes, alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus et châtains se penche vers eux pour tenter d'entendre ce que les deux garçons disent, puis se redresse d'un air boudeur pour montrer son mécontentement à ce qu'on lui cache des choses. Puis, toujours agacée, elle sort un épais livre de son sac et s'assoie par terre pour le lire. Je ris en voyant la scène, de les voir là, tous les trois, et je me prends à penser de nouveau qu'ils sont ensembles, là-haut, peut-être. Si les Moldus croyants ont raison. Il y a des jours comme ça où j'aimerais que leur vision des choses soit vraie. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu connaître Hermione, même malade. Elle a été le seul véritable lien que j'aie eu avec mon père. Alors que je la regarde sur la photo, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, perçants, vifs, loins de ceux que j'avais pu observer à l'hôpital alors qu'elle était mourante. Aussitôt, ma promesse que je lui avais faite, celle de faire attention me revient en tête, et je culpabilise de me trouver ici, dans un endroit si peu sûr et qui aurait très bien pu être investi par les forces du Mal. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la photo, la pose face contre l'étagère afin qu'Andrew ne puisse la voir, avec tout ce qu'elle comporte d'étrange, et me retourne vers lui. Déjà une toute petite flamme pointe dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Non !!! m'écrié-je.

Je saisis un drap qui recouvrait l'un des fauteuils et le jette sur le feu, puis tape avec mes mains dessus, afin de l'étouffer complètement. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour y faire prendre feu.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? s'étonne Andrew. Nous avions pourtant dit que…

- Je sais… mais tout compte fait, je pense qu'il est plus prudent de ne pas trop signaler notre présence.

- Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un bois, qui viendrait ici ? Cela fait des années qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de vous, ils ne savent même pas où vous êtes, et peut-être même pas si vous êtes toujours vivante ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils soupçonnent qu'on est ici ?

- La fête foraine, vous vous souvenez ? consentis-je alors à lui expliquer, voyant que quelques éclaircissements s'imposent.

- Oui…

- Ce sont eux. Je sais qu'ils étaient là lors du meurtre de mon père. Et maintenant, c'est à moi qu'ils veulent faire la peau. Ils savent parfaitement que je suis vivante, et peut-être même qu'ils savent que je fais des recherches sur mon père. J'ai promis à Hermione de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, et je le veux encore moins si vous êtes là. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

- D'accord, je ne savais pas...

Apparemment, le souvenir de notre course poursuite dans la foire il y a deux mois ne lui donne pas envie de revivre quelque chose de similaire.

- ... que vous teniez à moi ! s'amuse-t-il tout en contemplant en souriant mon visage devenir rouge.

- Andouille, grommelé-je faussement fâchée.

Puis je reprends mes recherches pour éviter de prolonger cette situation assez embarrassante. Silencieusement, j'ouvre un tiroir dans lequel j'ai pris soin de faire apparaître deux bougies auparavant, et, une fois celles-ci allumées et mises sur deux bougeoirs, nous sortons du salon et entrons dans la pièce juste en face, qui s'avère être la cuisine. L'endroit n'a pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il est bien moins propre que dans mon souvenir. Des toiles d'araignées pendent du plafond, donnant un air lugubre à l'endroit. La cuisine avait dû être très moderne, il y a plus de quinze ans, et encore une fois, très Moldue, avec un frigo, une gazinière, un vieux lave-vaisselle et d'autres ustensiles ressemblant à tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et jette à coup d'œil à l'extérieur car les volets, contrairement au salon, ne sont pas fermés. Je passe ma main sur la vitre glacée de manière à former un rond d'où je pourrai bien voir. La fenêtre donne directement sur la balançoire. J'imagine que c'est de là que maman nous surveillait, quand nous jouions dehors, avec ma sœur. Et même lorsque j'avais été seule… Le jour où papa était venu avec les abrutis du Ministère surgit de nouveau dans ma mémoire, il faisait beau à ce moment là, c'était encore le printemps. J'avais vu des hommes à la grille, et papa était entre eux. J'avais alors couru ici même, dans la cuisine, où elle était.

_- "Maman, Maman ! Des hommes ! Il y a des hommes qui arrivent, Papa est avec eux !"_

_Maman suspend tout mouvement et reste là, interdite et le visage affolé. Je la regarde attentivement ; pourquoi a-t-elle cette réaction ? Elle semble si belle... mais pourquoi est-ce que je distingue mal son visage ? Elle paraît si pâle…_

_Soudain, elle reprend ses esprits et vient se poster devant la fenêtre de la cuisine afin de surveiller ce qui se passe dehors. Moi aussi je veux voir, je me hisse à côté d'elle et viens écraser mon nez contre la vitre froide ; un halo de buée se forme, m'empêchant de voir. Je m'apprête à l'enlever en l'essuyant du coude mais Maman ne m'en laisse pas le temps._

_- "Ecarte-toi de la fenêtre, Zoëlina !"_

_Comme je n'obéis pas, elle me prend sous les épaules et me tire doucement vers l'arrière. _

Et on me tire véritablement en arrière, mais cette fois, c'est Andrew, et non maman. Je me souviens qu'après cela, elle m'avait emmené en haut, dans ma chambre et m'avait fait promettre de ne pas bouger ; j'avais promis… et désobéi.

- Il n'est peut-être pas prudent de se montrer à la fenêtre.

- Vous avez raison, avoué-je avec un sourire en repensant aux paroles de ma mère. Montons dans les étages, il n'y a que ces trois salles en bas, si ce n'est le débarras où vous avez été pour le bois.

- Oui… et il n'est pas si petit que ça ! plaisante-t-il. J'ai bien failli ne pas retrouver mon chemin pour ramener ce bois. Vous n'allez pas dans la salle à manger ? continue-t-il en me montrant la pièce contiguë à la cuisine.

- Non, merci. J'ai regardé rapidement, mais elle ne m'évoque rien, et à par de belles chaises et table, il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant à voir.

Nous nous dirigeons donc une nouvelle fois dans le hall et montons les escaliers qui sont assez large pour que nous avancions tout deux de front. Je suis heureuse de voir les tableaux qui ponctuent la montée des escaliers aussi immobiles que ceux des Musées Moldus. A peine quelques yeux s'efforcent-ils de suivre notre ascension, de manière assez discrète. Au petit pallier qui marque le tournant de l'escalier, je m'arrête un instant, saisie par le souvenir troublant du Détraqueur qui avait failli aspirer mon âme ce même jour. J'attrape aussitôt la chaire de poule et blêmit suite à une sensation on ne peut plus désagréable. C'était comme si une chose visqueuse et froide m'avait saisie de chaque côté du visage.

- Zoëlina ! s'écrit aussitôt Andrew avec inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non ce n'est rien, dis-je tout en essayant de cacher mon effroi. Un mauvais souvenir un peu trop vif encore. Tout va bien.

Mon esprit me joue des tours… il n'y a pourtant aucun Détraqueur ici, je le sentirai sinon, mais le fait d'y penser m'a redonné les sensations que j'avais eues ce jour-là de manière très vraisemblable. Je montre très vite les quelques marches qu'Andrew a d'avance sur moi pour me rapprocher de lui et chercher une sorte de réconfort, une chaleur opposée à la sensation glacée que je viens d'avoir. Il passe instantanément son bras droit sur mes épaules, tout en continuant d'avancer ; un geste doux et rassurant qui me permet d'arrêter les tremblements qui m'ont pris dans les jambes. Nous arrivons ainsi au premier étage puis nous dirigeons vers la droite où une grande porte indique la présence de l'unique pièce qui existe de ce côté-là de la maison, à cet étage. Andrew ouvre la porte et nous avançons prudemment dans une salle qui est apparemment très grande encore une fois, vu la résonance de mes talons sur le sol en pierre. Je saisis ma baguette qui se trouve dans mon sac et, faisant mine de chercher un interrupteur, je murmure un « _Lumos _» qui fait aussitôt s'illuminer les innombrables bougies qui se trouvent disséminées partout dans la salle et qui lui donnent une ambiance très particulière. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise et de laisser échapper un « ooooooooooooh » significatif. Devant nous s'étalent des centaines d'étagères remplies de livres de toutes sortes – et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète – dans un ensemble magnifiquement agencé. Les étagères installées le long des murs s'élèvent sur au moins trois mètres de haut et laissent au milieu un espace pour une nouvelle cheminée et des fauteuils qui semblent être confortables.

- Superbe ! commente Andrew tout aussi impressionné.

Heureusement, il est bien trop occupé à contempler la salle pour remarquer qu'il est étrange que ces bougies se soient allumées grâce à un interrupteur… et que leur clarté est beaucoup plus forte et la lumière qu'elles renvoient, beaucoup plus blanche. Ma tête se renverse en arrière pour me permettre de regarder la salle dans toute sa hauteur. Je constate alors, impressionnée, qu'elle s'élève sur deux étages. Des escaliers montent en effet, de l'intérieur de la bibliothèque jusqu'à un autre niveau, où d'autres étagères sont entreposées avec un espace suffisamment large pour circuler, mais aussi pour avoir installés quelques fauteuil tout au long de cette espèce de circuit qui fait le tour de la salle, laissant le « rez de chaussé » ouvert sur l'étage supérieur.

- En effet… c'est vraiment impressionnant. Il doit y avoir…

- Au moins cent milles livres ! Et même plus.

- A croire que c'est Hermione qui vivait ici ! fis-je remarquer en souriant.

Ma remarque arrache un rire à Andrew.

- Oui, j'ai perçu son côté livrovore lorsqu'elle était dans mon service. Au début, elle nous harcelait chaque jour pour avoir de la lecture, avant qu'elle ne devienne trop faible…

Mais j'entends à peine sa remarque car mon attention a été attirée par un livre dont la tranche verte diffère étrangement avec les autres, rouges, sur lesquelles elle repose. C'est le seul livre qui ne semble pas être rangé là où il le devrait, et mis à une telle hauteur, comme si on avait voulu empêcher à un enfant de le lire. Je prends le livre doucement et découvre la copie conforme de la biographie de mon père qui est chez moi et qui m'avait été offerte par un commerçant « honoré de ma visite » et « ému » par ma réaction à la vue du livre. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu ici. Mais avec tous ces livres autour de moi, je comprends qu'il soit peu probable que j'aie feuilleté celui-ci plutôt qu'un autre surtout si, à l'époque, on avait voulu que je ne le regarde pas. J'ouvre la première page, comme si je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une photo de mon père est là, non intégrée à l'ouvrage, âgé de vingt ans environ, trois ans après sa sortie prématurée de Poudlard. Un plutôt bel homme, dont les cheveux désordonnés lui procuraient un charme certain et un air espiègle indéniable qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Mais je ressens vite une sensation de culpabilité à regarder un livre dont l'accès m'était apparemment interdit à l'époque, bien que j'aie chez moi une copie conforme de cet ouvrage. Peu à peu, une série d'images s'amoncelle dans mon esprit.

_Le livre est beau, et mon papa aussi. Maman a de la chance de l'avoir épousé. Si elle ne l'avait épousé, je l'aurais peut être fait à sa place. Mais bon, c'est mon papa, alors je suis contente aussi. Et fière. D'autant plus fière que sa photo se trouve dans un livre. C'est dommage que je ne sache pas lire, j'aurais beaucoup aimé savoir ce que l'on disait sur lui. Parce que si sa photo est là, c'est qu'on parle de lui !_

_- Zoëline ! appelé-je._

_- Quoi ? me répond la petite fille en face de moi._

_Ses cheveux très noirs et en bataille sont exactement les mêmes que les miens ; et ses yeux, gris acier, sont ceux qu'elle a hérité de maman. Elle me ressemble en presque tout point ; c'est ma sœur jumelle._

_- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc sur papa, regarde !_

_Je lui tends l'ouvrage et elle admire aussi la photo._

_- On le prend avec nous dans la chambre ? me demande-t-elle alors._

_- Je ne sais pas… si jamais ils se rendent compte qu'il manque un livre ici, ils ne vont pas être contents._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien ils sauront qu'on est entrées ici !! Et maman n'aime pas trop ça._

_- Non, me contredit ma sœur, c'est juste qu'il y a des livres dangereux ici, mais ils sont dans cette armoire là-bas, tu vois ?_

_Je regarde vers un coin de la pièce un peu plus obscure que les autres et distingue effectivement une forme qui ressemble à celle d'une armoire._

_- Oui je vois. Donc on peut prendre celui-là ?_

_- Sans aucun problème !_

_- Que faîtes-vous ici les filles ? nous interrompt tout à coup une voix d'adulte chaleureuse mais où la peur s'entend malgré les efforts qui semblent être faits pour qu'elle ne transparaisse pas. _

_Une femme plutôt grande – mais peut-être est-ce à cause de notre taille que nous la voyons ainsi – s'avance vers nous. Elle est belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et raides rassemblés en un chignon assez serré, sa peau très blanche et ses yeux gris, très profonds. Son air est un peu froid au premier abord, mais sa voix la rend tout de suite plus humaine aux gens qui ne la connaissent pas. Elle s'approche vers nous avec un de ses sourires que nous aimons, qui dévoile ses dents blanches et parfaites. Nous courrons alors vers elle et alors que je me jette dans ses bras pour retrouver la douceur de ses bras et son parfum, Zoëline s'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et lui montre le livre._

_- Maman, est-ce que papa est célèbre ? Il y a sa photo ici !_

_Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et elle saisit sèchement le livre tout en relâchant son étreinte autour de moi, ce qui me fait glisser contre elle jusqu'à ce que mes pieds rencontrent de nouveau le sol. Vexée je croise les bras, mais mes oreilles restent attentives à ce qu'elle répond._

_- NON ! crie-t--elle tout à coup à ma sœur. Non, continue-t-elle plus doucement. Votre père n'est pas célèbre. Non, il ne l'est pas. Personne ne le connaît, personne ne sait où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. Personne ne sait._

_Sa voix est devenue mécanique, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, son regard semble s'être vidé de toute présence et c'est à peine si elle fait encore attention à nous._

_- Personne ne le connaît, il est en sécurité, il ne lui arrivera rien, continue-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers une étagère._

_Elle pose le livre tout en haut, sur d'autres dont la tranche est d'une belle couleur rouge et elle se dirige vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sans faire attention à nous._

_- Non, il ne nous arrivera rien, avons-nous le temps de distinguer avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle._

Je referme le livre, troublée encore une fois par une scène qui semble avoir appartenu à mon passé, et le repose là où je l'ai pris, sur les livres à tranche rouge, en hauteur. Etant la copie conforme de celui que j'ai chez moi, je sais qu'il ne m'apprendra rien de nouveau sur ce que je cherche. Je me dirige ensuite vers le centre de la pièce où Andrew s'est déjà assis dans un fauteuil, et m'allonge sur le tapis qui se trouve juste devant la cheminée. Nous nous regardons quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux sans pouvoir nous en décrocher malgré la gêne qui s'insinue progressivement en nous. Mon trouble s'agrandit lorsqu'il esquisse un mouvement comme pour venir me rejoindre sur le tapis mais finalement se ravise. Le contact de nos yeux est rompu, il a replongé les siens sur un livre qui est lui aussi sur le tapis, non loin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il alors d'une voix un peu rauque, marquant sa gêne.

Je saisi le livre pour le regarder, heureuse de trouver un prétexte, et une motivation, pour reporter mes yeux sur autre chose. Le livre a une couverture noire, très simple. On dirait un roman, mais quelques illustrations viennent ponctuer l'histoire. J'effectue un demi-tour sur moi-même et me retrouve sur le ventre ; ma position de lecture préférée. L'une de ces images représente une jeune fille, blonde, dans un costume d'une époque lointaine. On ne voit que son reflet dans un miroir qui contient une fêlure le traversant de part en part ; sa personne-même est représentée de dos. Une tâche de sang vient maculer sa robe d'étoffe blanche, très riche, et la jeune fille regarde, par la **réflection** du miroir, un sablier brisé dont le contenu s'est échappé presque intégralement. L'heure de sa mort est venue, probablement. Je suis saisie d'effroi de découvrir cette image… ou plutôt de la redécouvrir, car c'était celle-ci que j'avais passé des heures à regarder ce soir où tout à basculé.

_Je la trouve belle, très belle. Le sang rehausse l'impact de l'image en ressortant vivement sur le blanc de la robe. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il suffit d'un sort pour réparer ça, j'ai vu maman faire une fois. Papa était rentré gravement blessé du travail, et maman l'avait soigné. Elle est très douée dans les sorts de soin ! Elle a fait des études pour ça. Un sort pourra remettre le sable dans le sablier et réparer ce dernier, si c'est ça qui la fait pleurer. Je me lève vite pour prendre ma baguette qui est posée sur la petite table et retourne vite m'allonger sur le tapis juste devant la cheminée où un doux feu crépite. Je veux bien essayer pour elle avec la baguette que papa m'a offerte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait d'ailleurs ; d'habitude, les enfants n'ont pas de baguette avant leur entrée à Poudlard, et là, j'ai seulement presque quatre ans. Je pense que c'est parce que papa sait que je suis grande… mais je ne sais pas bien m'en servir, même s'il a essayé de m'apprendre quelques « tours d'urgences » comme il les appelle, comme envoyer un signal de détresse, fermer une porte à clé et il a même tenté de m'apprendre à devenir transparente et à fermer mon esprit à ceux qui voudraient y entrer !!! Mais c'est un peu difficile tout de même. Enfin, que pourrai-je bien faire pour cette jolie fille ? Je pointe ma baguette sur le sablier :_

_- Reparo !_

_Mais rien ne se produit ; l'image ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Peut-être que mon mouvement n'est pas encore au point. En revanche, hors de la bibliothèque, j'entends un grand brouhaha, des bruits de pas qui montent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon sort qui ait provoqué cela... Que se passe-t-il ? Mon nom est crié… et c'est la voix de papa. D'habitude, il m'appelle toujours doucement et d'une manière affectueuse… Peut-être qu'il veut me trouver au plus vite parce que le Père Noël est déjà chez nous et qu'il souhaite me le montrer !!! Ou alors c'est le Père Noël lui-même qui veut me remettre les cadeaux en main propre ! _

_- Zoëlina !!! Zoë !!! Où es-tu ?_

_Mais avant même que j'aie le temps de signaler ma position, il surgit de l'embrasure de la porte et se précipite vers moi._

_- Zoë, ma chérie. Vite, on doit partir d'ici._

_- Attends papa, j'essaie d'aider la fille ici. Tu vois, elle a du sang et le sablier est cassé !_

_- Viens je te dis !_

_Apparemment, il ne s'agit pas du Père Noël. Sa main saisit durement la mienne et il tire dessus pour me relever au plus vite de sur le tapis. Mon livre reste ici, ouvert sur la page de la petite fille, malgré mes efforts pour l'attraper. Ensuite, il me prend dans ses bras et nous sortons de la bibliothèque. Il se dirige vers les escaliers, se penche légèrement par-dessus la rambarde et un lumière verte jaillit non loin de son visage alors qu'il se retire vivement. Il se précipite sur une autre porte et nous allons nous réfugier dans la salle d'à côté. Il a l'air vraiment inquiet, surtout depuis que l'éclair vert a failli le toucher, même s'il paraît soulagé de m'avoir retrouvée. Il me sert fort contre lui, et je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer très fort en retour. Aussi fort que je l'aime !!! La salle de bal est immense, magnifique, mais cela fait quelque temps qu'elle n'a pas servi. Papa n'organise plus de soirées depuis que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux. Elle aussi s'élève sur deux étages, mais là, le plafond ressemble, paraît-il, à celui de Poudlard. Il reflète le temps extérieur, et ce soir il y a une tempête de neige ; de gros flocons blancs tombent jusqu'à mi-hauteur en s'évaporant progressivement. C'est une vue magnifique. Les nuits d'été, j'aime venir ici avec papa pour observer les étoiles. Il n'a jamais été très bon en astronomie mais il me raconte des tas d'histoires sur les planètes et il paraît que c'est un centaure qui les lui a racontées ! Et moi, je suis sûre qu'il les invente ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ma préférée, c'est l'étoile Sirius. Papa m'avait raconté une fois que cette étoile était la plus malheureuse de toutes, car elle avait été accusée d'avoir tué quelqu'un alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas fait ! Alors elle était obligée de se cacher, et effectivement, on la voyait à peine dans le ciel. Ce soir-là, j'étais dans les bras de papa, et Snifle, notre chien, avait la tête posée sur mes genoux. Il m'avait semblé le voir sourire lorsque papa avait dit cela. _

_- Ma puce, viens. Viens-ici, voilà, dit-il en m'entraînant dans un coin de la salle, derrière une grande table dont la nappe va jusqu'au sol. Tu vas te cacher là-dessous. Il y a des gens qui sont là, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ma puce. Surtout, ne fais pas de bruit, ne dis rien, ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es là, ils pourraient te faire du mal, d'accord ?_

_- Mais toi, tu viens aussi avec moi sous la table ? lui demandé-je ne voulant absolument pas être seule._

_- … non, pas tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à régler, mais je te rejoindrai après, d'accord ?_

_Mes yeux accrochent les siens et, aussi petite que je sois, je peux nettement y discerner une sorte de peur. Je n'avais jamais vu mon papa comme ça. Ses cheveux sont plus ébouriffés que jamais et... sa cicatrice, l'éclair sur sa tête a pris une teinte presque rouge, étrangement visible ce soir. Le froncement de ses sourcils m'indiquent qu'il a mal à la tête, très mal, comme ça lui arrive souvent dans les situations urgentes._

_- D'accord, dis-je finalement d'un air tout de même boudeur._

_- Tu ne dois surtout pas partir, pas comme l'autre jour où tu as disparue je ne sais où, compris ?_

_Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? Quand suis-je partie ? Il m'a beaucoup questionné ce jour-là quand j'ai soit-disant disparue. Mais je ne me souviens de rien, il me semble être restée toute la journée dans ma chambre. Mais papa dit qu'il m'a cherché partout et qu'il était très inquiet._

_- Et avant que je te laisse, continue-t-il, je dois faire quelque chose, ferme-les yeux s'il te plaît._

_J'obéis aussitôt et sa main se pose sur mon front. Elle est froide, étrangement. Les mains de papa sont chaudes, d'habitude._

_- S'il m'arrive quelque chose…_

_J'ouvre un œil doucement, pour le regarder ; il tient quelque chose contre lui. Et que signifie tout son charabia qu'il continue à dire ? Voyant que je regarde, il me sourit doucement._

_- Tiens Zoë, prends ce médaillon, et surtout ne le lâche pas, garde-le dans ta main, tiens-le très fort._

_Il me tend le dit bijoux et je le sers fort contre mon cœur puis referme ma main dessus. Il sourit d'un air rassuré._

_- C'est bien ma puce, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui pour me serrer tellement fort que je crois en perdre le souffle. Je t'aime, tu sais ?_

_- Oui papa, moi aussi je t'aime, et grand comme le ciel !_

_- Si tu restes bien cachée, je t'offrirai une glace, chez Florian Fortarôme (?), tu te souviens de lui ? et de ses glaces ? Tu les avais adoré !_

_- Chocolat-vanille ! lui dis-je en riant._

_- C'est d'accord ! Moi je choisirai plus tard, continue-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet à la porte d'entrée de la salle de bal. Aller, restes ici surtout. Sinon, pas de glace._

_J'ai à peine le temps de voir ses yeux anormalement brillants et il me place sous la table puis rabat la nappe devant mon visage. Ses pas se répercutent sur le parquet de la salle ; il s'éloigne. J'ai envie de lui crier de revenir, que j'ai peur ici, que je ne veux pas rester seule, mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche un grand fracas se fait entendre. Je crois que c'est la porte… Je colle aussitôt ma tête contre le sol en prenant soin de bien garder le médaillon serré dans ma main, et je regarde par le léger jour que laisse apparaître la nappe tout en bas. Des pieds, des dizaines de pieds en plus de ceux de papa, et il en rentre encore d'autres précipitamment dans la salle, mais ils sont recouverts par une sorte de toge noire qui descend presque à terre. On dirait des Détraqueurs !!! Je retiens de justesse mon cri ; j'ai promis à papa de me taire (en échange d'une glace), mais je reste néanmoins l'oreille collée au sol._

_- Surprise Potter, dit une voix sinistre et froide qui me tord l'estomac sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi._

_- Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ? demande papa d'une voix tout à fait calme._

_- Oh, disons que nous avons nos sources. Mais je ne te savais pas si idiot._

_- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_- Comment as-tu pu mettre toutes tes chances de survies en confiant un secret à une personne aussi jeune ?_

_Le silence plane quelques instants, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe._

_- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ou alors tu ne le veux pas… ? Bien, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'expliquer dans ce cas. Il me semble que ta fille a disparue il y a quelques jours, je me trompe ? … Il se trouve que nous l'avions invitée à prendre une petite tasse de thé parmi nous._

_- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_Je vois les pieds de mon père approcher en courant de ceux de son interlocuteur mais une lumière rouge traverse la pièce et je vois le corps de papa retomber lourdement un peu plus loin. Je sers les poings sur le médaillon ; je ne peux pas intervenir, je lui ai promis. Et puis, que pourrai-je faire ? Mais je me sens si mal, surtout avec ce que vient d'expliquer l'autre personne. Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose mais…_

_- C'est impossible ! dit papa, interrompant ainsi le cours de ma pensée._

_- Oh si, ce fut même très simple. Ton entourage s'est sérieusement réduit Potter, ces derniers temps. Il restait deux personnes pouvant être ton Gardien du Secret : Granger, ou ta fille. La première, nous l'avons capturée quelques jours avant, mais même avec du veritaserum, nous avons pu constater qu'elle ne savait rien._

_- Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

_- Oh elle vit toujours… mais c'est peut-être tout juste. Bref, on s'en fiche après tout. Il s'avère que nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer ta fille, par hasard bien entendu, et elle a fini par nous apprendre où tu te cachais._

_- Que lui avez-vous fait ?? hurle à nouveau papa._

_- Rien de bien méchant, nous l'avons attirée avec un inferi de sa sœur et le tour était joué. Heureusement qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle ne sait pas encore bien maîtriser l'Occlumencie, malgré tes efforts pour cela, sinon, la tâche aurait été plus compliquée. D'autant plus que Rogue n'avait plus de veritaserum et qu'il faut quelques semaines pour en fabriquer._

_- Vous êtes tous des…_

_- … mais non. Nous voulions juste te coincer enfin et mettre fin à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Bien entendu, je suis le chat. Ce soir ce sera enfin fini, je pourrai travailler en paix et prendre le pouvoir. Tu es le seul qui puisse encore m'en empêcher._

_- Et pris d'un élan de courage, vous êtes venu à une bonne vingtaine pour venir me chercher. Je suis impressionné._

_- Ne sois pas insolent, Potter. _

_De nouveau une lumière rouge traverse la salle et je vois le corps de papa, qui était toujours au sol, glisser jusqu'à se cogner violemment contre le mur._

_- Au moins, poursuit mon père, tu n'as plus qu'une seule et unique vie. Nous sommes à égalité._

_- Notre supériorité sur toi est évidente, alors évite les traits d'esprit, tente de le raisonner l'autre._

_- Mais il n'est pas seul, l'interrompt une voix._

_Je regarde de nouveau le sol je distingue une nouvelle paire de pieds ; une femme à en juger par la voix._

_- Ah, Granger à la rescousse. Vous avez tout de même réussi à vous échapper de nos geôles… il faudra que je pense à en punir le gardien._

_- Goyle est un abruti, je suis déçue parce qu'on m'avait dit que vous saviez vous entourer des gens qui convenaient._

_- Expelliarmus ! crie celui que je devine être le chef des méchants._

_- Raté Voldemort, s'exclame celle que j'ai reconnue comme étant marraine Hermione avec une voix moqueuse._

_De nouveau une lumière rouge surgit, mais celle-ci semble frapper l'homme de plein fouet ; elle vient de mon père. Après un hurlement de rage de la part du premier, il crie quelque chose et c'est tout à coup une myriades de couleurs qui fusent, les unes après les autres ; des rouges, des bleues, des vertes, des jaunes, des violettes, etc. Je les vois floues entre mes larmes, aussi floues que les sons qui me parviennent, les voix se mêlant les unes aux autres dans la plus confuse des cacophonies ; certains sont des cris de joies, d'autres de douleur, ou encore de terreur. Des noms de sorts que je n'ai jamais entendu et dont je ne soupçonne certainement pas les effets sont prononcés avec fureur. Je me déplace doucement sous la table jusqu'à son autre extrémité et jette un œil sous la nappe en la soulevant très légèrement. Le premier visage que je rencontre est effrayant ; très blanc, deux fentes en guise de narines et deux autres pour les yeux qui ressemblent à ceux d'un serpent. Je le reconnais !!! Tout me revient maintenant. C'est l'homme chez qui j'étais l'autre jour ! Il m'a fait très très mal avec un sort, marraine Hermione n'a rien pu faire. Il était méchant, et il voulait savoir où était caché papa. Apparemment, il a réussi à le savoir... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé ?_

_Je rampe sur quelques centimètres sous la table, tout en gardant le visage collé le plus possible au sol ; mais tout à coup, un éclair violet suivit d'un coup sourd me fait sursauter. Je me retourne juste pour voir marraine Hermione projetée par terre. Son corps en glissant se dirige vers la table et sa tête parvient tout juste en-dessous de la nappe. Pendant tout un moment, je panique en constatant qu'elle ne bouge pas et c'est seulement quand je m'apprête à venir auprès d'elle qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je suis directement dans son champ de vision. Son regard s'agrandit outre mesure, comme si elle était effrayée de ma présence._

_- Zoë, murmure-t-elle tout doucement. Que fais-tu ici ?_

_Heureusement, le peu que sa voix donne est recouvert par les bruits du combat qui se déroule au-delà du de la nappe._

_- Papa m'a promis une glace si je reste cachée, chuchoté-je._

_- C'est bien, me répond-elle l'air absent, reste ici surtout._

_- J'ai peur..._

_Un pâle sourire se dessine sur son visage._

_- Je comprends ma chérie... moi aussi j'ai peur, m'avoue-t-elle. Je dois y retourner,_ il_ sait que son sort n'est pas assez puissant pour m'immobiliser trop longtemps... et je m'expose à un Ava... Enfin, peu importe. Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je t'aime ma puce._

_Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais un hurlement ne m'en donne pas le temps._

_- Granger ! Ne joues pas la comédie ! Viens te battre !_

_Un éclair rouge surgit un percute la table violemment. Si violemment qu'elle est renversée et projetée en arrière, me laissant à découvert, totalement vulnérable face à tous ces méchants qui sont venus nous faire du mal. Mon regard cherche aussitôt celui de mon père qui semble effrayé de me voir sans aucune protection. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits, et, alors que tous les regards des Mangemorts se sont tournés une fraction de seconde vers moi, surpris de me voir ici, il produit une magnifique lumière blanche qui vient les aveugler, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Je l'entends crier quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à distinguer, mais lorsque la lumière se fait moins forte, je découvre une sorte de bulle de couleur très blanche elle aussi, tout autour de moi._

_- Ton sort de protection ne durera pas longtemps face à nous tous ; vous n'êtes que deux ! Mais si tu veux gagner du temps, peu importe, j'ai tout le mien devant moi, contrairement à toi, lui lance l'homme d'apparence horrible._

_- Je ne crains pas pour ma vie... Contrairement à toi qui a eu besoin de sept Horcruxes pour t'assurer de survivre. Là est toute ta faiblesse. Mais au moins, tu avais accepté ton incapacité à rester en vie face aux forces du Bien. _

_- Tais-toi. Gardes tes leçons de moral, car c'est grâce à ces Horcruxes que je suis encore là ce soir pour te tuer. Non, tu ne crains pas directement pour ta vie, c'est vrai. Mais que deviendra ta chère petite fille quand tu ne seras plus là ? Orpheline, avec une vie brisée, évoluant seule malgré tout l'entourage éventuel qu'elle pourra avoir, sans goût de vivre ? Peut-être que tu devrais nous laisser nous en occuper ; elle souffrirait moins._

_Le rire aiguë qui suit fait vibrer mes tympans dans ma tête, et résonne jusque dans mon cœur où la sensation d'un poison qui se répand se fait de plus en plus forte. J'ai froid, si froid que je tremble, je me sens affaiblie. Il a raison ; si papa doit mourir, je veux mourir aussi ; je ne veux pas qu'il me protège. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. Soit nous mourrons, soit nous restons en vie ; mais nous ne _devons_ pas, nous ne _pouvons _pas nous séparer._

_- Vous autres, hurle le Mage Noir tout en ayant repris le combat avec mon père, occupez-vous de la petite. Méfiez-vous des deux autres ! Détruisez cette satanée défense ! Quand on l'aura, il sera plus facile de nous occuper de Potter._

_Une dizaine de Mangemorts se tourne donc vers moi et s'approche rapidement pour m'encercler. _

_- Zoë, cours ! mais ne t'éloignes pas trop !_

_J'obéis à papa et je commence à courir aussi vite que mes jeunes jambes de quatre ans me le permettent. Comment faire pour ne pas trop m'éloigner tout en leur échappant ? Heureusement, les sorts qu'ils crient rebondissent sur la bulle qui m'entoure. Des éclairs de lumières fusent dans tous les sens dans la salle de bal, et elle est tellement grande que les Mangemorts sont obligés de me courir après pour que leurs sorts aient une chance de m'atteindre. Mais je faiblis vite et ils me rattrapent assez rapidement. Heureusement, papa et marraine Hermione en ont déjà neutralisé plus de la moitié, mais ils sont toujours attaqués par les autres Mangemorts qui les détournent de ma situation._

_- Tu vas t'affaiblir Potter, entends-je dire Voldemort. Ta protection autour de ta fille te prend trop d'énergie. Bientôt mes Mangemorts pourront l'avoir... et je pourrai alors vraiment m'occuper de toi._

_J'arrête brutalement ma course, non loin de mon père, saisie d'effroi. Papa s'affaiblit à cause de moi ?! Ce n'est pas possible !!! Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est bien trop risqué pour lui. Je me rends bien compte qu'il est en danger, il y a bien trop d'ennemis, même si avec marraine Hermione ils en ont déjà neutralisé beaucoup. Voldemort a visiblement perçu mon trouble ; son regard sardonique me fixe, et j'ai peine à détourner mes yeux de lui pour rencontrer ceux de papa._

_- Apparemment, ta fille n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle est, quelque part, en train de te tuer. Si elle survit, j'espère qu'elle se souviendra de son crime..._

_- La ferme ! hurle mon père. Zoë, ne l'écoute pas, tu m'entends ?_

_- Je veux pas que tu meures papa, lui dis-je naïvement. Ne me protèges plus si tu deviens faible._

_Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je me suis arrêtée de courir, et que les Mangemorts qui me poursuivaient m'ont rattrapée et qu'ils lancent des sorts qui rebondissent sur la bulle qui m'entoure. Petit à petit, elle devient moins brillante, moins grande, moins forte ; comme mon papa. L'échange de sorts a repris entre mon père, marraine Hermione, et les méchants. Ils essaient de temps en temps de neutraliser un des ceux qui ne poursuivent mais l'inégalité numérique rend la tâche malaisée. Le grand méchant à profité des quelques paroles échangées entre mon père et moi, la scène ayant été figée quelques instants, plus personne n'osant bouger, pour préparer une attaque plus forte qui, envoyée quelques sorts après la reprise des combats, touche mon père de plein fouet d'un grand éclair violet. Et à ce moment même, la bulle autour de moi disparaît, me laissant comme nue devant tous ces méchants. Papa est projeté quelques mètres plus loin et son corps qui semble inerte retombe lourdement sur le sol. Mon cœur fait un bond et je ne peux réprimer l'élan qui me fait courir vers lui._

_- Papa ! Papa ! hurlé-je une fois arrivée à son niveau._

_Un cri retentit et je vois ma marraine retomber elle aussi au sol après, cette fois-ci, un éclair blanc. Visiblement, elle avait voulu elle aussi courir auprès de papa... ou après moi ? Un seul moment de déconcentration à suffit à cet homme horrible pour l'attaquer et la mettre hors du combat. Mais je reviens vite à mon père. Je le secoue de toutes mes forces pour qu'il revienne à lui._

_- Réveille-toi papa ! vite !_

_Mes petites mains frappe son corps pour le faire réagir, je gifle son visage car j'ai déjà vu faire ça à la télé et souvent les gens reviennent à eux dans des cas comme ça ! Mais là, rien. Je lui soulève les paupières en criant « papa » à tue-tête. Enfin, après plusieurs essais, il bouge légèrement et son regard plonge dans le mien._

_- Zoë... Tu as toujours le médaillon dans ta main ? me chuchote-t-il contre toute attente._

_- Oui papa ! regarde !_

_Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui montrer sa main s'abat sur la mienne et la rabaisse sur mes genoux._

_- Non ! ne la montre surtout pas ! Garde-la bien serrée dans ta paume, surtout ne la lâche pas. Chut maintenant ! ordonne-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule._

_Je me retourne et vois le grand méchant et plusieurs de ses serviteurs qui nous entourent progressivement._

_- Et voilà, ainsi s'achève la vie du « Survivant », le grand héros du Monde Magique. Je vais ENFIN pouvoir assouvir ma soif de vengeance. Tu ne peux même pas savoir ce que j'aurai donné pour pouvoir vivre cet instant plus tôt. Et nous y voilà. Après ton imbécile de parrain, Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley et tant d'autres de tes amis, c'est finalement à ton tour. Et ne t'en fais pas, Granger et ta fille te suivrons peu après._

_BANG ! Un bruit nous fait tous sursauter, sauf le Mage Noir que la jouissance apportée par ce moment semble difficile à décontenancer. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une bonne dizaine de sorciers surgir dans la salle, un phoenix les survolant. D'un seul coup d'oeil, je reconnais Dean Thomas - un ami de mon père -, Severus Rogue et Flitwick - deux professeurs de Poudlard -, un centaure, et Hagrid - un homme gigantesque et très gentil qui vient souvent nous voir -._

_- Non ! s'écrie une sorcière que je reconnais comme étant le professeur McGonagall qui était souvent venue à la maison rendre visite à papa. _

_Les deux fentes faisant office d'yeux à Voldemort se retournent vers papa et moi ; des yeux où brillent la colère, la rage ; des yeux injectés de sang. Il lève sa baguette subitement et la pointe sur papa qui aussitôt me pousse violemment sur le côté pour m'écarter de lui. La brusquerie de son geste m'arrache des larmes._

_- Non, je ne te laisserai à aucun prix la vie sauve, Potter... s'écrie le Mage Noir._

_Mes yeux ont à peine le temps de se tourner vers papa qui a aussi saisi sa baguette et la pointe droit sur l'autre._

_- Papa ! _

_- Avada Kedrava ! hurlent-ils en cœur._

_Deux minces filets verts sortent de leurs baguettes et s'entrechoquent. Je reste tétanisée devant les deux billes blanches qui luttent sur la lumière verte, parfois se rapprochant dangereusement de mon père, ou parfois de Voldemort._

_- Sa fille ! Attrapez-là ! hurle le Mage Noir à ses serviteurs qui ont déjà engagé le combat avec les autres sorciers fraîchement arrivés. Peter, fais quelque chose où je te jure que je te dépècerais si je ne parviens pas à tuer Potter ce soir !_

_Un homme encagoulé s'approche alors de moi, et je distingue nettement une main argentée glisser de sous sa robe de sorcier et s'approcher de moi. Il fait encore quelques pas vers moi, mais il se fait neutraliser juste avant de m'atteindre par un des gentils sorciers, qui est aussitôt attaqué par un autre méchant._

_- Imbécile ! grogne alors leur chef._

_Sans prévenir, il se dégage sur le côté et rompt le lien avec mon père, son éclair vert allant percutant un autre méchant qui tombe aussitôt raide mort. Mais avant même que j'ai le temps de féliciter mon papa, je vois la baguette du méchant à face de serpent pointée droit sur moi d'un geste menaçant._

_- Avada Kedrava !_

_Mais cette fois encore, mon père l'a prononcé en même temps que lui, et avant que l'éclair ne me touche, je vois mon père surgir devant moi et, alors que son éclair percute le sorcier de plein fouet, il s'écroule lui aussi, face contre terre, juste devant moi._

_- Papa ?!_

_Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et le retourne pour voir son visage. Ses yeux grands ouverts me saisissent de frayeur et m'arrachent un cri qui fait se retourner tout le monde qui cesse aussitôt le combat._

_- Papa ! hurlé-je d'une voix remplie de larmes._

_Je comprends qu'il est mort, malgré mon jeune âge. Il est parti, comme ma sœur quelques mois plus tôt. Comme maman. Mes yeux se brouillent et me laissent à peine entrevoir la débâcle qui se fait autour de moi. Les méchants se précipitant sur le cadavre de leur Maître d'un côté, et de l'autre les bons sorciers se dirigeant vers nous en hurlant le nom de mon père._

_Mais avant même qu'ils ne m'atteignent, et alors qu'un vide immense prend possession de mon être tout entier, je ressens une sorte de vrombissement dans mon ventre et je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres. Ma main se resserre instinctivement sur le médaillon que je n'ai lâché à aucun moment, comme papa me l'avait dit. Progressivement, les couleurs de la salle s'estompent devant moi, se mélangent et s'obscurcissent jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir et que plus aucun son ne me parvienne. Le vent glacial fouette mon visage et, après que mon corps a tourné rapidement sur lui-même, je ressens à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds. Et seuls me restent cette sensation de froid et cette pénible impression de vide._

-

--

---

--

-

- ZOËLINA !

Une gifle vient s'abattre sur ma joue et m'arrache un grognement rauque.

- Zoëlina, répète la voix plus doucement, revenez à vous !

C'est lorsque j'ouvre les yeux que je me rends compte qu'ils sont brouillés de larmes et que mes joues sont humides. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulent sur mon visage ma vision devient plus nette et je distingue une tempête de neige sur le plafond que je reconnais bientôt comme étant celui de la salle de bal.

- Papa ! m'écrié-je en faisant un geste pour me pencher sur lui et voir s'il est effectivement mort ou s'il est encore en vie.

Mais au-dessus de moi je distingue très vite le visage d'Andrew, inquiet, me ramenant vite à la réalité. Une vision... qui paraissait tellement vraie ! Autour de nous, je retrouve la scène presque telle que je l'ai quittée dans ma vision : une grande table est toujours renversée sur le côté, sa nappe désormais rouge-grisâtre a glissé à terre ; quelques éléments du rare mobilier sont étrangement placés. Seuls les acteurs ont disparu.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

A cette question, toutes mes émotions remontent dans ma gorge, toutes les images de cette horrible soirée défilent à toutes vitesse dans mon esprit jusqu'aux circonstances de la mort de mon père et le rôle que j'ai tenu ce soir là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète Andrew et caressant doucement mon visage tant pour en enlever les larmes que pour me réconforter.

S'apercevant que mes mains sont glacées, il enlève sa veste et la dépose sur moi pour m'apporter un peu de chaleur et il me sert aussi contre lui, doucement, pour m'offrir le réconfort de sa présence.

- J'ai tout vu...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? me demande l'infirmier en passant sa main dans mes cheveux d'un geste rassurant.

- Mon père... sa mort !

- Oh... que s'est-il passé ?

- Tout est de ma faute... C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort !

-

--

---

--

-

-----------------------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE

-----------------------------------

-

--

---

--

-

Et voilà, Zoëlina a enfin trouvé un lien avec son passé ! J'ai ri en lisant HP7, parce que la vision que j'avais de Godric's Hollow (et que j'expose ici) est à mille lieues de ce que le livre décrit :p Enfin, ce n'est pas grave . Je suis contente, cette fois-ci, plus de personnes se sont manifestées pour donner leur avis sur cette fic, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir :x N'hésitez pas à recommencer pour ce chapitre, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!! Et maintenant, voici les réponses aux reviews :

-

--

-

**Karine** "vrai que sa aurait craint quelle tombe amoureuse de roque. pi je crois que c celui la que jaime le mieux." C'est Rogue que tu aimes le mieux ? Où alors tu crois qu'elle aime celui des deux que tu préfères entre Stephen et Andrew :p J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre . A bientôt et merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses et fidèles reviews :x

**Noël noir pour les Riches :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! . Ah Sirius Black... bah je pense que c'est assez explicite, effectivement ! Reste à savoir ce qui va se passer avec lui !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre au moins autant que le reste !!

**Mauguine** Oh c'est gentil Par contre, désolée pour le délais je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre plus tôt :s .

**David** Waô . merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Ca me touche beaucoup et je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies autant ma fic et mon écriture !! Pourvu que ce chapitre soit bien dans la lignée, dans ce cas !! J'espère que tu l'auras aussi apprécié ! N'hésite pas à me donner des commentaires, bons ou mauvais !! Merci encore !!!!

**Leren :** Oh c'est super touchant, merci beaucoup :x Eh bien quelque part, tant mieux si tu l'as découverte ces derniers jours, ça t'aura évité d'attendre trop longtemps !! En temps normal, je publie un chapitre chaque vendredi ! Donc le suivant sera la semaine prochaine !!! J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé le chapitre ! Ca devient de plus en plus exaltant pour moi de poster la suite, surtout la série que forment le 11-12-13 . enfin je n'en dis pas plus ! A bientôt .


	13. Avant que l'Ombre

Attention !! Désormais, risques de spoilers de Tome7 !! (même si tout n'est pas encore cohérent avec l'histoire de JK Rowling !)

Blabla "important" : Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé une joyeuse fête de Noël . Ensuite, je vous souhaite déjà une très très bonne nouvelle année, et qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et succès en tout !!! Enfin... bah c'est la mauvaise nouvelle... je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il y a très peu de chance que vous voyez un nouveau chapitre de cette fic sortir courant janvier, et ce pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, du 7 au 22 janvier, je suis en examen, et vu comme c'est engagé, j'aurai vraiment trop peu de temps pour faire une bonne correction de mes chapitres, et je n'ai pas envie de les publier s'ils ne me satisfont pas un minimum :) Ensuite, eh bien pour le moment, je stagne au début du chapitre 15, je n'avance pas, et désormais je dois entamer les révisions, donc même si je publie les chapitres pendant les examens, ça n'ira pas très loin :p Et puis j'aime bien garder une longueur d'avance sur la publication, on ne sait jamais. Toutefois, il est possible que je publie le chapitre 13 la semaine prochaine, on ne sait jamais (mais je ne promets rien !!!). Si ce n'est pas le cas (et c'est le plus probable), il devrait être publié aux alentours du 24-25-26 janvier et le rythme de publication des chapitres devrait redevenir régulier à partir de cet instant !! Milles excuses donc pour ce désagrément !! Bon courage à tous ceux qui, comme moi, approche de ces réjouissances répondant au doux nom d' "examens" !

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

**Chapitre 7** : Petite rixe entre Rogue/Elena/Zoë/Drago. Début Novembre : Zoë s'absente de l'école et va à Ste Eulalie. Hermione est de plus en plus mal. Celle-ci raconte à Zoë la recherche des Horcruxes (cf. tome 7, sauf que la quête dure plus longtemps, et que lorsqu'ils ont tué Nagini, celle-ci a mordu Ron qui est mort). Harry aurait voulu attendre pour poursuivre la quête afin de protéger la vie de sa famille. En partant de l'hôpital, Zoë croise Andrew, elle essaie de le convaincre qu'il faut qu'Hermione sorte d'ici (pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste). De retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée avec Stephen, mais lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle fait un rêve : elle avait une soeur jumelle, Zoëline, qui est morte.

**Chapitre 8** : Réveil de Zoë par Stephen ; elle court voir Hermione à l'hôpital et lui demande des explications sur sa soeur jumelle. Cela déclenche une crise chez Hermione, qui, malgré tous les efforts d'Andrew et de Stew meurt. Zoë trouve de la pensine qu'Hermione avait dissimulé à son arrivée. Andrew veut la réconforter : elle savait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Zoë est sur le point de trahir son origine sorcière et s'enfuit chez elle où, après avoir congédié Stephen, elle regarde dans la pensine d'Hermione : elle se voit, à l'âge de 4 ans, être interrogée par des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Malgré les cours d'Occlumencie que lui avait donnés Harry, Voldemort parvient à savoir où est caché le manoir des Potter, en fouillant dans ses pensées. De retour à Poudlard, Zoë cherche dans les archives, et elle retrouve l'adresse où a habité son père durant son enfance, chez les Dursley (qu'elle croit s'appeler Darklay.

**Chapitre 9** : Walkstorn Aegerus vs Noa Rookwood. Zoë fait la rencontre de Derosus Black et lui apprend la vérité sur Sirius Black (dont il est de la famille) et aussi sa mort. Elle accepte l'aide de Rogue. McGonagall lui dit que l'enterrement d'Hermione se passera le Jeudi après une autopsie. Zoë le lendemain veut aller voir les Darklay, Andrew l'accompagne. Ils rencontrent la femme de Dudley, puis le mari vient (entre temps, Zoëlina s'est fort intéressé au placard de son père, sous l'escalier, où elle a aperçu une lettre que son père a adressé au Moldu. Zoë apprend à Dudley que Harry est mort. Lui ne sait (ou ne veut) pas la renseigner. Zoë leur laisse son numéro de téléphone avant de partir. De retour chez elle, elle retrouve Stephen sous les yeux attristés d'Andrew.

**Chapitre 10 :** L'autopsie a révélé qu'Hermione a bien été assassinée pour de bon. Cérémonie de la messe, pendant laquelle elle revoit Stonefield (actuel Ministre de la Magie), les parents d'Hermione (qui lui révèlent qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu qu'Hermione n'aille pas à Ste Mangouste) et Andrew. Ils vont ensuite au cimetière du monde sorcier et elle y rencontre Krum. Après l'enterrement d'Hermione, Zoëlina va dans le cimetière pour tenter de trouver la tombe de son père : il n'y en a pas (son corps aurait été détruit par les Mangemorts). Discussion avec Rogue et Malefoy : ils font un point sur l'avancée de leurs recherches. Zoë se dispute avec Stephen, elle passe son anniversaire seule, mais lors d'un rendez-vous avec la femme de Dudley, elle reçoit l'adresse du Manoir à Godric's Hollow. Andrew décide de l'accompagner ; ils iront le lendemain. La nuit, Zoëlina rêve du voile au département des mystères, déchiré par un coup de poignard.

**Chapitre 11** Zoë se rend à Godric Hollow avec Andrew. Il s'agit d'un immense manoir. Elle redécouvre quelques scènes vécues au travers d'objets qui y sont présents. Dans la bibliothèque, elle se souvient d'une scène avec sa mère, interdisant aux deux soeurs de regarder la biographie de leur père (livre que Zoë retrouve à l'endroit même où sa mère l'avait déposé). Trouve un autre livre qui lui fait revivre dans une vision le dernier combat entre Voldemort et Harry, et leur mort. Zoë revient à la réalité, dans la salle de bal où le plafond enchanté montre une tempête de neige, comme seize ans plus tôt. Elle s'accuse d'être la cause de la mort de son père.

Remerciements : A mes reviewers :x

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 12/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : Avant que l'ombre. A nouveau une chanson de Mylène Farmer, reprise d'un poème de Charles Baudelaire, magnifique .

_Âpreté des sons  
Tourmente des vents  
Mémoire ...  
Qui m'oublie, qui me fuit_

Jésus ! J'ai peur  
Jésus ! De l'heure...  
Qui me ramène  
A des songes emportés,  
A des mondes oubliés, oh

Jésus ! J'ai peur  
De la douleur...  
Des nuits de veille  
Mémoire inachevée,  
Qui ne sait... où elle naît

Avant que l'ombre, je sais  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds  
Pour voir l'autre coté  
Je sais que... je sais que... j'ai aimé  
Avant que l'ombre... gênée  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds  
Pour voir l'autre coté  
Je sais que j'aime, je sais que j'ai...

Jésus ! J'ai peur  
Oh ! Jésus ! Seigneur !  
Suis-je coupable ?  
Moi qui croyais mon âme  
Sanctuaire impénétrable

Jésus ! J'ai peur  
Jésus ! Je meurs  
De brûler l'empreinte  
Mais laisser le passé redevenir le passé

-

--

---

--

-

Chapitre 12 : Avant que l'ombre

-

--

---

--

-

- Avada Kedrava…

Je sursaute violemment et roule sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Ma main tâtonne avec frénésie le sol marbré sans parvenir à trouver le sac où j'avais mis ma baguette.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande alors Andrew d'une voix livide.

- Que… qui ? Qui a dit ça ? haleté-je encore tremblante, bien que rassurée par le calme apparent du jeune homme.

- De quoi ? Avada Kedrava ? c'est moi.

Je le regarde, interdite, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Heureusement, c'est lui qui apporte une réponse aux questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

- Vous avez crié ça tout à l'heure, lors de votre malaise, dans la salle de bal.

Un coup d'œil autour de moi et je me rends compte que nous sommes de retour dans la bibliothèque, devant la cheminée où crépite un immense feu de bois. Nous sommes tous deux allongés sur l'épais tapis blanc où je m'étais assise quelques instants plus tôt. Le livre est encore là, à un peu plus d'un mètre de nous. Je ne peux empêcher de faire aller mes yeux de celui-ci à Andrew, plusieurs fois, à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demande-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence, voyant que je ne me décide pas à répondre.

- Oh… un livre sur euh…

- Non, non, je voulais dire « Avada Kedrava… », m'interrompt-il en riant, sans remarquer mon hésitation.

- Quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire, réponds-je du tac au tac.

Son front se plisse sensiblement, son visage baissé laisse voir l'ombre de tristesse qui glisse sur ses yeux noisette qu'il relève doucement vers moi.

- Pardon, dis-je aussitôt envahie de regret.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? continue-t-il sans prendre en compte ce que je viens de dire.

- Oui…

- Vous l'auriez dit à Stephen ?

- Non ! m'écrié-je en riant de cette idée. Et puis je vous ai dit que nous étions brouillés. Mais même sans cela, je n'aurai rien pu lui dire.

Un sourire passe subrepticement sur ses lèvres, puis se fait plus franc.

- Pourquoi avez-vous allumé un feu ? dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

- Vous aviez froid.

Sa main vient toucher la mienne et la tire doucement vers lui pour m'inciter à reprendre ma position, allongée, tout près de lui. Sans trop réfléchir, je me laisse faire. Allongé sur le côté, son avant-bras replié pour soutenir sa tête, il me regarde sans un mot. Ses inspirations font se toucher son torse et mon bras gauche. Sa main vient se poser sur les miennes que j'avais posées sur mon ventre, ne sachant trop qu'en faire. Elles dégagent une douce chaleur, très réconfortante. Son visage affiche une expression si douce que je sens presque ma tête décoller du sol pour venir y poser mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît chez lui ? reprend-il contre mon attente.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me demander ça ? répliqué-je plutôt gênée de voir que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

- Ou qu'est-ce qui ne vous convient pas chez moi ? reprend-il d'une voix suppliante. Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence entre nous ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais améliorer pour…

- … Andrew ! m'écrié-je sentant pour la première fois de ma vie une vive chaleur sur mes joues.

- Excusez-moi, se reprend-il instantanément. Je suis un imbécile. Et égoïste, avec ça.

Il se relève rapidement et va s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui encadrent la cheminée, me laissant seule. Je reste encore quelques instants allongée sur le tapis, les veines encore battantes de ce contact physique entre nous, la pensée encore embuée de sa semi-déclaration. Un moment se passe avant que je ne me ressaisisse et me relève, l'esprit aussi absent qu'après l'interruption d'un rêve agréable.

- Nous continuons la visite ? le demandé-je une fois revenue à moi.

Sans un mot il se lève et me suit dans le couloir qui donne sur l'escalier central que nous empruntons pour monter au second étage. Une fois arrivés en haut, la suite de mon rêve me revient avec une précision fulgurante. Là, sur la gauche, juste à côté de l'escalier, c'est ma chambre. Ma mère m'avait demandé de rester ici, lorsque les "abrutis du Ministère" étaient venus avec Papa. Que pouvaient-ils bien chercher ce jour-là ? Quelqu'un, apparemment, que mes parents auraient caché ? Mais qui ? Le peu de souvenirs d'enfance qui me sont revenus avec ces rêves ne m'en apprennent pas plus, malheureusement. Sans un mot, je pousse la porte d'un air décidé et pénètre à l'intérieur de mon... ou plutôt de _notre_ enfance. L'endroit est aussi poussiéreux que le reste de la maison ; mais je ne parviens pas à passer le seuil de la porte. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, j'embrasse la totalité de la pièce : un lit une place, une armoire recouverte d'un grand miroir, un bureau en bois de couleur très foncée, un immense coffre qui renferme probablement des jouets. Je sens le souffle chaud d'Andrew sur mes épaules ; sa main se pose doucement sur mon bras droit pour y exercer une légère pression de réconfort. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, je ne peux pas être venue pour rien. Doucement, j'avance et fais aller au passage mes doigts sur le bureau en bois où sont encore posés de vieux parchemins enroulés et une grande plume verte plongée dans un encrier desséché. Quelques pas plus loin, mon placard. Je l'ouvre, comme l'affreux grincement qui s'élève aussitôt en atteste, et le referme aussi sec, m'assurant du coin de l'oeil si son contenu était dans le champ de vision d'Andrew. Il semble plutôt attiré par les nombreux dessins d'enfant, exécutés par mes soins, éparpillés sur mon ancien bureau. Heureusement, il n'a rien pu voir des rangées de robes de sorcières taille mini-pouce et des vieux objets pour bébés et enfants sorciers accumulés tout en bas du meuble. En somme, rien de bien intéressant pour moi, de même que le bac que je devine contenir des jouets de toutes sortes, plus ou moins saugrenus. Dans un coin de la pièce, un petit balais en plastique imitation bois permettant à des enfants de jouer au Quidditch avec les balles en mousse assorties. Ainsi papa nous avait-il déjà contaminées ?

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ? demande Andrew en me regardant avec amusement.

- Oh... Je m'imaginais jouer avec mon père..., dis-je en me déplaçant pour cacher le balais à sa vue. Cette chambre est toute mon enfance. Malheureusement, aucun souvenir précis ne se présente à moi.

- Cette chambre est immense, commente-t-il. Enfin, elle est à la proportion de la maison !

- Oui, nous étions deux ici, avoué-je.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-il étonné.

- Euh, oui... continué-je en croisant son regard interrogateur. J'avais une soeur... une soeur jumelle selon les rêves que j'ai faits. Elle est morte quelques temps avant ma mère et mon père, tuée par les mêmes hommes, je suppose.

- Vous êtes la seule survivante de votre famille ? me demande-t-il peiné.

- Effectivement. Il ne reste plus personne de la famille... et les amis proches... eh bien je pense que Hermione était la dernière. C'était ma marraine, vous savez ? J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure, dans mon malaise.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre ?

- Je... je ne souhaite pas en parler tout de suite, dis-je en lui souriant tristement, sachant bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de partager ces choses-là avec lui, malgré l'envie qui me taraude.

- Vous sembliez aimer les contes de fées étant petite, me fait-il remarquer en me montrant un de mes anciens dessin où je découvre avec horreur des gribouillis représentant un match de Quidditch avec écrit en gros traits maladroits "pour papa".

Je lui prends un peu trop rapidement le dessin des mains, et, après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil plus précis, je range la feuille en-dessous d'autres qui ne sont pas moins compromettantes. Silence. Comme je n'ose pas le rompre, pour sortir de l'embarras dans lequel nous sommes, je sors de mon ancienne chambre, estimant que celle-ci ne m'apportera rien de nouveau si ce n'est des ennuis. Une fois dans le couloir, je ne sais pas où me diriger, attirée en même temps par les trois autres portes qui s'offrent à moi. J'opte finalement pour celle qui se cache au fond d'un couloir qui se prolonge en face de la porte de ma chambre, à droite des escaliers. Il y fait sombre, la porte est à peine visible d'ici. Je m'approche, toujours lentement. Mes talons claquent sur le parquet, qui semble recouvrir la totalité du sol de l'étage, à intervalles régulières. Derrière moi, je sens qu'Andrew me suit des yeux ; il est sorti de la chambre. Je m'enfonce dans le couloir sombre et tâtonne doucement pour trouver la poignée de cette fameuse porte et alors que mes doigts entrent en contact avec elle, un frisson me parcourt.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

_Mes pas suivent le rythme du balancier de l'horloge. Je monte les escaliers, lentement et machinalement. J'arrive au second étage, tourne à droite et arrive face à une porte qui se confond avec le mur, effet accentué par l'obscurité qui règne dans l'endroit. Habituellement, elle est toujours ouverte, là, elle se dresse devant moi, close, muette, gigantesque._

_Je lève le bras pour tourner la poignée ronde et pousse de toutes mes forces pour parvenir à me glisser mon mètre dix par l'entrebâillement qui s'est ouvert. Au fond dans la pièce plongée dans l'ombre, un bureau, et une chaise. Sur cette chaise, une silhouette que je reconnais instantanément. Mon père. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains, ses lunettes sont posées sur la table, il n'esquisse aucun geste à mon arrivée. M'a-t-il même remarquée ?_

_Je reste quelques instants à le regarder, silencieuse ; il me donne dos. Je le fixe durant plusieurs secondes, mes grands yeux détaillant son habillement, ses cheveux étrangement ébouriffés, ce qui n'était plus dans ses habitudes. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est maman qui avait trouvé un sortilège pour les lisser. Je me risque enfin, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, à faire un pas vers lui. Puis deux, puis trois, quatre._

_Il sursaute ; je fais de même, surprise de sa réaction. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, ses yeux émeraude reflétant presque de la démence. Je suspends ma respiration, interdite. J'ai peur. Peur de lui, peur de sa réaction, mon papa que j'aime tant et qui me le rend si bien en riant toujours avec moi, participant à mes jeux de petite fille pour mon plus grand bonheur, là, j'ai peur de lui !_

_Pendant quelques secondes, le silence envahit à nouveau toute la maison. J'entends vaguement le tic tac puissant de l'horloge en bas. Nous nous regardons et je sens le froid parcourir mon corps._

_- Papa ?_

J'ouvre brusquement la porte, comme si je m'attendrais à le trouver là, derrière, dans ce bureau, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé durant toutes ces années. Le noir complet. Ne pouvant profiter d'un _Lumos_ bien placé, j'avance dans la pièce lentement jusqu'à trouver la poignée de la fenêtre et ouvre celle-ci en grand afin de pousser les lourds volets en bois qui occultaient l'ouverture. Il neige toujours autant dehors. Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé, puisque le soleil est déjà très bas dans le ciel. Je dirais qu'il est environ quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il faut pourtant croire qu'il a cessé de neiger un moment vu qu'on voit toujours nos traces pas à l'extérieur. Je laisse-là mes observations et m'intéresse de plus près au bureau de mon père. Tout y est comme dans mon rêve, en plus poussiéreux. Mon regard tombe aussitôt sur le cadre de la photo de ma soeur et moi et je reste quelques instants à nous contempler sur la balançoire, profitant du fait qu'Andrew n'ait pas encore osé entrer dans la pièce.

Soudain, un claquement se fait entendre et le cadre glisse de mes doigts pour venir se briser au sol. Je ne parviens pas à retenir un "merde" qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Décidément, ce cadre n'a pas de chance : à deux reprises je l'aurais brisé. Je m'accroupis rapidement et contemple les dégâts. Ma main se porte machinalement à la poche intérieure de ma veste. Pas de baguette, j'avais oublié qu'elle était restée en bas, dans la salle de bal. Pourquoi ne pas essayer un sortilège mental ? Alors que je rassemble toute ma concentration, un grondement sourd se fait entendre, de plus en plus distinct, de plus en plus proche. Les pas d'Andrew font doucement craquer le parquet lorsqu'un aboiement hargneux retentit tout près et le bruit d'un corps qui s'abat au sol. Rapidement, je pousse la photo et les bris de verre sur le coté, me coupant au passage, et les cache par un tas de parchemins trouvé sur le bureau.

- Andrew ? appelé-je alors en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

Je sors de la pièce, avance de quelques pas et aperçois Andrew couché à terre, une grande masse noire exerçant une pression sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever avec un grognement sourd. J'avance un peu et distingue enfin un chien, babines retroussées et dents acérées prêtes à broyer le cou de sa victime. Saisie d'horreur je reste tétanisée.

- Partez doucement, m'ordonne Andrew qui essaie de garder son calme malgré tout.

- Non, dis-je.

- Zoëlina... commence-t-il.

Mais le chien ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se retourne, me considère quelques instants et, alors que j'entame une opération de fuite orchestrée avec Andrew à qui le chien tourne désormais le dos, bondit sur moi. Je suis aussi plaquée au sol. Et cette fois-ci, aucun grognement de la part du chien mais des aboiements répétitifs et joyeux. Un grosse langue pleine de bave vient s'écraser contre ma joue gauche et remonte à hauteur de mes tempes.

- Snifle ? murmuré-je alors, me souvenant du chien dans mon rêve.

- Wouf wouf, est sa réponse.

Comme rien n'est plus explicite que l'aboiement d'un chien (...) je devine que j'ai visé juste. Sautant de joie, il se redresse et se met à mordre doucement ma robe pour m'entraîner de nouveau dans le bureau de mon père. Je le suis sans discuter, interrogeant Andrew du regard.

- Il est à vous ? demande-t-il alors.

- Il me semble oui. Dans mon rêve, en tous cas, il y avait un chien et je suis sûre que c'était celui-ci, expliqué-je en détaillant à nouveau le chien des yeux.

- Hum... en tant que scientifique, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne crois pas vraiment à cette théorie. Pour moi, vous avez créé ce que vous vouliez voir. Ceci dit, je comprends parfaitement. Mais ce chien serait trop vieux. Si vous aviez effectivement un chien, il doit être mort depuis bien longtemps, même si celui-ci n'est plus de toute dernière fraîcheur, ajoute-t-il en regardant le chien.

Celui-ci grogne en regardant Andrew comme s'il lui rétorquait "le chien pas frais t'emmerde, jeune chiot. A ton âge, j'étais bien plus fringant que toi !". Puis il tourne vers moi ses petits yeux larmoyants et, prise au jeu qu'il semble vouloir jouer, je réplique à Andrew :

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il a été un magnifique chien il y a quelques années. Et puis il semble en pleine forme !

Je ris en le voyant poser sa tête sur mes jambes, que j'ai repliées quelques instants plus tôt sous mes fesses. Je le caresse, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un être vivant ayant appartenu à mon passé, et auquel je me souviens avoir tant tenu. Snifle faisait lui aussi parti de ceux que je pensais ne pas revoir. Jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse être vivant, sans jamais pour autant avoir imaginé sa mort, ce qui est plutôt étrange. Après être resté quelques instants dans cette position, il se redresse sur ses quatre pattes, se retourne vers le bureau de mon père puis, sous nos yeux exorbités, il tire avec ses pattes l'un des tiroirs du bureau et attrape entre ses crocs une vieille feuille froissée et déchirée par endroit. Frénétique, il la pose sur mes genoux et se met à aboyer comme pour m'ordonner de lire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? demande Andrew intrigué par une telle attitude.

- Un fragment de vieux journal, on dirait.

Il me semble avoir une hallucination lorsque Snifle penche la tête une fois, comme s'il acquiesçait mes propos. Je regarde alors l'article en question, accompagné d'une image... qui comme toutes les images du monde sorcier est animée. Je m'efforce donc de plier la feuille afin qu'Andrew ne s'aperçoive de rien. Mais cette précaution est inutile, puisqu'il semble plus occupé à regarder Snifle qui s'est de nouveau tourné vers lui en retroussant légèrement les babines.

- Votre chien ne m'aime pas beaucoup, non ?

- Il est très protecteur, dis-je en me rappelant l'épisode du Détraqueur.

- Pourriez-vous, dans ce cas, lui dire que je suis votre ami ? Enfin je pense que ça rendrait les choses plus simples...

Je souris mais, sachant que Snifle a certainement compris, et donc sans inquiétude pour Andrew, je reporte mon attention sur la vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Voile de panique au Ministère_

_Une nouvelle catastrophe s'abat sur le Monde Magique. Après le retour de Voldemort et la reconstitution de son armée - encore plus redoutable qu'avant - nous venons d'apprendre que Sirius Black est VIVANT ! Oui, chers lecteurs, vivant. Sa disparition avait eu lieu au département des mystères en 1995 alors qu'il combattait aux côtés des Mangemorts contre HARRY POTTER et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix prématurément reconstitué. Son corps avait traversé le fameux "voile aux âmes" qui, comme nous pouvons à présent le révéler, saisit l'âme des hommes qui le traversent et les retient prisonniers à jamais. Comment Sirius Black a-t-il donc pu s'échapper ? Impossible sans un complice selon les autorités. Le voile a été retrouvé lacéré par plusieurs coup de couteau et son état indique une forte utilisation de Magie à son encontre. Des experts sont déjà sur les lieux afin de déterminer la méthode utilisée et pour tenter de trouver des indices afin de retrouver Black et son complice. En attendant, nous invitons toute la communauté magique la plus grande prudence et vous rappelons que Black est un individu très dangereux, l'un des plus fidèle Mangemort de Voldemort et qui ne craignait nullement de s'en prendre au Survivant !!! _

Je reste abasourdie devant l'article qui se présente à moi, le coeur battant très fort dans ma poitrine. Sirius Black ne serait pas mort ? Où serait-il alors ? Qu'en est-il maintenant ? En plus de seize ans, que sera-t-il devenu ? Peut-être est-il finalement mort ? Je souris en pensant à Hermione qui m'avait expliqué qui il était réellement, alors que pendant toutes ces années je l'avais cru coupable de la mort de mes grands-parents et de multiples tentatives d'assassinat sur mon père. Depuis que je connaissais sa véritable histoire, le personnage de Sirius Black était devenu une énigme pour moi, et une source de curiosité. Mais bien entendu, aucun lien ne me ramenait à son histoire à part Hermione... Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?

- Que raconte cet article ? me demande Andrew toujours surveillé de près par Snifle.

- Que le parrain de mon père n'est pas mort, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait ! dis-je en un grand sourire.

- Oh... vous savez comment le retrouver ?

- Aucune idée, je crois que personne ne le sait. Il... il était recherché par la justice.

Andrew a l'air de plus en plus perdu dans cette histoire si compliquée dont il ne connaît pas toutes les données. Je caresse distraitement la tête de Snifle, me demandant par la même occasion pourquoi ce chien a-t-il clairement insisté pour que je lise cet article.

- Tu as faim ? lui demandé-je tout à coup.

Son aboiement me répond affirmativement et je remarque alors seulement l'état de maigreur fort avancé de l'animal. Seul problème : je ne pense pas qu'il y ait encore ici de la nourriture comestible.

- Je vais le ramener chez moi ! résolus-je gaiement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'oppose alors Andrew. C'est un vieux chien et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas, malheureusement, que ce soit le chien que vous aviez quand vous étiez enfant.

Grognement exaspéré de la part du chien.

- Comment m'aurait-il reconnue alors ?

Aboiement gai comme pour m'approuver.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas, m'accorde Andrew avec un sourire résigné.

- Quel est ton avis, toi ? questionné-je alors l'animal devant la preuve évidente de son intelligence.

Sans hésiter, Snifle sautille autour de moi, montrant une joie évidente d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour le tirer de sa solitude et de sa misère. C'est tellement étrange de voir un chien réagir comme ça qu'Andrew se met à rire et se rapproche de moi. Peut être trop près car le chien se remet à grogner.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, remarque judicieusement Andrew.

- Allons, Snifle. Andrew est quelqu'un de très bien, sois gentil avec lui, demandé-je au chien. Venez le caresser, dis-je alors à Andrew, sûre que le chien m'aura comprise.

Et effectivement, celui-ci ne bronche pas lorsque l'infirmier pose ses mains sur sa tête et le caresse vigoureusement. Nous restons ici quelques instants pendant lesquels je prie pour qu'Andrew continue de prendre plus garde à Snifle qu'au reste de la pièce, puis nous partons de nouveau dans la cage d'escaliers, décidés de trouver un endroit pour manger qui ne soit pas trop loin du Manoir car il est déjà très tard et la faim se fait sentir depuis plusieurs heures.

Snifle prend la tête de notre petit cortège et nous descendons l'étage pour nous retrouver à celui des immenses salle de bal et bibliothèque.

- Attendez, je dois aller récupérer ma ba... mon sac à main, me rattrapé-je aussitôt.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la plus grande salle de la maison. Lorsque nous y pénétrons, aucune lumière ne filtre dans la pièce ; l'obscurité est totale. Je me demande pourquoi Andrew a fermé toutes les fenêtres lorsque j'ai eu mon malaise car il me semble qu'elles étaient ouvertes avant cela. C'est dommage que je vienne justement prendre ma baguette car un _lumos_ aurait été le bienvenu. Je me résous donc à me diriger au hasard vers les fenêtres de la salle. Mais à peine ai-je fais quelque pasque la porte se ferme derrière moi alors que je pensais justement m'aider du peu de lumière qu'elle apportait du couloir pour me diriger sans encombre.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fermé la porte Andrew ? demandé-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas fermée... répond celui-ci après quelques secondes qui montrent l'étonnement mêlé à une certaine angoisse.

Sa réponse à peine donnée, des rires rauques et étouffés se font entendre tout autour de nous. Je sursaute.

- Qui est là ? crié-je, ma voix se répercutant en échos dans toute la salle.

- Est-ce cela que tu cherches, Potter ?

La voix n'est qu'un murmure, grave et posé. Accompagnant ces paroles, je sens un objet pointu venir s'appuyer contre mon dos avec une légère pression ; probablement une baguette magique. La mienne ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandé-je alors d'une voix que je m'efforce de garder calme.

La baguette s'écarte de mon dos, bien que je sente toujours la présence d'une personne derrière moi.

_- Lumos_ !

Les immenses chandeliers pendus au plafonds s'illuminent de leurs milliers de bougies et jettent la salle dans une vive clarté qui nous laisse découvrir avec stupeur plusieurs dizaines d'individus, presque des fantômes avec leur large robe noire tombant à leurs pieds et leur capuche rabattue sur leur visage, laissant à peine deviner un masque blanc rendant leur expression atrocement figée. Voyant nos visages effarés, les rires se font plus forts. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec ma baguette magique pointée droit sur mon visage. A son extrémité, une main crochue, ridée et d'une blancheur anormale. Au bout de cette main, un bras dissimulé par une étoffe noire se prolongeant jusqu'à un visage (non masqué) lui aussi dissimulé par une capuche. La bouche, seul élément du visage ennemi aperçu s'étire en un mince sourire jaunâtre.

- Enchantée, commençons par les présentations. Qui êtes-vous ? demandé-je alors, feignant la désinvolture.

- Je m'appelle Mulciber, me répond calmement la voix.

Sur ces mots, il lève la tête, me dévoilant ainsi son visage : des cheveux grisonnants qui avaient dû être noirs autrefois et des yeux gris d'acier, tranchant comme des rasoirs.

- Que voulez-vous ? enchaîné-je.

Il n'ajoute rien, le silence s'abat entre nous lorsque ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens. Rapidement, il les détourne vers quelqu'un que je devine être derrière moi. Après un dernier coup d'oeil adressé à Andrew - lui aussi entouré par quelques Mangemorts - pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, je me retourne et tombe en face d'un visage loin de m'être inconnu.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle Potter, me dit celui-ci d'une voix mielleuse combinée avec un sourire étalant une rangée de dents trop parfaites pour être en accord avec les lois de la nature. Je crois que vous avez du mal à me re-situer, continue-t-il face à mon manque de réaction. Mais je ne vous en veux pas : nous avons à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance la dernière fois, puisque vous nous avez fait faux-bond à cause de votre amie.

Puis, voyant que je ne réagis toujours pas, il reprend sur une voix moqueuse :

- Allons, c'est pourtant la quatrième fois que nous nous voyons !!

Je l'interroge alors du regard, décidée à feindre l'ignorance pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et surtout pour gagner du temps.

- La première fois, vous aviez tout juste un peu plus de trois ans, vous avez failli vous faire aspirer votre âme par un Détraqueur. La seconde fois... vous avez perdu votre père, ce soir-là. La troisième fois... vous aviez bien grandi ! C'était à la foire de Nuttley Hutching, vous vous souvenez de notre petite course poursuite ? Et aujourd'hui, j'ai le bonheur de vous revoir encore une fois.

- Malefoy... finis-je enfin par dire. Vous êtes son père ?

- Ah, je vois que vous connaissez mon fils. Je suis assez fier de lui, il nous aide beaucoup.

Je m'empêche de sourire, pensant à Drago Malefoy, l'autre jour, dans le bureau de Rogue en train de me faire le rapport complet de ses derniers espionnages chez les Mangemorts. Mais j'enlève tout de suite ces pensées de mon esprit au cas où l'un d'eux serait Legimens.

- Que voulez-vous ? réitéré-je.

- Zoëlina, que se passe-t-il ?

Je me retourne vers Andrew, et voit à son visage crispé qu'il ne sait quoi penser de tout cela. Il semble être plutôt déboussolé, et je conçois qu'on le serait pour beaucoup moins que ça.

- Ah toujours ce Moldu ? s'écrit Malefoy. Décidément, les Potter sont tombés bien bas.

Puis, haussant la voix à l'adresse d'un autre Mangemort présent :

- Je comprends que tu aies été furieux, Stephen.

"Stephen" ! Ce prénom se répercute en échos incessants dans ma tête, manquant de me faire vaciller par la violence du choc qu'il me procure dans une telle situation. "Stephen" ? Comment est-ce possible ? Déboussolée, mes yeux balaient la salle sous le regard mesquin de Malefoy qui profite pleinement de l'occasion de considérer la souffrance d'autrui. Sur le côté, j'aperçois Andrew qui esquisse un pas vers moi, cherchant lui aussi le dénommé Stephen qui tarde à se manifester. Lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un décide à faire quelques pas vers nous, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est bien lui ! Malgré la cape, quelques cheveux blonds sont visibles et, lorsqu'il enlève son masque, ses yeux bleus s'ancrent dans les miens, rieurs et pleins de triomphe. Une joie non contrôlée le fait rayonner. Un tel dégoût me prend à le voir ainsi que j'aperçois enfin la vérité en mon coeur. Jamais je ne l'ai aimé. Impossible. Il m'était trop insupportable pour cela. Comment se fait-il alors que j'aie pu y croire ? Lentement, c'est un autre poison que l'amour qui s'insinue en moi. A défaut d'indifférence, je ressens maintenant le besoin de le haïr, de le détester, de rejeter loin de moi cette histoire qui s'est passée entre nous. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce sentiment ne semble pas naître du fait d'avoir découvert sa trahison. Non, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours eu en moi, de manière plus ou moins consciente, et que ce soir, enfin libérée d'une illusion, il s'offrait à moi plus limpide et clair que jamais. Sa gentillesse m'avait toujours fait me sentir coupable d'un tel sentiment. Aujourd'hui je peux enfin le détester tout à loisir, sans problème de conscience, et cette idée est tout à fait délectable, presque jouissive. Alors que des larmes m'étaient venues en premier lieu, dues à une telle humiliation, je ne peux désormais empêcher ce rire qui fait tressauter tout mon corps et qui finit enfin par franchir mes lèvres, sous l'étonnement général. Quelque part, je me moque de ma naïveté, mais aussi de celle de Stephen qui croit s'être vengé en me faisant souffrir. Peut-être ai-je l'air d'une hystérique ?

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demande le principal concerné interloqué.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, car Andrew se libère violemment des mains qui le maintenaient tranquille depuis lors et se jette sur Stephen.

- Espèce d'ordure ! hurle-t-il.

Je m'apprête à lui crier de ne pas faire ça, qu'il est insensé, mais les réflexes de Malefoy père sont plus vifs que les miens.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Andrew n'a bien entendu pas de baguette, et cette incantation est dite avec une telle rage que je le vois avec frayeur décoller du sol et être expulsé quelques mètres en arrière. Son dos heurte violemment le mur sur lequel se trouve la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés et son corps inerte retombe mollement sur le sol. Je m'apprête à crier son nom et m'élancer vers lui mais ma baguette se trouve de nouveau juste sous mon nez ; cette fois, c'est Malefoy qui la tient.

- On ne bouge surtout pas.

- Mais vous l'avez peut-être tué ! m'écrié-je.

- On s'en fout, s'énerve Stephen. Tais-toi, ajoute-t-il alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre.

Je me tais et tourne mes yeux vers Malefoy, dédaignant celui qui m'a trahi.

- Vous vous demandez certainement ce que cela veut dire, me dit alors celui-ci en me désignant du menton Stephen.

- Effectivement, j'aimerai savoir.

J'ai compris que leur nombre était trop élevé pour que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Partant de ce principe, je tente d'instaurer une certaine discussion pour nous faire gagner du temps. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? C'est presque avec amusement que je constate que tous les Mangemorts présents ont leurs baguettes pointées sur moi, prêts à parer tout geste d'offensive de ma part. Je m'efforce de me donner une certaine contenance, pour ne pas leur montrer que malgré mon visage impassible mon coeur bat la chamade. Mais mes espérances sont vites contrariées.

- Partons d'ici, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard, annonce Malefoy en me souriant.

- Plus tard ?

C'est étrange : si leur but était de nous tuer, ils ne s'encombrerait pas de nous aussi longtemps, la bataille pourrait avoir lieu ici... à moins qu'ils craignent quelques propriétés inconnues de la maison et les sortilèges qui y sont installés depuis si longtemps et dont je sens encore la présence...

- Oui, plus tard. Vous n'alliez tout de même pas croire qu'on allait rester ici à bavarder tranquillement. Vous êtes nos invités, tous les deux, ajoute-t-il sardoniquement.

- Mais...

- Et cette invitation ne se refuse pas, tranche-t-il en me voyant prête à protester. Stephen, Rosier, occupez-vous du Moldu ! Tous les autres, méfiez-vous de Miss Potter.

Avec dédain il me désigne la sortie et, toujours la baguette pointée sur mon visage, m'engage à m'y diriger. Des pensées vont à toute vitesse dans ma tête, tant les raisons de leur acharnement contre moi que les divers moyens possibles de nous en sortir en assez bon état. Mais je calcule vite qu'elles sont minces. Toutefois, je dois essayer, pour Andrew. Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Et si nous partons avec eux, dès qu'ils s'apercevront qu'Andrew ne sait rien, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de le laisser en vie... Tout en me rapprochant de la porte par laquelle nous allons sortir, un décompte s'enclenche dans ma tête. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... La porte se rapproche doucement, les deux hommes se dirigent vers Andrew. Je commence à me concentrer et à rassembler toute mon énergie vers un seul but. 5... 4... 3... Je suis presque à sa hauteur ; les deux autres aussi. Quelqu'un à ouvert la porte ; j'ai à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir une queue noire, touffue, disparaître rapidement dans la pénombre du couloir. 2... 1... Ca y est ! Je me jette précipitamment sur le côté, me place devant Andrew.

_- Doloris_ !

- _Protego_ !

Mais son sortilège m'atteint avant que la barrière ne soit formée. Ma tête se vide en même temps que mon corps est submergé par la douleur. Un cri déchirant m'échappe sans que je sois parvenue à le retenir. Je sens mon corps trembler et le visage d'Andrew se penche sur moi, complètement affolé. Il me parle, mais je ne l'entends même pas, l'esprit plein de douleur. Mais très vite le sort s'interrompt et je sens des cordes s'enrouler autour de mon corps endoloris. Je me laisse faire, sans résistance, le souffle encore coupé par la souffrance.

- Zoëlina ? entends-je enfin Andrew m'appeler. Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hoche péniblement la tête et tente d'esquisser un sourire pour le rassurer. Des cordes viennent lui aussi l'immobiliser et des Mangemorts se précipitent pour nous relever.

- Que se passe-t-il ? m'interroge à nouveau Andrew.

- Vous ne lui avez donc rien dit ! s'exclame Malefoy.

- Laissez-le partir, il ne sait rien, tenté-je alors.

- Il n'en est pas question, je suis sûr qu'il aura son utilité, me répond sèchement Malefoy. Et puis il en a déjà trop vu. Vous venez tous les deux avec nous. Votre tentative était stupide, Potter... En cela, on ne peut pas nier que vous ressemblez à votre père. Sans baguette en plus ! J'ai appris que vous étiez forte en sortilège mentaux, mais cela n'aurait jamais suffit contre plusieurs dizaines de Mangemorts.

D'un geste de la main, il engage les Mangemorts à passer dans le couloir pour sortir de la maison protégée par des sorts anti-transplannage. Nous descendons une volée d'escalier, passons dans le hall d'entrée. En passant devant le salon, j'ai le réflexe stupide de tourner la tête vers le salon afin de regarder l'heure affichée par la pendule... Le balancier s'est de nouveau arrêté ; je n'avais pas remarqué que le cadran n'y était plus ? Nous sortons, les uns derrière les autres, descendons les marches du perron et nous arrêtons non loin des balançoires rouillées.

- Rosier, crie Malefoy. Tu prendras le Moldu avec toi. Stephen tu viens avec moi. Mulciber, je te laisse le plaisir de conduire notre invitée d'honneur. Ne la laisse surtout pas partir, hein !

Tous les Mangemorts s'esclaffent sur la dernière remarque de Malefoy. Le même homme que celui qui m'a neutralisé à notre entrée dans la salle de bal s'approche de moi, sans me regarder, m'agrippe le bras sans ménagement. Dehors, la neige continue de tomber lourdement sur nous. Un bruit me fait me retourner assez discrètement et j'aperçois Snifle qui court vers nous après un dérapage sur le perron. Personne ne l'a encore remarqué. Le paysage commence déjà à s'effacer sous mes yeux lorsque je sens sa gueule venir se refermer doucement sur ma main. Nous sommes en route, ses crocs s'enfoncent plus durement dans ma main et je dois serrer les dents pour ne rien faire remarquer. Par chance, nous arrivons rapidement. Une immense demeure apparaît devant nous, d'aspect lugubre sous le clair de lune. Nous nous engageons dans l'allée enneigée après avoir passé un portail de fer forgé noir. Des formes bougent vaguement sur la neige, presque irepérables à cause de leur couleur blanche : des paons. Lorsque Rosier arrive, je vois Andrew, la figure blême et l'air complètement effrayé chercher mon regard que je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner tellement la honte de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation sans y être préparé me submerge. Alors que nous avançons vers le manoir, je m'aperçois que la pression que Snifle exerçait sur ma main s'est totalement relâchée. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi ; je ne vois rien. Il n'est nul part en vue. En revanche, Mulciber lui, ne m'a pas lâchée. C'est même lui qui me fait avancer avec une brusquerie exagérée.

- Vite ! ordonne Malefoy alors que nous sommes entrés dans sa demeure. Dans les cachots.

Nous traversons un couloir tout de marbre noir, descendons les escaliers qui se trouvent en face de nous sur au moins deux étages et nous nous retrouvons dans une sorte de galerie souterraine où le sol et les murs terreux contrastent fortement avec les riches décorations des étages précédents. Nous marchons le long de ce couloir qui se profile sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, parsemé ça et là de cellules inoccupée, et arrivons dans une salle circulaire, très sombre malgré quelques torches éclairant faiblement l'endroit. Des sièges sont disposés en hémicycle face à la porte, déjà aux trois-quart occupés par des Mangemorts impatients. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas couverts d'une capuche, ni d'un masque et beaucoup semblent avoir l'âge qu'aurait pu avoir mon grand-père, James Potter. J'en conclu rapidement que ce sont pour la plupart d'anciens Mangemorts ayant combattus pour Voldemort. Au moment où nous entrons, le silence tombe brutalement dans la salle et tous les yeux se rivent sur moi de manière insistante. Je trouve dès lors mes pieds beaucoup plus intéressant et fait de mon mieux pour les fixer sans interruption. Mais très vite le silence est rompu par des cris et des huées dirigées à mon égard, on injurie les Potter et leurs fréquentations douteuses (ce à quoi je devine qu'Andrew vient de faire son entrée dans la salle, peu après moi), leur traîtrise à leur sang et enfin leur crime impardonnable : la mort du Maître des Ténèbres. Sous les insultes - dont je sens Lucius Malefoy se délecter à mes côtés - je suis conduite vers un siège trônant seul devant tous les autres, une pauvre chaise en bois, sur laquelle Malefoy m'assoie brutalement. Aussitôt, des fers viennent encercler mes poignets, mes chevilles et ma taille. Cette salle ressemble affreusement au tribunal du Ministère de la Magie, à la différence près que mes juges sont des Mangemorts. Enfin, y a-t-il là une si grande différence ? Alors que les derniers Mangemorts arrivés prennent place sur les sièges en hémicycle, Andrew est jeté à terre, non loin de moi, toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège du saucisson. Cette fois, il parvient à capter mon regard pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'apercevoir chez lui une sorte d'angoisse semblant plus ressentie pour moi que pour lui-même. Stephen et Rosier viennent s'asseoir enfin, après avoir fermé les portes de la salle.

- Mes amis ! dit Malefoy d'un souffle qui impose instantanément le silence. Aujourd'hui, nous recevons une invitée de marque. Mademoiselle Zoëlina Potter, fille de notre très cher ennemi Harry Potter.

Les huées reprennent de plus belle. Dans la foule, que je décide de braver du regard, je vois une femme, blonde et pâle qui ne peut-être que la mère de Drago Malefoy, et donc la femme de Lucius. Elle ne semble pas vraiment s'amuser ici, à l'inverse des autres, mais le regard froid qu'elle me jette me fait bien vite regarder ailleurs. Il n'y a pas vraiment de visages que je reconnaisse, à part quelques uns qui me disent quelque chose pour les avoir croisés assez souvent dans mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie contemporaine, et aux alentours de l'allée des embrumes ou encore au Chaudron Baveur, bar assez mal fréquenté de nos jours encore. J'en profite pour fusiller de nouveau Stephen du regard mais à mon grand énervement il semble exulter de me voir ainsi prise au piège. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la joie qui se lit sur son visage, mais plutôt une espèce de gloire, de contentement liée à une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

- Que me voulez-vous ? m'écrié-je après avoir détourné mon regard de lui pour m'adresser à cette charmante assemblée.

- Des réponses, me répond Malefoy sèchement.

- Et nous amuser un peu avec la dernière Potter encore vivante ! s'écrit une voix hilare aussitôt accompagnés par des ricanements.

- Pendant sept ans, et ce depuis la nuit où notre Maître Voldemort a affronté votre père jusqu'à sa perte, vous aviez disparue de la circulation, Zoëlina Potter, continue Malefoy en les ignorant. Personne ne savait où vous étiez, si bien que nous avons pensé que vous aviez pu être tuée lors de ce combat. Pendant sept ans, vous avez survécu à nos dépends, malgré les recherches exécutées les mois suivant. Et voilà que tout à coup, votre nom resurgit dans les journaux à l'insu de McGonagall qui avait espéré cacher votre existence. Quelle idiote ! Vous aviez onze ans, et vous entriez à Poudlard. Nous enragions ! Dans l'école, nous n'avions aucun moyen de vous approcher car la surveillance des lieux avait été renforcée sur l'ordre de cette vieille harpie... et sous les conseils de Dumbledore, probablement.

- Dumbledore ? l'interromps-je surprise.

- Son portrait. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque directeur de Poudlard bénéficie d'un portrait accroché dans le bureau de l'actuel directeur ?

C'est idiot. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, pourtant, j'avais passé de longues heures dans le bureau de la directrice. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai beau fouiller ma mémoire, je n'ai aucun souvenir, quel qu'il soit, d'un tel tableau. Ceux des autres directeurs, oui, mais celui de Dumbledore ? Non, cela ne me dit vraiment rien. J'aurais pourtant dû le voir s'il avait été là !

- Nous avons donc dû prendre notre mal en patience et préparer notre plan pour vous cueillir dès la fin de votre septième année, prenant en compte le fait que vous seriez très certainement puissante, et bien entraînée. Mais voilà qu'il vous a pris de quitter notre monde sans laisser de trace tout de suite après vos études, du jour au lendemain. Nous avons peiné pour vous retrouver. Et c'est là que Stephen entre en jeu, continue-t-il en le désignant une nouvelle fois. Il se trouve qu'un de nos agents a été promu au Ministère et a eu accès aux dossiers concernant un certain type de sorciers. C'est comme ça qu'il est entré en possession de la liste des Cracmols recensés en Grande-Bretagne et qu'il est tombé sur le nom de Stephen Hodowal, jeune instituteur dans une école de Moldu. Au début, il l'a convoqué comme tant d'autres pour un entretien banal et votre nom a fini par sortir.

Je l'interroge du regard, surprise.

- Oui, notre agent demandait à tous les Cracmols s'ils connaissaient une certaine Zoëlina Potter, sous l'effet du veritaserum et le tout conclu par un sortilège d'oubliette, bien entendu. C'est comme ça que votre collègue en est venu à nous parler de vous, narre-t-il avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il est apparu qu'il avait le béguin pour vous mais que vous lui rendiez plutôt mal, alors avec un peu de _persuasion_, nous avons réussi à l'enrôler parmi nous et à nous aider à mettre la main sur vous.

- Comment l'avez-vous persuadé ? demandé-je pour savoir si j'avais de réelles raisons de vouloir étrangler Stephen.

- Malgré son état de Cracmol, Stephen est issu d'une famille de sorciers de sang pur, et Mangemorts, avec ça. Cela n'a pas été si difficile de le convaincre. Nous n'avons même pas eu recours à la violence et c'est de son plein gré qu'il s'est joint à nous, ajoute-t-il pour retourner le couteau dans ma plaie.

- Tu entends, c'est de _ta_ faute, si tu es là, maintenant, vocifère Stephen. Et à cause de toi, celui-ci va passer un sale quart d'heure aussi, ajoute-t-il en décochant un coup de pied à Andrew qui se trouvait juste en-dessous de lui.

- Nous avons donc décidé que Stephen devait redoubler d'assiduité envers vous pour pouvoir soutirer les informations que nous cherchions, continue Malefoy nonchalamment. Et il se trouve... qu'il était effroyablement nul. Nous avons donc dû l'aider.

- Comment ça ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

- L'Imperium, tout simplement ! dit Malefoy avec un morne enjouement. Sur vous, bien entendu.

- Quoi ? m'écrié-je.

Je fusille Stephen du regard, ne supportant plus sa tromperie. La tête commence à me tourner dangereusement. Les unes après les autres, les images défilent dans ma tête. Tout semble s'éclairer maintenant. Rarement nous avons été seuls avec Stephen et lorsque c'était le cas, en pleine rue, il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir l'impression d'être suivie. Lorsque nous étions chez moi, des Mangemorts pouvaient toujours s'approcher de la maison. Ne sachant pas que je devais me méfier, je ne fermais pas mon esprit ; il était alors très simple de le contrôler, surtout si l'imperium était lancé de manière discrète ! Malefoy émet un ricanement sec et froid.

- C'est donc pour ça que je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour Stephen lorsqu'il n'était pas à mes côtés ?! demandé-je plus pour moi que pour les autres.

- Exactement, confirme le Mangemort.

- Mais, au restaurant...

Deux mangemorts lève alors la main pour me faire signe de la main avec une désinvolture intolérable. Leurs cheveux grisonnants me plonge dans un état second atrocement douloureux. Le vieux couple du restaurant, là où nous avions dîné ensemble avec Stephen lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils nous avaient offert le champagne et nous avions porté un toast ensemble... Leur visage affable est tout autre à présent ; il est devenu dur et atrocement cruel avec cet air de contentement qui sied à ceux qui se satisfont à berner les autres. Les larmes me montent aux yeux instantanément ; j'avale avec difficulté le fait d'avoir été abusée par un couple de personnes âgées qui m'avait paru être la gentillesse même. Peut-être suis-je un peu trop naïve, finalement, même s'il m'avait semblé avoir laissé tomber toutes mes illusions.

- Je vois, me contenté-je de commenter pour essayer de sauver le peut qui pouvait encore l'être : la dignité.

- Son devoir était de t'amener à nous sans que tu t'y attendes, mais les choses traînaient et ton Moldu, dit-il en désignant Andrew du doigt, ne lui a pas facilité la tâche puisqu'au fond de toi, tu étais séduite par lui. Heureusement que l'Imperium que nous te faisions subir lorsque Stephen était près de toi a tout de même réussi à te convaincre de quelques sentiments pour lui et te faisait te sentir coupable auprès de l'infirmier. Mais décidément, les Cracmols ne sont bons à rien et il n'ai jamais parvenu à ses fins !

- Elle m'esquivait toujours ! Elle devait partir et prétextait toujours des recherches sur son père ! se défend Stephen.

- C'est justement ce que nous espérions ! Tu devais seulement lui soutirer ces informations-là, imbécile ! lui hurle Malefoy en guise de réponse. C'est vrai que votre poste à Poudlard ne nous a pas vraiment arrangé car au final, nous aurions eu plus de facilités si vous étiez restée dans le monde Moldu, poursuit-il à mon intention. Enfin, en vous suivant, nous avons découvert que vous étiez entrée en relation avec la femme de ce Moldu... Cette famille qui avait recueilli Potter lorsqu'il était encore bébé ! Il n'y a pas eu besoin d'être très persuasif pour que son gros cousin supplie sa femme de nous dire ce qu'elle vous avait dit, c'est comme ça que nous savions que vous viendriez ici. Là encore, l'imperium a été très utile pour qu'elle vous fixe un rendez-vous ! Une fois que vous aviez l'adresse de Godric's Hollow, restait à savoir quel jour vous iriez et pour cela Stephen a fait le guet devant chez vous. Nous n'avions plus qu'à être averti par lui et nous rendre au Manoir des Potter.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione ? demandé-je voyant que je n'avais reçu aucune explication sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Ah ! Les sortilèges de putréfaction, mis au point par notre très cher Rookwood, dit Malefoy d'un air faussement affectif.

- Vous êtes allés à l'hôpital, je le sais !

- Ah oui, l'hôpital, fait mine de se souvenir Malefoy. Ca, c'était mon idée personnelle. Voyez vous, j'ai encore des relations au Ministère, j'ai donc pu assez facilement faire en sorte à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans cet hôpital de bons à rien.

Du revers du pied, il fait rouler Andrew sur le dos, se penche vers lui et lui décoche un sourire sardonique, accompagné d'un air de dédain. L'infirmier se contente de lui offrir un visage impassible.

- Bien entendu, ça a été compliqué pour les formalités administratives : il a fallu envoyer quelqu'un chez ces Moldus de Granger, pour leur assurer que leur Sang-de-Bourbe serait soignée au mieux à Sainte Mangouste et nous les avons par la même occasion arrosés de sortilèges pour qu'aucune information contraire ne leur parvienne.

- Vous l'avez tué... crié-je en tentant de me libérer de mes chaînes qui se referment encore plus sur moi, jusqu'à me couper le souffle pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Oui, et pas qu'une seule fois, si on peut dire. Après notre attaque au département des Mystères, et son transfert dans un hôpital incompétent, nous sommes allés lui rendre une petite visite... Nous l'avons affaiblie à coup de doloris, si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir. Mais vous nous avez dérangé et nous avons pu sortir à temps. Mais peu importait puisqu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Nous étions assurés qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de vous raconter notre petite entrevue.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Parce qu'elle savait pour nos plans, et il semblait qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit la mémoire. Elle aurait pu vous empêcher de tenter des choses imprudentes, comme de venir à Godric's Hollow aujourd'hui, par exemple. Ca aurait été fort dommage pour nous !

- Monstres ! lâche tout à coup Andrew qui n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation, sans toutefois tout comprendre.

- _Doloris_ !

Le sort jeté par Rookwood s'abat sur Andrew et celui-ci se tort de douleur. Son cri est proche de me déchirer les tympans que je ne peux couvrir. Rien. Je ne peux rien faire et c'est de ma faute s'il est là en ce moment.

- Arrêtez ! m'écrié-je. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

Le sort s'interrompt et les cris d'Andrew se transforment en gémissements.

- Les choses seront peut-être plus facile que prévues, finalement ! s'étonne Rookwood.

- Effectivement, poursuit Malefoy en nous regardant successivement Andrew et moi. Qu'on _le_ fasse venir !

Au milieu des protestations de la part de certains Mangemorts, je vois des formes argentées, au nombre de quatre, apparaître au milieu de l'assemblée de Mangemorts qui commencent à patrouiller autour d'eux : Narcissa Malefoy a fait surgir un dragon de petite taille, Rosier une araignée de taille moyenne mais assez effrayante, un autre sorcier que je ne connais pas un vautour et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que le dénommé Mulciber a fait apparaître une chauve-souris à l'air plutôt inoffensif sous les rires moqueurs des autres. Sa seule réponse est un regard courroucé, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Andrew est poussé vers moi et les Mangemorts se retirent aussitôt vers le fond de la salle. Les portes s'ouvrent à la volée et aussitôt la chaleur qui s'était répandue quelques instants plutôt disparaît pour laisser la place à un courant d'air glacé alors qu'une masse gigantesque, sombre, et informe fait son apparition parmi nous. Malefoy nous désigne du doigt alors que je me crispe sur mon siège. Un Détraqueur.

- Surtout ne bougez pas, murmuré-je à Andrew sans avoir le courage de le regarder.

- Que se passe-t-il, je ne vois rien !

- C'est exact, vous ne pouvez pas le voir ! constaté-je en me souvenant de mes livres sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Quelque part, c'est avec soulagement que je le vois passer outre Andrew et se diriger vers moi. Dans un intense effort et malgré tout espoir qui me quitte rapidement, je tente de me libérer, ne parvenant qu'à faire se resserrer encore mes chaînes autour de mes membres J'essaie de ramener à moi toute ma concentration afin de former mon patronus par sortilège mental mais rien. Il a déjà trop d'emprise sur moi. Je laisse progressivement s'insinuer en moi ce désespoir augmenté par la main putréfiée qui vient de jaillir de ses lambeaux.

- Non ! crie une voix qui me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle j'avais plongé. Pas elle ! Lui.

La main putréfiée se retire et la forme se retourne pour venir se placer à quelques mètres sur ma gauche, juste au-dessus d'Andrew.

- Attends, ordonne Malefoy à l'immonde Détraqueur. Maintenant, Miss Potter, vous allez répondre à nos questions.

- O... oui... balbutie-je en regardant avec horreur le Détraqueur qui semble avoir du mal à se contenir de se jeter sur Andrew pour l'embrasser.

- Bien, fait-il avec un sourire malveillant sur le visage. Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé le soir où Voldemort est mort.

Je ne me serais jamais attendue à cette question, pensant que ce serait plutôt eux qui me l'apprendraient. Je ne sais quoi leur répondre mais il me faut pourtant leur fournir une réponse pour éviter qu'il n'ordonne au Détraqueur de s'emparer d'Andrew. Et après tout, ma réponse ne leur apportera pas grand-chose, vu que moi même je ne sais presque rien.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je ne me rappelais de rien, mais récemment j'ai fais des rêves et je suis persuadée qu'ils me montrent la réalité.

- Racontez-nous.

- Tout-à-l'heure, à Godric's Hollow, j'en ai fais un, qui justement montrait cette scène. J'avais environ quatre ans, nous étions dans la maison avec mon père, dans la salle de bal précisément quand vous êtes arrivés et il y a eu une bataille. Mon père m'avait dit de me cacher sous une table ! Je ne devais surtout pas bouger. Il m'avait donné un médaillon que je devais serrer très fort dans ma main et il fallait que je reste bien cachée et que je ne sorte de sous la table sous aucun prétexte. J'ai quand même regardé ce qui se passait entre les quelques centimètres qui séparaient le sol de la nappe mais un sort l'a projetée en arrière, en me laissant à découvert. Mon père a continué à se battre, Hermione Granger était là aussi. Le professeur McGonagall est arrivé par la suite avec des renforts.

Ma gorge se sert peu à peu alors que je sens la fin du récit approcher. Autour de moi je sens les souffles se retenir et toute l'attention est dirigée vers moi, y compris celle d'Andrew qui, ne voyant pas la menace au-dessus de sa tête, l'a tournée vers moi.

- La bataille a encore duré un moment, mon père s'est à nouveau assuré que j'avais le médaillon sur moi. Voldemort a sans doute vu en moi un appas ou un otage potentiel mais... mon père m'a protégé. C'est lui qui a reçu l'Avada Kedrava, en même temps que Voldemort a pris le sien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je ne me souviens que de mon arrivée à l'orphelinat.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre alors que Malefoy fouille dans sa poche et je vois un éclat brillant voler jusqu'à moi et me cogner à la joue, sans que je n'aie pu le rattraper à cause des entraves à mes poignets. Les Mangemorts ricanent du coup reçu. Le désespoir continue de se fondre en moi à cause de la présence du Détraqueur non loin. Lorsque je baisse les yeux sur mes genoux, là où est tombé le projectile de Malefoy, je me saisi à tel point que j'esquisse un geste pour le prendre dans mes mains. Mais le seul effet que cela engendre est de resserrer encore plus les liens autour de mes membres, rendant la circulation de mon sang de plus en plus difficile. Tout d'une chatoyante couleur dorée, incrusté de pierres couleur émeraude autour d'un S gravé en son centre, la forme ovale revient aussitôt dans ma mémoire. C'est le médaillon que mon père m'avait donné et que je devais tenir serré pendant la dernière bataille qui l'avait opposée au Maître des Ténèbres.

- Un Horcruxes, qui a renfermé pendant de longues années l'âme de notre Maître. Votre père et son imbécile d'ami l'ont détruit. Potter l'a conservé et en a fait un Portoloin, ce soir-là. Il l'avait programmé pour que vous soyez évacuée s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce qui explique que vous vous soyez retrouvé près de cet orphelinat alors qu'il se trouve à plus de deux cent kilomètres de Godric's Hollow.

Des larmes viennent serrer ma gorge à la vue de cet objet si précieux à mes yeux. Il avait appartenu à mon père et renfermait un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable : celui de la vie qu'il m'avait offerte une seconde fois en m'éloignant de la bataille si jamais il était tué. En quelque sorte, il est devenu le symbole de son sacrifice pour ma vie. Combiné à l'effet Détraqueur il ne faut pas longtemps pour que ces larmes viennent inonder mes joues sous les quolibets de plus en plus odieux des Mangemorts.

- Bien, finie la minute émotion, tranche Malefoy subitement. Maintenant, dites-nous tout ce que vous savez sur les suites de cette bataille.

- Comment ? m'étonné-je après avoir tenté d'essuyer mes larmes sur mon épaule. Mais je ne sais rien, dis-je alors tout en cherchant dans ma mémoire un détail qui aurait pu m'échapper.

- Ne vous fichez pas de nous, me menace-t-il tout en ordonnant au Détraqueur de s'approcher un peu plus d'Andrew.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je n'étais pas là !

- Ça, nous le savons. Mais nous savons aussi que vous avez entamé des recherches à ce sujet, tout le monde en parle, depuis Gringott's jusqu'à Azkaban !

- Mais...

- Est-ce vrai ? s'énerve-t-il alors que le Détraqueur s'approche encore d'Andrew.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! avoué-je. Mais je n'ai rien découvert, tout piétine.

- Tu mens ! m'accuse Rookwook qui se lève brutalement. Elle ment ! répète-t-il pour toute l'assemblée.

- Non !

Mais dans l'agitation provoquée par quelques mouvements dans la masse de Mangemorts, le Détraqueur profite d'un instant d'inattention pour plonger sur Andrew qui semble de moins en moins conscient de ce qui se passe, de plus en plus résigné à se laisser emporter par cette chose dont il ne sait rien. Alors que les deux mains putréfiées de la créature saisissent son visage pour le relever vers lui, un sursaut de rage me submerge.

- Non ! hurlé-je à nouveau.

Ma baguette n'est pas loin, c'est Mulciber qui l'a toujours. Une pensée et elle s'échappe de ses mains pour plonger directement dans les miennes. Les fers se resserrent sur ce poignet récalcitrant mais peu importe, il faut agir vite. Je pense à Andrew, à tous les bons moments passés ensemble, à sa manière de me regarder et de me parler : avec douceur.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Aussitôt un grand filet argenté s'échappe de l'extrémité de ma baguette pour former une chauve-souris, beaucoup plus grande que celle formée par Mulciber quelques instants auparavant. Celle-ci vole jusqu'à atteindre le Détraqueur qui, forcé à fuir, abandonne Andrew qui était à quelques secondes de se faire embrasser par lui. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Mon poignet me fait atrocement mal, et ma main s'ouvre comme d'elle-même pour laisser tomber la baguette au sol, résonnant dans le silence qui a suivit la scène.

- Je répète, poursuit Malefoy imperturbable avoir ramassé ma baguette. Qu'as-tu appris sur ton père ?

- Rien qui vous intéresse, je peux vous l'assurer, dis-je d'une voix étouffée par la douleur.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Mademoiselle Granger m'a surtout parlé de leur amitié à Poudlard, et de leur chasse aux Horcruxes, mais ça, je suppose que vous êtes au courant.

- Oui, nous le sommes. Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien ! m'écrié-je à nouveau, une idée insensée germant dans ma tête. Et... et vous, que savez-vous ?

- Elle se fiche de nous ! crie un Mangemort que je ne connais pas. _Doloris_ !!!

Le sort me touche de plein fouet et de nouveau la douleur est atroce, presque insurmontable. La pensée qu'ils en finissent avec moi me devient presque douce ; s'ils ne me tuent pas, je les supplierai de le faire. Personne ne bronche autour de nous, à part Andrew qui hurle de me laisser tranquille. Etrangement, il est écouté puisque la douleur me quitte progressivement, signe que le sort a été interrompu. Ne me reste qu'une fatigue intense dans tout le corps.

- D'accord, mais alors c'est ton tour, grogne Malefoy. _Doloris_ !

A nouveau ses hurlements que je ne peux plus supporter. Qu'ils me tuent seulement, je préfère encore cela que d'endurer la torture d'Andrew, et encore plus si elle est causée par ma faute.

- Arrêtez !! Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir ! les supplie-je. Mais je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus sur mon père !

- _Impero _! crie un autre Mangemort à mon attention.

- Arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi, crié-je à leur adresse, et en particulier à la sienne. Si vous comptez me faire avouer comme ça, c'est raté. J'ai appris depuis bien longtemps à maîtriser ce sortilège, contrairement à ce qu'a pu vous laisser croire l'expérience avec Stephen.

Je me souviens alors des leçons incessantes que MacGonagall m'avait ordonné à prendre avec Rogue lorsque j'étais en septième année. Ce soir est la première fois que j'en vois enfin l'utilité. Vexé, et voyant bien que je n'écoute pas son ordre qui est de crier "vive Voldemort" n'a aucun effet sur moi, le sorcier se rassoit en vociférant des insultes que je n'ose même pas essayer de traduire.

- Je ne sais rien, dis-je encore une fois d'une voix lasse.

- Elle est sincère, tranche Mulciber à nouveau levé, en se dirigeant vers nous. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait rien, me dit-il en me regardant avec ses yeux d'acier aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir. Il faut employer un autre moyen.

- Tuons-le ! s'écrit Stephen alors que les autres Mangemorts éclatent de rire.

- La ferme, imbécile ! lance Malefoy. _Expelliarmus_ !

Le corps de Stephen est projeté en l'air et vient s'abattre violemment contre le mur en terre de la salle pour retomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Sans faire plus attention, les Mangemorts reprennent leur conversation et leur attention se dirige sur Mulciber, Malefoy et moi. Le premier sort alors une fiole, contenant un liquide transparent, qui pourrait paraître inoffensif de prime abord mais qui affiche en caractères rouges "VERITASERUM" sur le côté, verticalement au flacon.

- Ah.. Mulciber, tu nous ennuies, grogne Malefoy. On s'amusait pourtant bien, non ? ajoute-t-il à l'adresse d'Andrew et moi.

- Ca ira plus vite, et c'est plus sûr, justifie Mulciber.

- Bien, tu as peut-être raison, vieux rabat-joie.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il débouche le flacon et s'approche de moi d'un air triomphant.

- Maintenant tu vas parler !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? gémit Andrew a bout de forces. Laissez-là.

- Tais-toi, le Moldu ! vocifère Malefoy en lui envoyant un nouveau doloris.

Ses mains glacées saisissent mon visage qui lui est bouillant, les tympans pleins des cris d'Andrew, le renverse en arrière et, malgré toutes mes protestations de plus en plus faibles, verse le liquide incolore, inodore et insipide dans ma bouche et veille à ce que j'aie bien tout ingéré. Avec terreur je pense à Drago Malefoy. C'est le seul qui risque quelque chose ici, je sais que, pour ma part je n'ai rien à leur dire... le seul secret que j'aie, c'est la secrète collaboration de Drago avec Rogue et moi.

- Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu sais sur Harry Potter, ton père, réitère une nouvelle fois Malefoy avec calme, savourant son triomphe.

- Je ne sais rien, m'entends-je dire à mon insu.

Son visage se décompose devant moi et les murmures des Mangemorts couvre les gémissements affaiblis d'Andrew qui vient d'être libéré du sortilège. Son violent coup de pied vient s'abattre sur ma chaise, à deux centimètres de mes avant-bras et la fait vaciller dangereusement.

- Elle ne sait rien ! hurle-t-il à Mulciber qui n'est pourtant qu'à un mètre de lui.

- Alors il faut lui montrer, Lucius, continue une autre voix, féminine, qui s'avère être celle de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Non ! intervient Mulciber. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

- Narcissa...

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? continue celle-ci en coupant son mari. Montre-lui.

Peu à peu, les Mangemorts acquiescent ce qui semble être une sage décision et je regarde avec inquiétude autour de moi. Andrew se retourne lentement vers moi, son visage tuméfié esquisse un vague sourire destiné uniquement à me rassurer sur son état de santé, ce qui échoue en partie. Le brouahaha des Mangemorts s'intensifient autour de nous alors que nos yeux rivés l'un dans l'autre tentent d'instaurer comme un dialogue muet. Mais une forme noire vient se poser entre nous, rompant la connexion établie entre nos pensées. Mon poignet me lance horriblement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les os broyés en dessous des fers qui me lacèrent la peau. Lentement je lève les yeux et voit Narcissa Malefoy penchée sur moi ; aucun sentiment humain ne passe sur son visage : horreur, dégoût, pitié, compassion, haine... Rien. Un miroir lisse et froid, splendide malgré les années qui y font lentement leur empreinte mais avec un charme indéniable.

- Expliquez-nous ceci ? me demande-t-elle de sa voix tout aussi insondable que sa physionomie. C'était dans le salon de Godric's Hollow.

Je baisse les yeux vers l'objet qu'elle me tend, résignée à cet effort ultime et que je pressens à nouveau vain. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'en connaître plus sur mon père, même si le prix à payer était encore quelques séances de torture par ces horribles Mangemorts. Quelque part, j'aurais aimé être en mesure de leur donner des informations. Une horloge. Ou plutôt son cadran. Je relève les yeux vers Narcissa Malefoy qui, après une brève interrogation du regard, fronce les sourcils avec colère. Elle secoue l'objet entre ses mains et d'un regard impérieux m'ordonne d'y regarder de plus près. Ma tête vacille en avant plus qu'elle ne s'abaisse. Encore un effort pour maintenir mes yeux ouverts. Le cadran est ancien, les aiguilles sont longues, en fer ; elles indiquent une heure qui n'est certainement pas celle qu'il est à cette heure-ci. Autour, il n'y a aucun chiffre mais des portraits. Après quelques efforts de concentration, je distingue d'autres indications. Tout autour du cadran s'étalent des mots qui indiquent "à la maison", "à l'école", "en danger", "mort", etc. Je lève à nouveau des yeux suppliants vers Narcissa Malefoy mais sa main s'abat sur mon crâne et me force à baisser à nouveau la tête vers l'horloge. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ouvrir grand mes yeux et essayer d'y voir clair et je tombe sur une photo de moi à quatre ans placée en face de "en danger". Etrange comme horloge, me dis-je bien certaine de n'en avoir jamais vu de pareil. Mais son doigt montre une autre photo que je m'attelle alors à contempler. Cheveux noirs et indomptés, yeux émeraude et rieurs, une cicatrice lui barrant le front, la vingtaine éclatante, mon père me sourit. Le doigt de Narcissa Malefoy descend lentement le nom de la photo et vient se glisser sur l'inscription devant laquelle la photo est figée. Tout aussi doucement, je baisse mon regard alors que mon coeur bat à tout rompre.

- Là ! dit-elle d'une voix glacée en tapotant à deux reprise l'inscription gravée dans le cadre de l'horloge.

"Là", sous ses doigts aux ongles longs et impeccable, l'inscription en lettre dorée vient tambouriner dans mon coeur, mes sens, mon corps.

- Je ne sais pas.

Mon murmure est un souffle presque inaudible, alors que devant mes yeux tout se brouille. Tout, sauf ces lettres dorées qui dansent encore devant mes yeux :

"_DISPARU_"

-

--

---

--

-

---------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE

---------------------

-

--

---

--

-

Saluuuuut à tous . ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il s'agit d'un des chapitre clé de cette histoire, et vous en savez ENFIN un peu plus !! Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir et Zoëlina n'est pas encore arrivée au bout de ses surprises, même si, je l'avoue, celle-ci est la plus importante :p J'espère seulement que vous ne vous en doutiez pas :s Pour les indices que j'avais laissé à ce propos, j'ai tenté de fournir à chaque fois des explications plausibles proposées par les autres personnages, tout en vous menant sur une fausse piste... J'espère que j'aurai réussi :) Enfin j'attends vos commentaires à ce sujet, vos suppositions pour la suite, etc, etc :p

Ah oui, petite précision anecdotique sur la rédaction de cette fic : au départ, ce retournement de situation (cf. fin du chapitre (j'essaie de rester vague au cas où vous auriez la mauvaise idée de lire ceci avant le chapitre :p)) n'était pas prévu au tout début de la rédaction de l'histoire ! Ceci dit, tout était déjà planifié comme ça quand j'ai commencé à la publier :p

Aller, maintenant, place aux réponses aux super reviews :x !!!

-

--

-

**Noël noir pour les Riches** : Héhé, voilà, cette fois-ci j'ai moins fait attendre . Mais pour la suite... ça ne sera très certainement que pour dans un peu moins d'un mois... :s Bah, ça fera surer le suspens !! En tous cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et surtout la fin :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review .

**Karine** : Saluuut . Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? Aaah, Andrew . J'aimerai bien qu'il existe en vrai, celui-là (l) :p Alors, que penses-tu de ce nouveau chapitre et de la tournure que prend l'histoire ? J'espère que tu aimes toujours !!! J'attends tes suppositions pour la suite :p A bientôt (mouarf, pour un nouveau chapitre, ça risque de ne pas être tout de suite :'( à cause de ces fouttus examens). Biz ! et merci encore !!

**Leren** : Coucou !! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise . Pour ce qu'il en est de ta question ("il va découvrir que c'est une sorcière??")... eh bien je crois qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve ici :p On en saura un peu plus dans le chapitre 13 (qui répondra aussi à ta première question :p) Mais malheureusement, il faudra patienter d'ici la fin de mes examens, fin janvier... :-/ J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce nouveau chapitre et toutes les "plus-ou-moins surprises qu'il contient ! Donne-moi ton avis !!! ;) A bientôt .


	14. Je voudrais te prendre

Blabla : salut à tous !! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir **enfin** poster la suite ici, d'autant plus que je vous avais un peu planté au beau milieu d'un cliffhanger mais bon :p J'avais promis cette suite bien avant, mais la fin des examens, la surcharge de travail et, j'avoue, un léger manque de motivation m'ont empêchée de le faire plus tôt. Pourquoi un manque de motivation ? Eh bien, ce chapitre monte d'un cran dans le Rating et que la scène qui en est la cause m'a posée un tas de problèmes . J'ai tout tenté, mais rien n'y faisait. Je vous le livre donc comme ça, ce chapitre, en espérant que la fin passera même si je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement (encore heureux :p ). Je vous laisse donc (après tout le reste du blabla habituel) profiter de ce nouveau chapitre (à ce propos, les résumés seront peut-être utiles pour vous remettre dans l'histoire ;) ). Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

-

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : Ma vie assassinée

Genre : Mytery/Adventure/Tragedy

Rating : T (ancien PG-13)... et ça monte probablement d'un cran avec ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de choses ne m'appartiennent pas : le monde Harry Potter et donc bon nombre de personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'un livre écrit par Agnès Ruiz et les titres des chapitres sont référentiels, le plus souvent tirés d'une chanson, ou du titre d'un livre dont je mettrai à chaque fois les paroles, ou le titre du contenu car celui-ci peut éclairer le chapitre. Enfin, je ne touche aucun revenu, si ce n'est les éventuelles reviews que vous me laissez !

Avertissement : Désormais, risque de certains spoiler du tome 7 qui sont encore adaptables dans la fic (vu qu'à la base elle a été écrite à la sortie du tome 5, beaucoup de choses ne correspondent pas !) ! Mais beaucoup de choses sont encore très différentes. Cette fic est loin de raconter la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de nos jeunes amis ! Enfin, mon sadisme, entre l'écriture de l'Enfant Secret et cette fic n'est certainement pas parti .

Résumé général de l'histoire : Et si, en 2017, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de découvrir les circonstances exactes (celles qu'on lui a toujours cachées) de la mort de son père, un certain Harry Potter ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle réalité effrayante se cache derrière ces questions non élucidées ? Alors que les forces du Mal semblent renforcer leur activité qui était presque inexistante quelques années auparavant, elle se lance dans des recherches qui vont faire basculer sa vie à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais tout cela a un prix, qu'il lui faudra payer… Car après tout, n'est-il pas mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité et de penser à construire son avenir plutôt que de rassembler les vestiges du passé ?

-

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

**Prologue**: Description de la vie dans un orphelinat tenu par une vieille femme Moldue (même s'il semble qu'elle ait déjà entendu parler de Voldemort autour d'elle), Sofia, et son assistante, Elena. Le réveillon de Noël se prépare alors que dehors une tempête de neige fait rage. Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés et les yeux vert émeraude, frappe à la porte de l'orphelinat et déclare « papa est mort ».

**Chapitre 1 :** Zoëlina reçoit chez elle son amie et collègue Andréa. Elle lui a avoué son secret, qu'elle est une sorcière, et lui présente le monde magique. Plusieurs allusions à Harry sont faites mais Zoëlina fait tout pour rester évasive. A dix heures le soir, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive (alors que Zoë n'est pas abonnée) avec un article sur Hermione, disant qu'il y a eu une attaque au Ministère de la Magie la veille et que Hermione étant Auror, est blessée et a été transportée à un hôpital Ste Eulalie. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, Zoëlina décide qu'elle lui rendra visite pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

**Chapitre 2** : Zoëlina va à l'hôpital Ste Eulalie après avoir laissé la biographie de son père à Andréa qui a passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle rencontre un infirmier nommé Andrew puis Hermione qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Zoë lui raconte comment elle a vécu jusque là. Zoë se demande qui est sa mère. On lui a seulement dit que c'était « une femme bien », « une très grande sorcière ». Hermione, elle, ne sait pas non plus. Hermione lui annonce qu'elle va mourir de ses blessures et qu'aucun transfert à Ste Mangouste n'est possible. Hermy donne un papier à Zoëlina qu'elle devra remettre à McGonagall. Andrew raccompagne Zoë qui lui dit que son père est mort. Zoë est troublée par Andrew. Elle revient chez elle. Andréa est partie en lui laissant un mot. Invitation de McGo pour devenir prof de DCFM avancé. Andrew lui tel pour l'inviter à faire un tour dans le parc. Zoë furieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

**Chapitre 3 :** Andrew vient chercher Zoëlina pour une promenade dans le parc avec Andrew. Lors de son retour chez elle, Stephen (son collègue Moldu amoureux d'elle) lui téléphone et s'impose chez elle le lendemain. Elle parvient à lui faire croire que tout est normal malgré les objets magiques qui sont présents chez elle. Arrive Andrew et c'est le clash entre les deux hommes, même si l'infirmier venait pour donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir mis Stephen à la porte, Zoë se rend à Poudlard et atterrit dans la cheminée du prof Rogue qu'il l'emmène voir le professeur MacGonagall. Après un entretient, elle retourne chez elle et fait un étrange rêve : la mort de Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 4 :** Zoë repense à son rêve sur Sirius. Elle va voir Hermione pour lui annoncer que McGo ira la voir dès que possible et qu'elle a été prise à Poudlard comme professeur de DCFM avancé. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire mais ne veut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elles se disputent un peu et Zoë repart chez elle. Elle va à Poudlard, est présentée aux élèves, et fait la connaissance du professeur de métamorphose, McDowel, qui lui montre sa chambre (qui n'est autre que son repère secret lorsqu'elle était étudiante). Son amie, Elena, professeurs de Sortilèges et Enchantements vient la voir. Premier cours : les Détraqueurs et production de Patronus. De retour chez elle, Stephen l'invite à dîner le samedi soir suivant. A Poudlard, elle fait un rêve étrange : les hommes du Ministère sont chez elle, avec son père, et semblent rechercher quelqu'un. Elle est sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur (toujours dans son rêve) et se réveille brusquement.

**Chapitre 5 :** Rogue propose à Zoëlina de l'aider dans ses recherches sur Harry, proposition qu'elle ignore. Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall donne une lettre d'Andrew à Zoëlina (elle a donc rendu visite à Hermione), et Zoëlina la lit enfin lorsqu'elle arrive à se soustraire au harcellement moral d'Elena. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour la fête foraine de Nutley Hutching le vendredi soir. Dispute avec Elena qui l'incite à y aller et à arrête de penser trop au passé. Le vendredi soir, Zoë va donc avec Andrew à la foire, et, installés dans une bouée, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre (Zoëlina a d'ailleurs des soupçons sur l'identité d'Andrew et se demande s'il n'appartient pas au monde de la Magie). Mais ils sont dérangés par Malefoy et Rosier qui se lancent à leur poursuite. Cachés, ils voient Elena et Andréa. Les deux sorcières partent à la poursuite des deux mangemorts et Zoë, après avoir vu des étincelles dans le ciel se rend sur le parking pour sauver Elena qui est en danger, mais se fait assommer par Malefoy.

**Chapitre 6 :** Zoëlina se réveille chez elle, entourée de ses amis. Stephen arrive pour emmener Zoëlina au restaurant où il lui fait une déclaration (paraît beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude) et se font offrir le champagne par un couple de sorciers ayant reconnu Zoëlina. Lorsqu'ils reviennent chez elle, ils s'embrassent dans le hall d'entrée, sous les yeux médusés d'Andrew. Une fois que Stephen est parti, ils ont une vague discussion et Andrew s'en va. Zoëlina passe une mauvaise nuit en repensant à cela, car après tout elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi elle a embrassé Stephen. Le lendemain, Elena incite Zoëlina a accepter la proposition de Rogue, et, lorsqu'elles sont de retour à Poudlard, celui-ci leur présente son nouvel assistant : Drago Malefoy. Zoë le surveille depuis sa chambre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve du Détraqueur chez elle où elle se voit sauvée par Malefoy qui menace son père et toute sa famille.

**Chapitre 7** : Petite rixe entre Rogue/Elena/Zoë/Drago. Début Novembre : Zoë s'absente de l'école et va à Ste Eulalie. Hermione est de plus en plus mal. Celle-ci raconte à Zoë la recherche des Horcruxes (cf. tome 7, sauf que la quête dure plus longtemps, et que lorsqu'ils ont tué Nagini, celle-ci a mordu Ron qui est mort). Harry aurait voulu attendre pour poursuivre la quête afin de protéger la vie de sa famille. En partant de l'hôpital, Zoë croise Andrew, elle essaie de le convaincre qu'il faut qu'Hermione sorte d'ici (pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste). De retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée avec Stephen, mais lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle fait un rêve : elle avait une soeur jumelle, Zoëline, qui est morte.

**Chapitre 8** : Réveil de Zoë par Stephen ; elle court voir Hermione à l'hôpital et lui demande des explications sur sa soeur jumelle. Cela déclenche une crise chez Hermione, qui, malgré tous les efforts d'Andrew et de Stew meurt. Zoë trouve de la pensine qu'Hermione avait dissimulé à son arrivée. Andrew veut la réconforter : elle savait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Zoë est sur le point de trahir son origine sorcière et s'enfuit chez elle où, après avoir congédié Stephen, elle regarde dans la pensine d'Hermione : elle se voit, à l'âge de 4 ans, être interrogée par des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Malgré les cours d'Occlumencie que lui avait donnés Harry, Voldemort parvient à savoir où est caché le manoir des Potter, en fouillant dans ses pensées. De retour à Poudlard, Zoë cherche dans les archives, et elle retrouve l'adresse où a habité son père durant son enfance, chez les Dursley (qu'elle croit s'appeler Darklay.

**Chapitre 9** : Walkstorn Aegerus vs Noa Rookwood. Zoë fait la rencontre de Derosus Black et lui apprend la vérité sur Sirius Black (dont il est de la famille) et aussi sa mort. Elle accepte l'aide de Rogue. McGonagall lui dit que l'enterrement d'Hermione se passera le Jeudi après une autopsie. Zoë le lendemain veut aller voir les Darklay, Andrew l'accompagne. Ils rencontrent la femme de Dudley, puis le mari vient (entre temps, Zoëlina s'est fort intéressé au placard de son père, sous l'escalier, où elle a aperçu une lettre que son père a adressé au Moldu. Zoë apprend à Dudley que Harry est mort. Lui ne sait (ou ne veut) pas la renseigner. Zoë leur laisse son numéro de téléphone avant de partir. De retour chez elle, elle retrouve Stephen sous les yeux attristés d'Andrew.

**Chapitre 10 :** L'autopsie a révélé qu'Hermione a bien été assassinée pour de bon. Cérémonie de la messe, pendant laquelle elle revoit Stonefield (actuel Ministre de la Magie), les parents d'Hermione (qui lui révèlent qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu qu'Hermione n'aille pas à Ste Mangouste) et Andrew. Ils vont ensuite au cimetière du monde sorcier et elle y rencontre Krum. Après l'enterrement d'Hermione, Zoëlina va dans le cimetière pour tenter de trouver la tombe de son père : il n'y en a pas (son corps aurait été détruit par les Mangemorts). Discussion avec Rogue et Malefoy : ils font un point sur l'avancée de leurs recherches. Zoë se dispute avec Stephen, elle passe son anniversaire seule, mais lors d'un rendez-vous avec la femme de Dudley, elle reçoit l'adresse du Manoir à Godric's Hollow. Andrew décide de l'accompagner ; ils iront le lendemain. La nuit, Zoëlina rêve du voile au département des mystères, déchiré par un coup de poignard.

**Chapitre 11** Zoë se rend à Godric Hollow avec Andrew. Il s'agit d'un immense manoir. Elle redécouvre quelques scènes vécues au travers d'objets qui y sont présents. Dans la bibliothèque, elle se souvient d'une scène avec sa mère, interdisant aux deux soeurs de regarder la biographie de leur père (livre que Zoë retrouve à l'endroit même où sa mère l'avait déposé). Trouve un autre livre qui lui fait revivre dans une vision le dernier combat entre Voldemort et Harry, et leur mort. Zoë revient à la réalité, dans la salle de bal où le plafond enchanté montre une tempête de neige, comme seize ans plus tôt. Elle s'accuse d'être la cause de la mort de son père.

**Chapitre 12** : Zoëlina se réveille en sursaut au "Avada Kedrava" dit innocemment par Andrew. Ils continuent d'explorer la maison : sa chambre, le bureau de Harry, mais l'ancien chien de la famille, Snifle, arrive. Il montre un comportement assez étrange pour une bête à poils et montre même à Zoëlina un article à propos d'un accident au département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie : le voile a été déchiré, quelqu'un semble s'être enfui. En allant reprendre sa baguette restée dans la salle de bal, Zoëlina et Stephen se font capturer par des Mangemorts qui les emmènent au Manoir Malefoy. Des révélations sont faites, Stephen est un cracmol au service du mouvement néo-mangemort. Mais ils l'ont capturée pour une raison bien précise. En effet, ils veulent apprendre les résultat de ses recherches à propos de son père. Voyant qu'elle ne sait rien de plus qu'eux, ils lui montrent une vieille horloge qui indique que Harry n'est pas mort, mais qu'il a "disparu".

Remerciements : A ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant mes examens, et qui ont supporté mon état d'esprit pendant ces trois longues semaines.

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire : 13/17

A propos du titre du chapitre : _Je voudrais te prendre_, une superbe chanson de Lynda Lemay, très touchante. Ici, la chanteuse s'adresse plus à une mère... disons qu'ici nous pouvons transposer les paroles et les rapporter au père, Harry !

_Que tu sois jolie, que tu sois laide_

_Que tu t'en balance ou qu'ça t'importe_

_Avant qu'tu m'oublies ou que tu décèdes_

_Ouvre-moi ta porte_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras_

_Que tu sois putain ou religieuse_

_Que tu sois faible ou que tu sois forte_

_Avant que ton bout d'cimetière se creuse_

_Ouvre-moi ta porte_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras_

_Que tu te trouves lâche et qu'tu t'en veuilles_

_Ou que ça t'indiffère totalement_

_Avant que tout l'monde à part moi_

_Ne porte ton deuil_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras_

_Même si tu t'fous de c'que je pense_

_Même si t'es méchante comme dix_

_Même si ton monde entier_

_Ne sait pas que j'existe_

_Je voudrais te prendre_

_Je voudrais te prendre_

_Parce que t'es ma source et mes racines_

_Parce que t'es ma cigogne et mon chou_

_Parce que dans ton ventre il y a_

_Mon pays d'origine_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras_

_Que je sois ton regret le plus tendre_

_Que je sois ton plus mauvais souvenir_

_Que je me sois fait donner ou vendre_

_J'ai jamais cessé d't'appartenir !_

_Je voudrais te prendre..._

_Je voudrais te prendre_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras_

_Et me reconnaître dans tes yeux_

_Je voudrais te dire que j't'en veux pas_

_Même si y a des soirs où je t'en veux_

_Que tu te sois damné les entrailles_

_Ou que tu m'aies fait des demi-frères_

_Si tu te présentes aux retrouvailles_

_Je veux que tu m'serres_

_Je veux que tu m'serres dans tes bras !!!_

-

--

---

--

-

**Chapitre 13 : Je voudrais te prendre**

-

--

---

--

-

Très lentement mes yeux s'ouvrent et la douleur se rappelle à mes sens. Un affreux mal de tête saisit mon front et, alors que je m'apprête à bouger les bras pour les mettre devant mes yeux agressés par la lumière trop vive, mes muscles endoloris m'arrachent un gémissement.

- C'est atroce, n'est-ce pas ? demande une voix qui m'aide à revenir dans la réalité.

- Andrew ?

Je m'efforce de me redresser pour le voir mais mon poignet n'obéit pas à ma volonté et je me retrouve de nouveau étalée sur le sol terreux de ce que je me souviens être notre geôle. Je jette alors un oeil sur ce dernier et tout me revient en tête lorsque je constate sa couleur violette et sa taille multipliée par deux. Quelque chose y est cassé, c'est certain. C'est donc seulement à l'aide de mes muscles abdominaux encore relativement épargnés que je me redresse sur mon séant. Andrew est en face de moi, lui aussi s'est assis ; globalement, nous sommes dans le même état. Nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs secondes ; son regard, bien que doux, m'est insoutenable. Je me sens si coupable de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. J'aurais dû venir seule, ou bien avec Elena ! En connaissance de cause, elle m'aurait incité à redoubler de prudence, ou du moins à deux nous aurions pu tenter quelque chose contre eux. C'était stupide de faire ça.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je alors à Andrew.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, me sourit-il. Vu les circonstances, je préfère être avec vous, même si apparemment je ne vous serais pas d'une très grande aide.

Je comprends son sous-entendu et baisse les yeux, honteuse. Pourquoi la honte ? Honte de lui avoir menti par omission, honte de l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation désastreuse, honte de lui avoir tout caché et enfin, honte de ne pas regretter malgré tout. Je le vois se lever péniblement et se diriger vers moi. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'assied devant moi et prend doucement ma main enflée.

- Je vais essayer d'arranger un peu ça, m'assure-t-il. J'ai cette pommade, mais rien de plus. J'espère qu'au moins ça vous soulagera.

Avec plusieurs mouvements de massage il passe sa crème sur ma main. Alors que je grimace à cause de la douleur provoquée par la pression, bien que légère, sur ma main, il me sourit doucement. Je me sens coupable, c'est vrai, mais comment pourrai-je regretter un acte qui m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. L'espoir. Cet espoir qui a jailli lorsque j'ai lu l'inscription "disparu" en face de la photo de mon père, sur l'horloge familiale. Elle n'était pas en face de "mort" mais bien de "disparu". Mon coeur se met à battre à tout rompre, un large sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que des larmes viennent perler au coin de mes yeux.

- Il est vivant ! murmuré-je en explication au regard interrogateur d'Andrew.

- Qui est vivant ?

- Mon père !

- Quoi ?! Vous êtes sûre ? s'écrit-il avec enthousiasme stoppant son massage pour quelques secondes. C'est formidable !! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, avoué-je.

- Il y a _beaucoup_ de choses que je ne comprends pas moi non plus, me réponds Andrew d'un air beaucoup plus sinistre.

Je me sens tellement honteuse que je n'ose même pas soutenir son regard et le rabaisse dès lors sur nos mains qui sont toujours l'une dans l'autre.

- ... pardon, Andrew.

- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez. Je suis maintenant presque aussi impliqué que vous !

- Vous avez raison, avoué-je. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Je dois faire un énorme effort pour détourne mes pensées de mon père certainement encore en vie et surmonter l'excitation qui s'est emparée de moi à cette idée afin de me concentrer sur le récit que je dois bien à Andrew. De toutes façons, nous sommes coincés ici pour un moment. Sans baguette, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

- Je pense que vous avez déjà deviné le principal.

- Vous êtes une sorcière, me devance-t-il. C'est bien ça ?

- Exactement, confirmé-je en souriant doucement. Il existe un monde de la Magie, inconnu des gens comme vous, que nous appelons Moldus, c'est-à-dire les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Notre monde a lui aussi son Histoire, très chargée. Il y a un Ministère de la Magie, des écoles de sorcellerie - une par pays -, des banques - car nous avons une monnaie spécifique, - des commerces, des rues entières qui sont cachés au monde Moldu.

- Waô, vous êtes alors vraiment fort. On attend jamais parler de vous, à part bien sûr aux siècles précédents...

- Oui, avant, nous ne nous cachions pas, mais les rapports avec votre monde se sont détériorés et les sorciers ont décidé de se cacher. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il y a une soixantaine d'année, un Mage Noir très puissant, appelé Voldemort, a voulu prendre le pouvoir afin d'être à la tête du monde Sorcier, mais aussi du monde Moldu. Des partisans l'ont rejoint, avec un but particulier : purifier la race des sorciers afin qu'il ne reste que des "Sang Pur".

- Je ne comprends pas... m'avoue Andrew.

- Voyez-vous, il y a plusieurs types de sorciers : ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers, issus eux-mêmes d'une longue lignée de sorciers, sont des "Sang purs". Il y a des "sang-mêlés" c'est-à-dire ceux qui ont un de leur parent Moldu et il y a ce que les partisans de Voldemort appelaient "les Sang-de-Bourbe", les sorciers nés de parents tous deux Moldus.

- Comment ? c'est possible ?

- Oui, mais nous ne savons toujours pas l'expliquer, et ce phénomène n'est pas si rare qu'on pourrait le croire. Leur but était donc d'éliminer les "Sang-de-Bourbe" et de soumettre les Moldus aux sorciers.

- Je vois oui. Questions purification de la race nous avons aussi eu quelques illuminés. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cela vous regarde, Zoëlina, et quel est le rapport avec notre présence ici...

- J'allais y venir, le rassuré-je. Mais c'est une assez longue histoire et je devais vous expliquer cela avant tout pour que vous puissiez suivre mes explications.

- Je vous écoute, m'assure-t-il alors qu'il reprend doucement le massage de mon poignet.

- Voldemort a donc eu de plus en plus de partisans - qu'on appelle des Mangemorts -, mais bien sûr, des sorciers s'opposaient à sa montée en puissance et à ses théories. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont donc formé une organisation appelée "l'Ordre du Phénix" afin de combattre les Forces du Mal. Mes grands-parents , James et Lily Potter, faisaient partie de cet Ordre, mais ils ont très vite su que Voldemort les recherchait. Ils ont alors eu recourt au sortilège Fidelitas. En confiant l'endroit où ils étaient cachés à quelqu'un, ils pouvaient, grâce à ce sortilège être protégés de la vue de tous, personne, même en passant devant leur maison, n'aurait aperçu celle-ci. Mais l'ami auquel ils avaient confié leur secret les a trahi et Voldemort est allé les trouver.

- Attendez, pourquoi voulait-il les tuer ? Pour leur résistance ?

- En partie oui, mais surtout aussi parce qu'à la fin du mois de Juillet de 1980 ils ont eu un enfant, Harry Potter... mon père. Or, Voldemort avait eu vent d'une prophétie qui disait qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de Juillet de cette année-là serait le seul à pouvoir le tuer, lui, qui ne désirait rien d'autre plus que l'immortalité. Il a donc résolu de tuer cet enfant et est allé trouvé mes grands-parents. Après avoir tué mon grand-père, Voldemort a voulu tuer mon père, mais Lily, ma grand-mère s'est interposée ; il l'a donc tuée elle aussi. Il ne lui restait qu'à tuer un bébé mais lorsqu'il lui a lancé son sortilège de mort, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et l'a anéanti. Mon père, lui, est devenu le Survivant, le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort.

Andrew soupire, impressionné par la quantité d'informations qu'il doit instantanément digérer pour pouvoir me suivre. Sa main presse doucement mon avant-bras, là où je n'est pas mal et il m'incite à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

- Mon père a été élevé par sa tante, une horrible famille de Moldus - que vous avez d'ailleurs pu rencontrer, les Dursley - qui le maltraitaient et qui rejetaient automatiquement toute idée de sorcellerie. Mon père ne savait même pas qu'il était un sorcier, jusqu'au jour de ses onze ans où il a reçu sa lettre pour aller à l'école des Sorciers, Poudlard. En peu de temps il a rencontré le monde de la Magie, appris la véritable cause de la mort de ses parents, et a dû faire face à la célébrité. Car tout le monde savait qui il était ; pour presque tous les sorciers, il était un peu comme le symbole de la liberté, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Il a donc fait ses études et s'est fait des amis, comme Miss Granger. Malheureusement, lors de sa quatrième année, Voldemort est revenu.

- Mais comment ? s'écrit Andrew.

- Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Voldemort désirait l'immortalité : il a donc produit des Horcruxes. Il a divisé son âme en plusieurs parties et l'a enfermée successivement dans divers objets. Ainsi, tant que ces objets n'étaient pas détruits, il ne pouvait jamais mourir totalement vu qu'une partie de son âme subsistait. Ce fût donc la tâche qui accapara mon père pendant plusieurs années : trouver ces objets et les détruire. Après sa sortie de Poudlard, il est devenu Auror, c'est-à-dire un combattant des Forces du Mal, et s'est marié. C'est là que l'histoire de sa vie devient un peu flou pour moi... aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître. Je pense qu'il s'est mis sous la protection du gardien du secret, comme mes grands-parents, car personne n'est en mesure de me raconter vraiment comment il a vécu pendant ces années-là. La seule qui pouvait vraiment m'informer était Miss Granger. Et c'est sans compter sur tous les éléments qu'on persiste à me cacher... Mais maintenant je pense avoir compris pourquoi on me cachait la vérité.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Attendez, je vais d'abord vous dire... Je ne sais rien de ma mère, mais je sais qu'ensemble, ils ont eu deux enfants, des jumelles. Zoëline, et Zoëlina.

- Vous avez une jumelle ?

- Non, je n'en ai plus. Voldemort l'a tuée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenue de ma mère. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que lorsque j'avais quatre ans, on m'a attirée dans un piège en me faisant apparaître le spectre de ma soeur. Les mangemorts m'ont capturé et m'ont emmené à leur maître, Voldemort.

- Pour faire du chantage à votre père ?

- Pire encore. Ils ont découvert que mon père avait fait de moi son Gardien du Secret. Ils n'ont eu qu'à me torturer un peu, et ils ont réussi à savoir où était notre maison. Une fois que le Gardien du Secret le rompt, la maison redevient visible pour quiconque... Et c'est ce qui s'est produit. Ils m'ont laissé repartir, sans doute en me donnant un sortilège d'oubliette ou de confusion, et je suis retournée chez moi. Ils pensaient que si j'étais là au moment de l'attaque, mon père serait plus facile à vaincre car il devrait en même temps me protéger...

- C'est horrible de faire ça...

- Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne sont pas vraiment des représentants de la morale...

Je me rappelle soudainement un détail de la confrontation avec les mangemorts de la veille et plonge la main gauche - qui est la plus valide - dans mes poches et j'en ressors finalement un médaillon de forme ovale en or, incrusté de petites pierres d'émeraude le long d'un S gravé dans le précieux métal.

- C'est l'objet qu'ils vous ont lancé tout à l'heure ? demande alors Andrew en se penchant sur mes mains pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

- Oui. C'est... c'est avec ceci que mon père m'a sauvé la vie, lorsque Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont venus attaquer Godric's Hollow.

- Il vous a sauvé avec un médaillon ?!

- N'oubliez jamais que dans le Monde de la Sorcellerie, énormément de choses sont possibles ! En fait, il s'agit d'un Portoloin. Celui-ci sert aux sorciers à se déplacer à des moments bien précis. Je suppose que mon père avait réussi à le programmer pour qu'il parte tout de suite s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Vous savez, tout à l'heure à Godric's Hollow, quand je me suis évanouie, j'ai revue toute cette scène.

- Oh... j'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas exactement et j'ai préférer attendre que vous en parliez de vous même...

- C'est très gentil de votre part, lui assuré-je touchée de sa délicatesse. J'ai vu qu'il m'ordonnait de tenir cet objet serré dans ma main, quoi qu'il arrive. Au moment où...

La pointe de douleur qui m'assaillait la poitrine depuis un moment remonte soudainement jusqu'à ma gorge et inonde mes yeux, puis progressivement mes joues. Je les essuie d'un revers de la main peu délicat et soupire avant de poursuivre mon récit.

- Lui et Voldemort se sont lancé le même sortilège au même moment, et celui-ci les a touché ensemble. C'était un sortilège de mort, le même auquel mon père avait survécu bien des années plutôt. _Avada Kedrava_.

- C'était donc ça que vous avez prononcé dans votre évanouissement ?

Je hoche la tête pour affirmer.

- Dès que le sortilège l'a frappé et que mon père est tombé, j'ai été transporté grâce au médaillon, très loin de là... à la lisière d'une forêt. De là, j'ai pu apercevoir un grande maison éclairée de l'intérieur car il faisait déjà nuit. Une tempête de neige faisait rage, comme ce soir... constaté-je avec un sourire amer. C'était un orphelinat.

Un nouveau sanglot m'étrangle.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Il avait prévu... jusqu'au dernier moment il m'aura protégée et aura subvenu à mes besoins...

Doucement je sens les mains d'Andrew venir s'appuyer sur mes épaules et m'attirer contre lui. Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne peux plus retenir les larmes que m'arrache ce passé si loin et pourtant si omniprésent dans mon être. Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs longues et savoureuses minutes et il reprend la parole, d'un murmure.

- Vous voulez bien continuer ? Ca vous fera aussi du bien de parler.

- Oh, la suite vous la connaissez à peu près !

- J'aimerais mieux la connaître ; il y a beaucoup de choses dans votre comportement qui me sont encore inexplicables, racontez-moi tout.

- C'est tout simple, à mes onze ans j'ai aussi été admise à Poudlard avec la célébrité de ma famille sur les épaules, j'ai été confrontée aux refus d'explications lorsque j'ai commencé à m'interroger sur la mort de mes parents. Si Voldemort était effectivement mort, les Forces du Mal continuaient d'agir au travers des quelques partisans qui restaient et les regards se sont tournés très vite vers moi. C'est pourquoi dès que mes études ont été finies j'ai quitté le monde de la Sorcellerie sans laisser d'adresse... même si mes professeurs savaient où j'étais, j'avais été obligée de l'avouer à ma directrice qui s'inquiétait pour moi. J'ai travaillé pendant un an dans une école moldu, où j'ai rencontré André et... Stephen.

- Je ne comprends pas pour lui... qu'est-il au juste ?

- Un Cracmol... quel salaud, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. En fait, s'il existe des enfants de Moldus qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, l'inverse est vrai aussi. Certains, même nés de parents sorciers, sont incapable de la moindre Magie. Bien souvent, ils sont incités à vivre en Moldus. Les mangemorts ont expliqué son comportement : il était chargé de me séduire afin de me soutirer des informations sur les recherches que j'avais entreprises sur mon père.

- J'ai cru comprendre aussi qu'ils avaient dû agir, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas...

- Oui... J'ai été soumise au Sortilège de l'Impero. Il s'agit d'un sortilège dit impardonnable, qui sont au nombre de trois : le sortilège de mort - l'Avada Kedrava - le sortilège de doloris - celui qu'ils vous ont fait subir à plusieurs reprises, continué-je en baissant mon regard, et l'impero - celui qui soumet sa victime à tous les souhaits de celui qui a jeté le sort.

- Ils vous ont donc obligé à tomber amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ? demande-t-il d'un air indigné.

- Pas exactement. Ils m'ont seulement persuadée que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

- C'est vraiment très puissant, comme sortilège, car je pensais vraiment que vous l'étiez...

- Oui, moi aussi... mais quand il n'était pas là, l'illusion était moins forte et mes sentiments devenaient confus... et encore plus quand vous...

Je m'arrête subitement, avant de n'en dire trop et un silence gêné s'abat entre nous pendant quelques instants. Pour meubler le silence qui nous entoure, Andrew entreprend de nouveau le massage de ma main qui est déjà un peu soulagée grâce à ses efforts.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? me demande Andrew

- Votre question est stupide ! m'écrié-je en riant. Mon père est vivant !!!

- Pardon, me dit-il en rougissant. Mais nous sommes enfermés ici...

- Je ne laisserai pas ces abrutis me séparer à nouveau de mon père. Je _dois_ le retrouver.

- Cette nouvelle a dû vous remplir de bonheur, constate-t-il en plongeant son regard dans mes yeux qui doivent être anormalement pétillants.

- Et bien, pas totalement, dis-je finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je veux dire, bien sûr que si ! Mais cela m'a rendu très triste en même temps. Vous voyez, pendant seize ans j'ai cru que mon père était mort. Ma vie a été construire autour de ce deuil. Si je suis si "bizarre" parfois, c'est à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ; j'ai toujours eu un tempérament mélancolique, et ce à cause de la perte de ma famille. C'est pourquoi savoir aujourd'hui que mon père est vivant est aussi très douloureux. C'est comme si mon enfance avait été assassinée, voire même ma vie entière. A présent je revis un peu... mais pour pouvoir me reconstruire, je dois le retrouver...

- Et ça vous fait peur aussi... ça se voit dans vos yeux, remarque-t-il.

- Vous n'auriez pas peur, vous, de retrouver votre père alors que pendant seize ans vous avez cru qu'il était mort ?

- Bien sûr que si, affirme-t-il.

- Je dois continuer mes recherches... Jusqu'ici elles n'ont pas été très concluantes, même si certaines choses se vérifient à présent.

- Comment cela ? C'est ça que vous faisiez, lorsque vous étiez partie toute la semaine ?

- Non, pas vraiment, expliqué-je. En fait, j'ai été engagée à Poudlard pour, justement, donner le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Enfin cela m'a permis d'avancer dans mes recherches puisque c'est là que j'ai trouvé l'adresse des Dursley, le cousin de mon père et que c'est sa femme qui m'a donné l'adresse de Godric's Hollow... ce qui nous a mené ici et m'a fait apprendre que mon père est vivant. Je suis aussi aidée par mon ancien professeur de Potions, qui a aussi été celui de mon père et qui a combattu les Forces du Mal à ses côtés.

- Et quelles sont les choses qui se vérifient, maintenant ? me demande-t-il intrigué.

- Eh bien tout d'abord le fait que personne ne m'aie jamais rien dit sur la mort de mon père alors que certaines personnes qui étaient présentes sont encore vivantes - comme justement ma directrice - mais aussi le fait que lors de l'enterrement d'Hermione, qui s'est fait dans le cimetière Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, je n'ai pas trouvé la tombe de mon père.

- Zoëlina, me dit tout à coup Andrew en se mettant sur ses genoux, devant moi, et en tenant mes deux mains dans les siennes. Je souhaite vous aider. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand chose, vu que tout cela concerne le Monde de la Sorcellerie, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec grand plaisir !

- Je vous remercie Andrew... Mais je préférerai que vous ne soyez pas plus mêlé à cette histoire... Vous êtes déjà dans un sale pétrin par ma faute, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre par ma faute.

- Vous savez que je tiens à vous, et que je veux que vous soyez heureuse. Or, ce qui pourrait vous rendre le plus heureuse en ce moment, c'est de retrouver votre père. Je suis prêt à vous rendre ce service.

- Non, je refuse, le coupé-je net. Il est hors de question de vous mettre encore plus en danger. Vous avez bien vu ce soir de quoi ils sont capables. La mort n'est même pas le pire avec eux, comme vous avez pu le constater tout à l'heure. Or, c'est une certitude que cela n'est pas dans leurs intentions. Croyez-moi, s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Et puis pour le moment, nous sommes de toutes façons coincés ici...

- Mais vous êtes une sorcière ! m'exclame-t-il. Et très douée vu ses antécédents, je suis sûre que vous pourrez nous sortir de là.

- Sans baguette ? C'est impossible. Je parviens à faire des sortilèges mentaux, mais ici, il semble que des protections ont été installées pour éviter cela... La tâche va être assez compliquée, mais je vais y réfléchir. Et même si nous parvenons à sortir d'ici, la première chose que je ferais, ça sera de disparaître de votre vue, lui assuré-je.

Son regard s'agrandit de surprise puis finalement prend aussitôt une teinte de tristesse à mon refus catégorique quant à sa proposition d'aide. J'ai peut-être été brusque dans mes mots, mais il semble que ce soit la seule manière de lui faire entendre raison. Heureusement, je dirais presque, un mangemort vient nous sauver de notre solitude qui est subitement devenue écrasante. Notre cellule n'était fermée que par un mur - terreux lui aussi - et de solides barreaux en fer, nous pouvons voir toutes les circulations du couloir. Il s'agit de Rookwood, qui commence à rire.

- Très émouvant, comme récit, se moque-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, nous nous chargeons de le retrouver... Tu le reverras bientôt ici même, sans fournir le moindre effort. Quelques uns sont déjà repartis.

Il s'appuie d'un air nonchalant sur l'encadrement de ce qui aurait dû être une porte normale et nous toise de son air goguenard.

- Nous avons tout de même été déçus de voir que tu ne savais rien de plus, Zoëlina. Nous te pensions plus douée que ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous finirons bien par lui mettre la main dessus. Vous vous demandez certainement ce que nous allons faire de vous, continue-t-il voyant que nous ne relevons pas son intervention. Nous ne savons pas encore, mais nous avons très envie de jouer. Malefoy trouvera bien quelques trucs amusants en ce qui vous concerne.

Alors que je vois Andrew prêt à lui répondre, je presse fortement son bras et lui intime du regard l'ordre de se taire. Vexé de ne pas avoir un prétexte pour nous lancer ses sortilèges parmi les plus créatifs, Rookwood s'en va, le bruit de ses pas s'éteint doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir.

- Ca ne sert à rien de leur répondre, expliqué-je à Andrew une fois que je suis sûre que plus personne ne nous écoute. Ils font surtout cela pour nous intimider. Malefoy semble être à leur tête... il a dû leur donner ordre qu'on ne nous fasse rien, sinon je peux vous assurer que Rookwood ne se serait pas contenté de simples moqueries. Nous devons vite trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... il faut que je récupère ma baguette.

- Malefoy l'a gardée avec lui, je crois. C'est lui qui a mis le médaillon dans votre poche quand vous vous êtes évanouie. Et sa femme vous a lancé un sort pour vous faire "voler" jusqu'à la cellule.

- Et vous ?

- Oh, même chose que vous, mais le sort a été lancé par un autre sorcier ; je ne sais pas qui c'est. Ils ne m'ont rien fait de plus, rassuré-vous, ajoute-t-il en devançant ma question.

Nous continuons un peu à discuter, de tout, de rien, il me questionne longtemps sur le monde de la Magie. Afin de lui faire découvrir un autre aspect de ce monde que celui qu'il a malheureusement pu apercevoir en premier lieu, je lui parle pendant le reste de la journée des fantastiques bièraubeurres, des plumes en sucre, des quatre maisons de Poudlard, des différents cours que nous y avons, et des chocogrenouilles.

- Tenez, c'est lui, dis-je en sortant une carte un peu vieillie de ma poche. Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Il y a des fiches comme ça dans tous les chocogrenouilles et elles représentent des sorciers célèbres.

- Vous lui ressemblez énormément, dit-il en souriant. Les mêmes cheveux...

- ... ceux sont ceux de mon grand-père !

- Les mêmes yeux !

- ... ma grand-mère !

- Mais pas tout à fait le même sourire...

- C'est peut-être celui de ma mère, alors !

- Comment se fait-il qu'on vous en dit encore moins sur elle ? me questionne-t-il alors, visiblement intrigué.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché, en fait, mais à chaque fois que je posais la question, je n'avais le droit qu'à des réponses très vagues qui ne me permettaient pas de l'identifier. Et puis c'est idiot, mais la pensée de mon père m'accaparait trop. Mais si je le retrouve, j'en apprendrai certainement plus sur elle !

Avec un sourire, il me tend la carte de chocogrenouille que je remets précieusement dans la poche de mon pantalon. Tout à coup, un léger bruit de pas se fait entendre, et s'accélère, mais tout en s'éloignant. Aussi vite que cela m'est possible je me traîne jusqu'aux barreaux de la porte mais il est déjà trop tard et je n'aperçois qu'un bout d'étoffe noire se perdre dans l'obscurité qui baigne désormais le sous-sol dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

- Qui était-ce ? me demande alors Andrew.

- Aucune idée, probablement un mangemort qui s'assurait qu'on était bien sages...

- Venez ici, me dit-il tout en s'allongeant sur le sol dur du cachot.

Je me glisse jusqu'à lui et, alors que sa main droite se pose sur le derrière de ma tête et sa gauche vient se poser sur mes hanches, il m'attire doucement à lui. Ma tête vient se poser contre son épaule réconfortante et nos jambes viennent se mêler afin de bien caler nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Instantanément, toutes mes douleurs, toutes mes craintes, et toutes mes questions, s'estompent doucement dans la chaleur et le réconfort de ses bras. Je lui souris puis, m'abandonnant totalement, je sombre dans un sommeil profond.

-

--

---

--

-

Des voix dans le couloir viennent me tirer du sommeil. Avec regret, je constate que je n'ai pas rêvé... J'avais espéré obtenir ainsi plus d'information sur mon père, où le chercher ? que fait-il ? quelques indices pour le retrouver ? Mais rien, absolument rien. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux je sens que je suis toujours dans les bras d'Andrew, dans la même position que la veille. Je suis à peu près reposée, mais mes muscles sont endoloris par la position prolongée de nos corps. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je constate qu'il est déjà réveillé et m'observe en silence. Gênée, je me dégage (trop) rapidement de son étreinte et fait quelques mouvements pour remettre mon corps en état de marche. Ma main n'est pas vraiment jolie à voir, sa teinte est de plus en plus violette et le gonflement ne s'est pas vraiment résorbé.

- Ca va ? chuchote doucement Andrew.

- Ca peut aller, et vous ?

- Pareil.

Subitement, de nouveaux éclats de voix se font entendre, puis un fracas de porte, des bruissements d'étoffe et puis plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je à Andrew.

- Je crois qu'ils se sont réunis... j'en ai vu beaucoup passer devant la cellule tout à l'heure. Malefoy devait leur parler de quelque chose, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous croyez qu'ils penseront à nous donner à manger ? continue-t-il alors que les protestations de son ventre se font furieusement entendre.

Je ris doucement en lui assurant que ce ne doit pas être là leur priorité. Nous restons encore quelques instants à scruter tout mouvement venant du côté de la pièce dans laquelle j'avais été interrogée l'avant-veille et dans laquelle les mangemorts semblent s'être à présent réunis, puis je me décide à rompre le silence.

- Parlez-moi un peu de vous, l'incité-je. Je ne vous avais pas encore posé la question avant... mais j'avais surtout peur que vous me retourniez la question...

- Je comprends que cela aurait pu être délicat, pour vous. Mais mon histoire va vous paraître bien plate... Chez moi, pas de magie, ni de Forces du Mal... Même si j'aurais parfois pu soupçonner ma mère...

- Mais enfin ! ris-je. Vous exagérez !

- Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère ! proteste-t-il en souriant. Vraiment, rien de très palpitant. J'ai eu une vie très calme, à vrai dire.

- C'est peut-être ce qui me ferait le plus grand bien, lui assuré alors avant de me rendre compte du sens sous-jacent de ma phrase.

- Bon... eh bien, je suis né en 1990, à Londres, dans une famille de "Moldus", je suis le dernier de ma famille, après un frère de 31 ans et une soeur de 29 ans. J'ai été dans une école de mon quartier, puis à l'université de Londres pour faire des études de médecine. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme et je suis parti de chez moi. J'ai presque aussitôt commencé à travailler pour l'hôpital Ste Eulalie, où je suis depuis deux ans. Je revois de temps en temps mon frère et ma soeur, mais très rarement mes parents... En fait, je ne vais les voir que pour les fêtes.

- Oh, c'est plutôt triste, constaté-je.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Pas vraiment, ils sont insupportables. Ma mère surtout. Elle m'a toujours surprotégé et a eu plaisir à guider mes choix de manière tyrannique.

- Toujours est-il que je dois vite trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici si vous ne voulez pas inquiéter votre famille ; nous sommes le 23 décembre, le réveillon est demain soir.

- Peu importe vous savez... Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça. Je devrais simplement inventer une bonne excuse... parce que je suppose que tout ce que vous m'avez dit doit rester entre nous...

- Oui, je vous remercie. Même le monde Sorcier ne doit pas être au courant que vous savez tout... on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient décider de vous faire subir le sortilège d'oubliette...

- C'est-à-dire ? Me rendre amnésique ?

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer sa supposition.

- Je suis vraiment navrée que vos premiers contacts avec le monde de la Magie ne soit pas des plus charmeurs... En peu de temps vous avez eu une vision d'ensemble sur le pire qu'on soit capable de faire.

- Ne dîtes pas cela, dit-il en souriant. Mon premier contact avec le monde de la Magie a été charmant, bien au contraire, puisque c'est vous que j'ai rencontré en premier.

Je souris à sa remarque mais, avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, le bruit d'une cape en mouvement se fait entendre dans le couloir et très rapidement un mangemort se trouve là, devant les barreaux de notre cellule. Son capuchon est remonté sur sa tête mais aucun masque ne vient cacher son visage. Ses yeux gris d'acier, ses quelques cheveux grisonnants passant outre la capuche et son visage plutôt rond me ramène aussitôt au nom de Mulciber. Sans un mot, il sort sa baguette magique et la pointe droit sur moi. Je pousse sans ménagement Andrew de l'autre côté de la cellule afin qu'il ne soit plus dans le champ d'action immédiat du sort et, contrairement à tout attente, Mulciber suspend son geste, visiblement surpris par le mien. Nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux, sans que rien ne se passe, dans l'attente d'un mouvement qui viendra de l'un d'entre nous. C'est lui qui le fait finalement, sans un mot, et d'un geste dépourvu de violence, il fait apparaître à côté de moi deux écuelles remplies de nourriture - pas vraiment ragoûtante quand même, mais malgré tout comestible - puis, toujours silencieusement, il fait un rapide hochement de tête, comme s'il était satisfait et s'en va aussi brutalement qu'il était apparu. Je suis tellement surprise de son intervention que je ne pense même pas à le remercier - enfin après tout, pourquoi remercier quelqu'un qui nous retient en captivité, et à cause de qui très certainement on a cru son père mort pendant plus de seize ans ? - et, lentement, je remue grâce à une fourchette qui est aussi apparue, les aliments contenus dans les assiettes.

- C'est comestible... assuré-je à Andrew. Ils n'ont normalement aucun intérêt à nous empoisonner... on peut manger en toute tranquillité. Même s'ils ont mis quelque chose dedans, il n'y a pas de danger, et ils n'ont aucune information à nous soutirer.

Il se rapproche alors de moi, prend l'autre assiette et sent l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air fameux, mais qu'importe, j'ai trop faim !

Alors que nous commençons à manger, les portes de la salle où les mangemorts se sont réunis se rouvrent et cette fois-ci tous sortent les uns après les autres dans un grand chahut. Une voix toutefois domine toutes les autres : celle de Rookwood.

- Eh, Malefoy, tu as vu Mulciber ? Il est parti plus tôt...

- Non, répond une voix glacée.

- J'espère qu'avec tout ça, il ne va pas faire de bêtises... Les traîtres ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, tu vois ?

Lentement je repose ma fourchette dans mon bol ; les voix semblent s'être arrêtée à quelques mètres de la cellule. Les autres finissent de passer en nous lançant quelques quolibets, et finalement le silence s'installe dans le couloir, mis à part la conversation de Rookwood et Malefoy. Andrew lui aussi a arrêté de manger pour prêter plus attention au sujet de leur discussion.

- Bien sûr. Mais que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il est des nôtres depuis plus longtemps que moi-même...

- Oui mais avec toute cette histoire...

- Quoi ? Quelle histoire, continue la voix glacée et anormalement monocorde, d'un air désintéressé.

- Tu... tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses... exprime-toi clairement !

- Pour Potter...

- Quoi Potter ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande la voix où on peut voir pendant quelques secondes percer la curiosité.

- Non, je pensais que tu faisais aussi parti de cette affaire... Enfin ce n'est pas grave, on va quand même passer devant, viens voir.

Alors que les pas reprennent, je tapote rapidement sur le bras d'Andrew pour attirer son attention : je lui montre vite son assiette et, silencieusement prend la mienne pour la cacher derrière moi avant que les deux hommes n'arrivent. Andrew, ayant compris mon message, m'imite dans le même silence et reporte son attention sur la porte où apparaissent très vite les deux silhouettes en question. Avec ahurissement je reconnais Drago Malefoy, ce qui explique l'étrangeté de la conversation que nous venons d'entendre. Son visage devient blême pendant une fraction d'une seconde puis reprend son apparence froide et son air hautain. Avec angoisse je jette aussitôt un oeil à Rookwood qui heureusement n'a rien relevé d'anormal.

- Ah ! La fille Potter ! commente alors Malefoy d'un air réjouis. Ravis de vous revoir.

- Tu la connais ? lui demande Rookwood avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- McGonagall l'a engagée...

Il éclate alors d'un rire glacial qui me rempli de frissons.

- Comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Et la voilà ici, comme un andouille ! Décidément, l'enseignement est tombé bien bas.

Les rires de Rookwood se mêlent alors à ceux de Malefoy. Mon sang commence à bouillir en moi, mais Andrew est le plus rapide ; il bondit sur ses pieds et se jette sur Malefoy qui, d'un coup sec après avoir agrippé sa robe de sorcier, tire un grand coup vers lui, écrasant Malefoy contre les barreaux de la porte.

- Andrew ! m'écrié-je en me levant à mon tour pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste.

Mais Malefoy a déjà réagi. Sa baguette est pointée droit sur Andrew et se retrouve invisiblement enchaîné, en lévitation à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- Laissez-le Malefoy, c'est un Moldu, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, lui dis-je alors en espérant ainsi résoudre la situation, quitte à endurer moi-même les représailles.

D'un air sec, mais entendu, Malefoy laisse alors tomber Andrew sur le sol dans un bruit mat et esquisse un geste pour partir.

- C'est tout ? questionne alors Rookwood. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser dire...

Drago fait demi-tour sur ses pieds et regarde Andrew d'un air dégoûté, probablement pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à une solution.

- Non, tu as raison... répond-il ensuite à l'autre mangemort. _Doloris_ !

Le sort plonge droit sur Andrew qui se tort aussitôt de douleur et son cri fait trembler tout mon corps.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demandé-je la respiration haletante.

Pour toute réponse je n'obtiens que le sourire narquois malfoyen et sans plus attendre il tourne à nouveau les talons et s'en va avec Rookwood à ses côtés, sans un regard derrière lui. Je me précipite alors sur Andrew pour voir s'il n'a rien de grave.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Son hochement de tête si faible m'arrache à nouveau des larmes alors que mon sentiment de culpabilité resurgit. C'est décidé. Lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, nous ne nous reverrons plus. Quelque part, je tiens trop à lui pour continuer à le mettre en danger constant, surtout que les choses se corseront une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici, puisque les mangemorts seront probablement à mes trousses... si toutefois nous arrivons à sortir d'ici. Je devrais chercher les traces de mon père dans la plus grande discrétion, en n'impliquant personne d'autre que moi-même. Pendant l'heure suivante, je m'occupe de lui autant que possible, le fais boire dans le verre que Mulciber a fait apparaître dans la cellule et tente autant que possible de soulager ses muscles crispés par le sortilège.

- Potter ! chuchote tout à coup une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne en sursaut et vois Malefoy qui est revenu.

- Ne dîtes rien, m'ordonne-t-il voyant que je m'apprête à l'insulter pour le sortilège qu'il a lancé contre Andrew. Il _fallait_ que je le fasse pour être crédible, explique-t-il. Prenez ça, vite !

Son bras passe au travers des barreaux et me tend une fiole remplie d'un liquide grisâtre. Lorsque je prends le flacon, je jette un regard à son visage. Il est très pâle, encore plus que la normale des Malefoy, il semble très soucieux, lui aussi.

- Je ne peux pas rester. Mettez cette potion sur vos blessures et les siennes, vous aurez besoin d'être rétablis lorsque vous vous enfuirez. Surtout sur votre main, ajoute-t-il en posant les yeux sur elle pour constater son état. C'est Rogue qui l'a préparé.

Sa voix est rapide, son souffle court et ses gestes sont précipités.

- Je ne sais pas encore comme faire pour vous sortir d'ici, j'y réfléchis. Arrangez-vous pour rester en vie d'ici-là... donc pas de provocation comme l'a fait cet imbécile de Moldu tout à l'heure...

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il s'en va, disparaissant lui aussi dans l'obscurité du corridor. Je reviens alors à Andrew et commence à lui appliquer la potion, rapidement mais avec précaution.

- Ca pue ! s'exclame-t-il alors que je masse ses épaules avec la substance. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Quoi ?!? Mais...

- Je fais confiance en l'homme qui a préparé cette potion. Faîtes-moi confiance à votre tour. Apparemment, ça doit soigner les blessures. Vous sentez quelque chose ?

- A part l'odeur, rien. Et d'ailleurs... justement non, je ne sens plus la douleur, constate-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. C'est incroyable !! Notre médecine n'est vraiment pas aussi rapide. Votre mains ! Je vais le faire.

Il m'enlève alors la fiole des mains et verse le faible restant de son contenu sur ma main tout en me grondant de ne pas en avoir gardé plus pour moi. Après avoir bien massé et fait pénétré la substance dans notre épiderme, nous creusons un petit trou dans le sol terreux de la cellule où nous enterrons la fiole afin de n'en laisser aucune trace.

- Il cherche une solution pour que nous puissions nous enfuir, murmuré-je alors en réponse à ses questions sur Malefoy. C'est un ami, il veut nous aider, mais il a dû vous lancer ce sortilège pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez Rookwood et les autres.

- Vous avez de bien drôles de fréquentations, me raille-t-il alors.

- Vous aussi, si je puis me permettre. Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu !

Nous rions ensemble, nos douleurs physiques effacées ayant aussi soulagé notre moral. Avec Malefoy, ou toute aide extérieure, je sais que nous pourrons sortir d'ici, même si à vrai dire le personnage me laisse toujours une impression désagréable.

L'après-midi passe sans plus aucune nouvelle visite de mangemorts, nous l'occupons donc à parler de lui, de son métier, de moi, et de mon métier, et enfin je continue de lui faire un descriptif de plus en plus complet du monde de la Magie, jusqu'à ce que, l'estomac encore vide nous décidions de nous coucher à nouveau, toujours dans la même position que la veille. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras ; c'est peut-être l'endroit où je me sens le mieux au monde. C'est donc l'esprit plein de questions - concernant notamment cette étrange sensation de chaleur que je ressens au fond de moi en la compagnie d'Andrew, lorsque nos deux corps sont ainsi l'un contre l'autre - que je m'endors.

-

--

---

--

-

_Bing_ ! Je me réveille en sursaut à cause du bruit qui vient de se produire juste à côté de nous. Mes membres libérés de toute douleur sont très réactifs, si bien que c'est en à peine plus de deux secondes que je suis sur mes pieds, ma baguette magique à la main.

Ma baguette Magique !!!

- Andrew ! Andrew, réveillez-vous !!

Je le secoues vivement afin de le sortir de son lourd sommeil. Lorsqu'enfin il ouvre un oeil en grognant, je lui tire le bras sans ménagement pour l'aider à se lever.

- Andrew, ma baguette magique !! Je l'ai !

C'est alors seulement que je regarde près des barreaux de notre geôle et, ne parvenant pas à distinguer qui se trouve là, mais étant bien certaine d'une présence vivante ici, je murmure un _Lumos_ qui vient illuminer d'une assez faible lueur l'endroit où nous sommes.

- Snifle ?!

Mais à peine ai-je prononcé son nom que le chien se tourne déjà, fait quelques pas puis se retourne à nouveau comme d'un geste d'impatience à ce que nous le suivions.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Andrew toujours à moitié endormi.

- Nous devons partir maintenant. C'est incroyable, murmuré-je. Snifle m'a emmené ma baguette ! _Alohomora_ !

Un léger déclic se fait entendre dans la serrure de la porte et je l'ouvre doucement, en essayant de la faire le moins grincer possible, ce qui s'avère plutôt compliqué.

- Vite !

Je tends la main à Andrew qui la saisit et nous suivons Snifle dans ce qui s'avère être un véritable dédale de couloirs sans fin et dépourvu de logique. Nous essayons de progresser rapidement malgré tous nos efforts pour être les plus discrets possibles. Tout se passe plutôt bien lorsque tout à coup un cri se fait entendre, à quelques couloirs de distance.

- ILS SONT PARTIS, LES PRISONNIERS SONT PARTIS !!!

- Vite Snifle, plus vite !

Nous commençons alors à courir, toujours aussi silencieusement que possible, le souffle court et, pour ma part, les jambes en coton à cause de la peur. Notre progression se poursuit encore sur quelques mètres lorsque, de l'encadrement d'une porte que nous venons de dépasser, un mangemort sort et nous repère aussitôt.

- ILS SONT ICI !!

Pour qu'on ne nous repère pas si vite, j'éteins aussitôt ma baguette, ce qui a aussi pour effet de ralentir notre progression, mais ma précaution s'avère vite inutile. En effet, Malefoy père, d'un claquement de main, fait s'allumer toutes les lumières remplissant le corridor d'une lumière aveuglante.

- LA, ILS ONT UN CHIEN AVEC EUX !

Je fais passer Andrew devant moi afin qu'il ne reçoive pas de sortilèges et me retourne de temps en temps pour me rendre compte de la situation. Les mangemorts commencent à se faire de plus en plus nombreux à nos trousses. Ils sont désormais cinq : Rookwood, Malefoy père, Narcissa, et deux autres que je ne connais pas. Quelques sortilèges fusent autour de nous, de toutes les couleurs. Une lumière verte vient percuter le mur à quelques centimètres à côté de mon épaule.

- Goyle ! Abruti ! Elle doit rester vivante !! Tue le Moldu si tu veux, il n'y a qu'elle qui nous intéresse. A la prochaine bourde que tu fais, je te stupéfixie.

Devant moi, Andrew se retourne pour voir si je le suis toujours.

- Continuez à courir ! lui ordonné-je. Ne vous retournez pas !

Une fois assurée qu'il continuera à courir, je m'arrête et attends, ma baguette magique à la main, que quelques mangemorts arrivent. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela...

- Stupéfix !

Le sort atteint très facilement Rookwood. Le premier a eu l'effet de surprise, il sera donc beaucoup plus difficile d'avoir les deux autres.

- Protego !

Aussitôt un bouclier transparent se forme devant moi et je peux continuer à courir. Je rejoins aussi rapidement que possible Andrew et Snifle qui sont déjà rendus à la porte des sous-sols ; ils n'attendaient plus que moi et ma baguette magique.

- _Alohomora_ !

Mais Malefoy attendait que mon attention soit reportée ailleurs et il en profite pour lancer un sortilège - dont je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier autre chose que sa couleur blanche - qui frôle le visage d'Andrew, laissant apparaître une fine traînée de sang sur sa joue.

- _Impedimenta_ !

Les Malefoy s'écartent et c'est le dénommé Goyle qui suspend tout geste et tombe à terre, déséquilibré. Nous profitons de cette diversion pour ouvrir la porte et nous faufiler derrière. Une volée d'escaliers s'offre à nous, celle-là même que nous avions dû descendre pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de l'interrogatoire. Nous la prenons donc et entamons notre ascension vers le hall d'entrée des Malefoy. Une étage, puis deux : nous voilà au rez-de-chaussée sans encombre.

- Ici ! fait Andrew en reconnaissant la porte par laquelle nous avions dû entrer.

- Une minute, survient une voix glaciale en ce même moment.

Son air glacial apparaît en face de nous, sa femme se tient derrière lui, les yeux tout aussi clairs, d'un bleu limpide.

- Malefoy ! m'écrié-je. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Vous semblez oublier que nous sommes ici dans mon Manoir. Les membres de la famille sont les seuls à pouvoir transplanner ici...

Derrière nous, les autres mangemorts qui étaient à nos trousses arrivent. Nous sommes pris entre deux feux... et déjà je sens des baguettes se pointer dans notre dos. Malefoy, dont le visage s'étire en un sourire glacial, continue son discours, imperturbable.

- ... une petite invention de ma très chère Narcissa dont...

Cette fois-ci, il suspend sa phrase, le regard attiré par quelque chose devant nous. Son regard son fronce dans un air d'incompréhension.

- Ce n'est pas possible...

Mais Snifle ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion et, subitement, saute sur lui avec une telle force qu'il le fait basculer en arrière et tomber sur le dos, l'immobilisant de tout son poids. C'est l'occasion ! Après avoir à nouveau poussé Andrew sur la droite, je bondis du côté inverse et vise Narcissa Malefoy.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Sa baguette s'envole et vient dans ma main. Narcissa Malefoy désarmée et son mari aux prises avec Snifle, il ne reste plus que les mangemorts dans l'escalier. Je me retourne alors vers eux, les menaçant des deux baguettes que j'ai à présent.

- Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi, leur dis-je alors pour les provoquer. Mais saviez-vous quelle était ma spécialité, à Poudlard ?

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? comme tous les Potter ? suggère avec empressement un homme assez bedonnant, l'air plutôt miteux et pourvu d'une main argentée assez étrange.

- Gagné ! Mais ma vrai spécialité, c'est le combat à deux baguettes...

- _Impedimenta_ !

- _Protego_ !

Heureusement, j'ai juste eu le temps de formuler mon sort - avec la baguette de Narcissa Malefoy - pour qu'il prenne effet avant que le sort de m'atteigne. Protégée par ce bouclier, je me poste du côté d'Andrew, lui protégeant par la même occasion des sorts éventuels. Je commence alors à rire, plus pour les énerver que parce que je trouve la situation comique. Longtemps, et de nombreuses fois, j'ai répété ce geste avec le professeur MacHenrow en septième année, section Défense contre les Forces du Mal au niveau avancé.

- Narcissa, monte ! ordonne Malefoy qui a observé le scène depuis le tapis du hall d'entrée. Et dis à Drago de venir nous aider.

Elle lui obéit, je la laisse faire. Drago est un allié, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là !

- _Stupéfix_ !

Le sort du mangemort rebondit sur mon bouclier qui, ayant légèrement faibli après avoir reçu le choc, reprend ensuite sa force originelle. Les mangemorts semblent avoir vu ma faille et aussitôt une rafale de cinq stupéfix s'abattent sur la protection, la faisant vaciller dangereusement. Mais avant que l'autre rafale n'arrive, mon bouclier est rétabli. Ils changent alors rapidement de technique, m'envoyant les sorts en rafale, les uns après les autres, très rapidement, ne permettant pas à mon sort de se renforcer entre chaque coup. Il faut que je commence à agir dès maintenant.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Alors que je dégage rapidement le bouclier de devant moi, de mon autre main - et avec ma propre baguette - je lance le sort qui atteint aussitôt un mangemort que j'identifie comme étant Rosier, que j'avais vu à la foire avec Malefoy.

- Attention Peter ! Va par là, il faut qu'on se sépare. Smith ! là-bas ! ordonne un autre mangemort.

Mais, alors que les mangemorts prennent des directions différentes tout en continuant à me lancer des sorts, Snifle, qui était jusqu'ici occupé à immobiliser Malefoy, se redresse brutalement sur ses pattes, se retourne, et fonce droit sur le dénommé Peter, lui réservant le même sort qu'à Malefoy, mais avec une rage qui nous saisit tous.

- Nous vous occupez pas de lui !! hurle Malefoy qui se remet alors debout. Prenons d'abord la fille !

Ses sorts se joignent alors à ceux des autres alors que mon bouclier faiblit de plus en plus sous les rafales de sorts colorés dont je devine parfois à peine la signification (et l'effet...).

- Quel est votre plan ? murmure Andrew qui s'est accroupi derrière moi.

- Je n'en ai pas. Mais vous, vous ne tentez rien, et vous restez derrière moi, lui ordonné-je. Attention...

De nouveau, j'écarte le bouclier une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle j'envoie un sortilège qui fait prendre feu aux vêtements d'un mangemort.

- Drago ! hurle Malefoy en voyant son fils paraître dans le haut des escaliers ! La fille de Potter veut nous fausser compagnie ! aide-nous !

Celui-ci descend alors rapidement les escaliers et pointe sa baguette droit sur moi, commençant comme les autres à me lancer des sorts, mais les siens sont plus puissants. Ma protection n'est plus qu'un mince filet devant nous. Mais que fait-il enfin ? Il compte m'aider ou pas ?

- _Stupéfix_ ! tenté-je de nouveau en visant Drago qui est le plus puissant.

Mais il baisse rapidement la tête et mon sort vient ricocher contre le coin du mur du couloir sous les railleries des mangemorts.

- Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose pour nous protéger, dis-je alors à Andrew. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, ils sont encore trop nombreux.

- Le salon, me chuchotte-t-il alors. Nous sommes passés devant l'autre soir, il y a beaucoup de meubles.

- C'est déjà ça, ça pourra nous aider pendant un temps.

Lentement alors, nous commençons, d'un même mouvement, à effectuer un quart de tour, puis, marchant de côté, toujours face aux mangemorts, nous pénétrons dans le salon après vérifications d'Andrew qu'il ne s'y trouve personne d'autre.

- Derrière le canapé, ordonné-je.

Une fois dans la pièce nous reculons plus rapidement. Si Andrew a le temps de rejoindre l'endroit, ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais entre-temps heureusement, j'ai pu renforcer un peu mon sortilège de protection.

- Les Potter sont vraiment stupides, commente alors Malefoy. Pourquoi aller s'acculer dans une pièce dépourvue d'issue alors qu'il suffit d'atteindre le jardin pour transplanner... Je comprends pourquoi si peu de son espèce a survécu.

- _Doloris_ ! crié-je à son intention.

Le sort l'atteint, le mettant hors d'état de nuire pendant ce temps mais les sortilèges répétés continuent à affaiblir dangereusement le bouclier. Je rassemble toute la concentration possible afin de le conserver.

- DRAGO, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurle Malefoy entre ses cris de douleur.

Celui-ci fait alors un brusque pas en avant, qui a pour effet de m'en faire faire un en arrière... et me fait butter contre le canapé du salon. Ses yeux m'indiquent silencieusement de monter sur le canapé. Intriguée, mais assez confiante malgré tout, j'obéis à ce que je crois être un ordre - ou un conseil - de sa part et monte sur le canapé en cuir blanc des Malefoy, dans une position assez instable. Ce n'est jamais mal de prendre de la hauteur dans un combat. Je parviens alors, toujours avec la même technique, à entraver un autre mangemort.

- DRAGO ! hurle alors à nouveau Malefoy dont le doloris vient de s'arrêter.

Celui-ci pointe alors sa baguette vers moi, d'un air de haine absolue.

- _SECTUM SEMPRA _!

Quoi ? Comment a-t-il osé ? Son sort fuse sur mon bouclier qui explose instantanément et la force du sort me projette en arrière, renversant mon corps de l'autre côté du canapé. Je tombe avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, à quelques centimètres d'Andrew. Le coup pris par mon dos me laisse sans souffle pendant quelques secondes, mais déjà je sens les mangemorts s'empresser vers nous.

-Zoëlina ! s'écrit Andrew sur ce même moment. Vous êtes en sang.

En effet, lorsque je lève ma main refermée sur ma baguette magique, je vois ma peau lacérée de griffures profondes d'où le sang s'écoule lentement. Une main passée sur mon visage et je m'apperçois que celui-ci aussi est en sang. Des mains se referment brusquement sur les épaules d'Andrew et le tirent en arrière. Au-dessus de moi, le visage d'un inconnu, encagoulé, qui pointe sa baguette droit sur moi.

- _Expelliarmus _!

Mais mon incantation est plutôt faible et sa baguette, qui lui échappe tout de même des mains, retombe à côté de moi. Je parviens à la saisir, mais à quoi sert cette accumulation de baguettes dans mes mains ? Un sort pour me faire pousser un troisième bras aurait alors été des plus utiles dans l'immédiat, mais je n'en connais aucun...

- Non ! crie alors la voix de Malefoy père.

Alors que le mangemort au-dessus de moi s'apprête à m'étrangler, probablement, il se retrouve projeté au mur par un sort de couleur violette, me laissant juste le temps de me relever et de refaire un sort de protection, qui produit un bouclier plutôt faible. Je devrais passer aux choses sérieuses, et moi aussi produire des sortilèges plus dangereux, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne veux, et ne peux, tuer personne, tout mangemort soit-il, je m'en sens incapable.

- _Stupéfix_ ! me contenté-je alors de lancer sur le mangemort qui détient Andrew.

Le sort l'atteint, et il s'écroule.

- Bon sang, mais où est Mulciber ? s'énerve Malefoy.

- Personne ne l'a averti, lui explique alors un autre mangemort qui continue, avec les autres, à me lancer des sorts pour affaiblir ma protection.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous savez bien... Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent...

- Justement, il serait parfait pour ça ! s'écrit l'homme qui entre dans un état de fureur.

Entre temps j'ai pu rejoindre Andrew près de la porte d'entrée. Nous reculons doucement vers celle-ci, et Andrew se retourne pour l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, un souffle glacée entoure nos corps en nous saisissant.

- Attention ! ils vont s'enfuir, crie Malefoy.

Les sortilèges redoublent sur mon bouclier, mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir Drago qui, placé derrière tout le monde, envoie un sortilège de stupéfixion à l'un des mangemorts, à l'insu de tous, pour m'aider dans ma fuite.

- Snifle ! crié-je alors.

Quelques secondes se passent avant que je ne réitère mon appel et qu'enfin le chien se faufile rapidement entre les jambes de mes assaillants dans l'incompréhension générale.

- Ce chien ! s'écrit Malefoy... Où est Peter ?

- Le chien l'a attaqué ! répond un autre mangemort.

- Mais...

- Maintenant ! dis-je alors à Andrew.

Nous commençons donc à reculer le plus vite possible, évitant de glisser sur les quelques marches du perron enneigé et courons, toujours en arrière. Les mangemorts sortent à notre suite, lentement, sans chercher à nous rattraper, se contentant de nous lancer des sorts afin de briser la protection que je maintiens toujours comme je peux.

- Vite ! crié-je à Andrew.

Je me retourne alors pour courir, rompant toute protection. Malefoy a peut-être voulu nous leurrer en disant qu'on pouvait transplanner depuis son jardin ; je préfère donc essayer plus loin, d'autant plus que nous avons de l'avance sur eux. Snifle court devant nous, dérappe juste devant le portail en fer forgé de la propriété. Je pousse celui-ci et nous voici dehors lorsqu'un sort m'atteint et me fait m'étaler dans la neige. Mais étrangement, rien d'autre ne s'est produit : aucune douleur, aucune entrave, pas de sang... sauf celui de mes blessures antérieures qui vient légèrement entacher la neige. C'est le moment ! J'agrippe Andrew, qui vient de se pencher sur moi, au cou et saisit de la même manière Snifle qui est revenu sur ses pas pour voir ce qui m'est arrivé. De toutes mes forces je pense à ma maison, et rapidement, tout s'efface autour de nous, les silhouettes fulminantes des mangemorts qui tentent encore de nous atteindre se brouille devant nous yeux et nous sommes happés par le vide.

-

--

---

--

-

Lourdement, nous retombons tous les trois dans ce qui s'avère être effectivement mon salon. Sauvés. Dans l'atterrissage un peu manqué, je suis tombée sur Andrew qui, amusé - et surtout soulagé en reconnaissant lui aussi mon salon - me regarde avec un sourire de victoire. En ce moment précis, j'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, il semblerait que mon comportement se relâche en même temps que mes nerfs. Je lui souris en retour et, alors que j'entame un mouvement vers ses lèvres, le museau de Snifle surgit entre nous et nous renifle tour à tour alors que nous commençons à rire de son intervention.

- Hum...

Un voix, ou plutôt un grognement pincé - et coincé - vient rompre tout épanchement et je relève brusquement la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une robe - qui s'avère être celle d'un sorcier - puis, remontant plus haut, je découvre vite des mains blanches et crochues, et un visage au teint cireux, des yeux noirs très sombres et des cheveux grisonnants mais tout de même à dominante noir et d'une grassitude éternelle. D'un bond je me relève et remet rapidement de l'ordre dans mon comportement. Andrew aussi se relève, mais plus par crainte que nous n'ayons été suivis jusqu'ici par l'un d'entre eux.

- Professeur Rogue, salué-je alors l'homme.

- Ravis de voir que vous allez bien... grogne-t-il d'un ton qui, pour toute personne lui étant inconnue, aurait pu paraître ironique.

Son regard s'arrête toutefois sur Snifle qui, lui aussi, vient de l'apercevoir. Les sourcils de Rogue se fronce instantanément, d'un air troublé alors que le chien, presque rampant, se dirige vers la première sortie qui se trouve à portée et file dans le couloir. Rogue a toujours eu un charisme phénoménale, que ce soit avec les êtres humains ou même, visiblement, les animaux !

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? le questionné-je alors stupidement, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- Drago Malefoy est venu me voir pour me dire que les mangemorts vous avaient trouvée à Godric's Hollow, dit-il en semblant retrouver ses esprits.

- Zoëlina, qui est-ce ? demande alors Andrew plutôt inquiet.

- Mon ancien professeur de potions, et maintenant mon collègue, expliqué-je.

- Ah d'accord, c'est vous qui nous avez envoyé la potion pour nos blessures ? Merci beaucoup, s'exclame Andrew poliment en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du Maître des Potions, tout comme moi.

Le regard froid que Rogue lui jette l'intimide et il se cale au fond du fauteuil, désormais décidé à garder le silence et à se contenter d'écouter.

- Vous êtes une imbécile Potter, lâche Rogue d'une froide sentence.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Non seulement vous allez à Godric's Hollow sans autre protection que votre baguette... Mais à quoi vous sert cette foutue cape d'invisibilité si ce n'est pour roder dans les couloirs à des heures impossibles lors de votre scolarité ? Et en plus, vous racontez tout à un Moldu ? Tenez, c'est pour vous, enchaîne-t-il froidement en me tendant le même flacon que Malefoy nous avait donné dans la cellule.

- Merci, professeur, dis-je alors en baissant la tête, honteuse sous son sermon.

- Buvez-là... La cicatrisation ira plus vite.

Je regarde avec dégoût la potion grisâtre et regarde Rogue d'un air suppliant.

- Vous voulez que je vous la fasse boire au biberon ? me lance-t-il froidement.

Je débouche alors très rapidement le flacon et avale son faible contenu d'une traite. La potion est immonde - à la hauteur de sa puanteur - mais instantanément je sens mes plaies se résorber.

- Merci, balbutié-je alors en me précipitant vers le cuisine pour me servir quelque chose à boire afin d'effacer ce goût atroce de ma bouche.

Dans la cuisine, je vois Snifle, caché sous la table, absolument silencieux, comme s'il essayait d'être invisible. En souriant, j'ouvre alors mon placard et pose un assiette sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes là-dedans ? Je n'ai aucune nourriture pour chien, tu devras te contenter de ça pour ce soir, lui expliqué-je. Tu veux ça ?

Il hoche étrangement la tête, le regard brillant, lorsque je lui montre une boîte de céréales. Amusée, j'en remplis généreusement son assiette et retourne dans le salon où le froid et la tension ambiante m'indique qu'aucune parole n'a été échangée entre les deux hommes depuis mon départ.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti que vous alliez à Godric's Hollow ? me sermonne à nouveau Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas...

- C'est insensé, sans protection et avec un Moldu !! Que lui avez-vous dit au juste ? demande-t-il agacé.

- Euh... tout ?

Sa tête bascule en arrière sur le fauteuil d'un air de dépit. Puis, rapidement sa main passe sur ses yeux fatigués et il se lève presque d'un bond.

- Nous étions inquiets, Drago et moi. Nous avons dû retourner l'affaire dans tous les sens pour savoir comment nous allions vous sortir de là, même s'il devait utiliser un sortilège comme le "sectum sempra"... et je vois qu'il a dû en arriver à cette extrémité. Vous avez failli faire découvrir qui est vraiment Drago Malefoy à tous ces Mangemorts. Vous avez mis sa vie en danger. Quelle inconscience !!! Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de ce Moldu ?

Tremblante sous sa réprimande, je garde le silence, les yeux toujours baissés. Dans ma tête, j'entends presque sa voix résonner dans ma tête "100 000 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter" ! Je souris presque à cette pensée.

- Bon, très bien, coupe Rogue. Je vais régler ça.

Et sans prévenir, il pointe sa baguette sur Andrew d'un geste agressif alors que celui-ci se recul autant qu'il peut dans le fauteuil.

- NON ! Qu'allez-vous faire ? demandé-je à Rogue, haletante.

- Nous devons lui effacer la mémoire. C'est la seule solution. Pour votre sécurité, celle de tout le monde Magique, mais aussi pour la sienne.

- Non, coupe alors Andrew. Je ne dirai absolument rien sur votre monde. Quant au danger qui me concerne, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Zoëlina. Je l'aiderai.

Rogue baisse alors sa baguette d'un geste sec et, avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, nous demande en quoi il pourrait bien nous aider.

- Peu importe, Rogue, intervins-je alors. Andrew peut savoir. Au contraire...

- Et vous, m'interrompt-il aussitôt résigné d'abandonner Andrew comme victime. Vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête. Godric's Hollow n'est plus sous le coup du secret depuis seize ans, personne n'ose s'approcher de là, pensant que l'endroit grouille encore de mangemorts. Que pensiez-vous découvrir là-bas ? Vous vouliez revoir votre maison, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Et maintenant, qu'alliez-vous y apprendre ? Nous avions conclu un marché, vous deviez m'avertir des moindres faits et gestes que vous faisiez ! Comment voulez-vous que nous progression si vous n'en faîtes qu'à votre tête ?

Son discours décousu m'apprend qu'il est vraiment énervé contre moi, et peut-être aussi déçu par mon comportement. J'aimerais pouvoir me transformer en souris à cet instant, et pouvoir disparaître de ce regard à la fois brûlant et si froid. La suite de son discours se mélange dans ma tête, les reproches glissent sur la carapace dans laquelle je viens de m'enfermer pour réfléchir à tout ce qui vient de se passer, lorsque tout à coup j'y repense...

- Rogue, l'interromps-je alors. Mon père est vivant.

- ... et ils auraient pu vous tuer, afin de faire disparaître à jamais les Potter de la terre, vous torturer pour obtenir des informations sur le Ministère ou... qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? s'arrête-t-il net.

- Mon père est vivant, réitéré-je en nous pouvant réprimer un large sourire.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? demande-t-il avec précipitation. C'est impossible...

- Si ! A Godric's Hollow, il y avait une horloge avec tous les membres de la famille ! L'aiguille n'était pas sur "mort" mais "disparu" ! expliqué-je haletante.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répète-t-il.

- Si, Rogue, je l'ai vu !! Nous devons le chercher.

Son regard, qui avait étrangement laissé passer une sorte d'émotion à peine contenue, se referme aussitôt dans son visage sévère du quotidien.

- C'est peut-être un piège, méfions-nous. Je vais partir, Drago doit déjà m'attendre à Poudlard. Avant que vous n'arriviez j'ai renforcé les protections autour de la maison. Ils ne pourront pas vous atteindre tant que je serais vivant, donc ne vous inquiétez pas de cela.

Il se dirige rapidement vers la cheminée et prend une poignée de poudre dans le pot au-dessus.

- Puisque vous voulez qu'il garde la mémoire, continue-t-il en désignant Andrew du menton, occupez-vous de sa sécurité. Il ne doit rien lui arriver. Nous nous revoyons dès que vous serez de retour à Poudlard. Au revoir. Soyez prudente.

Sa sombre silhouette s'avancent vers les flammes vertes et disparaît après avoir murmuré "Poudlard" clairement. Peu à peu, les flammes reprennent leur chaleur et leur couleur habituelles. La main tout aussi chaleureuse d'Andrew se pose sur mon épaule et me force avec douceur à me tourner vers lui. Je retrouve aussitôt la chaleur de ses bras. Mes bras viennent entourer sa taille et mes mains effectuent des mouvements circulaires et presque mécaniques dans son dos.

- Je reste ici ce soir, me dit-il alors d'une voix douce mais sans appel. Je ne veux pas vous laisser seule, même s'il y a des protections. Ces gens sont vraiment atroces.

- Désolée pour Rogue, m'excusé-je. Il est assez rude dans ses paroles, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir un coeur. Il a eu peur pour moi, je pense... constaté-je amusée de cette idée. A l'école, il était avec mes grands-parents... Mon grand-père et ses amis lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il leur en voulait. Et puis mon père est venu, mêmes sentiments réciproques... Et je dois dire que pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard, notre relation n'a pas été vraiment différente, même si, avec le recul, je sais qu'il est resté très correct avec moi. Pendant la dernière guerre de Voldemort, il s'était trouvé du respect pour mon père. Tiens, Snifle est revenu, à croire que c'est vraiment Rogue qui l'a fait fuir...

- J'avoue que j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'imiter, me confie Andrew en riant.

- Je vais aller me doucher... je n'en peux plus d'être dans cette état, dis-je en constatant ma triste mine dans un miroir du salon. Installez-vous, faîtes comme chez vous !

Je monte rapidement les escaliers, ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et fait couler l'eau sous la douche, en attendant qu'elle soit chaude. Lorsque je me mets sous l'eau, une sensation de bien être m'envahit. Je me surprend même à chantonner en pensant à la joie presque étouffante de savoir mon père vivant. Comment est-ce possible qu'après tant d'années tout ce que je croyais établi s'écroule ainsi sous mes yeux ? Jamais je n'aurai osé penser un tel revirement de situation, une telle surprise, une telle joie. Mais quelque part, c'est comme si on m'avait tuée, moi. Je ne saurais décrire cette impression, ce mélange d'angoisse de ce qui m'attend et en même temps de bonheur d'avoir quitté un état qui me rendait malheureuse. Je pense être entrée dans une phase de crise identitaire : je ne suis plus ce que je croyais être (une orpheline), mais je ne sais pas non plus ce que je suis maintenant... Je dois d'abord retrouver mon père, pour reprendre racine et refondre mon identité dans ce nouvel état. Peut-être même nous construirons-nous ensemble, mon père et moi... Si seulement je savais où le chercher... Ce soir, le monde me paraît plus vaste que jamais.

Alors que je finis de m'habiller dans ma chambre, j'entends quelques pas dans les escaliers, discrets mais pas dissimulés. On toque à ma porte.

- Oui ? demandé-je amusée du respect d'Andrew.

- Est-ce que je pourrais... ?

Amusée mais pas au point de me complaire dans une telle timidité de sa part, j'ouvre alors la porte, le dispensant ainsi de terminer sa phrase alors qu'il me montre la salle de bain.

- Bien sûr ! je vous ai dit de faire comme chez vous, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Il baisse la tête, intimidé, bien qu'ayant tout de même jeté un coup d'oeil dans ma chambre au passage, et se dirige au fond du couloir où se trouve la dite salle de bain. Je suspends tout mouvement jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'eau couler, puis entame un peu de rangement dans ma chambre (qui est déjà parfaitement rangée...). De mon placard je sors déjà la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et la pose sur la commode afin de ne pas oublier de lui donner. C'est en effet le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'Andrew soit protégé sans que je sois en permanence derrière lui. Cela devrait suffire, à condition qu'il l'accepte et s'en serve. Je m'assoie sur le lit et appelle ma baguette magique grâce à un sort mental. Bois de saule, vingt sept centimètres et demi, plume d'hippogryphe - un certain Buck, si j'ai bien compris ce que M. Ollivander m'avait expliqué le jour où il a dû me faire cette baguette sur mesure après que j'aie essayé tout son magasin sans parvenir à un résultat concluant. Tout à coup il me vient à l'esprit qu'Andrew n'a rien à se mettre d'autre que les vêtements sales qu'il portait. Doucement je me dirige à l'entrée de la salle de bain, tentant d'ignorer la cabine de douche qui se trouve sur ma droite et lance rapidement un sort de nettoyage à ses vêtements qui sont aussitôt débarrassé de toute la saleté accumulée pendant près de trois jours. Ils sont de nouveau propres, frais, et bien repassés. Tout aussi silencieusement, je retourne dans ma chambre et m'installe de nouveau sur mon lit. Tiens, ce soir, c'est Noël... Ce soir, cela fait seize ans que mon père a disparu sans laisser de trace, seize ans que je suis arrivée dans cet orphelinat, seize ans que ma vie tourne autour d'un mensonge.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Andrew qui vient de sortir de la douche. Merci pour mes vêtements !

- Mais de rien ! Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, l'informé-je, toujours aussi amusée de sa gêne. Au fait, joyeux Noël !

Mon ton guilleret lui redonne le sourire et semble faire disparaître une grande partie de la gêne qui l'habite depuis que Rogue est parti de la maison.

- Joyeux Noël, Zoëlina, dit-il en s'asseyant à une petite distance de moi, sur mon lit.

Et aussitôt, sa main attrape la mienne et il la porte à la bouche pour y apposer ses lèvres en y exerçant une légère pression.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, comme cadeaux ? demandé-je alors, soucieuse de fêter l'événement et ayant largement les moyens de le faire grâce à la Magie.

- Oh, rien... se défend-il aussitôt.

- Mais si ! insisté-je. Il y a bien quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir !! Je ne sais pas moi, un livre, un gadget... un nouveau stétoscope ?

Nos rires se mêlent et je saisis ma baguette.

- Dans ce cas, je vais tenter de rendre votre soirée agréable !

Progressivement, j'agrémente la pièce d'un immense sapin de Noël qui entrave presque toute l'entrée de ma chambre, une guirlande électrique blanche et différentes sortes de boules viennent l'habiller en rouge et blanc. Les murs et le sol de la chambre se recouvre de glace d'une pure transparence et dont on ne ressent étrangement pas le froid, quelques chocolats apparaissent sur quelques meubles, représentant toutes les créatures magiques les plus saugrenues les unes que les autres : hippogryphe, scroutt à pétard, dragon, goule, gobelin, etc. Une petite sculpture de glace trône désormais près du sapin, représentant soit disant le palais du Père Noël, mais pour un oeil expert, on voit clairement que ce château vient plus d'Ecosse que de Laponie. Des coupes apparaissent aussi, regorgeant de chocolat fondu coulant en cascade, ou encore de bonbons de Bertie Crochue, de plumes en sucre, et de mini balais en sucre candie. Je parviens à nous offrir un ciel étoilé d'où on voit tomber quelques flocons de neige pure qui disparaît après avoir effectué leur vol gracieux sur quelques dizaines de centimètres.

- C'est magnifique, murmure Andrew émerveillé en croquant un morceau de chocogrenouille. Et délicieux. Il manque pourtant quelque chose.

- Ah ? Et quoi donc ? questionné-je, prête à réparer cette lacune.

- Chez nous, à Noël, on suspend du gui au plafond.

- Comme vous voulez, dis-je alors amusée, pointant déjà ma baguette au plafond.

Mais sa main saisit la mienne et exécute le geste à ma place.

- "Branche de gui" ! clame-t-il sur le ton de la formule magique.

Nous levons les yeux au-dessus de nos têtes pour constater que, bien entendu, il n'y a rien.

- Je crois que c'était presque ça, m'écrié-je alors, décidée à lui faire plaisir. Recommencez, mais avec plus de conviction ! concentrez-vous bien.

Décidant de rentrer dans le jeu, Andrew réitère son sort et, de mon côté, je fais apparaître une magnifique branche de gui, en suspension juste au-dessus de nos têtes, grâce à un sortilège mental.

- Espèce de peste ! s'insurge Andrew en riant alors qu'il m'envoie le premier coussin qu'il trouve sous sa main au visage.

Sans rien dire, et toujours d'un sortilège mental, je fais venir un autre coussin et envoie celui-ci sur son visage avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Vous trichez en plus ! s'écrit-il en se jetant sur moi avec le même cousin qu'il abat sur moi à plusieurs reprises alors que je crois manquer de respiration à force de rire.

Et, alors qu'il continue son manège, je le supplie d'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle. Aussitôt il s'arrête et prend un air grave, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il était quelques secondes plutôt. D'un air séducteur il se penche vers moi et prend ma main pour en sentir le pouls .

- Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? Je suis infirmier si voulez, je peux vous sauver.

Je recommence aussitôt à rire mais rapidement une petite pointe vient appuyer subrepticement contre mon coeur.

- Vous faîtes comme ça avec toutes vos patientes ? lui demandé-je alors.

Son sourire se fait doux et, reprenant un ton cette fois-ci vraiment plus sérieux, il secoue la tête en signe de négation. Sa main droite vient se perdre dans mes cheveux alors que son autre main tient toujours la mienne.

- Non, seulement avec vous.

Comme je ne rougis pas, je ne peux exprimer ma gêne qu'en baissant le visage vers mes genoux, mais la main qui était dans mes cheveux vient se glisser sous mon menton afin de l'inciter tendrement à se redresser. Je sens mon coeur palpiter de plus en plus fort sous ma poitrine, mon souffle devient moins régulier. La main d'Andrew remonte le long de ma joue, son pouce caressant doucement le dessous de mes yeux, puis se perd à nouveau dans mes cheveux. A ce moment-là, je me dis que j'aurais dû laisser le froid à la glace que j'ai fait apparaître, cela aurait pu m'aider à refouler cette chaleur qui m'assaille subitement. Pour la première fois, je ressens le besoin d'embrasser les lèvres qui se trouvent en face de moi, et d'étreindre ce corps de tout l'amour que je peux donner. Sa deuxième main vient aussi se perdre derrière ma tête et lentement, mon visage est amené vers lui. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, noisette et étrangement profonds. Nos souffles se mêlent à présent et mon nez vient s'appuyer contre le sien, puis c'est à nos fronts de se joindre à leur tour. Son visage remonte le long du mien, ayant renforcé au passage cette sensation de désir sur mes lèvres, en les effleurant à peine. Mon nez, puis mon front passent aux fers de ses baisers qui brûlent ma peau, assouvissant un certain désir mais en en éveillant un tout autre. Lentement il fait glisser ses lèvres sur ma tempe, se perd vers mon oreille où son souffle chaud fait frissonner tout mon corps. Mes mains s'agrippent à son pull et l'entraînent vers moi, alors que nous basculons en arrière. Nos jambes ont retrouvé leurs habitudes et sont déjà entrelacées. Son corps, juste au-dessus du mien appuie légèrement contre ma poitrine qui se soulève irrégulièrement.

Je passe presque inconsciemment ma main dans ses cheveux lisses et relativement courts, agitant l'odeur de shampooing qu'il vient d'utiliser ; le mien. Ses lèvres poursuivent leur route le long de ma joue et glissent finalement le long de mon cou, où elles restent quelques instants, l'explorant jusqu'au moindre pores et remonte lentement sur mon autre joue. Ses yeux plongent à nouveau dans les miens, étonnés par leur brillance autant que je suis étonnée des siens. Il me sourit largement et sur ce dernier geste, n'y tenant plus, je plaque mes lèvres fiévreuses contre les siennes. Sa main s'agrippe à mes cheveux, renversant par la même occasion ma gorge en arrière alors que nos lèvres avides se communiquent leur désir, silencieusement, avec douceur et plaisir. Sa poitrine battante contre la mienne me donne une irrépressible envie d'explorer ce torse tout juste assez musclé pour y ressentir une force rassurante et en même temps une douceur infinie. Mes mains saisissent le bas de son pull et le tire jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Je ne suis pas si surprise d'y découvrir une poitrine imberbe et laisse aller mes doigts sur celle-ci, caressant les muscles tendus dont le possesseur explore déjà le haut de mon corsage. Andrew se redresse alors au-dessus de moi et ses mains viennent effleurer ma peau au bas de mon propre pull et, soulevant le haut de mon corps du matelas, retire celui-ci lentement, couvrant ma peau de baisers furtifs au fur et à mesure qu'elle se découvre. Je sens mon épiderme entier frémir sous son contact. D'un mouvement de hanche je le renverse sur le côté et, ainsi libre de mes mouvements, je me redresse sur mes jambes, devant le lit et d'un sort mental, sourire taquin à l'appuie, enlève les boutons de son jeans un à un alors qu'il commence à rire de ma manière de procédé.

- Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai pas cet avantage-là !

Sans aucune gêne de se retrouver assez subitement presque nu devant moi il se lève lui aussi et passe ses mains dans mon dos, descendent progressivement sur mes reins et passe devant pour, à son tour, déboutonner mon jeans. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe alors que mon pantalon tombe à mes cheville et que ses mains remonte le long de mes cuisses avec une grande sensualité puis frôle finalement la courbe de mes fesses pour revenir jusqu'à mes hanches. Il me soulève alors afin d'abandonner mon pantalon au sol mais glisse brutalement sur le sol et nous nous affalons sur celui-ci et commençons à rire de la situation.

- D'où t'es venue cette idée de glace ? s'écrit-il de dépit entre deux rires.

Et, alors que je me moque gentiment de lui, plus parce que je suis gênée de ma presque nudité et que je cherche à me donner du courage que pour le vrai fond de la situation.

- Tu vas voir, grogne-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

Il me saisit de nouveau par la taille, me juche le ventre sur son épaule avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas, et me dépose tout de suite sur le lit que nous venions de quitter. Puis, tendrement, il entreprend l'exploration entière de ma peau avec ses lèvres, exerçant des petites pressions ici et là en guise de baiser. Je le laisse d'abord faire avec amusement, mais lorsqu'il atteint progressivement le haut de ma cuisse je pose subitement ma main sur son visage pour interrompre sa progression, à la fois honteuse et pleine d'un désir grandissant.

- Non... murmuré-je avec la faible force de ceux qui sont prêts à se laisser emporter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande alors Andrew en remontant à ma hauteur. Tu as peur ?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation et commencent à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui expliquer que je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, que jamais je n'avais laissé un homme m'approcher, et que, effectivement, j'ai un peu peur, mais il pose sa bouche sur la mienne et commence à la taquiner avec sa langue et je me risque même à lui répondre. Puis, cessant le jeu, il se couche subitement contre moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer fortement contre lui et à nouveau je lui réponds. Grâce à ses gestes doux et rassurants, la peur me quitte peu à peu et le désir se libère en moi. Mes mains se font plus assurées et parcourent son corps plus précisément, plus sensuellement aussi. D'une main passé dans mon dos il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et m'en libère totalement peu après. Dans un dernier sursaut de pudeur je lève les bras pour en couvrir mes seins mais ses mains les interceptent et au contraire les écarte sur le côté. Son torse s'abaisse, frôle ma poitrine alors qu'il recouvre mon cou de baiser. Toujours en m'écartant les mains, il évolue lentement et parvient progressivement à la base de ma poitrine qu'il recouvre de doux baisers pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à la pointe de mes seins dressés. Il joue avec à l'aide de sa langue pendant quelques instants ; contre ma cuisse je sens son sexe durci et chaud. Puis, libérant mes mains, il récupère les siennes pour enlever, doucement, le peu de reste qui sépare nos deux peaux enflammées de désir et retire lui-même son caleçon, ayant peut-être deviné que je n'oserai pas le faire moi-même, malgré l'envie grandissante qui me rongeait. Très vite nous nous retrouvons l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Il pose sa main sur mon corps tremblant désormais d'un désir pressant, la descend de plus en plus bas en s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur ma poitrine et encore plus bas, entre avec douceur en contact avec mon intimité. D'un mouvement gracieux du corps, il se retrouve bientôt sur moi et écarte mes cuisses après avoir demandé mon consentement silencieux d'un regard timide, presque confus. Il s'évertue pendant encore quelques minutes à augmenter mon envie de lui, jouant avec mon corps abandonné et soumis. Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, ayant aperçu que je suis prête à mourir sur place, il passe à nouveau sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse d'un doux baiser. A mon grand étonnement, ses lèvres sont tremblantes, comme tout son corps d'ailleurs. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour prolonger le contact de nos lèvre, puis mes jambes autour de ses hanches et, d'un doux mouvement d'impatience, l'invite enfin à faire irruption dans ma vie. Je devine un "je t'aime" murmuré dans un souffle étouffé.

Ce soir, pour la première fois de ma vie, et alors que nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre en une danse lente et éclatante de volupté, je comprends enfin le mouvement de ce monde.

-

--

---

--

-

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

-

--

---

--

-

Alors, ça vous a plu ? . Vous pensez aussi que je dois arrêter les scènes telles que la scène finale de ce chapitre-ci ? ." J'ai trouvé ça très compliqué à écrire, et le résultat n'est pas vraiment fameux, je crois que je devrais m'abstenir. Par contre, j'ai bien ri en voyant en retrospective le titre que j'ai donné à ce chapitre (au risque de paraître grossière :p). Je vous conjure d'aller lire les paroles de la chanson pour que vous ne vous mépreniez pas sur mes réelles intentions o". J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, doutes, hypothèses, critiques (positives et négatives), itout itout !

-

**David** : Coucou !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super gentil . (et désolée pour ce gros retard... surtout vu où je m'étais arrêtée). Je vais faire mon possible pour revenir dans une certaine régularité ;). Tu n'as jamais pu piffer Stephen ? Ca tombe bien, moi non plus :D Faut dire que j'avais tout fait pour le rendre détestable . Eh oui, le rythme est maintenant un peu plus soutenu (bah il ne reste plus tant de chapitres que ça en fait :p) et donc d'autres révélations vont encore arriver !! Quand à l'atmosphère de plus en plus "malsaine", eh bien... ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger (pas sur tous les points en tous cas .). De toutes façons, je ne peux pas écrire le monde des bisounours, c'est pas mon truc. Plus c'est noir et "mieux" je me porte ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances :D A bientôt !

-

**Karine** : saluuuuuuuut . pardon pardon pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite !! En tous cas, ta review m'avait fait super plaisir !! Et tant mieux si ça ne s'est pas vu plus tôt que Stephen est un Cracmol ;) Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ma lectrice number 1 ne m'a pas oubliée snif. En espérant que tu as aimé, bisouus .

-

**Noel noir pour les Riches** : Bonjour . ! chien Sniffle Sirius pas mort pas vraiment coup de théâtre... enfin pas pour les lecteurs en tous cas :p Mais ça, je pouvais difficilement garder le suspens à ce propos :s Effectivement, Harry n'est pas mort, mais bon, il n'est pas encore retrouvé après tout !! Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster la suite é.è Ce chapitre me permettra peut-être d'être pardonnée :) En tous cas, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ! A bientôt !!!

-

A BIENTÔT TOUT LE MONDE


End file.
